


【授权翻译】正义为名，抚错之殇——The Right Thing To Do, All the Wrong Things

by Cindyrainyday



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 229,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyrainyday/pseuds/Cindyrainyday
Summary: 原作者/original writer ：LovesBitca8原作/inspired by ：The Right Thing To Do + All the Wrong Things赫敏再次感到了心脏在耳畔怦怦跳动。自从那天她看见他，疲惫而憔悴，坐在斯莱特林的餐桌边，他的妈妈紧紧依偎在他身旁，抓着他的胳膊。是她的眼睛自作主张，不是她，搜寻他，在昏暗的巷道，在血色斑驳的白色被单之间，在与罗恩一起前往地下密室的路上。可她只是一个愚蠢的女孩。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Thing To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472648) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



第一章

后悔，为她出门前再三抉择的鞋子。“舒适的高跟鞋”金妮会这样称呼她现在的选择，可“舒适”仅仅意味着它们不会高到绊倒她，而且它们很难看。令人神伤的是她现在发现，魔法部满是尘土的地面衬得她鞋子更加丑了。

“赫敏。”

她从丑丑的鞋子上移开目光，看到哈利走向她。

“哈利，怎么样？他们有没有——你觉得——？”

“说不好。”哈利拨了拨额前碎发，看向地下通道尽头的那扇橡木门，他刚刚走出的地方，“他们掌握了很多证据，显然。他们问了很多五年级时的事，还有乌姆里奇，不过我试着告诉他们一些细节，关于——额——”

哈利停住了，赫敏看着他转移目光，不肯与她对视。才过去一年半的时间，她能理解他的迟疑。

“马尔福庄园，”她帮他说完。

“对。”哈利咽了口唾沫，赫敏仿佛又看见了他抱着多比孱弱的身躯，在海滩边的那一幕就像昨天的事。“但他们没怎么让我讲，”他继续说道“他们让我复述了邓布利多校长死的那晚——”哈利闭了闭眼，她感觉他抽搐了一下“——我试着多描述 ** _他_** 。但是他们老打断我。说已经记录在案了什么的。”

赫敏点了点头，与他一起看向紧闭的厚重双扇门。她能感到自己的心脏在耳畔跳动。

“他就在里面。”哈利说。

赫敏看进他绿色的眼眸，哈利握住她的手，目光似乎在搜寻什么……

“对，没错。我是说，他当然在。这是他的庭审。”她平稳住呼吸。

“他挺难搞的，我是说，我觉得他挺棘手。”

“什么意思？”

“就是，他……他好像不太想为自己辩护了，他好像放弃了。”

赫敏再度看向哈利身后的大门，点点头。

“还有他看起来……”哈利没有继续说下去，“我觉得你应该自己去看看。”

赫敏再度感受到耳畔的心跳。她 ** _当然_** 会的。自从那天她看见他，疲惫而憔悴，坐在斯莱特林的餐桌边，他的妈妈紧紧依偎在他身旁，抓着他的胳膊。她没想到会看见他，是她的眼睛自作主张，不是她。搜寻他，在昏暗的巷道，在血色斑驳的白色被单之间，在与罗恩一起前往地下密室的路上。可她只是一个愚蠢的女孩。

“我会一直在这，直到你出来。”

赫敏看向哈利，“哦，哈利，不用。你已经做得够多了。我知道你必须要上楼去。”

“你确定？”再度，他目光搜寻。

“是的，我确定。”她让脸上扬起微笑，揉了揉他的胳膊。“我出来后就上楼找你，或许我们能一起吃个午饭？”

“那就再好不过了。”哈利向她微笑。

哈利转身走上通往电梯的长路。赫敏突然叫住他，“哈利！”他转过身，“谢谢，”她说，“我知道你有些……犹豫——”

“不，你是对的，赫敏，”他说“这是为了正义。”他转过身走远。

赫敏听着他的脚步声渐渐远去，与接受奥罗训练之前的声音全然不同。赫敏笑了，想到他的变化。在正式场合下他会穿龙皮靴，正如现在，出席一场威森加摩的审判。不过她现在能看到哈利逐渐越来越多地穿这种时髦的鞋子了。这当然是正常的，他毕竟是哈利.波特，用丽塔.斯基特的形容词来说，就是“大难不死的就算死了又能活过来的男孩”。

人们越来越关注他的公众形象，而他的名气对此更添一把火。他参加晚宴，为牺牲的凤凰社成员举办追悼会，为失去家人的孤儿兴办孤儿院。赫敏有时也会被邀请出席一些晚宴还有社会活动，但她仅仅是当哈利确认出席后，才会被邀请，当然这时如果有罗恩一起，组成金三角共同出席那就最好不过。不过现在很困难，因为罗恩去爱尔兰打魁地奇了。

橡木大门打开了。一个矮小，敦实的男人探出头。如果不是他暖心的微笑，赫敏差点把他错认成乌姆里奇。在一场审判会上这可不是好事情。

“赫敏.格兰杰小姐？”他作秀般地巡视了一圈空荡的走廊，然后才把视线落到她身上。“格兰杰小姐，请您出庭。”

赫敏点点头，理了理她的外袍，别扭而小心地走向大门。她有些紧张地将头发别在耳后，一个她从来没做过的举动，于是她又将发丝从耳后挑回。当她来到小个男人面前，他冲她微笑着，再度宣讲起这18个月来，她起码听过四遍的条文，每参加一场审判就听一遍。

**_不许与被告接触。_ **

**_魔杖暂时上缴。_ **

**_不得使用无杖魔法。_ **

她的眼睛瞟过他的肩膀，越过他撑着的大门，但这个角度她能看到的只有一排排紫色的长袍。她将魔杖递给小个男人，他撑着门护送她走进。

尽管她来威森加摩的地下建筑已经好几次了，她仍旧感到惊奇，为这里缺少摄魂怪的冰冷。那种阴森的感觉，自从他们去年时闯进魔法部，就深深印在了她的记忆里。摄魂怪们由于对伏地魔臣服，早已被撤换下，不再任用。可是不知为何，她还是感觉冷，另一种奇怪的冷。

她转过入口处，尽自己所能不去看笼锁的方向，尽管她能清晰地感知到他就在她的右边，15步的距离。她在那张小小发言台前站定，将双手放到面前的台桌上。

“你的名字。”一个声音从紫色的人海中响起。

“赫敏.简.格兰杰。”她感到，而不是听到，她右侧的人动了动。正是他。但她还是集中注意力对准紫海中的灰发审判长。

“赫敏.简.格兰杰，你是自愿出庭，而不是辩方要求出庭的。是吗？”

她感到呼吸有点不畅，“是的，没有错。”

“你在这里是为威森加摩的审判提供信息，帮助审判员裁定德拉科.卢修斯.马尔福。对吗？”

“是的。”她的声音比之前有点发虚。她需要深呼吸，她想。

“请陈述，格兰杰小姐。”

深吸气，握紧台上的扶手，她让准备许久的故事徐徐展开。

“1998年的3月30日，哈利.波特，罗纳德.韦斯莱还有我被搜捕队抓住，然后押往马尔福庄园。我被抓前，只来得及往哈利.波特的脸上施一个蜂蛰咒，希望能隐瞒他的真实身份。不过没能来得及改变我自己还有罗恩.韦斯莱的外貌。”

“我们被带到卢修斯.马尔福还有纳西莎.马尔福面前，”赫敏不自觉握紧了扶手。“他们想在召唤伏地魔之前再确认下，”她听到紫袍人群中小小的抽气声，显然仍有人惧怕着那个名字。“马尔福夫人传唤了她的儿子来指认，他是哈利.波特的同学。德拉科.马尔福没有指认他，因此给我们赢得了宝贵的逃跑时间。如果他当时指认了哈利.波特，我相信伏地魔会立刻赶到，哈利.波特会死在那一晚，第二次巫师大战也会在那一晚结束。德拉科.马尔福选择不指认，他救了我们所有人。”

寂静填满了整个房间。赫敏不确定自己该不该继续说下去。

“格兰杰小姐，”一个坐在第二排的红发女人说道，“你说德拉科.马尔福 ** _选择_** 不指认哈利.波特。你怎么能肯定呢？”

赫敏皱起眉头，“就像我之前说的，他和哈利.波特是同学，而且他说他认不出——”

“你不是在波特先生的脸上施蜂蛰咒了吗？”红发女人打断了她，“就是为了让人认不出他？”

赫敏感觉怒火上燃，脸颊有些发烫。“就算马尔福没认出哈利.波特，请注意他是和我们一起上了六年学的老同学。他还是能认出我还有罗恩.韦斯莱，但他没有指认我们中的任何一个人。”

“你认为马尔福先生能够认出你还有韦斯莱先生吗？”一个前排的灰发男人问道。

“当然。我们也在同一所学校上了六年学。”赫敏觉得自己的语气有点不佳。

“你在霍格沃兹上学期间和马尔福先生有没有私人关系？”红发女人发问。

赫敏感觉脸庞因这句隐晦的问话烧灼，或许没那么隐晦。“我们只是同学。”

“你们不曾是朋友？”红发女人的追击。

“不是。”

“事实上，”红发女人继续道，“他曾经对你很不友好吧？鉴于你的血统。”

要不是情况不许，赫敏就冲她翻白眼了，“或许有点吧，我想。但我不认为校园时的不愉快能影响现在的审判。”

“那你认为什么能影响审判呢，格兰杰小姐？”第四排的金发女郎笑着问道，她温暖的笑容让赫敏想到了莫莉.韦斯莱。

“我觉得应该考量他的行为。我记得他的母亲纳西莎.马尔福一年前被无罪释放，因为她在霍格沃兹的最终之战时的帮助。我相信我已经陈述了他的帮助的重要性。当然我还能举更多的例子来证明他不单纯是食死徒，他更为人子，他正当年华。我认为马尔福先生不仅应该被赦免，更应该当庭无罪释放。”

随着她陈述的最后一个字掷地，她听到紫海窃窃的讨论声，角落里的一声愤怒抽气，还有她右手边的一声嗤笑。她熟悉的嗤笑，那从小听到大的声音。她再也无法控制自己，她终于看向他。

他很苍白，一如既往的白皙。头发很久没剪过了，不过回想一下，他的头发在大战时就不短了，垂在他耳畔。现在长得更长了，到他的脖颈处了，有点乱，而且比以往失去了些色泽。他的眼睛直直看进了她的。囚笼里没有椅子或其他可以歇脚的东西，他只是轻轻靠着囚笼的横栏，不像任何之前被审的人那样尴尬地紧抓扶手。他盘着胳膊，微翘着腿，好整以暇地看着，好像这一切只是场取悦他的闹剧。而她是这剧的主角。她心跳愈发慌乱，脸颊温热。

“格兰杰小姐，”赫敏重拾注意力，看向金发茉莉.韦斯莱，“在经年累月的偏见还有校园霸凌下，在被他的姨妈在他家中折磨过后，你现在仍然要为他辩护吗？”

赫敏望过一张张盯着她的脸庞，还有那红发女人自鸣得意的脸。只略过了一人，近在咫尺的他。

“你说得对，”赫敏回答，“但这些并不是我的动机。我只是一名普通人，我只是依旧心存仁善。我是赫敏.格兰杰，是战争女英雄，还是三分之一的金三角。这些头衔应该足够免去我动机不纯的嫌疑，就像哈利.波特一样，我相信没人会质疑他的动机。”

房间再一次沉寂。她今生还从未有过像此刻这般的傲慢过，她突然这样想到，但她只感到热血激昂。

“作为赫敏.格兰杰，我认为一位年仅17岁，从小在纯血统的偏见中长大，周边的所有人，无论是他的父母，家人还是朋友，他们所有全都支持黑魔王，连他自己的生命每天都在危险之中，他的举动就应该被无罪赦免。”赫敏尝试停下演说，但她不能，也不想。“德拉科.马尔福没有杀死阿不思.邓布利多，他没有杀死任何一个人。所以，我不明白他凭什么要遭受这样的待遇，就好像他是一个杀人犯，或是黑魔王最忠实的信徒一样。仅仅因为他姓马尔福，不代表你们就可以把战争所有的罪过，都一股脑强加在他的身上。”

红发女人撇撇嘴转过头，金发茉莉.韦斯莱看向地板不自在地笑了笑，坐在前排的灰发男人站了起来。

“格兰杰小姐，”他开口，“感谢您今天的出庭。我们会检验您的证词，还有其他人的。”他的目光很和蔼，但赫敏仍旧有种过度利用了自己的名望的感觉。

“感谢威森加摩的各位尊敬的陪审员，让我出庭。”赫敏松开面前狠狠攥着的扶手，感觉血液回流到冰冷的指尖。当她转过身要走向出口时，她忍不住再度看向他。

他唇边嘲弄的微笑消失了。他也在看着她。专注地检视她，仿佛她是他脚下的弗洛伯黏虫。就好像刚才态度强硬地想要挽救他的人，不是她。赫敏重新找回自己的呼吸，走向出口，依旧热血沸腾。

她高得荒谬的高跟鞋敲击在坚硬的石头上，她走出门，经过门卫，走向电梯，忽略了身后要交还她魔杖的声声叫喊。


	2. 第二章

赫敏径直走回了自己的办公室，一路上没有呼过吸，至少她自己是这样感觉的。她头脑中理性的那一块——约等于她全部大脑——知道她肯定一直在呼吸，但当电梯到四楼时，她感觉自己已经严重缺氧，一直在大喘气。

她在办公桌前坐了几分钟，等待热血平复下来，直到这时她才发现自己把魔杖落在楼下了，她闭上双眼按了按肿胀的太阳穴。太蠢了。

“格兰杰。”

赫敏放下手看到同事，艾登.欧康纳，站在她的小隔间的一角，吃着香蕉。真是个一言难尽的画面。

“今早你终于搞定了威森加摩的事儿，是不？”他抬了抬眉毛，“怎么样？那混球是不是要被摄魂怪吸死了？”他向她微笑。

她危险地眯起了眼，“事实上，艾登，我是去为他辩护。”

香蕉停在了半空中，他的下巴张得更大了，“是这样吗？抱歉，我还以为你俩不对付呢。”

艾登比她小一年级，他也是格兰芬多的一员，她猜他看了足够多的马尔福与她之间的闹剧，来支持他的论点。

“我们确实有点合不来。只是——这是为了正义。不是每个犯错误的人都应该被阿兹卡班关上一辈子。”

艾登的眉毛抬得更高了，同时嘴角向下。她猜这个表情是在说“呃(⊙﹏⊙)！你说得对！”但她不能确定，因为香蕉的怪味要让她窒息了。

“真是宽宏大量。不过我猜这才是‘黄金女郎’吧。”他咧开嘴笑着走开了，“哦，对了，玛蒂尔达想要那些关于威尔士绿鸡蛋的说明，最好今天下午能给她。”

“好的。多谢，艾登。”赫敏目送他离开，皱着眉。

他知道她讨厌那套名头，什么“黄金女郎”什么“金三角”，而这正是他频繁引用的原因。两个月前，她在参加魔法生物管理与控制司面试前，用假名提交了简历。当玛蒂尔达.格里姆布利看到赫敏.格兰杰走进自己的办公室时，她的茶洒满了整张桌子，然而她没有管桌上可怜的文件，只问赫敏是否需要她的帮忙。赫敏则坚持不要特殊照顾，不要管她什么战争英雄的头衔，她想要从基层开始，靠自己的努力一步步提升。赫敏的想法是进家养小精灵搬迁项目组，她却被分进了珍稀魔法动物保护项目组，但她决心依据自己的才能和业绩进行部门内部调动，而不是依靠她的名气。

罗恩则恰恰相反，在《预言家日报》上卖弄自己的名气。丽塔.斯基特曾在霍格沃兹大战近一个月后采访过他，问他今后的打算，而他回答自己想要为招募他的最好的魁地奇球队打球，那之后的好几周，招募他的信件如同雪花一样纷至沓来。他现在到爱尔兰已经快一年了，每个月仅仅回来探访一次。他从不往家带他正约会着的任何一位姑娘，但赫敏看到过他们的照片。茉莉.韦斯莱对这些全部无视，一直致力于邀请赫敏，和她还有亚瑟，三人一起去爱尔兰探亲。一年前，当赫敏为了第八学年打算重返霍格沃兹时，罗恩正好要前往爱尔兰，在他们出发前，她是有告诉他，他们应该利用好这段分别的时间，然后彼此都放开眼光，但她没有说应该 ** _那么_** 开放。

而哈利的选择是他们的中间点。不是默默无闻，也偶尔会上斯基特的爆炸新闻，他也很习惯于成为巫师世界的焦点人物。去年夏天，尽管没参加N.E.W.T.考试，他还是愉快地接受了奥罗的职位。他唯一的名气黑洞就是金妮了，她一点也不在乎围绕着的闪光灯。赫敏和金妮由于在霍格沃兹的最后一个学年共享一个寝室而更加亲昵，因为赫敏是格兰芬多里唯一一个重返校园读‘八年级’的。他俩现在甚至一起租了个公寓，因为茉莉严禁金妮搬去和哈利同居。然而金妮基本上每晚都在哈利那住，不过赫敏还是能经常见到她。

赫敏看了看时间，还有一刻钟就是中午了。她需要快点把魔杖取回来，她可不想不小心碰见任何一位威森加摩的审判员，尤其在他们散会后急匆匆赶往餐厅的时刻。或者更糟，遇到他——那位被审者，午休时分正是他要被转押的时候。

赫敏打了个寒颤，回想起自己走出审判庭时他居高临下的眼神。她不由一再提醒自己，他们之间从来如此，他这样看她才是正常的，她怎么能妄想他可能以别的眼神来看她？

金妮给他贴了一个“赫敏的慈善项目”的标签，但赫敏知道，金妮知道得并不仅仅于此。尽管金妮很仁慈地没有深挖，但鉴于哈利今早小心翼翼的表现，她笃定金妮还是告诉了哈利一些事。

“所以，你对德拉科.马尔福有点好感，”在暮春的一天，霍格沃兹的寝室中，金妮对她说。然后金妮耸耸肩，“不过这也没什么。”

“我才没有对他有好感，”赫敏脸通红。

“好好好，”金妮说，“你对他有那么一丢丢迷恋。”

“金妮！”赫敏猛地合上书，面向这个红发妹，“这么说是完全的……不恰当还有，不准确。”

金妮维持住她的目光，“给我听着，格兰杰，”金妮说，以她最自信的语气，“下面是我的论证。今天《预言家日报》上有两个头条，一个是关于我的哥哥，他的队伍打败了保加利亚人，同时有一张他和一个金发女郎怎样在赛后庆祝的 ** _详尽_** 的照片，另一个头条则是关于马尔福，他的听证会日期定下来了，简短且零照片。你来猜猜看哪个头条某人读了五遍。”

赫敏扬起个胜利的微笑，“金妮，我会 ** _想_** 去读罗恩和他新女友的消息？ ** _或者_** 罗恩和他的球队？听起来就是两个我完全没兴趣的话题。”

“可是你很想知道关于马尔福的所有事？他的审讯还有他的辩护？”

“我——我想……我是说这总比魁地奇还有金发无脑妹有意思，就是这样。”

金妮盯着她，慢慢露出微笑，就好像不信她说的。“好吧，我明白。”

金妮那天晚上没再追问这个话题，但一有机会，她就提到马尔福，她将《预言家日报》这页的剪报放在了赫敏早餐的碟子旁，每当有人讨论起马尔福家族她一晃成了为“邪恶”辩护者。但她从不参与大厅里那些偷偷摸摸聊八卦的家伙们，每当赫敏受不了那些调侃时，她总会及时停下来。

去年四月的一晚，她们都安静地躺在密遮好的四角床上时，听着周围女生睡着的呼吸声，赫敏听到金妮对她轻柔的耳语。

“你关注他多久了，你的慈善项目？”

赫敏的声音一下子哽在嗓子里，但她还是努力回答，“自从三年级。”

回复她的是一片安静，然后她听见金妮翻了个身，再度安静下来。她想要赶在金妮睡着前说这根本就没什么，不要担心，然后让金妮再转过身来问她那些，连她自己都不知道答案的问题。但她又想保持现在这样，让金妮丢下这个话题，永远也不要再提起。

玛蒂尔达高跟鞋的哒哒声唤回了赫敏的思绪，把她唤回她的小隔间。玛蒂尔达根本不需要“舒适的高跟鞋”，她可以轻松掌控“离谱的高跟鞋”。赫敏还剩两秒钟，在玛蒂尔达到达她的隔间前来装忙。

“赫敏！劳累的一天啊？”

玛蒂尔达站在赫敏座位正后方，看着她，带着明媚的笑容。

“确实，是的。”赫敏笑着回答。

玛蒂尔达点点头，“很好，记得不要再错过午餐了，一定要劳逸结合。”

“谢谢您，好的，嗯，我会在三点前把有关威尔士绿鸡蛋的说明给您。”

“哦，不用那么着急，下班前给我就行。”她摆摆手，笑了笑，转过身离开。

赫敏看回她的书桌，沾了沾笔，开始给上周在翻倒巷发现的鸡蛋的说明做收尾。她摸索魔杖想要召唤相关的报告，然后叹了口气，想起她还得去一趟楼下。

在四楼的电梯口，她碰见了哈利，她又开始紧张了，因为哈利从不来这层找她。

“你在这。”他说。

“怎么了？”她问。

“没什么，”他回答，有点犹豫，“我寻思着咱们不是要一起吃午饭吗？”

赫敏现在想起来了，“啊，对。抱歉我一下子忘了，事实上，我打算去——去办点事，咱们能明天去吗？”

“明天是周六。”

赫敏闭了闭眼，按压了下她的太阳穴，“对对，抱歉。”

“你要赶去办什么事？”哈利问。赫敏停顿了下。

“我……我把魔杖落在楼下了。”她瘪瘪嘴唇，看向一边。

“哦，”哈利说，“这可真不像你。”他笑了起来。

“是啊，这真是太窘了。”

“我陪你吧。”

“哦，哈利，不用了，不要浪费你整个的午休时间陪我在魔法部折腾。”

哈利耸耸肩叫了电梯，“我能有什么事忙呢？另外，正好也路过咖啡厅！”他灿烂地笑了，“你终于可以尝尝我绝赞推荐的羊角面包了。”

赫敏也笑了，跟着他一起走进了电梯，他们一直谈论工作的事。赫敏为哈利的陪伴默默感谢梅林，当然，这个举动在过去的八年里她做过成千上万遍了。随着电梯越装越满，其他楼层的巫师们为哈利和他们同乘一趟电梯而紧紧盯着哈利，他却只和她聊着天，完全无视周围的巫师还有他造成的影响。

哈利领着路，他们向她不到一小时前才走出的橡木门走去。她有些迟疑地抬起手，不太想和保管着她魔杖的敦实男人说话，哈利察觉到了，在她犹豫时帮她敲了敲门，她叹了口气。

男人探出头，“哦格兰杰小姐！我正找你呢！”

“呃，是的，抱歉我之前有点赶——”

“我还拿着你的魔杖呢！”

“我——是的，我知道，我就是来取魔杖的。”

“太棒了！”他扭扭身体叫道，从门后走出，让门在他身后缓缓合上，咔哒一声关闭。就在他撑着厚重门板的短短时间，赫敏听见了威森加摩人潮的窃窃私语声，还有那慢吞吞拉长调子的声音，她此生无法忘怀的声音。

男人拿出一个表格让她签字，证明她已经拿走她的魔杖。赫敏一签完字，男人就从口袋拿出她的魔杖。她终于感觉自己又完整了。

他打开门，又说了些“祝您愉快”“保持愉快的心情”诸如此类的话，但赫敏专心致志地在听他身后门内的喧哗。声潮如同波浪，然后大概是灰发男人的声音，要求安静。门合上了，然后又是一片寂静。赫敏呆呆盯着门，暗暗希望它能再开一会儿。

“好了吗？”哈利的声音吓了她一跳，她完全忘了他也在。

“好了，当然，”她立刻说，“吃饭去？”

他们再度走上了通往电梯的长廊。

即使隔着二十米远，赫敏还是认出了纳西莎.马尔福修长，一身白衣的身影。她走下电梯时，鞋子发出咔哒咔哒的响声，节奏很短，断断续续。她的长袍洁白无瑕，完美衬托了她的身材。从大战以来，她脸上那种仿佛闻到了什么难闻气味的古怪表情早已消失，取而代之的是一种简单的傲慢，不像以前那样有辨识度。她看上去是一个自由女性的完美写照。

“马尔福夫人，”在他们接近时，哈利说，伸出了他的手，“下午好。”

“波特先生，”她的声音就像蜂蜜，但更让人惊奇的是她招呼他时带着的微笑，就好像他们是老朋友一样。赫敏提醒自己，去年夏天，哈利在审判她时为她辩护，帮她洗脱罪名，所以她的和颜悦色也没什么好稀奇的。“我今天听说你出庭作证了，对此我感激不尽。”

“事实上，”哈利捋了捋自己不羁的头发，“是赫敏劝我，让我把以前的陈述好好说一下的，而且今天她也出庭作证了。”哈利转过头去看她，纳西莎也将她那双湛蓝的眼睛看向她，赫敏感觉自己身体变得僵硬。纳西莎眨了眨眼，仿佛第一次见到她。

“格兰杰小姐，”纳西莎伸出手，“我差点认不出你了。”赫敏不明白为什么，明明她一点也没变。“我由衷地感谢你今天出庭作证。”

赫敏的胳膊自动地伸出，然后忽然间，她和纳西莎.马尔福握住了手。

“不客气，马尔福夫人，这——这都是为了正义，”她说，“他战时很勇敢。”

纳西莎的眼睛扫视着她的脸，那一刻，赫敏明白了，自己没能装出若无其事的样子。

纳西莎.马尔福知道。她没用摄神取念，但她知道。

纳西莎松开了赫敏的手。

“是的，对我们全家来说那都是一段艰难的时期。”纳西莎叹了口气，朝橡木大门望去。“嗯，他们今天允许我和德拉科一起吃午饭。我想邀请你们加入，但我相信他们不会同意的。”

一想到要和哈利、德拉科还有纳西莎·马尔福一起吃午饭，赫敏的血压就飙升。他们四个人能讨论什么呢？

哈利及时插话，“当然。见到您很荣幸，马尔福夫人。”

“你也是，再会，波特先生，格兰杰小姐。”纳西莎看向她，眼睛再度扫视着，好像想从她脸上搜寻到什么，“请一定要保持联系。”

赫敏感到唇干舌燥，没有回答，她只是简单点了点头。保持联系？

看着纳西莎优雅地走远，哈利不得不拽着她的胳膊，拉着她一起走到电梯前。她脑海里一片混乱。

“他战时很勇敢？”哈利冲她扬了扬眉毛，她能看到他戏谑的笑。

“闭嘴。”赫敏通红了脸，哈利哈哈笑了起来。


	3. 第三章

_德拉科_ _._ _马尔福：一名自由人_ _撰稿：丽塔_ _._ _斯基特_

_一个食死徒怎么可能救赎自己呢_ _?_ _在第二次巫师大战后，德拉科_ _·_ _马尔福被问到这个问题。在阿兹卡班待了一年多，像其他被捕的食死徒一样等待审判，德拉科_ _·_ _马尔福的审判于_ _8_ _月_ _25_ _日星期三开始，于两天后结束。_

_目前还不清楚他的假释条件。他需要在家留看吗_ _?_ _他必须向威森加摩提供有关其他食死徒的情报吗_ _?_ _他的家庭财产在战后清查中被查封了吗_ _?_

_跟着这个记者走，你很快就会知道一切。_

赫敏翻了个白眼，咬了一口吐司。她刚才扫了一下文章的开头，现在又重头读。她跳着读了一遍，着重看了下“哈利.波特与战争女英雄赫敏.格兰杰为他作证”之类的东西。

考虑到这篇文章的作者，她对其真实性感到十分惊讶。他们选的德拉科的照片是在她出席庭审后照的，因为他的头发洗过了，就像是他专门为这次摄影做的。

通常情况下，凡是涉及德拉科.马尔福的照片或文章，都会在早上出现在她床顶的天花板上，但金妮周末睡得很晚。她是霍利黑德.哈比队的替补队员，从周一到周五早上都要训练，所以只要有时间她就会去休息。

赫敏没想过庭审的第二天就会有消息流出来，所以当她抓起《预言家日报》塞进包前，她花了宝贵的几分钟浏览。赫敏看了眼时间，要迟到了，她周末在对角巷一家古雅的小书店“角落书店”上班。周末时，她要从早上10点一直工作到晚上6点，这是她生活中哈利、罗恩和金妮不大明白的一部分。

“你怎么连周末都想工作？”罗恩在参加哈利7月时举办的生日派对上问她，“你到底什么时候休息，或者有点社交生活啊？”

“不是每一个人都需要睡到下午两点钟，罗纳德。”这是她的答复。

不过赫敏从霍格沃茨毕业不久，就意识到自己 ** _没有_** 社交生活。和金妮住在一起的头几个月，感觉就像住在宿舍一样，但有时哈利会加入他们，赫敏会慢慢觉得不自在。她发现她不能简单地把一个韦斯莱用另一个韦斯莱替换。她一直觉得自己不能完全融入罗恩和哈利，但她知道自己是必须的一角，自己是被需要的。但在金妮和哈利的关系中，总有一些时候不需要她。

到6月中旬，她已经面试了几个职位，想让自己在周末也能保持忙碌，因为周六晚上她已经没有作业要做了。角落书店的老板莫蒂像对待普通人一样面试她，而不是像对待“黄金女郎”，所以她立刻就喜欢上了他。

赫敏折起报纸，抓起夹克衫，出了门，来到当地的移形换影点。她可以在店里不忙时再读一遍，也就是随时。

她在9点25分准时移形换影到佛洛林·福蒂斯丘附近的对角巷，就像每个星期六一样。一个灯泡在她右边熄灭了，就像每个星期六一样。一个声音叫道：“格兰杰小姐！这里！这周末你要做什么?”就像每个星期六一样。

在刚来这的第一个月，她转过身并微笑着回答了，不过她觉得真是不可理喻，因为她的“哦，真的没什么，就是工作和读书”就能引发下个周末的一个后续采访。到了八月份时，她就不再回答了，只是转过身微笑，到了现在，她连身都不转了。

她穿过熟悉的店面，来到对角巷和水平巷的拐角处。她解开了莫蒂前一天晚上设下的防护魔咒，打开了门。那是一家小书店，但里面塞满了成千上万的书，店里不像丽痕书店那样忙碌，正和赫敏的心意。在第一批顾客到来之前，她有半个小时来整理、记账和分类。

赫敏掏出《预言家日报》摊在柜台上，从下面的柜子里拿出商店的账簿，她把从澳大利亚寄来的最新信件放在报纸旁边，打算一会儿给她的“笔友”莫妮卡.威尔金斯回信。把自己非常想去澳大利亚的信息巧妙地挤进信件里，让她到澳大利亚碰见他们的时候，不会显得太刻意。

赫敏再三梳理日报的头条文章，想要从里面获取更多的信息。他已经出狱了吗？他是和纳西莎一起呆在庄园吗？他知道关于卢修斯的消息吗？

去年夏天，决战后一个月左右魔法部成立，金斯莱被任命为部长，搜寻工作就开始了。马尔福还有其他食死徒或者嫌疑犯都被关进阿兹卡班等待审判。去年夏天，哈利、罗恩和赫敏在威森加摩呆了整整一个星期，提供相关的证词，帮助魔法部辨别最危险的罪犯，并给他们排序。哈利竭力让纳西莎.马尔福的审判提前，因为他能提供证明她无辜的证据，还有证明她在霍格沃茨的战斗中提供了帮助。赫敏总感觉他为了纳西莎的安全而劳累奔波怪怪的，但她猜自己没立场去说哈利，为了救一个马尔福而拼尽全力。

不幸的是，威森加摩的审判员们恨死了马尔福一家，他们视纳西莎的无罪释放为一次重大失败，于是立刻把卢修斯带上了庭审，给他判了二十年刑，不过这已经是减半后的结果了。德拉科则为了自己的庭审等了整整一年多，作为对他的惩罚。在邓布利多担任首席魔法师时，许多庭审员曾与他关系亲密，他们认为德拉科应为自己的行为负责。

店里的前门开启，赫敏吓了一跳，十点过五分，第一位顾客终于来了。然而店里还是很安静，直到中午，金妮突然闯了进来，就像一场龙卷风。

“你知道的，我每天早上都把新闻放你床头。”她边走边大声说，手放在屁股上，赫敏为她的大嗓门瑟缩了一下。

“啊？”赫敏说，以正常的语气。

金妮应该是意识到自己的大嗓门，因为她环顾了下四周，然后两步迈过了主廊道，把两只胳膊吧嗒地放在了赫敏面前的柜台上。

“我每天早上都把新闻放你床头，是 ** _非常有趣_** 的新闻哦，然后今天，几个月以来 ** _最最有趣_** 的新闻不见了，我起来后报纸不见了。”

赫敏笑着把报纸扔给金妮。

“哦，我早就看过了！”她又把报纸扔回给赫敏，“我在哈利那读过了。”

“不过要是我早点看到的话，这个新闻就可以飘在你脑袋瓜上面，让你一起来就看见。毕竟我就是这样善良的好朋友呀。”

赫敏笑了起来。就算金妮并不生气，她也总喜欢演一个暴躁的红发妹，让哈利很难辨别她什么时候是真的生气了。

“是的，你是一个特别棒的朋友，金妮。”

“就是因为我是如此棒的朋友，我一路冲过来告诉你点，报纸上没说的事儿。”

赫敏停下了翻着信件的手，金妮看着她，洋洋得意。

“是什么？”赫敏说，非常专注。

“哈利今早接了一个飞路电话，”金妮笑着说，压低了声音，“马尔福要去魔法部工作了，就在这两周。”

赫敏瞪大了眼，靠向金妮，看了看四周，还有左手边的壁炉，又确认了一下没有偷听的顾客。

“做什么工作？在哪个部门？”

“密探。在奥罗部门。”

“密探？”赫敏的眉毛要抬到天际了，“你是说——？”

“这可是机密，格兰杰，”金妮说，“不过很显然，这是他的主意。”金妮从柜台上的罐子里抓了一小把薄荷，然后开始揉搓，“昨天，就在他们要散会去吃饭之前，德拉科申请发言，建议缓期释放他，说他‘非常有用’，可以帮傲罗围剿剩下的食死徒，找到黑魔法物品，或者隐藏的通道什么的。”

赫敏呆呆地盯着她，金妮冲她意味深长地笑。

“你做到了，赫敏。”

赫敏猛地回过神。

“我——我什么也没干。”她说，“听起来他自己就谈判得很好——”

“是的，但是在你出面 ** _以后_** ，骑着你纯白的独角兽出现，挥舞着要听‘黄金女郎’的话的大旗！”金妮挥着拳头捶了下柜台，动作夸张，使她想起了一对孪生兄弟。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，拿了几张预定单，对照着把架子上的东西拿下来，排放到柜台后面。她朝门口左边的小壁龛走去，金妮跟在后面。

“所以，”金妮说，“你还没告诉我昨天的审判情况呢。你觉得他会给你寄感谢卡，还是会亲自来拜访你？”

“都不会，我确定。”赫敏从书柜底部抽出一本大头目，抱在怀里，“他可不会迫不及待地想见我。”

“见你肯定感觉复杂，我觉得，”金妮玩笑着说，赫敏知道她接下来的话，“毕竟他一直把你看作是……你懂的……”

金妮总玩这种把戏，谈起关于德拉科的事时，故意不说句子的后半截，让赫敏纠正她，或者补全她的话，这是她发掘信息的小手段。

“上次他见我可能是在最终大战上，金妮，”赫敏说，她绕过金妮去拿她身后的架子上的书。

“哦，对头对头，”金妮说，“不过在这之前就是那次……你懂的……”

“有求必应屋的战斗，你是指？”赫敏狡黠地冲她笑了，没有掉入她的陷阱。

“当然。但我指的是你们最后一次非常有意义的交流，也就是那次……”

“哦， ** _那次_** ，有深意的，你是说二年级的时候，在魁地奇球场上他叫我泥巴种那次，”赫敏一脸平静地说，抬手召唤书柜梯架。

“是的，那次很有深意，不过我指的是那之后的有意义的交流，就是……”

“我三年级时扇了他一巴掌？”

“对头，还有……？”

“他对丽塔.斯基特散播我和哈利的谣言？”

“前戏。”金妮挥着手走开了，赫敏低声笑了笑，开始爬梯架，去拿最上层的书，金妮又继续说：“我是说你们俩那之后的有意义的谈话，可能是六年级那次？或者是什么时候的？”

“你肯定是说那次我俩交流怎么样修复一个消失柜，对不对？”赫敏站在第二阶梯子上，向金妮笑着说，金妮则对她撅起嘴，“我们没有 ** _有_** 任何有意义的谈话，金。”

“那我肯定是和那次弄混了……你懂的……”

“他放食死徒进学校那次？”赫敏感觉她不完全肯定店里只有她俩，所以她以最小音量继续两人的问话游戏，她低头看金妮，发现金妮揉着自己的脸。

“梅林，格兰杰。所以你 ** _为什么_** 爱他？”金妮停下手，摇了摇头，赫敏在听到‘ai’这个音节时，满脸的血液一下子冲上头，金妮继续道：“好吧，其实我是在试着回忆你讲的那个故事……你懂的……”

“你说的是哪个故事？”赫敏伸向书架的最高层去取书，然而那里是空的，她皱起眉。

“就是关于……让我想想……就是你俩最后一次幽会的时候？”

赫敏哈哈笑了起来，“哦，幽会，当然。”赫敏走下一层梯架，去找书，看看它是不是放错地方了。

“你懂的，就是很多很多个氤氲暧昧的夜晚，只有你们俩那种。”

“我想不到任何一个夜晚，真的，你要说得更加详细一些，金？”

“大概我说的就是，他最后一次亲你的那次？啥时候来着？”

那本书也没有被放到别的地方，也不在昨天的借阅架上，所以她确定它还在店里。赫敏手叉腰一排排搜寻着书架，她记得那是本灰色书脊的书。

“哦，他最后亲我那次，让我慢慢回忆一下，你要等一会儿了。”赫敏回答，眼睛没有离开书架。

“或者是他 ** _第一次_** 亲你？那应该是我指的那个故事……”

赫敏向下望着金妮，她的脸充满了期待，支着耳朵等着。不知何时，赫敏错过了那个时点，那个不再是开玩笑式的问题，而是金妮真诚地发问。她现在是真的期待她那些傻瓜问题的答案，最奇怪的是她竟然猜测……

“金妮，”赫敏说，一边走下梯子的最后几层，“他没有……我是说，”赫敏清了清喉咙，“我们没有谈恋爱。从来就没有什么偷偷摸摸的约会。我以为你知道。”

金妮认真看着她的眼睛，“所以也没有课后的热吻？”

“没有热吻，就这样。”赫敏离开梯子，“我们没有……他对我没任何感觉。”

“你不需要对谁有感觉后，再把他拉到杂物室里，然后亲到他昏厥。”金妮扭动眉毛。

“杂物室接吻？拜托，金妮，谁会那么干？”

金妮大笑起来。“赫敏！每个人都会！”

赫敏脸一下子红了，她觉得自己好愚蠢，这是全世界她最讨厌的感觉。“好吧，不是所有人，我猜。”赫敏离开她推动梯子，来到另一排书架去找那本书。

“抱歉，赫敏，”金妮跟在她身后，“我没有笑话你的意思。”

“你很清楚地知道没有任何人曾把我拉进一间杂物室，”赫敏固定好梯架。金妮是唯一一个和她讨论过她的私人关系还有性经历的人，或者，更准确的说，是讨论她怎样缺少两样经历的人。

“连德拉科.马尔福都没有过。”金妮说，接近询问的语气。

“连德拉科.马尔福都没有。”赫敏总结，开始爬梯子。“很抱歉，没有更多的信息了。”

“我只是想知道你为什么喜欢他。”金妮细弱的声音从地面传来。

赫敏看到一个灰色书脊，就在前面几个的书架上，但她不能陶醉于胜利中。

“我也想，”她说。

听金妮给她分析的时候，感觉确实有点傻。他们从来没有亲吻过彼此，也没有过亲昵的眼神交换，甚至连一次不以魔杖对决结束的谈话也没有。他从来没有给过她任何理由相信他会有同样的感觉，但她仍然对他有 ** _某种_** 感觉。他不可能知道这些。

她珍视的是某些瞬间，一些她想起来就想微笑的瞬间，还有能让她彻夜难眠的瞬间。就像麦格教授下课前的最后7分钟时的阳光，从大大的玻璃窗照射下来，正正好好打在他身上，或者是像他们五年级时那些春日阳光。她的座位就在他后面几排的不远处，她可以静静等候她期待的那几分钟，然后慢慢勾勒缓存心间。因为离窗户很近，阳光充足，所以她有时有幸能看到他由于晒，把外套披到身上的帅气瞬间。幸好麦格教授足够信任她，所以从来不会在她走神的7分钟里提问她。

还有四年级三强争霸赛舞会的瞬间。她来来回回为准备的几支舞练了好久，只求不在万众瞩目的冠军候选人怀中出糗，却无力地发现维克多也没能记牢引导她的舞步，两人只能半斤八两尴尬地在舞池里打转。在跳法式华尔兹的时候，一支专门为欢迎布斯巴顿的来宾的舞蹈，在跳舞时，原本的搭档们会分开，转向身后的舞伴，鞠躬行屈膝礼，然后临时搭档一会儿，再转身回到原来的舞伴身边。赫敏从未和其他的舞伴搭档过，所以想象一下她的震惊，当她转过身，发现恰好与德拉科.马尔福面对面，她当时呼吸都停止了。德拉科抿紧了嘴唇，但接着行了个屈膝礼，姿态完美地履行了舞蹈的要求。她看着他行礼后直起身，始终保持着完美的仪态，宛如挺拔的青松。她能感觉他也一直看着她，看着她回屈膝礼，把她的右腿放到身后，她肯定自己的姿态不如他，只祈祷自己不要摔倒。当她直起身，发现他只是收紧了下颚，毫无疑问对她可怜的平衡力非常不满，但他什么也没说，只是将右手伸到齐胸的位置，手掌心面向她，静静等候她。她将手伸向他的，却在碰触到之前停了下来，恐惧于他的反应。他们就保持着那一英寸的距离，随着音乐的节拍靠近，跳完了旋转的舞步。他一直维持着她的视线，没有丝毫的动摇，直到维克多再次出现在她的面前，张开着手臂，等待下一轮的舞蹈。她再没找到他的身影，后来拉文德告诉她，他早早地和潘西一起离场了。

然后还有那一刻，一个她根本不应该牢记的时刻，可赫敏控制不住自己，就把它归咎于青春期萌动的荷尔蒙吧，不然她还能怎么办呢？那时她站在乌姆里奇的办公室里，等待哈利打完给克利切的飞路电话，而她当时忙于分辨克利切到底说没说真话，没有留意身后办公室的门打开了，还有乌姆里奇小声嘟哝的那句“ _除你武器_ ”。随着她魔杖脱手飞出，她倒吸口气想要警告哈利，转个头就看到德拉科站在那，他立刻把手盖在了她的嘴上，堵住了她就在嘴边的警示。他向她胜利地扬起一边嘴角，得意的看着她慢慢瞪大了双眼。他将她转过来，让她的后背紧贴在他的胸膛，手一直捂着她的嘴。她看着乌姆里奇和其他调查组成员拖着她的朋友们走进房间，她试着跺脚或者踢墙，她尽力做了一切可能阻止乌姆里奇把哈利拉出壁炉火焰的事，可当德拉科将他的手臂环住她的腰，手指收紧，蒲扇一般贴在她胯骨上，将她拉回到他怀中，她感觉到一股电流充满全身，然后她吓坏了。他是那样的温暖，那样坚实，稳稳地站在她身后，他的手就那样亲密的随意放在那。他不会知道，永远不会，知道她爆表的心跳不是出于惧怕。然后哈利被拉出了火焰，他的魔杖被抛到了半空中。德拉科立刻松开了她，把她推进米莉森.博斯德的怀里，然后在哈利的魔杖落地前稳稳地抓住了它。找球手的条件反射。这就是这一刻的结点，而这已足以让她在许多个无眠的夜里辗转反侧，做着白日梦，平复加速的心跳。

赫敏深吸了一口气，手指抓向那本灰色书脊的书，把它和其他的预定书籍放到一起。

“你终于回神了吗？”

赫敏转过身发现金妮正盯着她，“在？”她问。

“从你思维的小路回来啦？”金妮冲她坏笑，赫敏轻笑着把书拿到柜台。金妮又待了一个多小时，但她没再说起德拉科.马尔福的话题。


	4. Chapter 4

一个星期过去了，《预言家日报》上再也没有刊登马尔福一家的照片。但还是有一些文章推测德拉科现在会做什么，或者猜他近期是否会拜访卢修斯，但这些文章被放在了《预言家日报》的中间版面，由于不确定性还有缺少照片，没什么阅读价值。

赫敏合上报纸，塞进收银台旁边的抽屉里。幸运的是书店有张U形的足够大的收银台，能让她同时处理几件事情。赫敏环顾空荡荡的书店，闻到了她最喜欢的气味:书。这可能是她选择申请角落书店兼职的主要原因之一。气味。赫敏有时更想念霍格沃茨的图书馆，而不是她儿时的家。正是因为气味，那种混合着修理东西、富有知识和魔法的感觉，让她时时回忆，难以忘怀。

前门打开了，一阵风吹了进来，把她的发丝吹起，凉风拂过脖子。角落书店位于对角巷和水平巷的夹角处，可以说是一个做生意的好位置，可这种夹角也容易形成卷风吹进店里。赫敏将风吹乱的头发理了理，抬眼望去，又见到了总是在周六11点到店里的年老的女巫，她的心沉了沉，意识到现在才11点钟。

老女巫瞥了一眼匆匆跑到柜台后的赫敏。赫敏勉强笑了一下，但知道这对老女巫没有任何影响，她从没对赫敏开过口，也没有笑过，她诡异地使赫敏想起巴希达·巴沙特——或者更准确地说，是巴希达·巴沙特的尸体。赫敏之前问过莫蒂关于老女巫的事，想知道她是否应该留意一下，免得书刊丢失。但莫蒂否决了，坚持认为老女巫是名忠实的顾客，尽管她从未买过任何东西。

赫敏拿起一捧需要放回的书，走向小说区，将它们摆回到正确的位置，并把一些标错了的标签顺便更正。讲真，也不知道是谁总是那么无聊，从书架上拿下来本书，看完后就随手把它放到另一排书架上？赫敏在每排书架边都放置了一张“整理单”，希望顾客有时能用上。

有几个顾客在店里转来转去，有些人坐着在读书，打算先看几章再作决定。赫敏回到收银台，开始整理昨天莫蒂留给她的收据。

“我以为你在魔法部工作。”一个慢吞吞拉长调的声音在柜台旁响起。

赫敏猛地抬起头，当她确确实实看到德拉科.马尔福站在那里时，她感觉自己的眼睛要飞出眼眶了。他换了发型，并不像前几年那样一丝不苟地梳到脑后，也不像六年级时剪得那样短，而是在两者之间，额前有几缕金色的碎发。他还是那样瘦削，毕竟才从阿兹卡班出来不久，但他脸上明显有了血色，当然需要你仔细地观察。她的眼扫过他的衣着，注意到他穿着的是手工定制的灰色袍子。他向她挑起一边的眉毛，她回过神。

“不是，我是说——呃，是的，我在魔法部，不过周末不在那。周末我在这工作。”

德拉科盯着她，然后环顾店里，“显而易见，”他说，赫敏感觉脖子那里有些发热，“但是为什么？”

她张了张嘴，但什么也没说出来。她也被朋友们多次询问过这个问题，有时还有一些崇拜者，莽撞地冲进店里问她。她总是带些心不在焉的回答“保持忙碌”或者“我有点怀念霍格沃兹的图书馆”或是“我买书能打折！”，不过这些回答感觉都不足以应付德拉科.马尔福，他太聪明。

“这是书店，我喜欢读书。”要是骑士公交汽车在的话，赫敏会毫不犹豫地立马跳进去。热气顺着脖颈上延，下巴也感觉热热的，她感觉有一滴汗顺着脊背流下。

他扑哧地低声笑了下，但笑意没有到达眼底，“我记得，”他刻意的谦逊在经年累月的训练中臻至完美，如果不是这样赫敏真不知道该怎么形容他现在的仪态，“帮我找本书吧。”

突然的话语点醒赫敏她现在正在书店里工作，这真是一件完完全全的蠢事，然而她就是一下子忘记了，这绝对是她人生中尴尬蠢事的前三名。

“当然，没问题！”她有点过分雀跃了，她在心里暗暗批评自己，“你有预约吗？”赫敏开始向存放着预约书籍的架子那走去，通常有钱的客户们倾向于飞路电话预定，不像那些在书架边来回转悠蹭书看的普通人们。

“用布莱克的名字预定的，”她眼睛看向他，他调整了下站姿说，“是我母亲预定的。”

好奇心。

她拿起一包标着B字母的包打开，上面的羊皮纸写着《哥布林战争：真实与虚构》。

“哦，这是一本好书！”她看着装着书的包，笑得灿烂，“她假设有几场哥布林叛乱其实没有发生，巫师们捏造了这些神话来压制哥布林们。这很有意思，真的！”她抬起头，然后愣住了，为她发现自己竟对着德拉科.马尔福滔滔不绝地谈论一本书，她深吸一口气，“你妈妈对书本的品味很高。”

“我会转告她的。”他说，表情她难以揣摩，如果非要说的话，应该是微皱眉头，介于无聊和被逗乐之间的一种感觉。

“好的，”她说，“好吧，这次的费用已经记在您母亲名下了。”她把包递给他，“您还有需要吗？”

他接过包，“为什么是角落？”

一个措手不及的问题，她张开嘴，又闭上了，一会儿才说，“大概是因为它位于斜角巷还有对角——”

“我知道它为什么叫角落，”他翻了翻眼，她感觉脸颊发烫，“为什么选择在这家书店工作，而不是丽痕书店？我觉得你会很喜欢帮那些一年级的小不点挑选他们的练习册，或是试卷之类的，还有你能帮着主持每月一次的吉尔德.洛哈特的书友会。”

一想到他肯花他的业余时间，哪怕只有一刻钟，来考虑她在毕业后会做些什么，就让她不由自主的心跳加速，当然，希望他思考的时候没有同时嘲笑她。她想移开对视的目光，但她无论如何也做不到。

“我想也许是角落书店更僻静吧，在这更不容易被人认出来。”话刚说出口，她就感觉这认定有点傻气和自大，于是有些尴尬地低头看向书桌，又有些不舍与他对视的机会。沉浸在复杂的心情中，她希望他能不要评论，径直离开。

“我暑假时会来这里，也是出于同样的原因。”

她抬头看他，他的目光越过她，落在她左肩上方的某一点。

“我从没碰见你，”赫敏说。

他把视线落回到她身上，但她真希望他没有，“这也是原因之一，不是吗？”他说。

她读不出他的表情，一种全然的空白。她嘴巴有些干，所以只是点点头。她看着他的视线再次从她的脸上扫过，然后拿好包，向她微微颔首示意，她猜这是他表达“再见”或“谢谢”。

然后她看着他离开，走远。

接下来的一周一闪而过。

很明显，就连巫师世界也不忍过多苛责一名嫌疑犯，只要他长着一张德拉科.马尔福的俊脸。《预言家日报》开始整天报道他的日常生活，晚上去哪儿，和谁在一起。斯基特已经练就了猜测德拉科日程安排的本领，还有各色吹捧，例如把他的头发比作神的光辉之类。

赫敏每天早上一醒来就会看到床头柜上的剪报，由金妮友情奉献，并贴心地剪成心形。直到周五早晨，赫敏起床，发现床头空荡荡。她走向厨房，看见金妮一边搅着麦片粥一边读着报。

“早上好，”金妮说。

“早，”赫敏从橱柜拿出一个茶碗走向水壶，“是《预言家日报》终于厌倦了，不再刊登马尔福的消息，还是你厌倦了，不想再帮我剪报了？”

“噢，今天的报纸特别无聊，”金妮的声音有点不自然，赫敏停下正往茶杯里倒水的手。

“真的？”

“没错没错，超无聊。”

赫敏一手拿着茶杯，一手拿着水壶走出厨房，“说吧。”

金妮抬头，大大的无辜眼看着她，嘴角带着不自然的笑，“说什么？”

“今天的报纸说什么了？”

金妮叹了口气，整个身体耸了下来，“你还是不要看比较好。”

“没关系，报纸到底说什么了？”

金妮皱着眉头，把报纸翻到了娱乐社交的版块。

“德拉科.马尔福恋爱了——丽塔.斯基特”

赫敏感觉手一软，差点拿不住手中的水壶，总算在它掉在地上之前平安放在了桌上。一张照片猝不及防映入眼帘，德拉科正与一名高挑的棕发女子走进餐厅，那姑娘有着一头柔顺闪耀的秀发，他的手搭在女人的后腰处，护着她走进门——基于此，赫敏断定那女人肯定没有足够的智力，总之不足以支撑她独立地走进餐厅。女人在进餐厅前对着德拉科回眸一笑，她看起来美极了。

“我觉得，”金妮开口道，“这根本就不是什么恋爱，很明显这是他们的第一次约会。我觉得她不是从霍格沃兹毕业的，所以他们肯定没有在一起很久——”

“我没事，金妮。”赫敏把报纸拉到眼前，仔细阅读，看看斯基特是否有透露这女人的身份。但只有寥寥几个没用的信息，像什么“保加利亚人”，“很可能是名模特”，还有“德姆斯特朗魔法学校”。赫敏终于把眼睛从照片上扯下，抬头看着金妮，“说他没有在约会根本就是在自欺欺人。我是说，你想想看，一整周，报纸形容他是位优雅的单身贵族，然后，看看她……她真是该死的漂亮，和他站在一起……行了，算了，他从一开始就和我没关系。”

金妮盯着她，“当然当然，”她说，“我只是不想你……焦躁。”

赫敏点点头，“谢谢。”她把水壶拿回厨房，拿出牛奶倒进茶杯，“不过，”她大声说道，“也许这是件好事，就是他真的开始约会了，这可能对我也有好处。”

“说得对，我真开心你能这么想，还有，”金妮开玩笑似的回身对她大叫到，“万幸他喜欢棕发女郎！”

赫敏哼了一声，摇摇头，从她的杯子小酌一口，然后才意识到，她根本没放茶包进去。她喝的是兑了牛奶的热水。


	5. Chapter 5

在过去的一个小时里，赫敏一直在账簿上不时打上勾或者圈，营造出一种她在梳理财务数据的表象。其实她只是试图让自己看起来很忙，这样她就有借口不去整理书籍了。

因为他在。

德拉科.马尔福现在就坐在小说区的长沙发休息区，读着系列小说中的一本，看得爱不释手。正常现象。因为赫敏还没听到过这系列小说的差评呢。她没能和他聊聊这些书，不过从德拉科目不转睛的看了二十分钟，她就知道他爱死这本书了。

早些时候，赫敏正和一位顾客在收银台前忙碌时，他走进店里，然后径直朝她左边的书架走去。他直接忽略了她，但她对此很感激，因为这样避免了她的纠结，纠结于是对他挥挥手好，还是要克制雀跃地问候他早上好。现在他自得的读着书，带给了她新的难题，就是要竭尽全力试着装出毫不在意他的样子。但她可以正正好好地看到他，只要她偏偏头，从第四和第五个书架之间望过去，就能看到那耀眼的金色脑袋瓜，还有他不时翻过书页的修长手指。

她曾试着转过身，背对他，这样她就不用一直犹豫要不要当他偶然抬起头时，故作自然地对他挥手。或者一直焦虑于被他抓住——发现她一直偷偷摸摸地看他。但当她终于下定决心转过身背对他时，她感觉更不自在了。现在她焦虑于看不到他，担心万一他走过来，站在她身后，看她在做什么。于是她乖乖地又转了回去。

他修长的手指又翻过了一页，她不由为其中的优雅而叹息。他的发丝滑落遮住了眼睛，她看着他将金色发丝拨回脑后。

“姑娘？”

赫敏猛地将注意力转向打断者，是一位老妇人，站在柜台前和蔼地看着她。不过赫敏还是很疑惑，她是什么时候突然出现的？

“您好，您需要帮助吗？”赫敏微笑道。

“你能帮我找一本格雷柏.格兰菲尔德的小说吗？我记得它就在最高层的架子上。”

赫敏闭了闭眼理了理思绪，格雷柏.格兰菲尔德是一名小说作家，小说当然放在小说区，正是她的左手边。更妙的是在角落书店不能使用召唤魔咒，为了防止小偷。她内心不由一阵窃喜。

赫敏保持着端庄的姿态走到小说区，努力维持着自己的目光，绝对不要看向某个角落的椅子。她拉过一个带滚轮的梯子，小心地爬上去，手探向“G”字头的作者一栏，然后默默感谢梅林，她今天穿的是麻瓜牛仔裤而不是短裙。

“你在找格雷柏.格兰菲尔德的哪一本小说？”赫敏趴在架子上找着。

“亲爱的，你能帮我念一下书名吗？”

赫敏为这个请求紧张地咽了口唾沫，通常情况下她非常乐于帮助她的客人们，从帮他们选择想读的书，到讨论他们的选择。要不是德拉科.马尔福就在她身旁，仅仅十五英尺的距离，还很有可能正看着她，她绝对不会对这位老妇人的请求有任何怨言。

“我们有《格特鲁德与格温与巨人格林迪洛》、接下来是《岁月如梭》，还有《黄丝绸——》”

“噢，那个《黄丝绸人偶》！哦，多么可爱的书啊！”老妇人感叹道。

“您想要这本书吗？”赫敏回过身想看看老妇人，但目光却落在了德拉科的身上。他目光低垂，对着他的书微笑，她有种感觉是在笑她。她浑身发热。

“哦，不用了，亲爱的，我早就读过了，你能再念念其他的书吗？”

赫敏将架子上剩下的书名念了一遍，然后又返回去念了一遍前半扇的书架。终于，这位老妇人，碧翠丝，做出了决定。老妇人的名字是在赫敏为她找书的漫长过程中，自己说出来的，她那时正为赫敏讲她整个童年时光，同时请赫敏不时拿下几本书，让她读一读书背面的简介，前前后后拿下来七本不同的书。赫敏将书拿下来时在上面施了魔法，好让它们能漂浮在空中。不过赫敏在拿最后三本时，颇为费力，她能感觉自己掖在裤子里的衬衫松了。她默默祈祷自己的腰没有露出来，还有祈祷德拉科的注意力重新转回到他的书上。

“哦，真是太感谢你了，亲爱的！”碧翠丝喜悦地尖声叫道，赫敏从梯子的最后一阶走下，回头看向德拉科的位子，却发现它已经空了。蓦地对老妇人升起一丝怨念，都是她，毁掉了她偷看德拉科的机会，害她没能看到德拉科离开的时候。

她准备了一张小桌子和一条舒适的椅子，让碧翠丝能坐下来精读自己选的几本书，然后返身走向柜台。当看到没有成群结队的顾客在柜台等待时，她暗自满意地舒了口气。这家书店通常都很宁静，不怎么忙，不过也有赫敏一个人招架不来，需要叫莫蒂从他的小二楼下来帮忙的时候。她将滚轮梯放回原位，然后当她再度面向柜台时，发现德拉科靠在那，依着她的小柜台。她听到耳畔血液急速流动的声音。

“马尔福。”她强作镇定地招呼，手不自觉捋了捋自己的衬衫，“你最后喜欢上兰斯.盖斯沃斯新出的系列图书了吗？”话刚出口，她就后悔了，要是她没有一直偷偷观察他，她怎么能知道他读的是什么书？

看来他也同样想到了这点，他眉毛微微上挑了下，一道光芒闪过他的眼。他将之前一直在她眼皮底下看的盖斯沃斯的书拿了出来，漫不经心地扔到了柜台上。

“我还不确定，”他看着书说，“但不论如何我还是会买下来，毕竟我折了页。”

赫敏伸向书的手僵在半路，眼睛瞪大猛地盯住他，折页是一个人能犯下的最恶劣的事——

“放轻松，格兰杰，”他得意地笑了，他是在开玩笑。安慰就像氧气一样流淌过她的血管，她呼出一个小小的笑声，然后又试着掩饰它。她将账本拿到桌上，开始写收据，将这本书记到他的家族账目里。她在安静中坚持了三秒钟，然后破功，控制不住想和他随便聊点什么的愿望。

“那，你觉得这本书怎么样？”

她抬头看进他的眼眸。他正看着她，以他在霍格沃兹时的方式，噙着一抹淡淡的笑，眼底藏着一丝若有似无的嘲讽。

“好吧，”她将垂落的发丝别到耳后，“我是很欣赏他，他的《被人嫌弃的人》系列，每一部都从一个不同的角度出发，然后从同一时点慢慢展开，直到所有事件在最后一刻碰撞解密——”

“我觉得冗长乏味，因为他一遍又一遍地讲同一个故事，”他说，“只讲一段时间发生的事，格局太小了。”

他直直的看进她的眼，似乎在期待她的回答。她感觉自己有点读不懂他。

“我……我不能同意，”她摇摇头，甩去莫名的想法，“不能算同一个故事，毕竟你是从七个不同的角度解读它，而且每次他都有新信息出现。”她仿佛听到了拉文德.布朗在她耳畔大叫，警告她要赞同男生们说的任何话……

“我觉得这简直太无聊，”德拉科调整了下站姿，不知怎么显得他更加挺拔，“故事大纲老旧，人物性格乏善可陈，而且我真受不了那个奥罗的污点。他到处乱跑，将所有的事搅和得一团乱……”

当他说话时，赫敏张嘴想反驳，但最后合上，然后又张开，最后发出了一声像被门夹了的短促叫声。他在批判这系列的，所有的她喜欢欣赏的地方。

“我猜可能，他，额……有一点，没写好，”赫敏昧着良心说。

“作为唯一一个贯穿七本书的角色，我发现他真是出奇的无趣，”德拉科说，他的声音慵懒平直，毫无起伏，“这个奥罗一点也不能以局外人的眼光去看待他的家人，或者朋友，所以我们只能看着他，总是跟在那些被人嫌弃的人的屁股后面——”

“正是如此！”她大声叫了出来，“这正是矛盾冲突点，正是所谓的戏剧性，马尔福！奥罗们本来就不能全知全能，要不然哪来的故事！”

“这不是一回事，”他语气平平地继续说，就好像她不曾开口打断他，“怎么能写出七本小说？他就不能压缩一下吗？三部曲就够了，或者更精简——一本小说，写七个视角。你是不是真需要七个视角都难说——”

“一本！将那么那么多的信息挤进一本里——？”

“如果你非要说那些是‘信息’的话——”

“好吧，马尔福，如果你能把七本书全部读一遍的话，我相信你一定不会这么说，还有——”

“我没有，我只读了其中两本。”

赫敏倒吸一口气，难以置信的瞪大双眼。他手伸向柜台碟子里的薄荷，他看着她，手指揉搓着薄荷叶。

“你只读了两本！谁给你的勇气去评论一整个系列！头两本书和第三本、第四本比，简直是儿童读物——”

“不，不对，”他说，“我读了第一本还有最后一本。”

赫敏看着他，震惊地张大嘴。她一直笃定他是个聪明的家伙，鉴于他的分数，事实上，追根究底到底为什么他们现在能相处得这么和谐，正是因为她相信他们共享一种对知识的热爱，还有总是在追求真理的热情。但现在她有种自己被背叛了的感觉。

“我……我都不知道该说些什么了。”她呆呆地摇了摇头，低头写收据，然后将羽毛笔戳进墨水缸，抓过一个袋子将他的书塞了进去。她刻意没有看他，或是他玩弄着揉开的薄荷的手指。

“这也是一种看书的方式，格兰杰。”他听起来对自己颇为满意。

“好吧，但这是错的。”她嘟哝，他笑了，如果不是现在，他的笑声早就在她的血管里四处放电了。

她将袋子伸向他的胸口，希望他拿着它赶紧走。

“你知道，格兰杰，”他靠着柜台的上身前倾，上臂平贴，手掌铺在柜台上，视线与她平齐，就好像他屈尊到她的水平上了，“你碰巧提醒起我讨厌这个格兰斯沃德的原因了——”

“盖斯沃斯，”她纠正，捏紧了抓着袋子的拳头。

“——也许我不需要这本新书了。”他的眼睛来来回回扫视着她的眼，好像有什么在他眼中闪烁。

她再也受不了了，她将袋子怼进他的胸膛，然后将它紧紧按在那，她从牙缝里挤出，“你会拿走这该死的书，马尔福，然后你会读它，然后你会爱上它，然后当你好好读完，你会拿走《被人嫌弃的人》系列中的第二本，然后你会好好读，接着是第三本，第四本，就这样好好读，直到你读了够多遍，能够做出有脑子的评论为止。”

她深吸了一口气，直起身昂起下巴看着他，她的胸膛激动地起伏。他细细看着她的脸，然后一抹坏笑忽然在他唇边绽开。

“原来在这，”他轻声说，赫敏眨眨眼。他站直身，将她依旧紧紧压在他胸膛上的袋子接过，“还以为弄丢你了，格兰杰。”

热度从她下巴向上蔓延，温暖了她整张脸颊。在他离开前的五分钟，她一直搜寻着他的眼，想要找到一个莫名问题的回答，但她一无所获。只有他将薄荷漫不经心地扔到嘴巴里，向她低头行了个礼，转过身走出了书店的背影。


	6. Chapter 6

在过去的一个小时里，赫敏一直在账簿上不时打上勾或者圈，营造出一种她在梳理财务数据的表象。其实她只是试图让自己看起来很忙，这样她就有借口不去整理书籍了。

因为他在。

德拉科.马尔福现在就坐在小说区的长沙发休息区，读着系列小说中的一本，看得爱不释手。正常现象。因为赫敏还没听到过这系列小说的差评呢。她没能和他聊聊这些书，不过从德拉科目不转睛的看了二十分钟，她就知道他爱死这本书了。

早些时候，赫敏正和一位顾客在收银台前忙碌时，他走进店里，然后径直朝她左边的书架走去。他直接忽略了她，但她对此很感激，因为这样避免了她的纠结，纠结于是对他挥挥手好，还是要克制雀跃地问候他早上好。现在他自得的读着书，带给了她新的难题，就是要竭尽全力试着装出毫不在意他的样子。但她可以正正好好地看到他，只要她偏偏头，从第四和第五个书架之间望过去，就能看到那耀眼的金色脑袋瓜，还有他不时翻过书页的修长手指。

她曾试着转过身，背对他，这样她就不用一直犹豫要不要当他偶然抬起头时，故作自然地对他挥手。或者一直焦虑于被他抓住——发现她一直偷偷摸摸地看他。但当她终于下定决心转过身背对他时，她感觉更不自在了。现在她焦虑于看不到他，担心万一他走过来，站在她身后，看她在做什么。于是她乖乖地又转了回去。

他修长的手指又翻过了一页，她不由为其中的优雅而叹息。他的发丝滑落遮住了眼睛，她看着他将金色发丝拨回脑后。

“姑娘？”

赫敏猛地将注意力转向打断者，是一位老妇人，站在柜台前和蔼地看着她。不过赫敏还是很疑惑，她是什么时候突然出现的？

“您好，您需要帮助吗？”赫敏微笑道。

“你能帮我找一本格雷柏.格兰菲尔德的小说吗？我记得它就在最高层的架子上。”

赫敏闭了闭眼理了理思绪，格雷柏.格兰菲尔德是一名小说作家，小说当然放在小说区，正是她的左手边。更妙的是在角落书店不能使用召唤魔咒，为了防止小偷。她内心不由一阵窃喜。

赫敏保持着端庄的姿态走到小说区，努力维持着自己的目光，绝对不要看向某个角落的椅子。她拉过一个带滚轮的梯子，小心地爬上去，手探向“G”字头的作者一栏，然后默默感谢梅林，她今天穿的是麻瓜牛仔裤而不是短裙。

“你在找格雷柏.格兰菲尔德的哪一本小说？”赫敏趴在架子上找着。

“亲爱的，你能帮我念一下书名吗？”

赫敏为这个请求紧张地咽了口唾沫，通常情况下她非常乐于帮助她的客人们，从帮他们选择想读的书，到讨论他们的选择。要不是德拉科.马尔福就在她身旁，仅仅十五英尺的距离，还很有可能正看着她，她绝对不会对这位老妇人的请求有任何怨言。

“我们有《格特鲁德与格温与巨人格林迪洛》、接下来是《岁月如梭》，还有《黄丝绸——》”

“噢，那个《黄丝绸人偶》！哦，多么可爱的书啊！”老妇人感叹道。

“您想要这本书吗？”赫敏回过身想看看老妇人，但目光却落在了德拉科的身上。他目光低垂，对着他的书微笑，她有种感觉是在笑她。她浑身发热。

“哦，不用了，亲爱的，我早就读过了，你能再念念其他的书吗？”

赫敏将架子上剩下的书名念了一遍，然后又返回去念了一遍前半扇的书架。终于，这位老妇人，碧翠丝，做出了决定。老妇人的名字是在赫敏为她找书的漫长过程中，自己说出来的，她那时正为赫敏讲她整个童年时光，同时请赫敏不时拿下几本书，让她读一读书背面的简介，前前后后拿下来七本不同的书。赫敏将书拿下来时在上面施了魔法，好让它们能漂浮在空中。不过赫敏在拿最后三本时，颇为费力，她能感觉自己掖在裤子里的衬衫松了。她默默祈祷自己的腰没有露出来，还有祈祷德拉科的注意力重新转回到他的书上。

“哦，真是太感谢你了，亲爱的！”碧翠丝喜悦地尖声叫道，赫敏从梯子的最后一阶走下，回头看向德拉科的位子，却发现它已经空了。蓦地对老妇人升起一丝怨念，都是她，毁掉了她偷看德拉科的机会，害她没能看到德拉科离开的时候。

她准备了一张小桌子和一条舒适的椅子，让碧翠丝能坐下来精读自己选的几本书，然后返身走向柜台。当看到没有成群结队的顾客在柜台等待时，她暗自满意地舒了口气。这家书店通常都很宁静，不怎么忙，不过也有赫敏一个人招架不来，需要叫莫蒂从他的小二楼下来帮忙的时候。她将滚轮梯放回原位，然后当她再度面向柜台时，发现德拉科靠在那，依着她的小柜台。她听到耳畔血液急速流动的声音。

“马尔福。”她强作镇定地招呼，手不自觉捋了捋自己的衬衫，“你最后喜欢上兰斯.盖斯沃斯新出的系列图书了吗？”话刚出口，她就后悔了，要是她没有一直偷偷观察他，她怎么能知道他读的是什么书？

看来他也同样想到了这点，他眉毛微微上挑了下，一道光芒闪过他的眼。他将之前一直在她眼皮底下看的盖斯沃斯的书拿了出来，漫不经心地扔到了柜台上。

“我还不确定，”他看着书说，“但不论如何我还是会买下来，毕竟我折了页。”

赫敏伸向书的手僵在半路，眼睛瞪大猛地盯住他，折页是一个人能犯下的最恶劣的事——

“放轻松，格兰杰，”他得意地笑了，他是在开玩笑。安慰就像氧气一样流淌过她的血管，她呼出一个小小的笑声，然后又试着掩饰它。她将账本拿到桌上，开始写收据，将这本书记到他的家族账目里。她在安静中坚持了三秒钟，然后破功，控制不住想和他随便聊点什么的愿望。

“那，你觉得这本书怎么样？”

她抬头看进他的眼眸。他正看着她，以他在霍格沃兹时的方式，噙着一抹淡淡的笑，眼底藏着一丝若有似无的嘲讽。

“好吧，”她将垂落的发丝别到耳后，“我是很欣赏他，他的《被人嫌弃的人》系列，每一部都从一个不同的角度出发，然后从同一时点慢慢展开，直到所有事件在最后一刻碰撞解密——”

“我觉得冗长乏味，因为他一遍又一遍地讲同一个故事，”他说，“只讲一段时间发生的事，格局太小了。”

他直直的看进她的眼，似乎在期待她的回答。她感觉自己有点读不懂他。

“我……我不能同意，”她摇摇头，甩去莫名的想法，“不能算同一个故事，毕竟你是从七个不同的角度解读它，而且每次他都有新信息出现。”她仿佛听到了拉文德.布朗在她耳畔大叫，警告她要赞同男生们说的任何话……

“我觉得这简直太无聊，”德拉科调整了下站姿，不知怎么显得他更加挺拔，“故事大纲老旧，人物性格乏善可陈，而且我真受不了那个奥罗的污点。他到处乱跑，将所有的事搅和得一团乱……”

当他说话时，赫敏张嘴想反驳，但最后合上，然后又张开，最后发出了一声像被门夹了的短促叫声。他在批判这系列的，所有的她喜欢欣赏的地方。

“我猜可能，他，额……有一点，没写好，”赫敏昧着良心说。

“作为唯一一个贯穿七本书的角色，我发现他真是出奇的无趣，”德拉科说，他的声音慵懒平直，毫无起伏，“这个奥罗一点也不能以局外人的眼光去看待他的家人，或者朋友，所以我们只能看着他，总是跟在那些被人嫌弃的人的屁股后面——”

“正是如此！”她大声叫了出来，“这正是矛盾冲突点，正是所谓的戏剧性，马尔福！奥罗们本来就不能全知全能，要不然哪来的故事！”

“这不是一回事，”他语气平平地继续说，就好像她不曾开口打断他，“怎么能写出七本小说？他就不能压缩一下吗？三部曲就够了，或者更精简——一本小说，写七个视角。你是不是真需要七个视角都难说——”

“一本！将那么那么多的信息挤进一本里——？”

“如果你非要说那些是‘信息’的话——”

“好吧，马尔福，如果你能把七本书全部读一遍的话，我相信你一定不会这么说，还有——”

“我没有，我只读了其中两本。”

赫敏倒吸一口气，难以置信的瞪大双眼。他手伸向柜台碟子里的薄荷，他看着她，手指揉搓着薄荷叶。

“你只读了两本！谁给你的勇气去评论一整个系列！头两本书和第三本、第四本比，简直是儿童读物——”

“不，不对，”他说，“我读了第一本还有最后一本。”

赫敏看着他，震惊地张大嘴。她一直笃定他是个聪明的家伙，鉴于他的分数，事实上，追根究底到底为什么他们现在能相处得这么和谐，正是因为她相信他们共享一种对知识的热爱，还有总是在追求真理的热情。但现在她有种自己被背叛了的感觉。

“我……我都不知道该说些什么了。”她呆呆地摇了摇头，低头写收据，然后将羽毛笔戳进墨水缸，抓过一个袋子将他的书塞了进去。她刻意没有看他，或是他玩弄着揉开的薄荷的手指。

“这也是一种看书的方式，格兰杰。”他听起来对自己颇为满意。

“好吧，但这是错的。”她嘟哝，他笑了，如果不是现在，他的笑声早就在她的血管里四处放电了。

她将袋子伸向他的胸口，希望他拿着它赶紧走。

“你知道，格兰杰，”他靠着柜台的上身前倾，上臂平贴，手掌铺在柜台上，视线与她平齐，就好像他屈尊到她的水平上了，“你碰巧提醒起我讨厌这个格兰斯沃德的原因了——”

“盖斯沃斯，”她纠正，捏紧了抓着袋子的拳头。

“——也许我不需要这本新书了。”他的眼睛来来回回扫视着她的眼，好像有什么在他眼中闪烁。

她再也受不了了，她将袋子怼进他的胸膛，然后将它紧紧按在那，她从牙缝里挤出，“你会拿走这该死的书，马尔福，然后你会读它，然后你会爱上它，然后当你好好读完，你会拿走《被人嫌弃的人》系列中的第二本，然后你会好好读，接着是第三本，第四本，就这样好好读，直到你读了够多遍，能够做出有脑子的评论为止。”

她深吸了一口气，直起身昂起下巴看着他，她的胸膛激动地起伏。他细细看着她的脸，然后一抹坏笑忽然在他唇边绽开。

“原来在这，”他轻声说，赫敏眨眨眼。他站直身，将她依旧紧紧压在他胸膛上的袋子接过，“还以为弄丢你了，格兰杰。”

热度从她下巴向上蔓延，温暖了她整张脸颊。在他离开前的五分钟，她一直搜寻着他的眼，想要找到一个莫名问题的回答，但她一无所获。只有他将薄荷漫不经心地扔到嘴巴里，向她低头行了个礼，转过身走出了书店的背影。


	7. 第七章

第七章

赫敏成功幸存，在这一周剩下的几天里，没有撞见一次德拉科。不论是电梯间，还是咖啡厅，或者是魔法部必经的大厅。她没再让金妮动她头发，告诉她“错误的人注意到了”。这让金妮很是疑惑，搞不清她指的是谁。

周五一眨眼就到了，赫敏很开心时钟渐渐接近下午五点钟。周五下班后，有时哈利会和几名奥罗相约去酒吧放松放松。今天哈利也邀请她了，她答应后还没认真想过这事，不过她现在觉得来一杯黄油啤酒应该是个不错的选择。

四点四十二，赫敏听到有脚步声靠近她的小隔间。她抬起头，刚好看到哈利走过转角。他喘着粗气，好像是一路小跑过来的。

“哈利，”她说，“怎么了？”

“我错了，”哈利把手插到头发里，又不自在地调了调眼镜。赫敏感觉自己的胸腔发紧，这感觉她已经将近两年没感受过了。

“出什么事了？”

金妮也出现在转角，气喘吁吁的。

“金妮！没事吧？”

“快有了！”金妮咧开嘴笑了。如果金妮还能笑出来，说明事情还不太严重。

“我，额……”哈利开口，他降低了声音，“我正和我的组员说话，谈起来晚上去酒吧放松一下，然后马尔福就在我们旁边，几步远。”

金妮拿出了梳子，又在拿化妆包。赫敏看着她的动作，大脑一片空白。

“然后，”哈利接着说，“我说，‘嗨马尔福，如果你今天下班有空……’”

当金妮开始梳赫敏的头发，赫敏一下子被一个念头击中了。

“行了行了，波特，快走吧，”金妮将赫敏的椅子转了个圈。

“什——？”赫敏试着张口。

“再次道歉，真的，赫敏，抱歉，”哈利说着，往电梯方向走去。

金妮拉了拉赫敏的头发，想让她头向前。

“我们这回来个不同的发型，就这样定了？”金妮说。

“金妮，停下来，”赫敏试着转过椅子，“真的不用帮我做发型了，我这样就可以了。”

“给我听好，格兰杰，”金妮俯下身，两条胳膊放在赫敏座椅两边的把手上，脸对脸看着她，“你一定要去试试，不试试看你怎么会知道。”

“可我不想看起来努力‘过头’”，赫敏说，突然她想到什么，“是哈利叫你过来的吗？”

金妮点了点头，“他给我打了个飞路电话说，‘我犯了个超级大错，我邀请了马尔福今晚和我们一起去喝酒’，然后我告诉他告诉你一声，而我马上就到。”

赫敏不知道自己是该为拥有这样贴心的好朋友而欣慰，还是该感到悲哀，为他们都不认为她有能力打扮自己。

“还有这一回，”金妮信誓旦旦道，“我们要刷睫毛膏。”

赫敏最终只抵抗住了唇彩。金妮把她两鬓的发丝再度盘起，然后让它们自然垂下，再用魔杖把那些不听话地发卷变得更加柔顺。金妮没有给她任何机会观察自己，径直踏上了酒吧，不过她必须承认金妮是化妆的一把好手。尽管她的睫毛膏沉得要把她睫毛拽掉了。

下午五点钟，正是酒吧里人满为患的时候。她们曾经很多次在工作后来这，但这回总感觉有些不同。金妮领着赫敏穿过人群来到她们常坐的角落，一路上磕磕碰碰撞到不少人。凯特.贝尔从卡座向她们挥手，然后当她们靠近，给她们俩一人一个大大的拥抱。凯特在霍格沃兹大战后，加入到魔法部的禁止滥用魔法部门，因此她经常会加入到她们的周五聚会中。

“赫敏！”凯特说，“你看起美极了！”

赫敏偷看向金妮，金妮笑得满意极了。

“我要把我的头发放下来，”赫敏说，但金妮一把抓住了她的胳膊，禁止她走开。

金妮转向凯特，“她在尝试新事物，为了得到某人的关注。”

“金妮！”赫敏倒抽一口气，金妮大笑着跑开，赫敏看向凯特，“这不是……我是说她说的——”

“周五狂欢夜，赫敏！”凯特大笑着，“你可以释放一个年轻女人的天性！”凯特凑近她，“是谁？”

“才没有……我是说，他今天晚上很可能都不会出现。”赫敏撒了个谎。

“哦！”凯特想了想，然后又靠近赫敏，“你听说了吗，哈利邀请了德拉科.马尔福？真是个傻瓜！”

赫敏叹了口气，但猛地想到了六年级时——

“凯特，哦，不，我真的很抱歉，马尔福露面是不是会让你不太舒服？”

凯特满不在乎地挥了挥手，“没什么，”她说，“我现在每天工作都能见着他，除此之外，他早就对我道歉了，就在他上班的第一天，专程到我的隔间为他以前做的所有事。”

“他……他道歉了？”赫敏一点也没想到。

“是啊，他说他不想带着心理负担开始工作，”凯特喝了口水，对看着自己的赫敏露出个大大的微笑，“怎么了？他的道歉工程还没能造到第四层吗？”

赫敏噗嗤的笑了，“没，还没到，不过或许他不是按楼层来的，是按他犯的错的严重程度。”

凯特也笑了，“他真的不坏，他还在霍格沃兹的时候就不一样了。”

“真的吗？”赫敏打探道，“他工作的时候是什么样子？”

“合作很愉快，真的。他比以前高冷，但再也不拿鼻孔看人了。”

赫敏还想知道更多，但这时金妮拿着一大把的火焰威士忌回来了。

“谁拿鼻孔看人？”金妮对赫敏舞动她的眉毛，“德拉科.马尔福？”

“你咋一猜就中？”凯特笑道。

金妮递给凯特一杯，但她微笑着拒绝了。金妮喝了半杯，然后逼着赫敏把剩下的喝光了。现在开始赫敏只能喝黄油啤酒度过今晚了。

“咱们去找男士们吧！”金妮仰起头大吼，现在酒吧里比她们刚到时更吵了，真是难以置信。

当凯特和金妮领着她向另一处走去时，她轻而易举地从一片嘈杂中听出了那个慢吞吞拖长调的声音。他们在一处贵宾席坐着，有德拉科，哈利，还有安东尼.戈德斯坦。哈利站起来亲了亲金妮，然后攥了下赫敏的胳膊。凯特站在桌子的最前面，德拉科和哈利则相对坐着。安东尼在德拉科左边，靠着墙站着。金妮走到哈利右手边的空位，赫敏则非常努力地试着不去盯着德拉科。

他们正谈论工作上的一件案子，就算是金妮也从哈利那知道点信息，只剩赫敏自己摸不着头脑。似乎是关于一些德姆斯特朗的学生还有一所位于英国郊区的老房产。她不好意思让他们解释前情，所以她只是倚着墙，站在金妮身旁安静聆听。

德拉科不时会说上一两句话，看起来他和那些德姆斯特朗学生们的家族有些来往，卢修斯曾经与斯堪的纳维亚的魔法部长是好朋友。赫敏发现自己不自觉又在观察他，看他优雅地握着火焰威士忌的高脚杯，他纤长的左手拇指上有一枚戒指，赫敏经常能见到，似乎是一种斯莱特林的学院戒。戒指不时敲击在高脚杯上，发出清脆的响声，仿佛遵循着一种只有他知道的韵律，但赫敏还是想弄懂它。

她感觉金妮贴近，对她左耳说：“别再傻盯着他的手了，去给大家买一轮酒。”

金妮看着赫敏涨红的脸笑了起来。赫敏想了下发现这确实是个好主意，既然她参与不进话题，而且她克制不住地想要看他，干站着不如走走。她挤出人群，走向吧台。身后层层喧哗中，她还是听到了他的声音，他应该是说了什么有趣的事，随后他们的卡位响起一片愉快的笑声。往日记忆一下子涌上心头，她感觉浑身发紧，总感觉他方才说的笑话是关于她的，但她再三提醒自己，不会的，起码哈利和金妮绝不会这样笑她。

她叫来酒保，为男士们加了一轮酒，又为金妮点了杯火焰威士忌，还有两杯黄油啤酒，给凯特还有自己。然后她端着托盘穿过人群，走回卡座，给每个人端酒。

“嘿！你是王后，正经八百的王后，格兰杰！”安东尼将他剩下的酒一饮而尽，然后接过赫敏端给他的新的一杯。

当她将酒杯端给德拉科时，那枚该死的戒指再度碰了碰杯壁，发出了一声脆响。她用魔法将空杯子收集起来，然后一个漂浮咒将它们送回了吧台。

“鉴于你成功解救了龙还有半人马，格兰杰，你真应该考虑一下发展服务事业。”德拉科说。

赫敏看着他，等着他下一句的嘲讽，但没有。

金妮插口道，“这种情况其实很少，她通常都会把杯子打碎，而不是让它们安全回归吧台。”

“嘿！”看着玻璃杯安全抵达吧台，赫敏胳膊肘捅了下金妮。赫敏将一杯黄油啤酒递给凯特，但她没有接。

“事实上，”凯特带着慈爱的微笑说，“现在应该是告诉你们的最佳时机了，”她环顾了一下卡座里的人然后说，“我怀孕了。”

金妮深吸一口气，“真的！”她咯咯笑了起来。

男士们则开始纷纷道喜，赫敏盘起胳膊，试着回忆凯特在和谁约会，确定她真的还没结婚。

“所以，哈利，”凯特说，“我猜我得退出一段时间，不能打魁地奇了。”

“凯特！”安东尼突然大叫道，“你怎么能！我们下周天还要和游戏体育部打比赛呢！”

凯特笑着说：“我真的很抱歉！我会向宝宝转达，问他为什么不能再等几个月来！”

“我们有部门对抗赛？”德拉科问。

一阵尴尬的安静出现，哈利转向德拉科。

“是的，不过才开展没几个月，你加入不，马尔福？”哈利微笑道，邀请得非常自然，仿佛他们是老熟人了。

德拉科一边嘴角上扬，“我猜你们已经有找球手了？”德拉科头向哈利点了点。

“我们没有设金色飞贼，所以事实上我也是名追球手。不过现在凯特退出了，除了我和金妮，我们还需要一名追球手。”

德拉科看向金妮，“你又不是奥罗部的人，是怎么成功混进来的？”

“毕竟和哈利.波特约会还是有点特权的。”金妮笑道。

“那我有时间可得试试。”德拉科说，对她坏笑。安东尼呛住了嗓子，哈利皱起鼻子，金妮看着他瞪大了眼睛，慢慢微笑，凯特则一下子大笑起来。

赫敏则只是看着。她的记忆闪回到在有求必应屋门外的那天，德拉科抱着高尔无意识的身体，绝望地大叫着克拉布的名字。她突然间感觉有一丝烦闷，为自己不由想到潘西.帕金森。想她现在会在哪里，要是她看到现在这一幕，看到德拉科.马尔福正和哈利波特还有赫敏.格兰杰畅怀痛饮，会说些什么。

哈利邀请德拉科参加明天的练习，这就意味着明天赫敏在书店就见不到他了。她感到有点失望，却又有种诡异的解脱感。她小口抿着黄油啤酒，听他们继续谈论着魁地奇，她的胃暖烘烘的，她的睫毛在睫毛膏的作用下感觉更加沉重，她感觉自己应该尽快去趟卫生间，把这玩意撕下来。

“格兰杰，你在丽痕书店打工，是不？”

赫敏抬头发现安东尼正看着她。

“角落书店，事实上。”她将黄油啤酒放下，才发现不知不觉中她已经喝下差不多大半杯了。

“太棒了，我妈现在想多读点书，你能推荐点不？”

赫敏刚要开口，但一声拉长调的温吞声音先响起。

“她该试试《通缉犯》系列。”

她看向德拉科，他向她微笑着，眼睛里闪烁着星星点点的光。

“这系列很精妙，”他接着说，但并不看向安东尼，“这系列一共有七本书，是从不同角度出发描写同一时刻的事件，有些人可能会觉得冗长，但盖斯沃斯还是以一种非常有意思的方式，从不同角度展现出了新的信息。”

“好吧，谢了，”安东尼说，“作者是……？”

“兰斯.盖斯沃斯。”赫敏先他一步说出，看着他的嘴唇微动，最后从他的高脚杯中抿了一口酒。

“你觉得呢，赫敏？”安东尼对她说。

“啊，是的，”她说，目光微垂，依旧看着德拉科，“可以说，我和他的想法完全一致。”

“太好了，”安东尼的声音遥远，好像只是漂浮在空中，“我有时间一定去你那拿一册看看。”

她静静看着德拉科笑着，从他的座位上起身，然后向吧台走去。不知何时，金妮坐在了凯特身旁，和她聊着宝宝的话题，哈利和安东尼又开始了新一轮关于魁地奇的讨论。赫敏坐在了金妮原来坐着的高脚凳上，终于可以歇歇脚，她将剩下的黄油啤酒一饮而尽，打算再过一会儿就回家。

“格兰杰！”

赫敏为这声友好但刺耳的大叫声瑟缩了一下，转过身，“嗨，艾登。”给来人一个友善的微笑。

“你最近总换发型啊，我刚才差点没认出你来！”艾登靠在她高脚凳后面的墙上，逼得她完全转过椅子，不得不面对他谈话。

并不是她讨厌艾登，她觉得他人挺好的，但他总给她一种哪根筋不对的感觉。

“我本来打算邀请你出来，和我们一起喝酒呢，但没找着你。这真是巧了，哈？”

“确实。”赫敏说，不打算多说几个字，免得展开对话。艾登嘬着大概是他第三杯的黄油啤酒。

她从他肩膀方向眺过去，发现了和他一起来的三个男人，但她一个也不认识。不过哈利似乎认得他们中的一名，离开卡座去和他们打招呼。艾登趁机坐在了哈利空下来的座位上，正挨着她，然后赫敏不得不再度转动椅子来面对他。

“你看今早的新闻了吗，就是关于他们找着的树蜂那篇？”

“是的，我确信下周我们的工作重点就是它了，”赫敏说，她记得这篇文章就在丽塔.斯基特写的德拉科的新闻旁。她拿起酒杯想要喝一口，发现黄油啤酒已经没了。怎么会？

艾登看到了，立马跳起来，“我给你再买一杯。”

就在赫敏想告诉他，“谢谢，不用了，”的时候，一只大手出现，将一杯黄油啤酒放在了她面前的桌上。她怔怔的看了一会儿斯莱特林的戒指，然后顺着它向上看。

德拉科没有在看她，而是看着艾登，带着一股优越的姿态和屈尊降贵的微笑。

“欧康纳，是不是？”他说。

“是的，马尔福，见到你很高兴。”艾登伸出手，马尔福一把握住，“你第一周过得咋样？”艾登笑的很灿烂。赫敏想不明白他难道感觉不到马尔福对他的敌意，不过他也感觉不到其他人对他的不客气。

“非常好，谢谢你的问候。”谈话终结。

艾登微笑着点点头，“我要去再点杯喝的，希望以后常见面，马尔福！格兰杰，”艾登将手放在她的肩上，可能是一种道别，“我们周一再聊！”

德拉科目送他离开，赫敏握住德拉科放到她面前的酒。

“谢谢，”她轻轻地气声说，小酌一口，但清楚地知道自己喝不完这一大杯了。

德拉科坐到她身旁空着的位子上，面对她。赫敏突然间意识到没人会打扰他们的对话了，因为其他人都忙着自己的。她又喝了一口黄油啤酒。

“他让我想起韦斯莱。”

赫敏将酒杯放下，抹了抹嘴唇。

“罗恩？”

“不，不，另一个，”德拉科玩笑地翻了下眼睛，“对，就是他。”

赫敏看着吧台旁的艾登，他活跃的聊着天，笑着。她看不太出来。

“是他笑的样子，还是握你手的方式，让你想起罗恩？”赫敏问，她微垂头，透过睫毛看他。

“差不多。”德拉科对她坏笑。

“你看起来已经能很好地融入一群格兰芬多中了。”赫敏伸手握住酒杯，为了不让手空着，但及时克制住了自己，没有顺势再喝一口。可能这就是有些人不知不觉中染上酒瘾的原因吧：为了缓解紧张。

“好吧，戈德斯坦是个拉文克劳，所以我们要抱团，来应付那些为了拯救无辜小猫咪而往火场里跑的家伙们。”

赫敏微笑，她忘记了刚刚自己的承诺，又喝了一口黄油啤酒。

“我以为你会忙着拯救家养小精灵，而不是窝在办公室看龙之类的文件。”

赫敏越过酒杯，看进了他的眼，如果他这句话是暗讽，他的表情没有透露出任何这样的讯息。她咽下酒，舔下上唇的泡沫。

“我确实在安置部门工作，”她看向他肩膀上方的某一点，好让不与他的眼神接触，“我希望有调职机会时，我能凭自己的能力调走，但目前在野生动物部门工作就好。”

“他们难道没有在你透露出想去哪的意思时，就迫不及待为你开后门吗？还是说你忘了把‘金三角’的皇冠戴上了？”

“我其实用了个假名。”她低头看自己的手，她的手指甲该修理了，她希望过去的一周里没人注意过这点。

“这又是为什么？”

她抬头看他，再度意识到他俩真的在对话。赫敏和德拉科。交谈。多么古怪。

“大战后，我其实不想被赠与任何东西，”她说，再度看向他肩上方的点，“我想要凭我自己的努力来赢得我想要的位置，而不是凭着我一年级时和谁交了朋友。”她喝了一口黄油啤酒，感觉这爽口的感觉真是好极了。

他没有回话，她故作自然地看向他，暗暗担心自己说的话是不是太无聊了。

他皱着眉，看着她。

“你觉得这就是他们叫你‘黄金女郎’的原因？”他扬起一边的眉毛，“因为波特和韦斯莱收留你，让你加入了他们的小圈子？”

她屏住了呼吸，期待他接下来的回答。她看着他，而他也看着她，然后她发现自己的目光不由自主向下，看向他的嘴唇，他的唇角，他通常噙着一抹坏笑的地方。她脑海里一道尖细的嗓音一直在叫嚷着，警告她就这样盯着他的嘴唇实在不是个明智的举措。

“嗨格兰杰！”

赫敏吓了一跳，目光慌乱的扫视，发现艾登正对她挥着手。真棒。

“我们要去街角边新开的一家酒吧，你要不要一起来？”艾登头向后点点，示意身后的一群人，一群和她同部门，她直到现在才认识到他们存在的人。

“哦，不，不用了，不过还是多谢邀请。”她笑着说，暗自希望艾登能赶快离开，好让德拉科能继续方才的话题，告诉她为什么她被称为黄金女郎，或是告诉她其他任何事都好。

“好吧！”他大声喊道，“但我还是欠你上周的那顿饭，所以下回我请你喝酒！”他笑得仿佛一只大型犬，向她挥了挥手，然后向马尔福点点头。赫敏却完全不记得自己上周什么时候请他吃过饭，所以只是端起酒杯又喝了一口，看着艾登和他们的同事走出酒吧。

“你和他多久了？”

赫敏猛地把脸转向德拉科，看着他一脸平静的样子。

“你说什么？”

“欧康纳，”他说，“你们在一起了吗？”他端起酒杯慢慢小酌，眼睛越过高脚杯注视着她。

她张嘴想要反驳，纠正他，说点什么，但就在这时哈利的声音打断了他们。

“嗨，金妮和我打算回去了，”他站在德拉科的身侧，“赫敏，你想再呆一会，还是和我们一起走？”

她真的很想纠正德拉科，但现在似乎不是说这个的时候。

“我也打算回去了，”德拉科说着站起了身，她必须要转回到刚才的那个话题上，但却不知道该如何开口。“她应该和你一起走，波特，她现在不宜自己幻影移形。”

他们交谈着，讨论着她，仿佛她不站在他们面前，她慢慢从高脚凳上起身。

“我很好，我只喝了——”

她脚滑了一下，但还是站住了，这个高脚凳比她预想得要高一点，她的判断力确实出了点问题。哈利窃笑着伸出手，她皱皱眉还是伸出了胳膊。这时才注意到德拉科的大手正扶着自己。他一定是在她要滑倒前扶住了她。她低头，想看看他的手，他却已经松开了她。他方才扶住了她，他的大手碰到了她，一直稳稳地把住她，直到她站好，可她竟然完完全全没注意到，她感觉有些懊恼。

“那我们明天霍格雷球场见，马尔福？”哈利护送着她向外走，但赫敏脚步迟疑，觉得自己还有一些话没说，一些很重要，自己必须要说的话。

“我很期待，波特。”

“晚安，德拉科，”她说，也许是这一句吧？她的脑袋晕乎乎的。她最后又回头看了他一眼，他站得笔挺，目送他们渐渐走远。

她由着哈利拽她出门。当他见到在门外等着的金妮时，终于忍不住笑出来，金妮问，“什么事这么好笑？”

哈利在门合好后大声笑了起来，“你叫他德拉科。”哈利的眼睛闪亮。

赫敏感觉熏热的气息一下子离开了自己，她一下子站住了。

“哦，我的老天爷！”金妮尖叫。

“哦，我的天啊，”赫敏低头捂住了脸。


	8. 第八章

第八章

星期六的早晨，赫敏挣扎着起身来到卫生间，想要找一瓶醒酒魔药。她从来没宿醉过，所以她不确定手里的这瓶到底是不是。不过当她喝下去后，她立刻魔法般的感觉好多了，然后立刻想起自己要尽快出门，二十分钟后打工就要开始了。

当她穿衣服时，她记起德拉科今天要去练习魁地奇，所以今天估计她不能在角落书店看到他了。赫敏对着镜子里的自己皱了皱眉，她看起来很疲惫，眼下的黑眼圈十分浓重。然后她猛然发现这不是什么黑眼圈，是她昨夜忘了卸掉的睫毛膏。

她摇头笑自己，赶忙去洗脸。

感觉清爽了，她走出门赶去移形换影点。

“格兰杰小姐！这里！”拿着照相机的记者在她一出现在对角巷时喊道，她继续向前走，没有回应。“明天就是你生日了，你打算做点什么？”

好吧，这确实是个不错的问题。她二十岁的生日就这样不知不觉要到了。她生日月份比较大，所以比同学们要年长一点，不过她就这样进入二字头，而金妮还只是个年满十八的小姑娘，还是感觉有点怪。

哈利曾说过要请她吃晚饭，而这就是她全部的计划了。莫蒂在这周的中间时曾给她留了个纸条，控诉她没能早点告诉他她生日的事，然后命令她必须在那天休息，所以她明天不能到书店去了。或许她可以睡个懒觉？不过这感觉很不对头。

在度过了漫长的两个小时后，赫敏最终确信德拉科今天不会出现了，她才终于松弛下来，不再在每个人进到店里时，都满怀期待地注视，然后暗自失落。魁地奇练习通常持续到中午，但他们很可能在练习后一起去吃点东西，或者待在那休息，然后闲聊个几小时。赫敏曾经参加过几次他们的练习，所以她知道聚会的时间总会拉得没必要的长。

最后她转过身背对着前门，她必须接受失望，接受德拉科今天不会来角落书店的现实了。这本来就不是什么规律的约定，只不过是他上两周都碰巧来了书店而已。也有可能他觉得受到了冒犯，因为昨晚她不自觉叫了他的名字，所以他今后都不会来看她了。

赫敏摇了摇头，不对，他才没有来 **看** 她，他只不过是顺路来光顾一家书店而已。

前门打开，一阵风吹来，拂动了她的头发，她用尽全力克制自己没有转过身。

“你知道这里谁能帮我找本书啊！”一个熟悉的声音在门廊响起。

赫敏睁大双眼，转过身，发现罗恩.韦斯莱站在“欢迎光临”的脚垫上。

“罗恩！”她倒吸一口气。他向她笑了起来，张开双臂。

她转过柜台，两步跑过廊道，狠狠扑进他的怀里。

罗恩紧紧拥抱她，她感觉自己的脚都离开了地面。熟悉的感觉，就好像这次重逢根本没有间隔一年半的时间。而这正是赫敏最喜欢罗恩的地方，熟悉，就好像往日重现。

“生日快乐，蜜恩。”

她的脚终于又接触到了地面，她松开了他，但胳膊仍搭在他身上，身体向后退看着他。

“你怎么在这？你不是在为十月赛季训练呢吗？”

“我对他们说，我们的备选队员也需要练习练习，而我必须回家，见一个女孩。”

她离开他，锤了下他的胳膊，抬头笑着看他，“你不会是为了我的生日专门回来的吧。”

“好吧，好吧，这只是一个非常主要的原因！我今天下午要去见乔治，还有其他几个投资人，晚上有个魔法部的鸡尾酒会，不过明天我一整天都是你的了。”

他低头对她微笑，一切事显得是那样简单而理所当然，就这样搂着她，友好但略微亲密。罗恩身上总带着一种简单的暖意。

“好吧，”她说，“我今天得工作到六点，但我明天可以休息一天。”

“休息一天？赫敏.格兰杰竟然说要休息一天？梅林，你变得也太多了。”他取笑道，松开了放在她屁股上的手，环顾一圈小书店。“这是个温馨的小屋。”

赫敏快步走向柜台，“我喜欢这，这里很安静。”她走到柜台后面，“那么，你什么时候回来的？”

他趴在两人间的柜台上，“几小时前，我先到的霍格雷球场。”

赫敏手停顿了一下，又继续整理书籍，“哦？”

“你知道哈利允许马尔福加入了他们的魁地奇小队吗？这真是疯了！”

“啊，我知道，”赫敏试着平息他的愤怒。

“我听说他总是在这边乱晃，混蛋就不能去找他的同类吗？哈，我看是不能了。”

赫敏转过身去拿账本。

“我肯定他的同类不是死了，就是还在阿兹卡班。”

赫敏瑟缩一下，但转过身还是试着对他微笑。罗恩对德拉科的厌恶可以说是深入骨髓了，但他的感觉确实是很正常的。赫敏试着将话题转向罗恩的魁地奇球队，还有他在爱尔兰的生活。她注意到他总是刻意的小心隐藏一些信息，类似他每次聚会后都会有的拍拖，还有那些报纸爆料的他和队友，女粉丝们如何被赶出了酒吧。不过这正好，因为赫敏只是想和她的朋友罗恩聊天，而不是和她的前男友。

他又待了一个多小时，一边和她闲聊一边帮她整理。这一小时里，她完完全全忘掉了德拉科.马尔福，因此她很感激。罗恩因为还有和乔治的会面而不得不离开，但在他出门前，他在她脸颊上轻轻亲了一下，位置非常接近她的唇角。他冲她露齿而笑，让门在他身后缓缓合上。

星期天，赫敏一睁眼就看到满屋顶的气球，她微笑，爬出床，顺着飘来的美味气息走向厨房。

她垫着脚尖走到厨房，看到了哈利和金妮。哈利背对着她，在翻烤着炉子上的培根，金妮坐在厨房的工作台上，踢着腿。他们低沉亲密地说着话，不时互喂着对方。赫敏想要转过身回到自己的房间，好给两人独处空间，不过她想起他们现在做的，正是为她生日准备的早餐。

她轻轻咳嗽了一声宣告自己的到来，然后走进厨房。金妮跳下操作台，立马抱住了她。

“生日快乐，赫敏！”

“早上好，金妮，谢谢。”赫敏刚松开金妮，就被哈利抱了个满怀。

“生日快乐，”他说，紧了紧怀抱。

“谢谢，哈利，你没必要做早餐的。”

“哦，可是我做完了。”哈利离开，递给金妮一个有意味的眼神。

金妮拉着她坐到桌边，然后迫使她接受他们的服务，这感觉真的非常非常奇怪。当她想要站起身，自己给茶里添点牛奶时，金妮威胁地扬了扬手中的抹刀，赫敏只好乖乖坐着。

赫敏靠着椅背，无奈的摇了摇头，看着哈利叠起今天的《预言家日报》，她似乎看到了一个金色的脑袋一闪而过。哈利将报纸随意地扔到地上，赫敏问：“有什么有趣的消息吗？”

他摇了摇头，“就提到了黄金女郎的二十岁生日，就这样。”他对她微笑，而她则对他皱起眉。

“她真的用那个绰号了？”

“她当然用了。”哈利大笑，“好啦，让我给你展示下她怎么滔滔不绝地说你的——”

“啊-哈！今天不谈报纸！”金妮打断，“不聊新闻！”金妮给了哈利一个眼神，然后他立刻就明白了，可惜赫敏完全不明白。

“不聊新闻？”赫敏问。

“正是，不聊新闻。”金妮将牛奶放到赫敏面前，“我们今天只庆祝，任何事情都不能分散我们的注意力！现在，吃你的鸡蛋，”她总结陈词，用一种茉莉.韦斯莱的姿态。

他们接着聊了聊工作，聊罗恩回家了，聊一些鸡毛蒜皮的事。金妮预定了伦敦巫师届最好的一家餐厅吃晚餐，因此到那时前，他们所要做的就是和好朋友们一起度过这段愉快的时光。他们五点钟时和罗恩碰了面，又在街区散了会儿步，然后六点钟，抵达预定的餐厅。罗恩再次亲了她，依旧在接近她唇角的位置，她感觉到他放在她肋骨处的手收紧了下，然后才放开她。

坐在四人桌上时，赫敏被这既视感一下子击中了——哈利在她左边，罗恩在她右边，金妮在她对面——这情景就好像是理所当然一样的出现了。好像当他们不再忙于拯救巫师世界时，一切就应该是这样的，就是这样的简单。罗恩大声讲着故事，手势十分夸张，金妮为此不时对他翻着白眼，哈利则忙着纠正他话里的错误，而赫敏只是简简单单地笑着。他们不是什么战争英雄，不是年少成名的巫师，不是魁地奇球手，他们只是四个好朋友，两队情侣。她真的可以顺理成章的再次融入到这个角色。

在送礼物，吃甜点环节后，哈利和罗恩护送女孩们走到移形换影的地点。

“我想我下个月还会回来，可能就在万圣节时。”罗恩说，她的胳膊挎着他，他非常温暖。

“好极了，我们到时候可以再规划点什么。”

“我真的非常非常想你，赫敏。”

她抬头看他，他低着头看她，带着悲伤的笑。她对他露出灿烂的笑容，揉了揉她挎着的胳膊。

“我也很想你，我们都想。但是我真的非常为你骄傲，因为你勇敢地追逐你的梦想，罗恩。”

他微笑着看着地面。当他们到达移形换影点时，哈利给了金妮一个告别吻，然后拥抱了下赫敏，罗恩锤了下妹妹的肩膀接着拥抱了下她。然后他转向赫敏，将她紧紧搂在怀中，他终于松开她，在她嘴唇上轻轻落下一个吻，她对他笑了笑。

~*~

**“赫敏** **.** **格兰杰和罗恩** **.** **韦斯莱重坠爱河！”——丽塔** **.** **斯基特**

**在困境，我们期待希望。我们看向那些带给我们希望的人。**

**在过去的八年里，赫敏** **.** **格兰杰和罗恩** **.** **韦斯莱曾许多次带给我们希望，但他们现在给我们带来了一种完全不同的新的希望。一个童话故事的结局，一个幸福快乐到永远的希望。**

赫敏看着报纸上的照片倒吸一口凉气，她根本就没看到有摄影师，但他们确实捕捉到了那个吻，那个意味着……她事后回想起来的时候，发现它对她一点特殊含义都没有。她想可能罗恩试图用它表明承诺，保证自己会回到她身边，或者对她表白。但他们之间已经不存在任何恋情可能了。他们早就分手了，而且他们分手期都超过一年多了。

不过当然，斯基特的文章可不这么看。

**自从大决战后，格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生就一直保持着联系。尽管他们间距离甚远，格兰杰小姐也要每周去爱尔兰探望她深爱的恋人，而韦斯莱先生这周六甚至去探望了还在工作的格兰杰小姐。**

**在格兰杰小姐昨天的只有密友参加的生日聚会后，韦斯莱先生以一个承诺着他们未来的吻与她道别。现在，我最亲爱的读者，我唯一的问题就是……我们有没有仔细观察格兰杰小姐的无名指？**

赫敏生气的喷出一口气，她将报纸狠狠揉成一团，丢进了垃圾桶。然后又花了二十分钟，又是抓自己的头发又是生气咒骂来平复心情，然后她才能重拾自己跌到谷底的心情去上班。

到了魔法部的大厅，她就被罗恩亲她的照片包围了。好像所有人都拿着份报纸，要不就是胳膊下夹着份，要不就是激动地狂挥着它。她怒冲冲走向电梯，希望自己的表情能吓退一些人，告诉其他人她今天心情很不好，任何人最好不要和她谈话。

电梯一到，她立马就走了进去，里面已经有几位从其他楼层来的雇员了。又有一些中庭的人和她一起挤进了电梯，这些人她有的能认出脸，但不记得他们的名字了。她伸手抓向垂下来的绳子，当电梯缓缓合上时，她注意到有些人默默将脸转向了她，她皱起眉头回视他们。她已经习惯于人们盯着她了——当这事发生时，她基本就看着地板——但今天她实在是太生气了，气斯基特，气那个摄影师，气罗恩……

电梯停在了六层，然后一个穿着淡蓝色裙子的女巫上来了，她努力挤进了人群，然后在左挪右移下最终来到了赫敏身前。直到那女巫转过身，对着赫敏甜甜的笑，又迅速向上看了一眼，赫敏才意识到自己的左手还抓着那根绳子呢。所有人转过身都是在找那该死的戒指。

“我没有订婚！别再找什么戒指了！”

一片寂静。所有还在搜寻她手指的巫师都定住了，像一具具雕塑。还有一些巫师根本不清楚到底发生了什么。电梯缓缓停在了第五层，几乎所有人都离开了，尽管赫敏很确定他们中的很多人都不在国际合作部工作。她现在真像个疯子一般。

只剩两个人还在电梯里，陪着她一起去往第四层。她看向他们想要道歉，然后发现自己看进了德拉科.马尔福的眼。

他肯定一早就在电梯后排站着了，当她在中庭上电梯时，被人群遮住了，不然她没可能错过他。他看着她，表情平和。

她发出一声紧张的笑，“抱歉，”她说，“真是漫长耗心力的一天。”

另一个男人点点头，德拉科眨了眨眼。

“显而易见。”慢吞吞拉长调的声音。

电梯停在了第四层，她回过神立刻走出电梯，没有再回头。她直到走到她的小隔间，安稳坐在了椅子上，她才长舒了一口气。艾登拿着个苹果探出头。

“喂！让我们欣赏下你的戒指。”


	9. 第九章

第九章

直到星期二的早上，每个第四层工作的人才终于意识到不用费心去找戒指了，或者问她预备的婚礼，或者甚至朝她的方向好奇的观望。因为自打周一，气氛变得太紧张了，她对艾登大吼大叫的，为他填错了一个案子的表格，关于一个玛蒂尔达可能贴了点备忘签的案子。消息一定传到了第二层，因为哈利周三午餐前出现在了她的小隔间。

“我们的准新娘咋样了？”他笑着说。

她瞥了他一眼，然后继续四处丢着文件夹，用一种只有她知道的规律。

“来吧，让我们去楼下咖啡厅吧。”

“我不饿。”她恶狠狠地说。

“好吧，我饿，而且我需要陪伴，”他露齿一笑，“而且这些文件又跑不了，我保证你一个半小时后回来，它们还是会乖乖呆在这里，等着被你粗鲁的丢来丢去。”

她低头看向手中，这才发现所有她拿过的文件，不是皱了就是有了划痕，在么窝折了。她叹了口气，找来她的钱包。

一进到无人的电梯里，哈利就转向她，“所以你到底在气谁？罗恩，还是斯基特？”

“两个都有，但我更气我自己，”她闭了闭眼，揉着太阳穴，“我真是太气我自己了，为什么让他亲了我。”

安静，电梯门开了，一些备忘录飞了进来，一些飞了出去。

“你还想和罗恩和好吗？”

她抬头看向他，哈利的表情是完完全全的真诚，他并不是真的想要一个答案，他发问只是出于纯粹的好奇。她试着以自己所能的诚实来回答。

“不太想，不。或者说只是‘不是现在’？我真的不确定，”她挽起袖子，“我只是不喜欢这种感觉，就好像我的选择权被剥夺了，而且是被该死的丽塔.斯基特！”

电梯停在了中庭，哈利走出，转过头对她说，“只要是有理智的人都知道斯基特只会说些彻彻底底的废话，当然是大多数时候，你看，她周末的时候刊登的关于马尔福的那些，根本是无稽之谈！”

赫敏停住了脚步，任由魔法部的职员从她身旁走过，去进到电梯里。她的思绪已经完全飞到上一周，整理着发生的事件，但她怎么也想不到有关于马尔福的文章。

“什么内容？”她终于转回思绪，迈步跟上哈利。

哈利面向她，倒着走向咖啡厅，“你知道，就是关于他去拜访他父亲？还有她猜测他们见面的原因？但是她根本就没在那，她不可能知道。完全的胡言乱语。”

赫敏没费心提醒他，斯基特真的 **可以** 在现场，只要是一只 **墙上的苍蝇** 就行，“那是哪一天？”

“他周六去的，在我们魁地奇练习后，我猜，”哈利说，压低了自己的声音，因为他们已经进到了咖啡厅里，排在队尾，“文章是星期天出版的。”

一缕关于一个金色脑袋的头条照片的回忆浮现，还有金妮不许她读报……赫敏心中默默下决定，回去后一定要好好翻翻垃圾箱。

“文章说什么了？她都推测了什么？”

哈利转过身看着她，她看到了他脸上那天一样的表情，当金妮命令他不要给她报纸的时候。

“就是……关于他为什么要去探访卢修斯。”他抓过一个托盘，盯着它。

“哈利，我是一定会找到这篇文章，然后自己好好读读的。”

哈利叹了口气，挠了挠下巴，环顾一圈确保没人偷听，“她谈起德拉科的继承权，还有关于他可能要试着去早点争取到他的祖产。”

赫敏斜眼看着他，“然后他需要找卢修斯谈？他所有的钱不都应该在纳西莎那吗？”

队伍排到他们了，赫敏在一旁等着，听哈利点了一杯茶，还有两个他一直推荐的牛角面包。然后他站到一旁等她点餐，赫敏才意识到两个牛角面包都是他为 **他自己** 点的，她忍住笑，也为自己点了一个。

“有些纯血家族的钱被他们古老的魔法保护着，”哈利说，赫敏点点头。她对此知道一点，不过显然哈利知道得更多些，他继续说，“就像马尔福，他的祖产会在他结婚的那天完全过继到他身上，在卢修斯举行完马尔福家族传承的仪式后。”

赫敏听到“结婚”时，眼睛抽搐了一下。哈利奇迹般的找到了张空桌子，就在大难不死的就算死了也会活过来男孩看向这张桌子前。他笑着向几位站起身要离开的女士道谢，只是很显然她们打算换个地方继续未完成的午餐。

“所以他想要早点拿到自己的钱？这就是斯基特所有想说的？” 赫敏看着哈利狼吞虎咽地吃着他的第一块羊角面包，惟妙惟肖地让她想起吃晚饭的罗恩。

哈利抹抹嘴，“差不多吧。”他吸了口茶，看着她身后的某一点。赫敏皱了皱眉。

“还有呢，哈利。”

他的肩耷了下来，“好吧，可能还有他晚上约了个会。”

赫敏努力保持着自己面色不改，“就这些？”

哈利仔细观察她，“对，我想我们其实只是不想你在那天读，然后在你生日那天看到他们的照片。”他饥渴地盯着他的第二个牛角面包，而赫敏则注意到他提到了照片。

“好吧，我想这就是上天的安排。我那天过得非常好，直到我的未婚夫决定亲我一下。”她将自己的牛角面包切成两半，递一半给哈利，避免了他继续直勾勾盯着他空了的盘子，“所以，他最近心情不错？马尔福？”

他含着满嘴的食物还是努力说，“他这周很疲倦，挺憔悴的。”

“什么意思？”

“贺卡啊，花啊，简历啊……雪片一样飞过来，都是那些未来的妻子们的，就好像动物界的交配季来了一样，斯基特的文章就像最后通牒。他现在每天都忙着把那些带着爱心标记的东西扔到火堆里去。”

“但这根本就说不通啊，”赫敏沉吟说，“他早就被标榜是黄金单身汉了，为什么直到现在，那些疯狂的女巫才开始行动？”

哈利细嚼慢咽地咽下最后一口，然后开始捡盘子里的残渣，“我猜是因为如果他这周天就能继承祖产的话，这就意味着他能娶一个混血，或者麻瓜种，甚至梅林，一个麻瓜！然后他依旧有钱，卢修斯不能再掌控他了。”哈利倚着椅背，满足的微笑，“然后现在，他可能是未婚的最富有的巫师了。”

“ **如果** 他能继承祖产的话。”她用指甲刮掉了上面的糖霜。

“对头， **如果** 。”

赫敏快速吃完了她的牛角面包，而哈利在不停说着工作。

她回到家就麻利地扫荡了所有的垃圾箱，可惜没找到任何东西，赫敏直接走飞路，来到了《预言家日报》的总部，朝他们要一份她生日当天的报纸，她借口说“为了纪念”。在一名老妇人递给她——一边握着她的手不放，一边感谢她为战争做的贡献——报纸后，赫敏发现自己认出的那个金色的脑袋是卢修斯.马尔福的。在看到卢修斯的一瞬间她感觉自己的呼吸一顿，她有一年半多没见过他，都快忘了他和德拉科有很多的共同点，多到令人惊叹。尽管他穿的是阿兹卡班的囚服，他的态度并没有多少改变。她透过报纸看到卢修斯的眼睛，那其中蕴含的冰冷傲慢让她感到寒冷。

她回到家，仔细阅读文章，然后就看到了德拉科约会的照片。他们去了伦敦巫师届的顶尖的咖啡馆，她有着大波浪的金发，完美整齐的牙齿，德拉科冲她微笑。根据斯基特所说，她是一名来自法国的纯血种女孩。在赫敏看来，这种模糊的描述对那些争先恐后的混血种或是麻瓜种的巫师们没有一点帮助。斯基特甚至没有任何指向性的描述一下德拉科战后的“偏好”，她只是模糊地怂恿“上吧！”，然后所有不论年龄、外形还是出身的女巫们就为此疯狂了。如果你问赫敏，她觉得这些人也真是脑壳足够空空去相信斯基特说的话。

不过赫敏注意到，斯基特的文章中并没有说德拉科的探访是成功的，而且也没有说他的继承权是否交还给他了。斯基特也没有对那张德拉科离开阿兹卡班的照片进行评论，那张他低着头似乎有些恼怒，下巴咬得紧紧的照片。

~*~

星期五，赫敏再次穿上了她“舒适”的高跟鞋，她真的需要考虑跟金妮去扫货了，找一双不会绊倒她的鞋，不过今天是没时间了。她要出席威森加摩对安东尼.多洛霍夫的审判。

据哈利所说，威森加摩为如何判决他已经犯愁一阵子了，毕竟他是最恶劣的食死徒之一，而且他还有越狱的案底。赫敏听过一些传言，说上周有个摄魂怪被抓了。虽然艾登很喜欢阴谋论，但赫敏也觉得多洛霍夫的审判时机有点微妙。

不过她对多洛霍夫一点也不同情，但她还是对判决他摄魂之吻有点犹豫。她担心如果将这种刑罚引回实用，到底是不是件好事？

赫敏走出电梯，来到魔法部最底层，没走两步就站住了，因为不远处的一个金发身影。他倚着墙站着，姿态随意，低头看着自己的鞋。自从周一那回电梯里的爆发后她就没再见过他，但丽塔.斯基特的小道报道让她一直能了解他的近况。事实上，她知道他昨天还和那个保加利亚的姑娘吃过午餐，不是她说，但那妹子笑得有点太多了。

根据她的观察，他还没发现她，所以她现在还有机会转身，然后逃回到楼上去。但她的脚自己有意识地向他走去。他听到了她高跟鞋的响声，向她望去。她瞥到了他一瞬间好奇的表情，然后迅速被一种怀疑的姿态取代。

“马尔福，”她打招呼，恍惚间记起上回他俩真正的对话收尾时，她叫了他的名字，德拉科。

“你来这干什么？”他侧着头看她，她在他身前两米站定。

“给威森加摩提供信息，我猜你也是？”

他收紧了下巴，再度看向地面。很明显他不想回答，她于是走向另一面的墙靠着，因为她觉得要是和他并排靠着，会有点尴尬。不过当她抬起头，发现自己的位置正对着他时，又感觉有点后悔自己方才的选择。于是她将视线对准长廊尽头的那扇橡木门，扭着自己的脖子，让他在她的视线以外。

“告诉我，格兰杰。”

她鼓足勇气将视线转回，但他依旧没有看她，“你是这么迫不及待地想要释放所有的食死徒吗？”她眨眨眼，他继续说，“‘帮别人辩护’是你周五最新的传统吗？”

他终于抬头看她，带着半是无聊半是恼怒的表情，她总能见到的他的表情。他上周五还是那么亲切，甚至请了她一杯酒，还和她聊天，还说她有一点特别，说她有黄金的品德……但在这时，看着他，她感觉之前的那些全是她的幻想，他俩依旧是两个十二岁站在魁地奇球场上的小孩。

“事实上，我出席是为了落实他的罪名，”她说，努力不在他的视线下畏缩。看着他的眼神动摇，她觉得自己不必要再说下去了，但她的嘴也有自己的意识，“不要担心，马尔福，只有你是特别的。”说完她扬起一边的眉毛，就像他经常对她那样。

“特别……”他低声重复，眼睛微眯看向地面，然后突然间抬头，“那又是谁指使你，要你 **救** 我，格兰杰？”他站直起身，脖子和肩膀僵直，她呼吸一顿，“因为我不需要你同情，我用不着‘救世主’。”他对她冷笑，这一幕实在太像从前，让她不由有一时间的失神。

“我也从没打算成为你的‘救世主’。”赫敏冷言道。

他走近她，“那你想 **成为** 我的什么？”他眼里的光，还有嘴角微噙着的笑，让赫敏感觉自己变得温驯而渺小，但不知为何也点燃了她内心中的绚烂烟火，就像他触碰到了她心中的一处开关。

廊道里的气氛转变。

“没-没什么。”她努力想做出厌烦的表情，然后维持住，而不是心中小鹿乱撞的模样，“梅林啊，马尔福！你就不能坦然地接受有人对你好吗？这……这就是为了正义。”

他淡淡的微笑消散了，但他眼里的光还闪烁着，他迎着她的目光，仔仔细细地检视着她，仿佛决心要看出什么，专注的模样让她想起算数占卜课上的他。

“那么，这是一个命债了？”他问。

她无法掩饰困惑，“命债？”

“你避免我在阿兹卡班腐烂的命运，所以我欠你的，格兰杰，是不是就是这样算的？”

赫敏真的惊到了，“不，不，我不是这么想的，”她慌乱地摇头，看向两人之间缩短的地面，平整自己的心跳，仅仅两步的距离。她咽了口唾沫，“如果非要算的话，马尔福，帐早就清了。”她透过睫毛向上瞥，他眯起眼睛看着她，“我在你的审判会上说的每一句，都是发自肺腑，要不是你在马尔福庄园维护——”

“停！”他大吼道，她被他突然的爆发吓了一跳，“别再粉饰那个晚上了。”

她猛地抬头看他，认真搜寻他的脸。他又在瞪着她，目光炯炯，而且他涨红了脸。

“我对拯救什么狗屁的世界一点兴趣都没有，或是阻止黑魔王——甚至是你和你的傻瓜朋友，我一点都不在乎！”几缕发丝从他前额滑落，他大掌一挥将它们顺回脑后。

“我知道你认出我了，”她说，对他摇了摇头，“我知道你看到我了，看到罗恩了，而且你本可以——”

“把你们交给食死徒？这样就对了吗格兰杰？在你的逻辑里，我就该这么做吗？”

“当然不是！”她为其中的荒谬差点大笑出来。

他身体前倾，俯身到她的高度，与她对视。他带来的压迫感让她不由向后靠，她的背感受到石头墙壁的寒冷，“你甚至真的明白他们的残忍吗？多洛霍夫？那些食死徒？”

她为他话语里无意识的将自己排除在食死徒外而欣喜，身体扭动了下，她站直身体。

“我当然知道！你当时也在场！”她下意识摸向自己的胳膊，那里被魔法地刻下了永久的文字。

“不是贝拉。是真正的食死徒。”

她不明白。她脸上的表情应该也告诉了他。

“有一些是真真正正的疯子，他们能自主思考，也有能力妄想一个波特和凤凰社失败而伏地魔获胜的将来。你觉得要是真的这样，像你一样出身的人会怎样，格兰杰？”他钢灰色的眸子对上她的，那抹若有似无的笑意又回到了他的唇角，他好像赢了什么，但她现在还不知道是什么。

“我明白了，马尔福，”赫敏翻了翻眼，试着装作勇敢，“我们会被折磨，然后死去，所有麻瓜种都会被刻上‘泥巴种’的刻印——”

“所有麻瓜出身，对。”他眼神炯炯，又向她靠近了一步，她的背紧紧靠着墙了，“但不是波特的‘黄金女郎’，”她为这句瑟缩了一下，“或者是他的红发韦斯莱。”她为扯到金妮身上怒视他，他却自然地将一只胳膊撑到她脑后，坏笑着。她为这姿势而恍惚，多少次她曾在级长巡逻时，撞见他与潘西.帕金森一起，正是这样的姿态。

“知道吗，”他继续说，“麦克尼尔想到个拍卖会的主意，他是个精明的商人。”他笑了起来，好像被他话语里隐藏的只有他知道的笑话逗笑了，而赫敏只感觉到他清新的气息拂过她的脸庞。

“拍卖会？”她迷惑的眨眼，他为她的模样坏笑着。

“一种为了……弥补战争损失的方法。要是有谁想要占有某个麻瓜种，或是叛徒，或者凤凰社成员，只要出到最高价，他想要的人就不用出现在拍卖会，而他……想对那人做什么都可以。”

赫敏感觉胸口一下子空荡荡的，她感觉快不能呼吸了，但他还在继续。

“相信我，格兰杰，”他露出微笑，“你整理房间的技能一点都不吸引他们。”

她感觉胃酸翻腾，眼泪威胁着要流出，她努力清了清喉咙。

“那我觉得我还是要谢谢你，马尔福，”她咬着牙说，“如果你那晚认出我了，‘黄金女郎’就是灰背还有掠夺者的玩物了——她一定会被拍卖。谢谢你给我在马尔福地下室苟延残喘的机会！如果你到时候成了战争的胜利者，最好保持你的傲慢！”她顺着他的话，将愤怒扔向他，看到他再度垂落的发丝随着她愤怒的气息飘摆。

“哦，不用客气，格兰杰，”他嘶嘶地说，“毕竟，我听说灰背对拍卖会不感兴趣，他更喜欢 **保留** 战利品。”

她感觉怒火从她的脖颈一路上燃到她的下巴，她咽了一下，维持住他残忍的眼，“当然，你作为一个唯利是图的商人，绝对接受不了这点。怎么能让灰背占着我，而让你错失赚进几百加隆的机会呢？是不是，马尔福？”

他大笑，那声音骚动了她肋骨内侧，“几百加隆？得了吧，格兰杰，你肯定知道你……你的 **本事** 值得更多。你是桂冠。”

“停，”她嘶声说。

“事实上你和女韦斯莱的起拍价是每人一万加隆，内部消息说，红发最后会在两万加隆出——”

“你真恶心。”她要尽快逃走，她有点扼制不住眼泪了。她左右扭动，想绕开他，但他用胳膊筑成囚笼困住了她。

“——而我们这个时代最聪慧的女巫，要三万。”

她肺里的呼吸溢出，发出一声细小的声音。他满脸自得的看着她，戏弄她，观察她。

“你说谎，”她说，她又想哭，又想吐，但在他面前，她哪一样也不想做。

“别漏了我最爱的一点，”他的脸更加靠近她，不思议的没有碰到她，“还要再加五千加隆，如果能证明你没有被碰过。”

她的肺尖叫着要空气，但她觉得满足不了它的要求。

“所以，告诉我，格兰杰，我一直在想，”他在她耳畔低语，“如果造化弄人，我能不能在去年春天时，凑出三万五千金加隆？”

她的手在大脑指挥前行动了，她扇了他一巴掌。她浑身的血液仿佛都在尖叫，她不停喘着粗气。她的手结结实实打在他的脸上，但他的头一点也没有动。他们彼此怒视着。

“马尔福先生，”一个声音传来，仿佛距离一千公里远，“您要出庭了。”

他挺立，转身走向橡木门，她转身走向来时的电梯。她一路走过中庭，高跟鞋咖哒咖哒响着来到右侧的壁炉，她在飞路粉一触到火焰时，就叫出了她公寓的地址。她没有管金妮看见她从壁炉中出现时吓得跳下沙发，也没有管金妮洒了一地的爆米花，她径直走到卫生间将胃里的东西倾倒而出。

金妮陪她在卫生间的地上待了几小时，安静的没有说话。

她那天晚上再度梦到了马尔福庄园，她躺在冰冷大厅地面上，怔怔看着上方华丽的水晶灯，和它折射的迷幻的光。有什么东西一直戳着她胳膊，但她就是看不到。

“你从哪儿弄到这把剑的?”嘶嘶声。

“我们找到的——我发誓。”她的声音飘进了她的耳朵。她不记得张过口。

“你是个骗子，是不是，格兰杰。”

是她的胳膊在痛，是她的喉咙在叫。她看向左边，德拉科.马尔福拿着刀，将“泥巴种”刻进她的胳膊。

她满身冷汗地惊醒，金妮在她身旁陪着她。


	10. 第十章

第十章

金妮陪她在浴室地板上坐了一夜，一直尽自己所能地安慰她。但每次赫敏抬头看她，她总能感到德拉科的气息，萦绕在她身旁，告诉她她最好的朋友在食死徒眼里的价格。她不能让自己的大脑集中在那数字上，不然三万五千就会跳出印在她眼底。

按德拉科所说，决定那夜的价格，就在于她有没有“被碰过”。她还没有。她和罗恩还没有走到那一步，他就去了爱尔兰，而她回到了霍格沃兹。所以，这会不会是一种恶劣的测试，想要看看她是不是仍是处女？她打断自己的思路，害怕自己再顺着去想这个有拍卖会存在的世界。

她总觉得如果哈利输了，她也早就死在了战场上了，或是她依旧在斗争。但她从没想过如果战争落幕，她会发生什么。

金妮猜到她的沮丧和德拉科有关，但赫敏目前没有心情去玩她的补完游戏。于是她在卫生间的地上陪着她，拿着一床毯子和枕头，每当赫敏开始打瞌睡，然后做噩梦，哭喊着醒来，她就静静安慰她。直到凌晨三点钟，赫敏终于收拾好心情，告诉了她在魔法部地下室发生的一切。从他一开始时冷冰冰的态度，到他突然间情绪的转变。她告诉她那些，当时她忽视了的细节，还有一些到现在她也还是想不通的碎片——他指责她想要去“拯救”他，他指责她想要创下一个命债，他……

金妮听着她断断续续的叙述，问，“什么？”

“我想他对我有意思。”赫敏努力回忆，眉头紧锁。

我从没想过成为你的‘救世主’。

那你想 **成为** 我的什么？

“真的？”金妮期待着。

“不要激动，”赫敏自嘲地说，调整了下坐姿，“我很可能是误读了。”

金妮仔细观察着她，示意她继续。赫敏告诉她他们俩的谈话如何一路向下，荡到谷底。当她说到拍卖会时，她没有说关于金妮的事，她不想把担子也压到金妮身上。当金妮听到三万金加隆时，她的眉毛飞到发际线里去了，下巴大张。

“我——我不……赫敏，这不可能是真的。他一定是在逗你的。”

“拍卖会？”

“啊，不是，我相信拍卖会肯定有，那些恶心的玩意，”金妮说，挥了挥手。赫敏感觉有点怪怪的，看金妮对这信息适应良好，而 **她** 则为此吐了将近一晚上。“是金额，谁能一下子拿出三万加隆，那可是金加隆！”

“纯血贵族？”赫敏耸耸肩，喝了一口金妮拿给她的水。

“那也不可能有那么多，他绝对夸大了，或者就是瞎扯个数来折磨你。”金妮喷了口气。

“能精确地编出一个金额也很奇怪，”赫敏说，“他还说要是我是个处女的话，就还要再加五千加隆。”

金妮将环顾卫生间橱柜的眼重新落回赫敏身上，皱着眉看着她，“他就是这么对你说的？”

“如果能证明我没被‘碰过’，那他们还会加价。”赫敏觉得明确说出这句话，让她又有想要哭和呕吐的感觉了。但她又有种麻木了的感觉。

“你们怎么聊到这的？”金妮说，赫敏从杯子上移开目光，发现金妮的眼睛正闪闪发亮。

“就是……恰好他想要论证的一点，我想。”

“当他对你说这些可怕的事情时，你……你做啥了？”金妮搜查她的眼睛。

“我就试着逃走。我当时就要吐在他身上了。”赫敏为那可怕的可能僵笑了两声。

“逃走？”金妮问。

“是啊，他把我困住了。每回我想离开时，他总是把我的路挡上了。”他的眼和他温热气息的记忆浮现，让赫敏浑身战栗。金妮没有回应，赫敏抬起头看她，发现她的脸异常明朗，但没有笑容，“怎么了？”

“所以，”金妮开口，“他把你困在怀里，紧紧贴着墙，然后戏弄你？”

赫敏皱眉，“你怎么说得像少女漫画一样。”

“这就 **是** 少女漫画，”金妮点头，“听起来就像你俩还没从霍格沃兹毕业。”

赫敏摇头，看着自己坐着的垫子，当时的感觉可一点不像少女漫画，而是可怕糟透了。

“我猜如果我再告诉你，我后来扇了他一巴掌，只能更加印证你的观点了？”她对金妮不好意思地笑了笑。

这句话简直让金妮兴奋得要飞到月亮上，她大笑着，求赫敏讲更多细节，然后在这24小时间，赫敏终于第一次感觉到了骄傲。

她周六早上真的想请假不去书店了，去的话，至少让她满足的一点是，她应该不会见到德拉科了。她觉得在他们昨天进行的那场谈话后，他应该没那么残忍追着她不放，她真的不知道要是谈话继续下去了，他俩会走到哪步。她猜她永远也不会知道了。

早晨一到书店，她就检查了下预定书籍的单子，然后在确定没有任何布莱克或是马尔福的预定后，她终于松了口气。当书店开门，顾客陆陆续续走进，她终于能把昨天抛到脑后了。

角落书店那天出奇的忙碌，柜台那总是有两个人在那排着，所以当一个留着小胡子的大个子绅士离开柜台，祝福她今天过得愉快，她才看到站在门口的纳西莎.马尔福。

纳西莎先巡视了一圈店里，才把目光落到她身上。僵在原地，赫敏感觉耳朵发烧。梅林，昨天她才扇了她儿子一巴掌。纳西莎.马尔福到这来是想警告她，把她肮脏的麻瓜种的手离她珍贵的纯血后代远点吗？

纳西莎.马尔福对她微笑。

赫敏眨眨眼。

“格兰杰小姐，”她说，声音就像蜜罐里的蜂蜜，“早晨好。”

赫敏看着纳西莎微笑着走上两阶台阶，“马尔福夫人，”赫敏回神，“早上好。”

“德拉科确实告诉过我，你在这做兼职。”纳西莎优雅地飘过廊道来到柜台，放上一只手，“我很喜欢这家店。总算有一个能躲避对角巷的嘈杂的地方，你觉得是不是？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，“是的，确实是这样，我也是这么觉得的。”

“我记得德拉科在这家店里度过了不少暑假时光，他就一直在这看书，躲避市场的喧嚣。”纳西莎摆摆手，摇了摇头，依旧挂着微笑，“你以前一定在这碰到过他，是不是？”纳西莎的眼睛闪了一下，就像她儿子的眼睛一样。她想要一个明确的答案……

“我-嗯，不是的，事实上。我们以前从没在这碰过面，直到……直到几周前。”赫敏将手放到柜台上，然后又迅速地把它们放下，“您今天怎么来角落书店了？”她紧张地屏住呼吸，等待靴子落地——

“关于哥布林战争的书，”纳西莎说。

赫敏的眉毛扬起，书？不是“你留在我儿子脸上的手印”或是“你对我儿子病态的迷恋”？而是书？她到书店来真的就是为了一本书？

“是的？您想要退还它吗？”

“我喜欢它，”纳西莎说，她对她露齿一笑，“德拉科告诉我这也是你最喜欢的书之一？”

德拉科说……什么？

“我—呃，是的，我确实很喜欢那位作者——”

“我想你是否可以帮我再找一本她的书，或者是类似的书。”

“我——是的，我当然，完全可以——嗯，”赫敏结巴着说，她走出柜台，然后忽然想起她留在柜台上的账簿还没有收起来，“我得……先让我……”她又慌慌张张地赶回柜台，把账簿扫进一张抽屉里。“好了，可以了，请您跟我来。”

赫敏走过柜台，暗暗祈祷纳西莎没有嘲笑她的表现，或是觉得她脑袋有问题。她能听到跟在身后的龙皮高跟鞋落在地上的响声，赫敏慌慌张张地走向左边的一排排书架，然后想起自己今天穿的是麻瓜衣服，运动鞋，牛仔裤，一件印着麻瓜乐队的T恤。她在标M字头的书架前停下。

“好的，所以，马蒂.麦克汉尼也写了一些关于半马人还有小精灵历史的书，她今年可能还有一本关于狼人的书要发行——”

“我两本都要。还有那本即将发售的请帮我预定一本。”

赫敏回头越过肩看向纳西莎。纳西莎嘴角噙着一抹愉快的笑，眼底里似乎有什么计划。

“好的，马尔福夫人，这真是明智的决定。”赫敏拿出半人马的书，又去拿小精灵的书，然后突然想到，纳西莎.马尔福要看一本讲压迫家养小精灵的书，这简直是两个飞天扫帚相撞，绝对稀奇的场景。“您今天还想找点什么吗？”

“我觉得这些就够了，谢谢你。”纳西莎将一缕丝绸般的长发掖回耳后。

赫敏拿着书走回柜台，打算将它们包装一下。

“请问这次的费用还是记到家族账目里吗，马尔福夫人？”

“是的，亲爱的，谢谢你。”

“我把您加到预定书籍订单里，”赫敏从底下的柜子里拿出一个笔记本，“将您记到预定了马蒂.麦克汉尼的狼人书名单里。”

“你每个星期六和星期天都要工作吗，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏抬头看到了纳西莎澄澈的眼睛，他们比起德拉科的灰色要蓝，但有一样迫人的压力。

“是的，每个周末，从早晨十点到晚上六点。”她说着将写好的笔记本放回到底层的柜子中。

“然后每个工作日还在魔法部上班？你一定很忙吧，”纳西莎说着话，一直看着她。赫敏开始怀疑自己脸上沾了墨水了。

“我—是的，确实是。我猜是因为我习惯忙着了。”赫敏将书装好，打算递给纳西莎，但她不想显得那么突兀，好像要打发她走一样。

“你要和韦斯莱先生见面有点难吧，你们毕竟有各自的日程。”纳西莎目光闪烁。赫敏瞪着眼，有点发怔。

“我，我想是吧。他不在的时候，哈利和我确实挺想他的，但罗恩自己在爱尔兰做得挺好的。”赫敏吞了下口水。

“你经常去看望他吗？”纳西莎微微偏头，审阅着她。

“罗恩吗？”赫敏感觉自己好像是需要解答什么问题，“不，我目前还没去过爱尔兰呢。”然后突然间她想起来斯基特的那句， **格兰杰小姐每周末都要去爱尔兰看望她的爱人。** 纳西莎在挖信息，但不知道她为什么要这么做。赫敏加了一句，“我相信罗恩他让自己……也很是忙碌。”

纳西莎唇角微翘，“我明白了，”她吸了口气，“好了，非常感谢你今天的帮助，格兰杰小姐。”

“别客气。”赫敏将书袋递给纳西莎，看着纳西莎的眼睛，赫敏感觉那里似乎隐藏着什么期待，“期待您再次光临角落书店，马尔福夫人。”

纳西莎纤细的手指接过包，“亲爱的，叫我纳西莎吧。”她对她和善的笑着。赫敏眨了眨眼。

纳西莎转身优雅地离开，没有任何响动。

那天晚上，当赫敏准备关店时，莫蒂从楼上走了下来。他是一名又高又瘦的老头，留着灰色的小胡子，随着他说话会一动一动的非常有趣。赫敏觉得他简直是世界上最有趣的老绅士了。

“晚上好，莫蒂。”她一边整理着书架，一边雀跃地招呼他。

“格兰杰小姐，明天下午你不用来了。”

一本书从她指间滑落，“什么？”她转过头看着莫蒂。

“我今天下午收到了这封信，”他伸手从胸口的口袋里拿出一封纸质上佳的信，“这上面说，你明天下午不用再来了，对此我非常同意。”

“我-我还是不明白，”赫敏疑惑地说，难道她是被解雇了吗？

“当然还有一封是给你的。”莫蒂又掏出一个信封，与他之前拿出来的那封一模一样，除了信封上斜体的花体字有些微不同。

赫敏 . 格兰杰小姐收

莫蒂梅 . 亨蒂斯转交

角落书店

对角巷和水平巷间

赫敏拆开材质上佳的信封，然后看到和外面信封上完全一致的笔迹。

亲爱的格兰杰小姐，

我诚挚的邀请您明天下午陪我喝一杯下午茶，我非常期盼您的陪伴。我已经请亨蒂斯先生替您看店了。

你的，

纳西莎.马尔福

赫敏反反复复读了四遍这封短信，她一会儿为纳西莎的莽撞而惊愕，因为纳西莎竟然能麻烦店长调整他的日程安排，一会儿为她就要和纳西莎.马尔福共进下午茶而惊恐。但不一会儿，惊恐的情绪渐渐占了上风。

“我真没想到你会是马尔福夫人的好朋友。很多年了，她一直是店里的贵宾。”莫蒂摘下眼镜擦着。

“不-不，我不是，”赫敏叠起信，“我们都算不上是熟人。”

“好吧，那这绝对是个好机会变成老熟人。”

“可能吧。”

赫敏下班后径直来到了猫头鹰邮局，去给纳西莎回信。当她到家时，一只灰色的私人猫头鹰已经在啄着她的玻璃窗了。明天下午四点钟，她将与纳西莎.马尔福在马尔福庄园喝下午茶。


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

三点五十五，莫蒂走下楼，来接替她的工作。

“先让我把，姆……”赫敏把早上时放起来的几本大部头从架子上拿下来。

“啊-啊-啊——”莫蒂弹了弹舌头，拿过她手里的几本书，“我想我知道它们应在的位置，”他扬起一边眉毛说，“而且你真的想要 **迟到** 吗？在和纳西莎.马尔福的茶会上？”

赫敏看了看时钟，距离四点钟只差三分钟了。不，要是在茶会上迟到可要比茶会本身要糟的多的多了。最糟糕的是两样加在一起……

“赶快走吧！”莫蒂仿佛读出了她所想，“我楼上的飞路网连着呢，你可以直接到庄园。”

赫敏感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，“好吧，”她抓过自己的包，“但我还没来得及整理账本呢，记得把——”

“行了走吧，拜拜。”莫蒂挥手将她送走。

赫敏垂着头走上楼，遇见了和蔼的莫蒂太太，麦吉。麦吉领着她穿过公寓走到壁炉前，给她一把飞路粉。她本想和麦吉唠两句，来延缓下即将发生的事，但没来得及开口，麦吉就向她挥手道别，躲到厨房去了。

赫敏对着地幔上的全身镜，检查了下自己的形象。她早上时真的特意请金妮帮她做了发型，但没有请她化妆。金妮一边帮她做之前做过的盘发，一边给她讲昨天魁地奇练习时发生的事。告诉她德拉科昨天很是急躁，好像为了什么事而烦心。很好。然后赫敏开始在她的衣柜里一遍遍搜寻，想找出一件没那么随意的衣服，但话说回来，要是去参加在马尔福庄园举办的下午茶的话，她没什么衣服是足够“正式”的。赫敏最终向金妮借了条裙子，还找出一件她压箱底的衬衫。

赫敏深吸一口气平静心跳，将抓着的飞路粉扔进火里，轻声道，“马尔福庄园。”随着火焰变绿，她走了进去。

走出宽敞华丽的壁炉，入眼的是满目白色的大理石。她上一回造访时还忙着拯救世界，没空欣赏，所以这一回再次踏足，她不禁为眼前的盛景而惊叹。不过感谢上苍，她不在那个大厅里。直到此时此刻，赫敏才想到，她真有可能会在那个大厅和纳西莎共享下午茶，那个她妹妹折磨过她的地方。她有点好奇，有没有一个魔咒强力得能把被血浸透的地毯清理一新。

就在她还沉浸于大厅的华美时，一个小小的家养小精灵出现，向她鞠了个躬。

“请问是格兰杰小姐吗？”

“是的，你好。”赫敏笑着，想到纳西莎.马尔福的书柜里竟然会有一本关于家养小精灵的历史的书。

“请您跟着米皮走好吗？”小小的女精灵向她行了个屈膝礼，然后领着她向前走。

米皮领着她走过一个宏伟的楼梯，赫敏努力不去回忆关于这个楼梯的曾经。她走过一个长廊，上面挂着一排肖像画，全是马尔福家的男人们，全部有着同样的深灰色的眼睛，最后一个是卢修斯.马尔福。她看着一张张相似的面容，不由打了个战。米皮终于在一扇门前停了下来，敲了敲门，将门大大推开，等待着赫敏走进。

“赫敏.格兰杰小姐来拜访了，夫人。”

纳西莎.马尔福坐在西边窗户旁，沐浴在阳光下，她金色的发丝闪闪发光，折射出耀眼的光芒，仿佛把整个房间都照亮了。随着赫敏走进房间，她站起身迎接，姿态优雅，让赫敏有种闯入奥林匹斯山上的神殿，被女神赫拉迎接的错觉。

“格兰杰小姐，”纳西莎优雅地走向赫敏，伸出手，赫敏赶紧握住了，“非常荣幸能和你一起共享下午茶，”纳西莎抬起另一只手，合握住了赫敏的手，同时深深看进她的眼，“我非常珍惜能有机会更好地认识你。”

“我——是的，谢谢您，我也是。能有机会更好地认识您，我很荣幸。”赫敏紧张地笑了笑，感觉自己丧失了眨眼的能力。

“是莫蒂梅顶了你的班吗？”纳西莎松开她的手，领着她走向华贵的沙发。纳西莎姿态从容地来到位置上坐下，赫敏跟在她身后试着模仿她优雅的动作。

“是的，他人真的非常好，他立刻就同意替我的班了。”赫敏双腿在关节前交叠，而不是像大多数麻瓜那样在膝盖处翘腿，模仿着纳西莎，“他和麦吉真的是非常和善的两口子。”她刚想问纳西莎资助角落书店有多久了，在张口前却又停住了，因为她直到现在才注意到两人所在的屋子。她不知道自己之前怎么能忽略掉这点，但他们现在喝茶的地方恰恰是马尔福家族的私人图书馆。

“哦，我的天啊，”赫敏小声惊叹，不自觉转着身子，环顾着四周满当当的书架，上面摆满了各种大部头还有稀有的古籍。众所周知，马尔福庄园的图书馆是伦敦巫师界最古老，最华贵，最珍稀的藏书馆，这点赫敏在二年级时就从某本书里得知了，但她从来没想过自己终有一天能亲眼目睹它的宏伟壮阔。它的每一个角落都被细致地照顾到了，没有一处灰尘或破旧的地方，图书馆的门口处还立着一本目录书，方便来者查阅所需的任何书籍。

“哦，对了，”纳西莎笑着说，“希望你不介意离开角落书店，又待在我们的书馆里，不过我们的会客厅还在重新装修。”

“不，完全不介意。我完完全全被震撼了，您的图书馆美极了，马尔福夫人。”她的眼睛黏在一处书架上，猜测着在那两本大部头之间的书，不会就是首印版的《强力魔法药剂》吧？

“亲爱的，叫我纳西莎就好。”

随着这句话，赫敏又被拽回到这奇异的现实中，她现在和纳西莎.马尔福喝着下午茶。

“纳西莎。你的图书馆真的非常棒。”赫敏笑着转回身面向纳西莎，她不知道自己的手该做点什么，干脆尴尬地铺在大腿上。

“谢谢，亲爱的。你有时间的时候，一定要过来转转。如果你想借阅哪本书，随意拿，没关系。”赫敏的大脑为这句话宕机了，脑海里反反复复是她可以借阅马尔福家族图书馆的念头。

纳西莎挥了下手，米皮带着茶点出现，她推着小推车靠近，上面摆满了各式三明治和司康饼，看起来垂涎欲滴。米皮打了个响指，将凭空出现的茶杯和茶碟摆到赫敏和纳西莎之间的茶桌上。赫敏被她的驾轻就熟迷住了，但同时还感到一丝负担，为这其中可能存在着奴役了家养小精灵。

“告诉我，格兰杰小姐，”赫敏抬起头，发现纳西莎正看着她，“你周末在角落书店上班，但每周还在魔法部上班，是吗？”

“是的，我在魔法生物的控制和管理部门上班，在野生动物部门。”

“真令人向往。”她看起来真的是一脸向往，“野生动物部门都负责什么？是狼人还有半人马吧，对吗？”

“是的，有半人马联络处，狼人登记处，还有食尸鬼特遣部队和龙的研究和限制局。我大部分时间都在那度过。”她看着米皮给两人的茶杯里倒茶，又在两人面前摆了两张小碟子。

“谢谢你，米皮，”纳西莎说，随着话音落下，米皮消失了，“研究龙？那一定非常有趣。”她将牛奶倒到杯子里，用小茶匙搅拌着，期间没有发出一声碰撞杯壁的响声。

“是的，确实是。我分析撰写了一些龙蛋的报告，这些龙蛋都是在全英国巫师界找到的，我还研究了下古灵阁的防护措施，事实上。你知道，因为差不多一年半前，他们把一条龙锁在那栋建筑深处，作为那些重要人士的保险库的安全措施。他们为了这个目的，一直折磨这条龙，让它对特定的声音反映，还有……”赫敏突然想到，纳西莎很可能知道关于这条龙的所有事，毕竟他们当初闯进的是她妹妹的金库，“还有我希望能帮妖精们找到替代方案，这样就不会有其他的龙受害了。”

赫敏将注意力集中在倒牛奶上，避免茶液飞溅出来。

“你能这样做真的很高尚，格兰杰小姐。我们家族和龙颇有渊源，我都数不清我听到过多少关于巫师自私地利用龙满足私利的故事。”纳西莎摇了摇头，“嗯，你一定要随时告诉我这个项目的进展，我希望你能得到所有必要的支持。”

“我——好的，谢谢。我才刚刚开始，我也期待它能走得更远。”赫敏往杯子里加了三勺蜂蜜，开始搅拌。

“你知道吗，我儿子喝茶的习惯和你一模一样。真是太巧了。”纳西莎说。赫敏抬起头，看到纳西莎在微笑，“牛奶，然后加三勺蜂蜜。”

“真的很巧。”赫敏应和，没有告诉纳西莎，她早就清清楚楚的知道德拉科喝茶的习惯。在她十三岁时，作为一名重度咖啡上瘾者被迫要喝茶时，她就曾试着以“德拉科方式”喝茶，以期待早点接受茶液的味道。她举起杯子喝了一小口，美味，尤其是和金妮通常准备的早茶对比起来。

“你上班时是不是经常会碰到他？”

赫敏从茶杯上抬起头，“德-德拉科？”她不由磕巴了一下，为不习惯他的名字从她嘴里念出。但她总不能称他为“马尔福”，尤其是她还待在这座庄园里时，“是的，额，我是说，不是很经常。我在电梯里见过他。”她放下杯子，努力试着屏蔽自己的回忆，不去回想几天前他灼热的气息喷在她的脸颊上的感觉。“他好像过得不错？”

“是的，我也这么觉得。他很开心终于和你还有波特先生成为了朋友。”

赫敏即时克制自己没有笑出来，“我都不敢想象，他想要转变大众对他的印象有多困难。”赫敏又喝了口茶平静自己。

“但我觉得只有你能真正理解他，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏抬头，看到纳西莎慈爱的眼神。

“作为一名麻瓜出身的小巫师，想要融入到仍旧有纯血至上主义的巫师世界，我相信你为了转变大众的这些观念付出了很多努力吧。”

赫敏等着接下来嘲讽的话语，就像等待着剩下一只鞋子落地，但只有安静。这是纳西莎.马尔福，纯血至上主义的一员，是她本人刚刚感慨赫敏为了获得她应有的位置而付出了很多。赫敏感觉一团硬物堵住了自己的喉咙，让她有些呼吸困难。

“是的，确实是。我曾经非常努力地想要转变。”她将杯子放下，杯子碰到杯碟发出一声脆响。她现在非常需要转移话题，因为她就快要控制不住自己，在纳西莎.马尔福面前哭出来，而这是她不能接受的，不论出于何种理由。所以她选了头一个浮上脑海的话题，不幸的又一个她不想讨论的话题，“我相信德拉科还有其他人觉得我一年级时挺烦人的。”还有接下来的几年。

“哦，他都不能停止讨论你，”纳西莎笑了起来。赫敏点了点头，伸手去拿司康饼，为了不让自己的手闲下来。“他总给我写信，‘母亲，那个格兰杰女生又坐在了我最喜欢的图书馆座位上’，或者‘母亲，那个格兰杰女生绝对在期末考试上抄袭了，我知道她肯定抄了’。”

赫敏为了纳西莎文雅的转述而微笑，她确定“那个格兰杰女生”一定不是德拉科曾经指代她的称呼。

“不过我确实要承认，我一直向往着和德拉科公平竞争的，这一直是我的目标。”

“好了，我相信你的父母一定很为你骄傲，你在巫师界靠自己彻底叫响了自己的名字。他们在麻瓜界是做什么的？”纳西莎从托盘里拿出一个司康饼，开始用小刀涂果酱。

“嗯，他们都是牙医，就是治牙的医生。”

“哦，多么有趣，”她说，“那他们住在英国哪里？”

“他们……好吧，他们现在其实住在澳大利亚。”

赫敏设法在纳西莎问到关于她父母更细节的问题时混了过去，还有那些关于她为什么和父母缺少联系的问题。纳西莎问她是否有兄弟姐妹，当她收到霍格沃兹入学信时她父母的反应，还有她小时候有没有过突发魔法，诸如此类的闲聊。他们在一团和气中度过了愉快的半个来小时，赫敏不确定这是怎么发生的，但当她意识到时，纳西莎又把话题转回到了德拉科身上。

“德拉科非常高兴能再度打魁地奇，我必须要感谢你和波特先生，能同意他加入到魔法部的球队。”纳西莎将空了的茶杯连着茶碟一起放到了侧面的沙发柜上，米皮立刻出现，给她又倒了一杯。

“哦，这都是哈利的功劳，真的。我和球队没一点关系，骑扫帚从来不是我的强项。”

米皮也给赫敏倒了一杯茶，在她感谢她之前，又凭空消失了。直到那时，赫敏才注意到米皮穿着一件围裙。

“我必须承认，魁地奇也不是我的爱好。在霍格沃兹时，你一定为拽去参加各式各样的练习和比赛受了不少罪吧。”

赫敏摇摇头，将脑袋里关于米皮的围裙的疑问甩去，集中注意力在纳西莎身上，“哦，是的，凡是哈利，金妮，或者罗恩有比赛，我就被迫出席。通常我都会带本书。”赫敏轻轻笑了笑，端起杯子。

“是的，我记得德拉科告诉我这点。”纳西莎笑着回忆，赫敏的杯子在唇边顿住了，“他寄回家的信里写，‘母亲，那个格兰杰女生根本不看比赛，即使她就在第一排。我低头看她时，发现她正在读书。’”

纳西莎笑着，声音就像叮咚作响的铃铛，但赫敏疯狂飞转的思绪阻止她一同欢笑。也许她只是比赛故事的一个附注，在他抱怨怎样输给了哈利时顺带一提，他没准在说完她后，还说了很多其他的让他讨厌的事。可能吧？

纳西莎在对她微笑，于是她喝了口茶，将杯子放下，“我-我没想到会有人留意到我，不过现在想来还挺得意的，毕竟我让另一队的找球手分心了，给哈利创造了赢的条件！”赫敏开玩笑的说。

纳西莎随着笑了起来，“确实分心了。”

在她能回味当前的话题，和理解他们对话的深意前，图书馆沉重的大门打开了，震动让赫敏杯子里的茶水微微晃动。

“母亲，”一声拉长调的温吞声音，然后就是德拉科.马尔福，从门后出现，“你找我？”

赫敏看着他，眼睛一瞬不眨，35,000在她能控制自己之前，一串数字从她眼底闪过，她的呼吸也似乎停止了。她平息狂乱的心跳，向上天随便哪个神祈祷，让他不要注意到她的存在，直到他毫无波澜地离开这里。

“德拉科！你回来啦？”纳西莎灿烂地笑了。

随着他走进屋里，赫敏手中的茶杯不自觉越捏越紧，她有点担心会把它捏坏。

“是的，我刚才和——”他的目光落到了她身上，她仿佛又感受到他的体温，正如两天前，墙一般地牢牢将她困住。她仿佛又嗅到他清新的气息，随着他残忍的微笑，落在她心间。她祈求自己的心坚强一点，想要落泪的眼不要动摇或移开视线。

在他看到她时，他也猛地僵住了，仿佛被冰冻住了，然后慢慢地他眨眨眼，转过头看向他的母亲。她一直以来心碎看到的那股轻蔑的神态对向纳西莎，这让她完全困惑了。

“德拉科，亲爱的，”纳西莎说，“我请赫敏喝下午茶，我没告诉过你吗？”

纳西莎专注地盯着他，德拉科眨眨眼，嘴唇慢慢抿紧。

“不，你没有。”

“过来和我们一起吧，德拉科。”纳西莎以家人间的亲密语气说，但赫敏开始有点恐慌。

“我-我事实上该走了，”赫敏将茶杯放下，发出一声响，“我应该回去看看，莫蒂快闭店了，他也许需要帮助。”她看向纳西莎，“谢谢您邀请我来喝茶，有您的陪伴我今天真的过得很开心。”

纳西莎有些烦躁，赫敏能感觉到。随着她站起身抓起自己的包，纳西莎也站了起来。

“太可惜了，你离开得太早了，我希望能找个时间继续我们的话题。”

“好的，”赫敏说，“我也很期待。”她说这句话时没敢看旁边人的表情，他还笔挺地站在房间的正中央，“还有再一次，非常感谢您邀请我来喝茶。”

“别客气，亲爱的，”纳西莎对她微笑，“德拉科，麻烦你护送赫敏到壁炉那好吗？”

赫敏慌张地看向德拉科，发现他还瞪着他的母亲，下巴依旧闭得紧紧的。

“我——真的非常感谢，不过我相信我能找到回去——”

“哦，得了吧，”纳西莎挥挥手，“根本就不麻烦，是不是德拉科？”纳西莎眼睛紧盯着德拉科。让赫敏不由猜想他们之间是不是能心灵谈话，因为很明显他们在交流些她根本就不明白的什么事。

德拉科伸展了下肩膀，“乐意之至。”德拉科转身走向图书馆的大门，拉开一扇厚重的门板扶住，等候着她。

赫敏转过头对纳西莎说，“再次感谢，马尔福夫人，和您一起很开心。”赫敏低头看着自己的脚，它们踩在厚实的地毯上，一路将她带到一双龙皮靴面前。

“赫敏，亲爱的，”纳西莎叫住她，赫敏转过头看着纳西莎友善的微笑，“请叫我纳西莎。”

赫敏感觉自己的脸颊发热，但她也不知道为什么，或许是为在德拉科不知情的情况下，和他的母亲变得如此熟稔而尴尬吧。她不敢去看他的脸，于是对纳西莎笑了笑，转身低头走出了屋子。她抬头就看到了卢修斯.马尔福的半身像，当他的儿子关上他们身后厚重的门板时，赫敏抓住机会匆忙扫了一眼德拉科。他的表情冰冷坚硬，正如同墙上挂着的一张张马尔福男人们。

德拉科领着她穿过长廊，沉默无言。她能听到自己的脚步声嗒嗒作响，却听不到他的。他们走下宏伟的长梯，走进了一间有着三个大壁炉的宽阔大厅。

一声巨大的当啷声从她右侧紧闭的门中响起，一股魔力波随之扩散消失，赫敏为这种感觉浑身一颤，屏住了呼吸。她之前怎么没注意到那里还有扇门。

“在装修。”

她抬头看德拉科，他在看她肩上方的一点。她记起纳西莎说的会客室在重新装修。难道就是那间屋子？那间因为德拉科的沉默而为他赢回了潜在的35,000金加隆？是不是就在那扇紧闭的大门后？打开它她就会看到家养小精灵们忙碌地清扫破碎的水晶吊灯，还有擦洗浸透她泥巴鲜血的大理石？

他递给她一袋飞路粉，她没有再看他一眼。不论是从袋子里抓了一整把飞路粉扔到壁炉里，还是看着火焰变色轻声念出她的目的地，或是最后踏进壁炉，消失在熊熊火焰中。


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

多么讽刺，就在几周前，赫敏疯狂地一遍遍翻找《预言家日报》就为一瞥德拉科，好让自己的眼睛满意，而在魔法部工作时段，她从未有机会见他一面。而今，她情愿被一只人头狮身蝎尾兽生吞活剥，也不想哪怕在电梯里和他碰面，而她真的为此竭尽全力。

周一，她在电梯里两度看见他，万幸里面还有不少人进进出出，她及时混进人群离开了。随后，她在咖啡厅远远地瞥见了他，于是她立马转身，情愿饿着。

周二，她刻意提前半个小时的午餐点来到咖啡厅，想买一份那些该死的牛角面包，因为在哈利的极力推荐下，她也爱上了这些该死的美味。不幸的是，他也是这么想的。不过这一次他俩目光接触，所以她别无选择只能端着她点的单，坐到一个偏僻的角落，而他则在另一个角落落座，各自安静地吃着东西，但她总感觉他的视线一直紧紧追随着她。

周三，哈利率领着一队奥罗逮捕了一名试图走私一枚龙蛋到伦敦的嫌疑犯，鉴于德拉科是奥罗部门的咨询顾问，他需要做案子的文书工作，而这个案子恰好应该和她所在的部门“魔法生物的控制和管理部门”共同合作，她和艾登则负责她的部门的文书工作，而且艾登，恰巧感冒请假……一个备忘录飞到了她桌上，上面是完美的手写体，她立刻就认出来了。这就是她意识到自己剩下一周都和德拉科缠上了的过程。

周四，她终于在下午时给哈利写了张便签——她问德拉科关于这颗蛋的尽量详尽的物理上的信息，而他回复的便签上写着“它是蛋型。”——尽可能婉转地询问哈利，这件案子上还有没有其他人选她能联系。

周五，收发室的托盘送来一封信，上面以华丽的斜体字写着她的名字， _赫敏_ _._ _格兰杰小姐_ ，一种她现在认识的笔迹。

_格兰杰小姐，_

_我诚挚地邀请你来参观马尔福家族图书馆，而且你可以借阅任何你感兴趣的书籍。下周下班后的晚上或是周末都可以，请告诉我你的选择。_

_你的，_

_纳西莎_ _._ _马尔福_

赫敏长叹口气，头埋在双手里。她是怎么就和纳西莎.马尔福成了好朋友的？

~*~

赫敏选择了这周六的晚上，她告诉纳西莎她在角落书店闭店后，还有点事要忙，所以她大概会在晚上七点半的时候到，当然这是在纳西莎也同意的情况下。选择这样的时间到那，她应该就错过了晚餐点，这样纳西莎就不会邀请她共进晚餐，而且这个时间上德拉科大概也不在家。当然这些都只是她的推测，因为根据丽塔斯基特的小道消息，他的业余生活非常活跃，因此在周六晚上七点半，他不可能待在家里陪着他的母亲。她也希望如此。

还差十分钟六点，赫敏无聊的看着时钟，考虑着接下来的一个半小时能做点什么，因为她毕竟，真的没什么事要忙。她接着想到，或许她应该为纳西莎选一份礼物，来感谢她的邀请……然后她察觉，自己或许早在纳西莎第一次的邀请时，就该这么做。赫敏一巴掌拍在了自己脑门上，闭了闭眼。她可真是个平民老百姓。

在考虑了十分钟该带什么样的礼物后，她最终决定给纳西莎选一本书，因为她很有可能从纳西莎那拿回一本或者五本多书。她给莫蒂快速发了个守护神，告诉他自己在闭店后，有点私事要忙，确定他没什么需要了。

赫敏选了一本马蒂.麦克汉尼的小说，那是他在开始写哥布林和小精灵历史前写的书。她把西可放到收银柜里，然后把账记好，移形换影回到了家。

金妮和哈利一起外出了，所以她的发型全靠自己了——一个残酷的现实，每当她照镜子时，就再度意识到。她试着把一些发卷拉到后面，露出脸，看着镜子，她再度祈祷今晚只有纳西莎在家。

她抓了一把飞路粉扔到壁炉里，念出“马尔福庄园”，抬眼扫了一眼时钟，恰恰好七点半整。她走出壁炉，纳西莎.马尔福温柔地笑着正等着她。

“你好，纳西莎。”

“欢迎，赫敏。时间够用吧？我希望你没赶着来这。”

赫敏笨拙地搜索着自己的小小手提袋，终于找到了包好了的那本书，“是的，我——稍等一下，”她拿出书，重新整理了下自己的东西，“其实，我带了这个给你。”她将书递给纳西莎，看着纳西莎的笑容愈发真诚，如果这真的可能的话。

“真体贴，赫敏。但其实真的不用。”她将包装拆开，读了读封皮，看到了作者，“又一本麦克汉尼的书！”她看向赫敏。

“是的，不过这是本小说。在她开始写历史故事前写的。”赫敏的胳膊现在空下来了，她让它就那么垂着，有点不知道接着做什么。

“我等不及读它了，谢谢你，赫敏。”纳西莎挥了下手，米皮随之出现，先向赫敏行了个礼，接过书籍后就消失了。赫敏注意到米皮今天穿的是件小裙子。

“咱们去图书馆吧？”

“好的，谢谢。”赫敏微笑道，“还有感谢您为我敞开您家图书馆的大门。”她随着纳西莎走出大厅，“我必须承认，我对马尔福家族图书馆的好奇已经不是一两年了。”

“太棒了，那你可以把这次来访作为后续一系列的拜访开端。”纳西莎露齿一笑，洁白的牙齿很是整齐。

纳西莎轻轻将一只手放到图书馆的大门上，然后它们就自动打开了，显露出里面的层层图书，赫敏再度为屋子的恢宏折服。阳光透过西边的大大玻璃窗照在书架上，晒出一种暖烘烘的书香味。赫敏为自己能够站在这里的奇迹而震撼不已。

“在你参观之前，我先给你倒杯茶吧？”纳西莎转过身正对她，金色的发丝舞出一个完美的半圆。

“好的，非常感谢。”赫敏说。

米皮在纳西莎召唤前就出现了，手里托着一个托盘，上面放着两杯茶和一些小碟子。

“小姐喜欢加奶，还有三勺蜂蜜是吗？”米皮亮晶晶的眼睛期待地看向赫敏，她的小脑袋上还带着一顶有小花的帽子。

“我-是的，谢谢你，米皮。”赫敏低头对她微笑，接过米皮端给她的茶杯和茶碟。

纳西莎也接过她的茶杯，向米皮道谢后，米皮再度消失了。赫敏盯着米皮消失的位置，感觉已经压制不住自己的好奇了，鼓足勇气，她终于问，“纳西莎，请原谅我的唐突，但我真的很好奇，米皮是不是已经是一名自由的小精灵了？”

纳西莎透过端着的茶杯上方看向她，唇角微翘，“她确实是。”

随着这句回答，赫敏感觉对纳西莎.马尔福更加好奇了。

纳西莎接着说，“去年夏天我无罪释放后，我们几乎所有的财产都被冻结了，我们的家养小精灵都被重新安置了，还有所有的黑魔法物品都被收走了。家里空荡荡的，就在我感觉很孤单的时候，米皮出现在壁炉旁。”纳西莎为这段回忆温柔地笑了，“魔法部来查封时，她藏起来了，一直等到我回来才出现。我告诉她我不能收留她，因为马尔福庄园被禁止使用家养小精灵。她指了指我拿着的手套，请我释放她。从那时起她一直在我身旁。我每周都给她的古灵阁账户里存五十加隆，我猜她都用来买各种衣服还有帽子了。”

纳西莎笑着喝了一口茶，赫敏为这段回忆感觉眼睛有些湿润，所以她也赶紧喝了一口茶。

“你人真的很好，纳西莎，我相信米皮也为能够再度服侍你和你的家庭而感激。”

“谢谢，亲爱的，好啦，让我们参观图书馆吧！”纳西莎走向左手边的书架。赫敏的心漏跳了一拍，能够借阅这里书籍的现实再度砸向她。

纳西莎将她带到房间前方的目录书处，向她解释它的工作原理，只要对它说出想要找的书名，或是作者，或类型，就会有道光芒出现，像小精灵一样引领你找到想要的书籍。纳西莎接着带她来到小说区域，为她展示首印版的书籍都存放在哪里。

赫敏一眼就看见了一系列红色封装的书目，“这是兰斯.盖斯沃斯那个系列书吗？《通缉犯》？”

“是的，还是作者签名版。”纳西莎回答，赫敏感觉自己的手在痒，“我挺喜欢这个系列的，你也喜欢吗？”

“当然，”赫敏说，“他现在是我最喜欢的小说作家。”

“德拉科爱死了《通缉犯》系列，他那年还在候审时，唯一要求带去的书籍就是这些。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，“《通缉犯》系列？”

纳西莎点点头。

“是全部七本书，还是其中的几本？”

“所有的。我觉得他已经把这系列从头到尾读过四五遍了。”纳西莎伸出手，含情脉脉的抚摸它们。

赫敏皱起眉头。他为什么要在书籍上对她撒谎？尤其还是这么微不足道的事？当然这不是说书籍 _对她_ 微不足道——

“怎么了吗，亲爱的？”纳西莎一定注意到了她皱眉的表情。

“噢，我——没什么。只是他曾经告诉我说他不喜欢这系列。”赫敏试着装出毫不在乎的样子，看向除了那系列书籍所在的地方。

“他应该是在逗你，我确定。”纳西莎咯咯笑着，观察着赫敏的表情。

在 _逗_ 她。她不确定自己喜欢他这样，尤其在知道他曾经意图买下她，就像买个牲口一样，甚至用途糟过牲口……

她看向纳西莎，发现她还在看着她，于是她向她回了个友善的微笑，迅速低头看着地板。

“好啦，我该走了，留你一个人好好看书。亲爱的，你要是看上了什么就直接拿走，不必客气。”

“谢谢你，纳西莎，你真是太好了。”赫敏为她能够在接下来时间里，尽情享受马尔福家族图书馆的事实而惊叹不已……她还有，半小时？一小时？纳西莎走出门后，赫敏看向角落里的老爷钟，现在已经是七点五十了，她应该尽量在八点半前离开，最迟九点。

她尽情穿梭在小说区域，但心里还惦念不已魔咒和魔药区域，因为那里肯定有许多市面上早已消失的书籍。她转过一扇书架，发现了一整片新区域，之前在房间中心的沙发饮茶处根本发现不了。她为她的新发现而再度感叹，这座图书馆到底有多宏大，她在心理默默许愿，等一会儿有时间的话一定要来这片区域转转。

她发现了一整扇书架，上面全是德拉科的霍格沃兹旧书，每本书都被保存得很好。她手指划过三年级时的黑魔法防御课书，为莱姆斯.卢平的回忆而微笑。将它从书架上抽出，她把书翻到中间页数，想再度看看格林迪洛那章，当她看到书页边上的花式手写体时，她唇边的笑容消失了。

_绿色还是米色？_

_人鱼协会？_

_green or beige?_

_assoc. w merpeople?_

她抿紧嘴唇，想起自己书上的这页上也有着同样的疑问。她翻了一页，发现上面画着哈利被摄魂怪追赶，罗恩被几只弓箭射中，还有一张图很可能画的是她，但有点难辨认，因为那一团乱哄哄的毛发把画面遮住了。

她翻了翻眼睛，继续往后翻了几个章节，发现德拉科.马尔福的第十八章是完全的空白，没有一点笔迹。他花了那一整周的时间只用来画她各式各样的死法，有斩首，有勒死，甚至还有几次开膛破肚。

赫敏合上书，将它放回书架，一直紧皱着眉头。她眨眨眼想眨去因这本书引起的愧疚感，为她记起自己书上的这几章上，也被她画上了各种乱七八糟的涂鸦。不过没有一张是关于他的死法的，她一直是个愚蠢的女孩。但当她看到首印版的《神奇动物在哪里》时，她所有的想法都被遗忘了。

二十分钟后，赫敏的胳膊上已经抱着七本书了，绝大部分是大部头。她甚至还没走出教育区域，仍旧浏览着五十年前用过的练习册，或是自十九世纪以来一直被禁止教授的制作魔药的书籍。她的胳膊已经有点发抖了，她脖颈上渗出了汗滴，她盘好的头发也开始了它们恣意的旅程。但每当她想施个魔咒来悬浮拿着的书籍时，总会出现一本她非常感兴趣的书来转移她的注意力。

当她把第八本书困难地放到胳膊上时，她决定现在是筛选一下的时候了，因为她根本没可能一次借八本书之多。

她身后响起一声清嗓子的声音，她赶忙转过身，发现德拉科.马尔福站在她身后十步远的位置。她不自觉屏住了呼吸，把怀里的书抱得更紧了。

他上下扫视了她和她怀里紧抱着的书，向她抬起一边的眉毛，没有说话。但这让赫敏有点紧张，迅速解释起来。

“你——你的母亲今晚邀请我来参观图书馆，我在选我想借的书。”她的心跳在加速，她突然有点后悔这样慌张地向他解释，就好像她闯进了马尔福庄园要偷书一样。纳西莎到哪儿去了？

“我知道，”他说，上下打量着她，慢慢靠近她，他说，“我告诉母亲，她竟然觉得你能够自己把书搬回来，不需要小书篮的帮助，这简直太愚蠢了。”她脸一下子红了，而他接着说，“所以她让我把这个带给你。” 直到这时她才注意到他拿着一个柳条筐，他将它递给她。

她接过书篮，最终以一种笨拙的姿态费劲的把她拿着的所有书装了进去。她抬起头，发现他还在看着她。

“谢谢你，”她试着开口道谢。

“我母亲想邀请你同我们一起吃一个迟到的晚餐。”

赫敏感觉自己的眼睛为这句话要蹦出她的脑袋了，“什么？现在都要八点半了！”

他似乎被她的表情逗笑，“是的，这就是‘迟到’的含义，格兰杰。餐桌已经摆好了，她已经在等我们了。”

“我——我不太……”她吸了口气，“我想说的是，我已经吃过了，还有占据了她一整晚的时间我挺——”

“格兰杰，”他对她翻了眼，“你真的觉得你的拒绝有用吗？”

“要是你觉得你不能拒绝你妈咪，不代表其他人不能，”她嘶嘶地说，“我会当面对她道歉，然后推辞的。”她将书篮跨上胳膊，想绕过他，但他一把抓住了她另一边空着的胳膊，阻止她的前行。

“听着，你这傻瓜，你既然已经选择了和我的母亲做朋友，还在我家里大摇大摆——”

“澄清，是她选择和我——”

“不论是出于何种理由，她今晚邀请了你，而且她为了能和你共进晚餐，她选择迎合你 _忙碌_ 的日程而忽略自己，坚持到现在还没吃饭——”

“我是试着想在她 _晚餐后_ 过来！”

“——好，我不知道你的图谋是什么，为什么要在我的图书馆里钻来钻去，还和我母亲玩过家家——”

“我觉得你的母亲是一位棒极了的倾听者，一位慷慨的女主人，还有完完全全可爱的人。我为这些特质终结在她这里而悲哀，”她说。

她对他几乎喷着粗气，而他的大手依旧牢牢地抓着她，气势压迫着她。她绝望地希望自己能从他深邃的眼睛中移开目光，但又觉得一旦这样做了，是对他认输的表现。因此她迫使自己昂头看他，抓住机会观察他的眼瞳，她于是发现了当他颧骨染上颜色时，他瞳孔外围会有星星点点的蓝色出现点缀其中。

她为她的发现猛地眨眨眼，再度感觉自己真是愚蠢，尽管发生了这些事，她还是觉得他诱惑力十足。她转开头，将胳膊拉出他的手，向图书馆的大门走去，仍旧感觉自己胳膊被他碰过的地方散发着热，好像被他的手指灼伤了一般。她听到他跟在身后，她走出图书馆，向左拐，走过一排马尔福男人们。

“格兰杰。”她回头，看到德拉科站在门口，他的头歪向右侧，微微靠着门框。

她最后瞥了他一眼，转过身跟着他，尽管完全不知道方向，还有她要走去哪儿。跟着他，他们一路走到了长廊更深处，到了一个她从没见过的地方，那里有着美丽的挂毯和一扇可以俯瞰庭院的大窗户。夕阳西下，天空被染成了粉红色，她努力试着一边跟上他的步伐，一边全面欣赏庄园的壮丽。

他终于在一扇大门前停了下来，向她示意先进。她转过转角，发现一间豪华的餐厅，房间正中央摆着一张长桌，纳西莎站在最前方。

“赫敏，亲爱的，我真高兴你能加入我们。”

“是的，谢谢你，纳西莎。给我全世界我也不会错过这次机会的，”她说，德拉科走进房间，到她身边，发出了一声只有她能听见的轻哼。纳西莎示意她坐到自己的左边。赫敏感觉德拉科将她挎着的篮子拎走，她抬头看他，而他只是抬起一边的眉毛，随后米皮出现，将书篮拿到了其他的什么地方。

赫敏转向纳西莎，走到她左边的位置上。德拉科跟在她身后，为她拉开了座椅。赫敏却为他绅士的举动感到焦躁，他就在纳西莎面前表现得温文尔雅，尽管他仍旧皱着眉头。

“你在图书馆的运气怎么样？”纳西莎问道，随着德拉科在赫敏对面落座。这真是好极了。

“非常非常幸运，”她笑着回答，“我都没来得及走出教育区域，不过我觉得我已经拿了太多的书了，我会试着在离开前再筛选一下的。”

“哦，绝对不要，”纳西莎摆摆手，“你想拿多少拿多少，我希望你在看完这些后，还能再回来换更多的书。”赫敏对纳西莎回了个微笑，余光里看到德拉科动作粗鲁地把餐巾打开放到膝盖上，“德拉科才是经常待在图书馆的那位。”

赫敏看着他揪着餐桌布上的线头，拒绝与她们两人中的任何一位有眼神接触。她不自觉对他眯了眯眼睛。

“我差点就选了有着马蒂.麦克汉尼的签名的那系列书籍了，想要再回味一遍，可是我想起来纳西莎告诉我你有多爱这系列，德拉科。我可不忍心让你和它们分离。”

他的手停住了，下巴紧闭。赫敏扬起一个胜利的微笑，看着他抬头看她。

她接着说，“我，我自己，也差不多从头到尾读了四五遍，所以我完全理解你不忍割舍它们的感觉。”

他给她一个高人一等的笑容，笑意没有到达眼睛，“你可真体贴，格兰杰。”纳西莎端起水杯暗暗笑着，他继续说，“那你今晚要 _拿_ 什么书离开呢？”“好吧，我只是 _借走_ ，”她看着他强调地说，然后看向纳西莎，纳西莎也带着好奇的表情，似乎也很在意她的选择，“几本据我所知已经绝版了的练习册，还有霍格沃兹用过的过去几版的用书，我还发现了一本关于如何抓捕和控制龙的书，这本书我从来没听说过，我希望这本书能帮我更好调查我的项目。”

“噢，太好了！”纳西莎说，他们面前的碗已经盛上了南瓜汤。赫敏为眼前的香气记起自己晚饭也几乎没吃呢。纳西莎继续说，“德拉科，你知道赫敏的古灵阁项目，是吧？”

德拉科停住了从漂浮着的篮子里拿面包的手，“我不能说有。”他意有所指地看着她，但满脸意兴阑珊。

“古灵阁的妖精们想要再引进一条龙，把它训练成替代去年逃跑的那条乌克兰铁肚龙，”她说，手拽着膝盖上的餐巾，“我想要尽可能终止这种不人道的行为，我希望能帮妖精们创造一种替代保护措施。”

她真心希望这个话题就此终止，因为她不想对德拉科深入解读她项目的重难点，还有因为她面前的南瓜汤闻起来实在是太香了。

她看向自己面前的银质餐具，发现那摆着三把勺子，纳西莎到底学过多少礼仪课？她观察着纳西莎，发现她好像拿了距离盘子最远的那把，于是赫敏也照做了。

“然后你认为妖精们会乖乖地照做替代措施？”

她看着他将勺子举到嘴边，她为他一直保持着优雅姿态而嫉妒。

“我觉得一切都可以谈判。”她说，将勺子伸向碗，发出了一声脆响，让她停下了动作。

“我过去的几个月里和他们打了几次交道，”德拉科对她露出了那个微笑，那个凡是斯内普让他做魔药示范他就挂着的表情，“他们不听巫师的命令。”

赫敏的勺子停在了汤碗的上方，“那我们有必要让他们看到——”

“你不能让一个妖精看到任何事，”他轻轻摇摇头，好似已经看到她失败的模样了，她感觉自己的脸颊又开始发热。

“魔法部会颁布法令，强迫妖精们遵守。”

“所以你认为妖精们的权利应该让位于巫师的法律？”他对她扬起一边眉毛。

她对他倒吸了一口，“我没这么说——”

“谈判结果只有在你得到了你想要的才作数，是不是格兰杰？”他向后靠在椅子上。

“德拉科，”纳西莎叫了一声，让赫敏记起她也在这。赫敏不舍地放下她没吃过的勺子，坐直身子。

“我 _想_ 要做的，是不要再让妖精们伤害任何魔法生物了。最终会有一种更好的解决方案，能够让妖精们和巫师们一致同意。”

他拿起勺子，仿佛这个对话对他毫无影响，“可能这就 _是_ 最好的解决方案了，格兰杰。可能你不是第一个有这样想法的人，只是最后发现在古灵阁内部养一条龙就是那里能施行的最佳方案。”

“这不会是最佳方案，不然去年夏天就不会有三个十七岁的青年闯进去，解放它还骑着它飞出了古灵阁。”

他猛地看向她，眼睛明亮，他深吸了一口气——

“米皮！”纳西莎叫道，声音有些紧张，米皮出现，纳西莎说，“能给我们拿点酒吗？谢谢了。”

米皮带着一壶玻璃醒酒器的红酒，将它放到桌上后消失了，赫敏为自己这么久以来忽略了纳西莎而感到有些愧疚，于是转向女主人，打算与她展开新的话题。赫敏再度拿起勺子，毕竟她面前的汤闻着实在太诱人了。

德拉科明显不这么想，“当然，如果我没记错的话，进到古灵阁的内部用了一点小手段，”他说，赫敏再度转向他，嘴唇抿紧，“那三个十七岁的青年先用了不可饶恕咒通过了第一层安保措施，所以，也许失败的根本不是龙。”

她对他眯起了眼睛，而他对她抬了抬眉。

“赫敏，亲爱的，”纳西莎说，“来点精灵制的红酒吧？”

她对纳西莎说，“不了，谢谢，纳西莎，”她又转向他那张得意的脸，“所以，你是说，保留被骟了还饱受折磨的龙，再加强楼上的安保措施？这就能解决阉割还有折磨的问题了。”

“德拉科？红酒？”

“不用了，母亲。”眼睛依旧紧盯着赫敏，“我是说你在安保上发现的问题是基于你能躲过龙的能力，但如果没有在楼上时的一点点违法行为，他们是不可能躲过龙的。格兰杰，你最好不要在你的报告中提到这一点，不然他们会深入调查的。”

“好吧，我反正是需要来点红酒，”她听到纳西莎自顾自地说，她耳朵有点发热，但她移不开眼神，看着德拉科将勺子郐进那美妙的汤中，那碗她到现在还没来得及尝尝的汤。

“哦，谢谢你，德拉科，但威森加摩早就知道了那次事件的所有细节，你看， _我_ 完全有能力让我不被扔进阿兹卡班，只凭我自己不用一个 _胜利者_ 的帮助。”

她看着他的勺子停在了半空中，他脸颊上的颜色更加明显了。而她品尝不到任何胜利的滋味了，因为她发现纳西莎也为她的话而僵住了，她说得太过头了。

“我——纳西莎，非常感谢你邀请我吃晚餐，你真的太好了收留我到这么晚，但我现在真的应该回去了。”她将勺子放回到桌面上，最后留恋地看了一眼南瓜汤，然后站起身。

“哦，赫敏我亲爱的，请你再多留一会儿吧，”纳西莎说。赫敏看向她，发现她没有任何厌恶的表情，所以可能她们之间的友谊还能抢救一下。

“抱歉，但我真的该走了。”她将餐巾放到座位上，躲闪着德拉科的目光，她知道他一直在看着她。

“让德拉科护送你回去，”纳西莎说，“你要是迷路就不好了。”

“绝对不用，”她说，几乎要笑出来，“我更宁愿在马尔福庄园的地下室里打转，也不想让他在我身旁。再一次感谢你，纳西莎。你对我真的是太宽宏了。”

她最后一次向纳西莎颔首致意，走出餐厅。她出门后向右转，叹了一口气，然后继续向长廊深处走，沿途认出了几张有点眼熟的挂毯。

在转过几次错误的转角，又在路过的窗户欣赏了一会儿庄园的夜景后，她花了比预计多一些的时间找到了图书馆。她一看到一排的马尔福男人们，她就知道她后面该怎么走了，为此她感觉有点小骄傲。她来到了壁炉处，但没有找到飞路粉。德拉科两周前曾给过她一袋子，但她记不得他从哪儿拿出来的了。大厅很是空旷，没有脚柜或是橱柜能来存放飞路粉。

“ _召唤飞路粉_ ！”她小声念咒，但毫无反应。

就在她打算走向大门，通过移形换影点回去前，她听到了龙皮靴踏在地面上的声音。她闭上眼暗暗祈祷来的人是纳西莎。转过身，德拉科向她走来，脸上尽量掩饰着得意的坏笑。她瞪着他，盘起了胳膊。

随着他靠近，她注意到他手上拎着她完全忘掉了的书籍，她脸一下子红了，但还是努力向他扬起了一边的眉毛。书被一段米皮手工做的缎带绑的整整齐齐，他将书递向她，用一根纤长的手指勾着上面的蝴蝶结，她注意到他在书上施了悬浮咒。她沉默地接过书，但那咒语似乎在她手碰到书时，就瞬间失效了，于是她在没有他的帮助下，差点被八本大部头拉个跟头。

她一调整好自己，就抬头向他看去，发现他眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒，但他唇角还掩饰得很好。他挥了下手，一袋飞路粉出现在他手上。当然轻轻松松。她伸向飞路粉，但他一下子拿开了。

“母亲很失落，你知道。在你搅个天翻地覆后，我希望你是最后一次来马尔福庄园。”

“噢，滚到一边去，德拉科。”她说。

她抓过飞路粉，扔进壁炉里。在她走进后叫出她的目的地前，她最后瞥见了他一眼。他还拿着飞路粉袋，温柔看着他身前的空位，她方才站的位置，唇角微微上翘。


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

_亲爱的纳西莎，_

_请你原谅我昨晚在餐桌上粗鲁的表现。我对我项目上的事总是太热情了，我猜德拉科有时也会变得太热情。我非常享受你的陪伴，真的非常感激你能邀请我到你家做客，还有留我吃晚饭。_

_如果我能做什么事来道歉，请一定要告诉我。_

_真诚的，_

_赫敏_ _._ _简_ _._ _格兰杰_

_最亲爱的赫敏，_

_你太客气了，根本就没什么需要道歉的。事实上，我还挺享受昨晚的。我现在不能经常去麻瓜伦敦享受一场戏剧了，所以昨晚正是我需要的。_

_我这周末应该会去角落书店逛逛，所以希望到时候能见到你。也许我们能在你午休时共享一顿便捷午餐？_

_和这封短信一起的小包裹请你一定打开看看，我相信你昨晚没能尝尝看。_

_你的，_

_纳西莎_ _._ _马尔福_

赫敏将小小的棕色包裹拆开，发现了一整碗南瓜汤。当她终于将它喝进嘴里时，她几乎感动得流出泪来。

星期一早上，当她走到她的小隔间时，桌上有一封从奥罗办公室寄来的便签迎接她。她在展开它之前不由哆嗦了一下，暗暗祈祷自己不要在这一周的一开始就要和德拉科打交道，幸好，这是奥罗部门部长寄来的，他要求两个部门间针对上周发现的龙蛋问题进行讨论。

随着一阵笨重的脚步声，艾登的脑袋从她隔间上方探了出来。

“你也收到邀请啦？”他对她微笑着挥了挥手里的便签。

在一小时后，她和艾登一同乘着电梯上行去往第二层，一路上伴随着艾登不停吃着的橘子味。当艾登把手里剥好的橘子递给她时，她礼貌地拒绝了，继续试着忽略身边人的味道，和他喋喋不休的抱怨，关于第二层的办公桌和隔间比起他们部门的要好得多。

他们在办公室里环顾了一下，找到了去会议室的路，在打开会议室的门时，她第一眼就看到了德拉科。虽然她早有准备，毕竟是他一直在跟着这个案子，但她还是为其中暗含的偶然性而心跳不止。她迅速移开目光看向身边，发现艾登为她拉开了一把椅子，位置紧挨着一位速记的年老女巫。

“我们开始吧。”奥罗部门部长，高文.罗伯兹开口道，他站起身将魔杖点了点会议桌。一个三维的龙蛋图像在桌子中央出现了，赫敏为这一幕想到了麻瓜世界的概念——全息影像。“正如大家知道的，这个龙蛋上周在伦敦出现，在格兰杰小姐的帮助之下，”他向她微微颔首，“我们最终确定这是一枚葡萄牙长吻龙蛋。现在，走私龙蛋不罕见，不过在马尔福先生的帮助之下，我们终于能确定这次的走私龙蛋事件，与上个月发生的匈牙利树蜂龙蛋事件是一起案件，这两个案子相隔不过三个街区。”

赫敏看向德拉科，发现他脸上挂着那抹熟悉的得意笑容，每当斯内普教授在课上表彰他的魔药制作本事时的笑容。不过，至少现在看起来他已经努力表现得不要那么得意了。

德拉科站起身，“我们相信这些龙蛋都是同一个买家，虽然目前还没能拿到确切证据。”他将摆在他面前的厚厚一摞文件分发了下去。

赫敏拿到自己的时，她发现那是一本足足有十七页的报告。她从文件上抬起头，看着他召唤一本拿在手上，一边在环绕办公室的各式表格和地图前讲解，一边不时将报告中的重点部分贴到白板上。她看着他自信满满，轻松把控全局的模样，一个好奇第一次从心底升起。十二月底他的奥罗暗探工作结束后，他会去干什么呢，他看起来实在太适合这个工作了。

赫敏举起手，德拉科对她眨了眨眼。

“请讲，格兰杰小姐。”德拉科示意她。

“上周被捕的走私者，他说了什么吗？”

罗伯兹清了下喉咙，“已经审讯过了，他对于买家什么也不清楚，看起来他只负责运输。”

“那葡萄牙长吻龙蛋是从哪里走私进来的？”赫敏又问。

“葡萄牙，”德拉科干巴巴的回答，赫敏对他眯了眯眼睛。

“你确定？”她说。

罗伯兹抬了抬眼镜，身体前倾，“你想说什么，格兰杰小姐？”

“去年有一个案子，一枚刚下没多久的葡萄牙长吻龙蛋被走私到苏格兰，为了在冬天最冷的时候把它孵化。长吻龙类通常在葡萄牙的夏季炎热时孵化，所以这些走私者和买家一定是在做什么实验。”

罗伯兹对她点了点头，“我会进一步调查的。”

“谢谢。”

德拉科来回看了他们两个几眼，似乎是在等接着讲解的讯号，她对他扬了扬眉毛。

“正如我之前所说，我们希望局里能够帮我们确定买家想用这两种完全不同的龙蛋干些什么——”

她又一次举起了手，知道这会让他很烦躁。

“格兰杰。”

“你凭什么认为这两者有相同的用处？就不能是买家想养一系列不同种类的龙玩玩？”

德拉科咬紧牙深吸口气，“这是一种可行性，但我们相信会有更深层的原因。”

“那他为什么想要一头长吻龙？”艾登问，漫不经心挥着他手中的论文，“我是说，这是最没用的龙了。它的皮皱皱巴巴一点也不时尚，角也没有任何魔法用途。我是说，要是我要收集龙类，我会从最好的开始。”

赫敏倒抽了一口气，各种信息在她的头脑里闪过，整个屋子里的人都看向她。

“葡萄牙长吻龙唯一特别的一点是，它是最容易和其他威尔士绿系的龙杂交的龙类，”她怔怔的说，转头看向艾登，“长吻龙和——”

“匈牙利树蜂龙，”艾登笑着接着说完了她想说的话。

赫敏转身看向德拉科，他还站在房间的前面。

“然后差不多两个月前，一枚威尔士绿龙蛋在威尔士失踪了，不久后在翻倒巷找到。不过它在被发现后再次失踪，至今下落不明。”

“所以，格兰杰小姐，”罗伯兹对还在速记的女巫点点头，“你的分析是，不论是谁想要偷取树蜂龙蛋，还有长吻龙蛋，他已经有了威尔士绿龙蛋了，现在他要开始杂交龙了？”

“是的，先生。”

德拉科的唇角上翘，他低语，“格兰芬多加十分。”

艾登吃吃的低声笑个不停，赫敏给了德拉科一记眼刀。

“好了，就这样吧！”罗伯兹站起身，“我们还是要继续交流，有新发现记得发便签。我敢说这是有史以来最快解决的一次神秘案件了。我会组织队伍继续搜索威尔士绿龙蛋的失踪案，争取追踪到它。格兰杰小姐，请你有空时把你关于威尔士绿龙蛋的报告发我一份。”她点点头。

罗伯兹来回看了看赫敏和德拉科，“你们俩应该经常在一起工作，这样我们就清闲了。”

赫敏发出了一声紧张的笑声，而德拉科对罗伯兹皱了皱眉。她站起身，低头整理桌面，将自己文件和德拉科的报告一同收集好，打算回去后再仔细读一遍他的报告。罗伯兹说着感谢大家迈了出门。趁着艾登和德拉科说着话，赫敏偷偷溜出门。

接下来的周六，赫敏在角落书店悠闲地度过了一天，她发现自己比平常走神更多了。在莫蒂从楼上下来接替她的工作，让她去午休前还有十五分钟，不过她现在就感觉很需要走出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。

在布莱克名下还有几本预定书籍，赫敏记起纳西莎上周末的信，里面提起纳西莎可能会顺路过来看看，顺便一起吃个午饭。不过现在已经接近午餐时间，但纳西莎依旧不见踪影，她想自己可以用带过来的咸饼干凑合一顿。

她一上午都在看还是不看《预言家日报》的挣扎中度过，因为那上面明晃晃印着一张德拉科和一名金发女孩的合照，而且他们不是第一次被一同拍到了。很明显，他们昨晚又一起出去了。

她站在梯子上，装作一直在整理顶层的书架，这样顾客们就看不到她其实一直在反反复复地读报纸了。不过她只看报纸的下半部分，免得她一不小心视线上移，看到那张在霍格莫德德拉科对着那女孩微笑的照片。当然，梯子腿恰恰好好压在那女孩的脸上也只是巧合而已。

在一个一身紫胖胖的女巫对她道别后，她又趴在柜台的本子上乱涂乱画起来，想着自己今晚能干点什么有意思的事。金妮和球队一起出城了，要很晚才能回来。两周后就是万圣节了，她知道那时肯定会非常忙，所以现在她最好享受这份无所事事。不过或许她可以大扫除？

赫敏对自己的羽毛笔皱起眉，看着笔下的德拉科的画像，暗自下定决心自己需要一个更多姿的社交生活了。前门打开，她依旧胡思乱想着。或许罗恩是对的。她不应该在周末也那么忙碌，就好像在逃避正常的社交生活一样，她也应该不时出城玩玩。

漫不经心地说了声“晚上好”，她终于从报纸上对着伴侣微笑的德拉科身上抬起头，然后眼对眼看到了真实的德拉科站在她的柜台前，与报纸上的他区别在于没有微笑。她眨眨眼。

“见鬼。”她站直身。

“ **见鬼？** ”他语气平平地重复，“你见到客户都这么说吗？”他对她扬起一边眉毛，而她看着他，手上静静拿过柜台边的书，想要不惹人注意地将那份报纸掩埋起来。

她深吸一口气，试着用更甜美的语气说，“你是来拿书的吗？”

她看着他张开嘴，好像要说点什么，但接着只点了下头。她眉毛皱了起来，没有说话，拿起标着“布莱克”的包，走向书架前的梯子，将它拉到那个金发呆瓜的脑袋上方。

她找到了预定书籍，发现这是一本很“女孩气”的书——一部由女作家写的女性主角的书。她从书上移开目光，想要调戏他一句，发现他正目不转睛地看着自己。

“你品位变得挺多啊，德拉科？”她唇角一边上扬，露出个坏笑。他眨眨眼。她举起书在他面前晃了晃。

“哦，这个……不是给我的。”

“喔，好吧，”她很想对他的“礼物”调笑点评他几句，但看着他僵硬地站在那里，她感觉他似乎有什么不对。她拿着袋子离开书架，将书放进去递给他。他只是呆呆地盯着它。

“角落书店能包书吗？”

“角落书店能……额，是的，我们能。”她又将包收回，走向柜台，感觉他的视线一直落在自己身上。她感觉脸开始暖了起来，但她不清楚为什么。

她将柜台清了个位置，将一些书挪到一边，转身找包装纸。当她转回身面向柜台时，她发现那张《预言家日报》大喇喇地摊在柜台上，她忘了之前书籍的掩盖，把它们挪走了。她感觉自己呼吸一窒，不敢抬头看他，只默默地把报纸叠起来，塞到柜台里。读报很正常，就算是现在这个时间了也很正常。他走进来的时候，就是这么巧，她在读那面报纸。所以一切正常！非常正常！她将包装纸平铺，把书放到上面，直到现在一个念头猛地撞入脑海，这本书是个礼物——给那个金发女人。

“我和我母亲在福特斯特餐厅吃顿便餐。”

“哦，帮我向她问好？”她的手抚平书下的包装纸，抓过柜台下登记簿旁的剪刀。所以纳西莎选择了和她儿子一起吃午饭而没来找她？好吧，当然了。赫敏察觉自己不需要在这一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事上纠结——

“亨蒂斯先生中午给你带饭了吗？”

她抬头看了看钟表，将包装纸叠好包起书，“是的，通常在一点钟的时候，”她手指拉过胶带，与包装纸奋斗，抬头看了一眼，发现他正专心地看她包装。她马上低下了头，将一面的胶粘好，翻过书去粘另一面。

“你愿意和我们一起共进午餐吗？”

她的手一滑，差点没拿住书，头一抬眼睛正对上他的。他脸上还是那副漠不关心的平静模样，但在她反反复复地审视下，他吞了口口水。而她想知道他是不是在捉弄她。

“你母亲想要再来一次上星期六的表演？在公众场合？”她微笑，将另一面的包装纸折好，指尖微微紧张地颤抖着将胶带粘好，然后她去拿打包的缎带。

“如果这回还有南瓜汤，我保证起码让你尝一口。”

她低头对着缎带咧嘴笑，迅速回神将它系在包裹上，“告诉你母亲我很感谢，但我今天特别忙。所以谢谢她的邀请。”

“是我在邀请你，格兰杰。”

她抬头看他，他的眼对她微微眯了眯。

“我们都知道是谁派你过来的，马尔福。”她将缎带系牢，将包好的礼物放进小包，将它递给他。他从她手中接过张嘴似乎要说点什么，就在那时，连接着楼上莫蒂公寓的隐藏楼梯口打开了。莫蒂走下楼，手里端着个杯子。

“格兰杰小姐，”他说，“今天生意怎么样？”

“啊，事实上——”

“马尔福先生，”莫蒂微笑着说，“非常荣幸能见到你。”莫蒂眼睛亮了起来，而赫敏皱起眉。

“亨蒂斯先生，最近好吗？”德拉科露齿一笑，握住莫蒂的手。

“看啊，你都长这么高了！老天！他一直都这么高吗，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏来回瞅着他们两个，“额，不是，他以前没这么高……”她拾起羽毛笔，开始记账。

“你还需要什么帮助吗，德拉科？”莫蒂说。

“是的，谢谢。我到这是想邀请格兰杰小姐能否赏脸与我共进午餐。我母亲也来了，在街里等我。”

墨水沾到了手上，她咬紧了牙。

“哦，太棒了！当然，完全可以。我会看店的。”莫蒂开始将她推出柜台。

“好吧，我——我还有好多事没干完，我不觉得——”

“胡说八道。别急着回来，好好吃。”

赫敏感觉自己的包被扔进怀里，手上还拿着的羽毛笔被收走，然后身体一转，被推着走向大门。一路上听着莫蒂对德拉科说代自己向纳西莎问好，还有祝他一天愉快。赫敏将东西收好，拎起包带背好。德拉科对莫蒂祝好后，拉开大门，在赫敏走出门后将大门关好。

她走在德拉科身旁，感觉周边嘈杂的人声仿佛遥远的背景音，在他们身旁飘散，就好像他们是走在安静的小街区一般。但他们之间无话，她也不知道该说点什么。他看向她扬起一边眉毛。

“好吧，恭喜你，马尔福，”她拉了拉肩上的背包带，“你午餐多了个伴。”

“哦，我只是很高兴莫蒂能接替你让你午休，”他说着走上通向福特斯特餐厅的街道，他转过肩看她，“你在那看起来像是要被淹没了。”

她抬头看他，跟紧他。角落书店的包在他指尖快活地悠着，赫敏小跳了几步跟上他的步伐。他们在街角停了一会儿，有一队顾客在他们面前穿过，等人群散了，她感觉到他的手温柔地放到了她的背后，轻轻地引导着她。她身体一定僵了一瞬，因为他低下头看了看她。她也低下头看着自己的脚，看着它们踏过圆圆的鹅卵石路。

不久后，他们来到了福特斯特餐厅的街道，赫敏向餐厅处看去，发现纳西莎就坐在门外的露天餐桌处。她穿着优雅得体的蓝色长裙，戴着一顶同色系的宽沿礼帽，颜色让赫敏联想起麻瓜电影里深邃的星空。与她对比，赫敏深深感觉自己穿得太过于简陋了。德拉科在她身旁叹了口气，她抬头看他，感觉他竭力克制自己没有发表评论。

“你母亲显而易见知道如何表达自己的态度。”她说，两人走近围栏内的露天餐桌。

他为她拉开栅栏的门，当她经过他时，听到他低声说，“你根本猜不到。”他的声音轻柔刷过她的耳朵，她微笑，感觉身体为之一颤。

纳西莎从桌边站起身，“赫敏！哦，我真高兴你能加入我们。”她一下子注意到桌面上已经摆好三人份的餐具。

“是的，非常感谢。”赫敏回答。纳西莎拉过她的手，将她拉入怀里，给了她一个小小的拥抱。“您的儿子很会劝人。”

纳西莎对德拉科笑了笑，示意赫敏坐在她对面的椅子上。德拉科为她拉开椅子，这快要成为一种习惯了，然后对他母亲点了点头，走进餐厅点餐。

这是一个美丽的秋天午后，纳西莎在露台遮阳伞间撒露的阳光下显得更加美丽。他们闲聊了一会儿，然后德拉科拿着三个杯子和一些碟子回来了。

“哦，谢谢你，德拉科。”纳西莎说，“我觉得你可以再去拿点蜂蜜，毕竟你俩都喜欢喝。”

赫敏的脉搏跳动得快了几步。纳西莎就要告诉德拉科，他俩喝茶喜好上“偶然”的完全一致性了，而德拉科肯定能读出那背后的意味。赫敏不自觉屏住了呼吸，看着纳西莎的嘴唇上翘露出个微笑。

“你知道赫敏喜欢怎样喝茶吗？”

“格兰杰喜欢咖啡。”

赫敏猛地看向他，他将一杯咖啡摆到她面前，她看着杯子。

“所以除非她喜欢往咖啡里倒蜂蜜……”

“哦，”纳西莎将注意力转回她身上，“我不知道比起茶你更喜欢喝咖啡。”

“我——是的，我确实更常喝咖啡，”她对着德拉科说，“谢谢。”

“下回你到庄园做客，我一定会为你准备一些。”纳西莎说。

“您真是太好了。”赫敏将牛奶倒入杯子。

纳西莎接下来的二十分钟和她展开了一些话题，从聊福特斯特餐厅的新老板到她最近读完的麦克汉尼的小说。德拉科只是安静地坐着陪着他们，往他的茶里加了三勺的蜂蜜和牛奶，然后从服务员端来的司康饼里挑了一个。赫敏能用余光看到他就在她右边，但一直不正眼看他，除非纳西莎跟他陷入一场话题。她能感觉到他总是看她。

“赫敏，亲爱的，我希望有机会等你父母在英格兰时拜访下他们，”纳西莎说，随着这句话，赫敏差点被司康饼噎住。她赶紧在咳嗽前喝了一口咖啡，希望他们没注意到她的不自在。她抬起头，发现德拉科对他母亲皱着眉头，纳西莎接着说，“他们会回来度假吗，还是你回去澳大利亚拜访他们？”

纳西莎在往司康饼上涂着果酱，对她露出个微笑。赫敏不自在的看向桌面。

“都不是，很不幸。假期通常都挺忙的……对牙医来说。额姆……”她声音渐渐缩小消失，她能感觉两双相似的眼睛看着她。

“哦，这还挺有意思的，”纳西莎赶忙说，“虽然挺遗憾的。那他们下次打算什么时候来看你？”

“我……好吧，他们……”

赫敏感觉自己其实可以撒个小谎，随便说个模糊的时间，像是“春天”。但她有明确的感觉纳西莎是真的想见见她的父母，她会问春天的什么时候，或者她会想给他们写信……或者继续深入这个话题……这种可能性真的非常高，她最终察觉。于是放下她一直心不在焉把玩着的餐刀，她坐直，抬起头，发现德拉科一直密切的观察着自己。她转过去看向纳西莎，纳西莎也在认真看着她的脸。然后赫敏意识到自己已经犹豫沉默了很久。她深吸一口气，又看向自己的咖啡杯。

“事实上，永远不会了。”她笑了笑，悲伤不自觉流露，再度看向纳西莎，“我们消去了他们的记忆，两年前的时候，就在……一切开始前。”纳西莎抿紧了嘴唇，“他们一起住在澳大利亚，没有一点我的记忆。”她咽了咽开始有些肿胀的咽喉，看着自己的双手，“我和我的母亲建立了一种类似‘笔友’的关系，所以我还是能知道他们现在过得怎么样，过得好不好，”她声音颤抖，挂上一个虚假的笑，她抬起头，看向德拉科。他下巴收紧，对她紧皱着眉头。

纳西莎握住了她的手，她终于将视线从德拉科身上转向纳西莎。

“我真的很抱歉，赫敏。”纳西莎湛蓝的双眼里有泪花涌动，当她对上她的双眼时，她感觉到一股前所未有的赤诚的感情涌向她。她是满怀感情的说的这句话，“你太坚强了，我真是太钦佩你这点了。”

赫敏只是点了点头，担心自己维持不住声音。她再度深吸一口气，“好啦，咱们聊点别的吧，”她声音破碎地笑了笑，“我没想让气氛变得这么戏剧化。”

她偷偷瞄了一眼德拉科，发现他现在看着桌子，下巴依旧紧闭。

“凤凰社很有远见，”他抬头看她，“采取了这样的预防措施。”他嗓音着重强调“凤凰社”的方式，让她知道他完全了解他们到底都做了什么。

“是的，”她说，直直看进他聪慧的双眼，“我对他们非常感激。”

纳西莎紧张地摆弄了下自己的茶杯和牛奶，看着他俩。

二十分钟的闲聊过后，到了赫敏返回角落书店的时间了。自然，纳西莎提议让德拉科送她回去，然后他俩再度走上了来时的路线。

“你以后想待在奥罗部门吗？”她问，“在你的暗探工作结束后，也就是六周后？”一阵冷风吹过街道，她不得不理了理被风吹起弄乱的头发。

“对，待到十二月十日。”他将双手插到大衣口袋里，“我会找点其他事干，事实上。可能会趁假期休息几周，然后到新年新开始。新的千禧年。”

“对啊。”她语气平平，不能确定自己心中混乱的感情是轻松还是失望，因为十二月十日后她可能不能在魔法部见到他了。“你打算做点什么？”

他们在一个转角停了下来，他深吸一口气，“我打算开一家我自己的公司。”他清了清嗓子，她抬头看着他，“一家类似于咨询公司，我会在十一月一日正式宣布。”

他的句子简洁有力，但他的眼睛看向四周的街道，就是不肯看向她，赫敏感觉自己的好奇心被勾了出来。

“一家咨询公司？那你打算专营哪个方向？”

他回答前停了一下，又吸了一口气，“诉讼和合同，财务，管理和运营，我希望有几个其他的小分支机构和精选的专家。”

赫敏盯着他看了一会儿，她都听不太懂他句子里一半的含义。她笑了起来。

“怎么？”他说，低头看着她，目光里满是不信任。

“你就要……开公司了，”又是一串笑声冒出，“十九岁。”她笑着对他摇摇头。

“你和你的朋友十八岁时打败了一名黑巫师。”他对她扬起一边眉毛，挑衅着。

“事实上，哈利那时才十七。”

“多谢提醒。”

她笑着看着地面，看着并排行走的她的脚，“所以，如果我没理解错的话，你将为威森加摩的听证会提供法律顾问，为企业的预算和运营提供咨询，诸如此类？”

“正确。”公式化的语气。

“你认为个人和企业会基于你在这些领域19年的经验来雇用你？”她知道在这方面这样戏弄他很可能会激怒他，但鉴于他一直表现得如此彬彬有礼……

“不，”他摇摇头，“他们将根据我周围的人员来雇用我的 **公司** 。一切交给精英或专家之类的。我正在与卡斯伯特.莫克里奇商谈，返聘他接管公司财务部门——”

赫敏猛地抬头看他，卡斯伯特.莫克里奇退休前一直是妖精联络处的负责人。他眉头紧锁，继续说。

“——我已经联系上了提比略.奥格登，计划让他专门从事威森加摩方面的工作——”

赫敏记起自己从报纸上读过这名字。这人是威森加摩的长老，在乌姆里奇到来时辞职了。他和他儿子也是古老的奥格登家族火焰威士忌的继承人。她看着他列举公司的人选，解释着计划给他们的安排。他的颧骨染上了粉红色，他一直把目光集中在地面上，或是商店，或是天空，任何地方，就是不看她。他语速很快，能感觉出他准备好迎接她的质疑，一场战斗。他深吸一口气，打算解释又一个他公司上的人选，但她停下了他。

“真的很有趣，德拉科，”她说。他终于低头看向她，“你不需要向我袒护你的公司，我认为它会是一个巨大的成功。你这周会上时杰出的表现，体现出的那些特质——准备充足，简明扼要，把控全局。就好像你生而为此。”

她笑容温暖，他的下颚收紧，风吹动他的头发，将一卷发丝吹落到他额前。她转头看向一边，害怕自己克制不住伸手将它理回原位。她这时才发现他们已经走回到角落书店了，她突然想到。

“看起来你已经筹划一阵子了，”她说，注意到了他的安静，“是不是取得你的继承权也是你的新公司的一步？”

他停了一下才回答，“这就是计划。”

“投入和激情是开启成功的两把钥匙，”他再度低头看她，风吹过，这回吹落了她的发丝，她伸手将它理好，“鉴于你父亲同意把继承权过度给你，他一定是支持你的做法了？”

他的眼睛颤动，转身不再看她。她从没看过他这样。看来他不喜欢她提起卢修斯。

“对，一开始只释放一小部分，剩余的部分会在一月一日释出。基于其他的一些事而定。”他挠了挠下巴，换了下脚，她从没见过他这么不自在的时候，她想试着缓和下气氛。

“好吧，”她走上通往大门的一个台阶，“真遗憾，那些混血和麻瓜出身的姑娘们以为你会把所有的钱都投到和她们幸福的未来里去。”她转身，发现他观察着她，“真让他们失望。”她对他讽刺地一笑。

“我以为全世界，至少你知道不要相信斯基特的胡言乱语。”他对她坏笑。她站在角落书店的大门口，一个既视画面猛烈地击中她，一名男孩护送一名女孩回家，然后在大门口，他抬起头看她，期待一个吻。她的心飘了起来。她打了个哆嗦，将这画面甩出脑海。

“我觉得我们今天相处得很愉快，马尔福。”她在寒风中裹紧自己，“和你母亲一起的一整个小时的午餐会，最终无人伤亡。要我说这是重大突破。”她露齿而笑，看着他冲她翻了个白眼。她对他点点头以示道别。

“格兰杰，”她握着门把手偏过身，“关于你父母……”

她喉头再度发紧，吸口气她问，“怎么了？”

“你做得对，为了正义。”他的眼神明亮，仿佛有热度一般烙进了她的脑海。她快要喘不过气来。

“谢谢。”

“你去过……自从战争结束后，你回过家吗？”

“没有，自从我走后。”

他对她点了点头。

“别回去。”


	14. 第十四章

第十四章

“ **赫敏** **.** **简** **.** **格兰杰，起床啦！** ”

赫敏猛地把眼睛睁开，从床上弹起，转身去够自己的魔杖，然后发现床边站着的金妮。

“什么？怎么了？”她的心脏加速，身体却发冷，感觉像一盆冰水浇到了头上。

“这是 **什么** 情况？”金妮压在她身上，两只脚把她困在中间，手上挥着一份报纸。她的眼睛瞪大，有神起来，神奇的一点也不困了。

“什么……我是说，好吧，说什么了？”赫敏评估着状况，她挥了下魔杖，点亮屋里所有的灯。

金妮身体前倾，几乎把报纸贴到她脸上，大声读出标题，赫敏的头脑里一边理顺着情况。

“被命运诅咒的爱侣，赫敏.格兰杰和德拉科.马尔福。”

赫敏倒吸了一口气，从一脸期待的暴躁红发妹手里抓过报纸。她将头版展开，看到了一张两个年轻人在角落书店外的照片。她看了一会儿，然后发现那两个年轻人正是她自己和德拉科。她都快要认不出来了，斯基特是不是篡改了这张照片？

“ **这** 是什么时候发生的？”金妮尖叫着，赫敏为她的声音瑟缩了一下，眼睛却没离开报纸，一目十行地扫着文章内容，抓到了“在她工作时约会”，“充满欲望的眼神”，“和他的母亲共进午餐”之类的重点。

“我—我—昨天！”赫敏短促的声音渐渐和金妮一致，“我们昨天和纳西莎吃了午饭然后——”

“哦，我知道！”金妮在床上上下跳着，“第七页还有报道！”

“ **什么** ？！”赫敏快速翻过报纸找到第七页，发现了文章中的一些重点，还有一张他们三人一起用餐时的照片，还有一张他俩在过马路时的照片，他的手抬起呵护引导她。

“你怎么没告诉过我这些！”

“这是计划外！他邀请我跟他们一起吃午饭——”

“ **他** 邀请你？”金妮抓住了她的双肩。

“我——对，但是很明显是纳西莎派他来的。然后我们走去餐厅——”赫敏指向那张他们两人一起走着的照片，德拉科手指上悠着角落书店的包，另一只手放在她背后，“——然后我们和纳西莎一起吃午饭——”她指了指那张他们三人坐在露天餐桌边的照片，纳西莎在她长裙和帽子衬托下，就像一名女王。“——然后我就回去工作了！就这样！”

“但那不能解释 **这个** ！”

金妮粗鲁地翻到首页，指着头版的照片。

“她肯定动了手脚，她——”

赫敏停了下来，仔细看着。看德拉科的坏笑，看他看她时眼睛里的光。她从他身旁离开，走上角落书店的台阶，又转过身对他露齿而笑。这 **就是** 一名男孩护送一名女孩在约会结束后回家，正像她记忆中的那样。

她假意为那些不能嫁给他的混血或麻瓜出身的女孩哀悼，然后他对她坏笑，告诉她不要相信报纸。

“哦，梅林，糟透了。”赫敏用手捂住了脸。

“糟透了？这是这个月发生的棒呆了的事！”金妮再度尖叫。

“你怎么能这么说？”赫敏抓住了她的胳膊，“看看我饥渴的表情。看看这一切让斯基特说的多让人信服！”

“赫敏，”金妮咯咯笑着，捧住了她的脸，“让人信服是因为你们俩的感情是 **共同的** 。”她指尖点了点德拉科的脸。赫敏感觉自己脸红了，再度看着他对她坏笑。“如果你是饥渴，”金妮接着说，翻到他们三人在一起的照片，“那他就是要 **渴死了** 。”

赫敏低头，看着纳西莎活跃的和她聊着天，照片中赫敏拿起面前的一个司康饼，德拉科则一直目不转睛地看着她。她看着德拉科喝了口茶，眼睛迅速在她和他母亲之间转了一圈，然后重新把视线落回到她身上，看着她，他舔了下嘴唇。

“这……这不……我是说，金妮，这不是好像我们有私人关系，这根本还没确定！”

“你怎么知道！照片里的你根本就没看他！”

“哦，我的老天爷。”赫敏闭上了眼，“哦，我的 **老天爷** 。这是周天的报纸！所有我认识的人都会看到！”

“还不止这样！这会传遍整个世界！”金妮大笑着，然后两人一起想到了一点，“罗恩会看到这个。”金妮对她扬起了眉毛。

赫敏摇了摇头投降般举起了双手，“老实说我现在无法处理这个。我的天啊，这个周末巫师界就没有点值得登上《预言家日报》周日头版的事情吗？”赫敏抓着报纸挥舞，页边在她的大力下起了皱。

“好吧，要我说向巫师界介绍‘最强情侣’其实挺重要的。”金妮努力压制着嘴角的微笑。

“她 **没有** 那么说！”赫敏倒吸了一口气看着她，金妮则笑着指了指报纸上的一句话。

斯基特女士，

我很荣幸您对我的私人生活感兴趣，但我希望你能重新出一篇报道，纠正下如下的错误，以保证你文章的真实性。

德拉科 . 马尔福确实一直都有来光顾角落书店，自从他八月份无罪释放后。但他不是为了与格兰杰小姐“约会”，他只是关照他一直以来都非常喜欢的一家书店。

德拉科 . 马尔福没有每个星期六、星期日都去拜访格兰杰小姐。如果《预言家日报》真的感兴趣，他确实到访书店的日期有如下几天：九月 4 日的星期六，九月 11 日的星期六，还有十月 16 日的星期六。你可以到角落书店查看账簿来核实。

格兰杰小姐和德拉科 . 马尔福没有在角落书店门口“腻腻歪歪”，而且我可以郑重地告诉你，你文章中“亲眼目睹”这个表态会造成严重后果的，像这样一篇满是谎言的报道很有可能会导致一名职工丢掉她的工作。而且要是这位员工失业了，她肯定会状告《预言家日报》、不实文章的作者、还有文章中的亲眼目睹者。

如果柜台上放着的，任由顾客取用的薄荷，确实是德拉科 . 马尔福“最爱品牌的薄荷”，那么这一点赫敏 . 格兰杰绝对不清楚。她也没有每逢他到访就把它拿出来。

格兰杰小姐没有在罗恩 . 韦斯莱 **或是** 德拉科 . 马尔福之间“摇摆不定”。她没有和任意一位巫师确认男女朋友关系，而且也没有“直到结婚那天决胜负”的意图。

还有最后，格兰杰小姐 **可以** 表达自己的意见，她只是目前不想表达。如果她真的想要发表评论，那么她一定会邀请一位作者将故事原原本本地表达出来。

真诚的，

赫敏 . 简 . 格兰杰

在角落书店的那一天是纯粹的地狱。斯基特的文章中把角落书店的位置清晰地标注了出来，一群唯恐天下不乱的巫师们蜂拥而至，他们诡异地笑着，眼里满是贪婪和期待看赫敏的一举一动，让她头痛。直到中午，赫敏发现店里有超过二十人在书架那边闲逛，一直不走，她察觉他们是在期待德拉科出现。

她决定接近他们，询问他们需要什么帮助，想要查找什么样的书籍，再帮他们搬动椅子，调整位置询问他们是否舒适，最后以“我在柜台处，随时恭候您决定好借阅书籍。”

这样的小动作让一小部分人离开了，包括一名拿着一本书在柜台前站了二十分钟的姑娘。她哭着告诉赫敏终于在这些年后，看到有这样特别的阶级结合，真让她太感动了。

莫蒂在那不久后从楼上下来，他看了一圈爆满的书店，然后大声说：“各位听好，格兰杰小姐今天不会接受任何采访，因为她还有 **工作** 。马尔福先生没有预定，所以他今天不会到书店来看她。请各位把手里拿着的书放回原位，或者如果想要购买的话，就请到柜台， **我** 会帮您结账。因为格兰杰小姐要去午休了。”

赫敏站在柜台前看着账簿微笑，感觉自己的耳朵有点发烧。莫蒂把一只手放在她肩膀上。

“如果我是你的话，格兰杰小姐，”他轻轻说，“我今天会去一家不那么知名的饭店，起码不像福特斯特餐厅那样。”

当她吃完午餐又回到书店时，发现店里的人群明显减少了许多。莫蒂双手放到柜台上，靠近她说：“好了，轮到我啦。”

她好奇地看着他。

“你是不是每逢他到访就把薄荷拿出来？”

赫敏大笑，她知道那薄荷是莫蒂很久以前就选好的品牌。

“我希望你不相信那些流言。我从来没有占用工作时间去…… **腻腻歪歪** 。”那个词她只是说出，就感觉肮脏。

“是的，是的，我知道，格兰杰小姐，”莫蒂将眼镜摘下擦拭，“但是你要小心了，”她看着莫蒂指着桌上一名顾客留下的报纸，他的手指尖点着德拉科的背。照片里是德拉科与她一起走着，他的手抬起小心地护着她，而她则微微瑟缩了一下，只看着地面，“一个男孩能承受的拒绝，是有极限的。”

她抽了一口气，他对她点了点头走上了楼。

**……拒绝，……极限！**

这句话一直萦绕在耳边，伴随她工作，回家，直到第二天早上起床，还在回荡。

如果他们之间有一个人在拒绝的话，明明是——赫敏的思绪停在了那。他们 **彼此** 都没有拒绝，他们还没迈出最开始的那一步，约会。

第二天赫敏用飞路粉到魔法部，忽视周边人好奇的张望或是琐碎的闲谈。她和一名年轻女人共乘一趟电梯，那女人见到她后，对她冷哼一声翻了个白眼。赫敏认出她是斯特莱林的学姐，然而这认知没有冲淡对于她无礼行为的震惊。不过当然，光都会折射出不同的色彩。

到了楼层后，她走下电梯，走向自己的隔间，途中听到艾登叫她。

“格兰杰！”

赫敏平静的吸了口气转身看他，“早上好，艾登。”她真的承受不住再多一句的玩笑话了。

他小跑着接近了她，一脸得知了什么阴谋的表情靠近她，“你听说了吗？”

“什么？”

“罗森博格退休了。”

赫敏眨眨眼，“罗谢尔.罗森博格？就是——？”

“家养小精灵重新安置部门那个。”艾登咧嘴笑，赫敏的脑筋开始飞速转动。“当然，我告诉你这个完全是出于客观考虑，”他挺起胸膛，“我自己也想应征这个职位，我有信心超过你得到这个位置。”他戏剧性地翻了翻眼睛，样子让她想起乔治.韦斯莱，“我比你资历更老，所以……”

她将背着的包往肩上抬了抬，笑着摇摇头，“当然，比我早一天入职，给你更多可能。”她知道他并不想应征这个职位。

“当然，我总能想想。”他说着往自己的位置走去，“哦，对了，你有个访客。”

赫敏皱起眉，试着回忆自己是不是有什么会议要参加。希望玛蒂尔达没有等很久。

她转身走向自己的角落，然后发现德拉科.马尔福，坐在她的办公椅上，长腿搭在她的办公桌上，漫不经心地翻阅着她工作的文件。他发现了她，看着她露出个坏笑。

“你好啊，我的爱。”

她的脸顿时烧了起来，她感觉自己的空气一下子被抽空了，她紧张地笑了起来。

“早上好，马尔福。”她花了几分钟将外衣挂在墙上，然后将包放进抽屉里。“你怎么来了？”

“罗伯兹。”

“啊？”她一瞬间感到了失望，却又有一点轻松，她转身面对他，发现他还没从她的椅子上起来。“龙蛋又有新消息了？”她将手放到屁股上，感觉有一点无措。

“噢，不是。”他挥了挥手，“那案子周五时就结了。抓了买家，现在正在审问。”他抬头看她，“我本来以为这案子能成头条，不过显而易见有其他更重要事报道。”

“对，”她试着对他轻松地笑笑，“显而易见。”她转身走向一个柜子，试着让自己看起来很忙，因为他明显打算占着她的桌子。“我已经给斯基特写信了，要求她更正她错误的传播。我之前猜今天的《预言家日报》上应该能刊登，不过最迟这周也会登。”她抽出今天会做的几个案子的文件，又拿出一瓶新墨水，尽管她确定德拉科脚边的那瓶还是满的。

“错误？”德拉科恶作剧一般地撅起嘴，赫敏暗暗希望他能保持这样的态度，“你是说，那些薄荷其实不是给我准备的？”

她努力克制着自己的笑，然后用文件拍了下他的脚，不知道自己除了坐在 **她的** 桌子上以外，还能做点什么。他利落地将脚拿下，站起身，扣上外袍的扣子。她从他身前穿过，努力忽视擦过他身体的热度。

“你刚刚说到罗伯兹？”她将文件放好，将拿着的满的墨水瓶放好，把原来桌上的满的墨水瓶放到抽屉里。

他递给她一张便签，她迅速抬头看了一眼他，接过便签坐下，打开。这是个复印版本。

玛蒂尔达，

我希望能借用下你们部门的格兰杰，跟马尔福一起解决个案子。我相信他们俩这周末前就能把这事弄完！

希望你能同意。

高文

一周？和马尔福一起？

“我已经预约好下午的楼上会议室了，鉴于四楼的房间还有隔间都太小了。我觉得单是我的隔间就有你的两倍大，格兰杰。”他环顾一圈，扬起一边眉毛，“别提我还只是个临时工。”她瞥了他一眼，他转身走向出口，越过肩回头对她说，“下午一点见，格兰杰。”

她真的乱了。

他们周三下午时就把案子解决了。一半是由于他们配合无间的智慧，一半是由于赫敏的决心，就像她要把魂器带出密室时一样。这是个古如尼文的案子，这就意味着她必须要尽可能的集中注意力。但要达到要求非常困难，尤其是德拉科看起来，闻起来这样像……德拉科。

周二时，赫敏比预定早到了三十分钟，就为了能在德拉科到来前能为自己找一点平静。完全没用。他也提前了二十八分钟，还为她带了一杯咖啡，自己拿着杯茶。他将杯子放到她面前，然后就开始讲如尼文的案子，甚至都没给她一个道谢的时间。差不多二十分钟后，他坐好，开始自己的调查。她立刻尝了一口咖啡，然后发现味道恰好是她最爱喝的那种。

“你怎么知道我比起茶更爱喝咖啡？”

他翻过一页。

“每个人都知道你喜欢喝咖啡，格兰杰。”她对他眨眨眼，看着他依旧在看文件，“你在霍格沃兹的图书馆里喝了多少年了。”

她倒吸了一口气，“我从来 **不会** ——”

他唇角微微上扬，“我曾经在你身后查看过你翻阅的书，那一页上都被你洒上咖啡了。都印到纸背上去了。”

她知道他是在戏弄她。她看着他唇角遏制的弧度，漫不经心地翻过一页书，试着回忆上一次哈利和金妮递给她一杯咖啡而不是茶是在猴年马月了。

周三早上，她气冲冲地冲进会议室。

“那个混蛋！”她将早晨送来的报纸啪的一声扔到桌上，一抬头，发现德拉科已经端起杯子，正要喝茶，“抱歉，”她对他挥挥手，“但她真是可恶。”

德拉科用他的手绢沾了沾嘴角说，“斯基特，是不是？”

“对。”她将报纸扔给他，然后发现他穿着的蓝色袍子衬得他的眼睛更加深邃迷人了。该死的他。“我昨晚又给她写了一封要求整改的信，还威胁她，要是不更正，我就向她的编辑投诉。结果今天早上她写了这个！”

她看着他快速扫着文章，找到了文章角落的一英寸大小的声明，读了出来。

“更正‘被命运诅咒的爱侣，赫敏.格兰杰和德拉科.马尔福’的声明。格兰杰和马尔福没有在角落书店里腻腻歪歪。”

他从报纸上移开目光看她，她挥着胳膊向他强调自己的愤怒。

“你还想要更多，格兰杰？”

“我要更多！我要重新印刷一版报道！”

他将报纸合上扔回给她，坏笑着，“那么星期天的报道里到底是哪一点让你这么生气，格兰杰？”

她对他眨眨眼，双手放在屁股上，她能感觉到热度从脖子上升起。

“不准确的描述。”

德拉科看着他的手指尖，轻轻划着桌面上的木纹，“我记得斯基特报道了我在你工作时去看你，邀请你和我还有我母亲一起用餐，然后护送你回去。”他抬头看她，长长的眼睫遮住了他的眸子，“这些难道不是事实吗？”

她眉毛要拧到一起去了。他在挖坑，是吧？

“对吧，就算是。”她盘起胳膊，“可是她文章里写的有问题。什么‘充满欲望的眼’还夸张——”

“啊，不过我记得‘充满欲望的眼’说的是我。”他对她扬起一边眉毛，“你是担心《预言家日报》广阔的销售范围吗？要是它们卖到了不该去的地方，比如……爱尔兰？”

她的红晕到达了她下巴处。他依旧是那样漫不经心地看着她。

“不，没关系。”她耸耸肩，“我只是更加担心你的名誉，”他唇角一直噙着的笑消失了，“但如果你不介意的话，我也无所谓了。”

她在桌边坐下，状似随意地。

“我的名誉？”

“对。”她打开笔记本，“如果我也有位每周一天轮换的女朋友，那我会迫不及待地去解释那文章。”

**危险，赫敏。撤退……撤退。**

他低声笑了起来，那声音仿佛带着电，酥酥麻麻地穿过她全身。她还是盯着她的笔记本。

“你真是太好了还关注我的社交生活，格兰杰。但我相信我的身价一定提升了，”他拉着长调慢吞吞地说，“没什么能更加美化一个人，当是著名的黄金女郎挽着你的胳膊时。”

她抬起头，看着他挑挑眉，将桌上的咖啡推向她。直到现在她才注意到那有杯子。

在她和德拉科解决了如尼文案子后，星期四和星期五非常平淡地过去了。她收到了罗伯兹的一个私人便签，感谢她抽出自己的时间来帮助奥罗部门，还有他希望有机会能和她再度合作。

星期六她起晚了，匆忙穿上衣服，没什么多余时间收拾就赶向翻倒巷。她从福特斯特餐厅旁边的移形换影点走出，然后感到一阵闪光灯的袭击。

“格兰杰小姐！”记者大叫道，“你怎么看德拉科.马尔福和你分手的事情？你吃惊吗？还是他让你失望了？”

她差点摔倒。她看向记者，他手里拿着照相机，脸上写满贪婪。

“ **劳驾** ，”她死死盯着他的眼睛，“就 **算是** 我和德拉科.马尔福约会， **算是** 他甩了我，谁给你的 **胆子** 问这种私人问题？”

他耸耸肩，“好吧，那么，你见过卡嘉.维克多了吗？你认为她能成为你的 **朋友** 德拉科.马尔福的另一半吗？”他不怀好意的笑了。

“我还没有见过她。所以我无法发表评论。祝你今天愉快。”

赫敏转过身走向角落书店，感觉脑子嗡嗡作响。

谁他么的是卡嘉.维克多？


	15. 第十五章

第十五章

卡嘉.维克多，原来是那个保加利亚女孩的名字，她曾经在德拉科出阿兹卡班后，和他一起出去过，她也是那个“德拉科.马尔福找到真爱”文章的焦点女郎。

卡嘉.维克多也是昨天晚上和德拉科一起出去的女孩。《预言家日报》上刊登了一张他亲吻她的照片，下面还附了斯基特的哀鸣，哀悼巫师世界最有权势的明星情侣的终结。

赫敏在冲进角落书店前在《预言家日报》办公楼那停了一下，在那抓了一份报纸塞进包里。她一到店里，把开店事项准备好后——满打满算也就用了两分钟——她立刻拿出报纸读了起来。

报纸头版上没有他的消息，于是她翻到社会娱乐版面，斯基特的根据地，一眼就看到了他。他伸手撩起保加利亚女人的头发，轻轻靠近亲了她，那女孩笑了。

赫敏皱着眉，看着照片又一次重播。她五年级时曾多次抓到德拉科和潘西.帕金森在霍格沃兹的长廊上接吻，六年级时也撞见过几次。她总是太紧张不好意思打断他们，知道如果上报，那将是两个斯莱特林对抗一个格兰芬多的场面。不过有时嫉妒会蒙蔽她的大脑，让她克制不住咳嗽几声提醒他们。潘西会平静地瞥她一眼，打声招呼。德拉科则会立刻转过身，不再用身体罩着潘西，侧身站着平息呼吸，但他冰冷的眸子一直凝视着她。

这张照片和那时一点也不同。德拉科撩起卡嘉的头发，然后缓缓地靠近。和那时比，他更加……从容。

这是不是意味着德拉科不是很喜欢她？还是说明他更在乎她？

赫敏匆匆扫了一眼下面的文章，在看到不时出现的自己的名字时不由打了个哆嗦。卡嘉是保加利亚的一名模特，她父亲是德姆斯特朗的教授，她是名混血巫师。这事实让赫敏有点惊讶。文章最后一句是：

我们可怜的赫敏.格兰杰，她会怎样看待这个爆炸新闻呢？

“糟透了。”赫敏低声对自己干笑了几声，看到了第一名顾客走了进来，顺手将报纸扔进了垃圾桶。

在忍受了长长一天的同情眼神和许多“真可惜”的话语，赫敏终于熬到了五点四十五。赫敏靠着柜台，看着最后一名顾客对她道别，然后享受了十秒钟的安宁，直到大门再度打开。

德拉科走了进来。她对他危险地眯起了眼睛。

“你来干什么？”

他扬起一边眉毛，小跳步踏上柜台前的台阶，“找书？你们还卖这东西吧？”

她看了眼钟表，“还有十四分钟我们就关门了。你非得这么晚来这吗？”

“好吧，可我不想有其他人目击咱们被命运诅咒的爱恋呀，格兰杰。”他倚着柜台，靠向她。她转身面向身旁的一堆书籍，希望他没注意到她的红脸。

“快一点，我还得把这些收拾起来呢。”

“我来取预定书籍。”

她走向预定书籍的书架，这时才发现那放着一个包。她拿下来看了一眼，发现里面装着又一本女孩气的书。她抬头看他，扬了扬眉毛，他也扬了扬眉作为回复。她走回柜台将书籍登记到账簿上，他静静地看着她。

“今天一名记者问我，你是不是让我失望了，”她说，抬起头看他，“我猜是因为你昨晚被人拍到和你其中一位女朋友在一起了？”

“对，卡嘉，我还有六个没被拍到。”

她看着他。

“每周一天轮换的女朋友，不是吗？”他说。她怒哼了一声，为他用她说过的话来堵她的嘴。“这提醒了我，”他慢吞吞地张口，“这书还有五本吗？”他点了点她正在登记的女性读物。

她登记好，对他嗤笑了一声，“你知道吗德拉科，你送书给她们，不代表她们就能读得懂。”

他没有回答，于是她抬起头，发现他正观察她，他的眼睛里亮闪闪的。

“格兰杰，”他拖着长调，“如果你怀念和我一起上报纸，我想了一下，我的星期三女友有点呆。我全天都是你的了。”

他灰色的眼睛似在搜寻着什么，她皱起眉，“我要查一下我的日历，安排下日程，才能回复你。”她将包递给他。

“包装？”他装作无辜的样子看着她，挑起一边眉毛。

她没好气地抽出一张包装纸，一卷缎带，将它们扔到柜台上， “自己包。”她将桌上的书堆抱起，走向右边的书架，期间没有看他一眼。

她走到一扇书架背面，确定他看不到后，静静地叹了口气。她的心在胸腔内愤怒地狂跳，她大脑试着给她的心分析她没道理生他的气，也没有权利这样的愤怒。

在把几本书放回书架后，她察觉到自己一直没听到大门响。她从书架边探出头，发现德拉科.马尔福站在柜台后，胡乱的拽着包装纸。

“马尔福！”她迅速走向柜台，将手里的书放下，伸手去拉他，“你不能进来！”

“你说‘自己包’的！”他坏笑着。

“额嗯。给我！”她一把抓过包装纸，走到他旁边，把纸平铺到桌上，“你就不能考虑买一个礼品盒？”她抱怨道。

“好吧，可是卡嘉收到了你上周亲手包好的漂亮礼物，我怎能忍受残次品呢。所有的礼物都是一样的高水准才行。”

“不可理喻。”她拽了拽包装纸，将购物袋里的书拿出来放好。德拉科还站在柜台后原来的位置，所以他现在就在她身旁，看着她撕了一节胶带，开始包书。

“你的拯救龙的项目怎么样了？”

她抬头看他，他正看着她。再一次，她有了一种奇异的感觉，不知为何，她感觉他就是那条龙。

“额……挺好的。”她开始叠书的另一面，“我昨天已经把提议的重点整理好了，所以玛蒂尔达不久后审阅完就可以上交给金斯莱——额，我是说沙克尔部长。”

“那你和魔法部长开过会吗，一起讨论这项目？”

她抬起头，发现他离她就不到一尺的距离，他靠着柜台面对着她。

“姆，还没？”她皱皱眉，“毕竟才开始审阅还没到上交呢。”

他扬起一边眉毛，“你是魔法部长亲密的私人好友，和他并肩作战打赢了一场战争。如果你都不能私下里和他一起喝杯茶——或者咖啡——来讨论一个你很上心的项目，那这份友谊又有什么用？”

她抓过缎带，“真是斯莱特林的发言。一份友谊不能纯粹就只是友谊。你必须要从中收获什么，是不是，马尔福？”

“真是格兰芬多的发言，”他慢条斯理地说，向她又靠近了一步，“从不考虑后果，勇猛无知地追寻，甚至不清楚怎么做。”

她的声音咽在喉咙，深深地看进他的眼，感觉他所说的早已不是龙。她思绪乱作一团，身体右侧有种钝痛感，那是坚硬的柜台硌住了她。不知不觉间他再度迫近她。

“一切顺利吗？”莫蒂的声音传来，楼上隔板发出咯吱的声响，“马尔福先生！多么荣幸！”

冷冷的空气又回来了，德拉科从她身边后退，她看着他脸颊微红对莫蒂笑了笑。两个男人闲聊了起来，赫敏看了看时钟，已经是六点过五分了。真是好棒棒，她还有一摞书没能收拾呢。

“格兰杰正给我包礼物呢。我肯定耽误了她正常的下班时间，真是非常抱歉，我道歉。”

赫敏鼻子哼了一声。道歉。她感觉他的眼睛再度看向她，看着她没好气地抽出魔杖，把营业中的牌子翻过去，变成了休息中。

“完全没关系，我的孩子。”莫蒂拿起柜台边的书摞。

“哦，不用，莫蒂，我自己可以——”她试着阻止。

“行了。和马尔福先生快点一起走吧，剩下的我会收拾好的。”莫蒂走进了小说区。

德拉科还和她一起在柜台后面站着，现在他眼眸低垂，与她对视。她对他皱了皱眉，转过头看向她还在包着的，他要送给其他女人的礼物。她一剪刀剪断缎带，将它围着书包好，系了个蝴蝶结。她靠向他，努力忽视她肋骨与他碰触的热度，将放在他那边的购物袋抓了过来，把书放好，她将袋子怼进他胸膛。

“感谢惠顾角落书店。”她面无表情地说。他扬起一边眉毛，她努力维持着扑克脸，从他身旁走过，去帮莫蒂收拾书。

——————————————————————————

赫敏下定决心不再去看《预言家日报》的社会娱乐版块，但她失败了，悲惨得没能坚持一天。不过她没再看到德拉科与任何女人在一起的照片，对此，她不知道自己是感到开心多一些，还是紧张多一些。这不会意味着卡嘉就是他真命天女，因此他不再和其他女人约会吧？她使劲摇了摇头，告诉自己要振作，剩下的一周里不要再想德拉科了。

“金妮。”她将她们公寓的大门甩上，金妮懒懒的坐在沙发上抬头看她，“我要约会。”

金妮嚼着她烤过的奶酪，咽好后说，“非常好，赫敏，不过我现在正和哈利约会呢。或许等我们分手的吧？”

赫敏翻了个白眼，将包扔到椅子上，“我觉得是时候去约会了。”

“真的？”金妮睁大双眼细细看过她的脸。

“是的，”赫敏回看着她，迎着金妮审视的目光，赫敏说，“所以，我该怎么做？”

金妮咯咯笑着说，“好吧，我可以帮你列张单子，把那些对你有意思的单身汉都列出来。”

“很好，多谢。”赫敏将手放在屁股上，挺起胸。

“不过接下来，就轮到你了，约他们去喝杯酒，或者喝茶也行。”

“我约他们？”

“对，赫敏，现在已经是二十一世纪了，你知道。”金妮笑着看赫敏喷出一口气，“现在，我是不是应该把单子列出来啦，上面就写一个大名，那个金发的前食死徒混球？还是你想把名单扩一下？”

“不，不用。”赫敏瞪着她说，“我已经下决心不要再去想德拉科.马尔福了。这就是浪费时间。”

金妮咧嘴一笑，“好决定。”

当然，那时刚刚周一。然后周二，哈利约她去那家咖啡厅吃午饭——“他们现在有新品，核桃仁牛角面包。赫敏！”——然后他们径直碰到了德拉科。哈利，作为一位礼貌的无知的同事，顺其自然地邀请他和他们坐一起。她听着他们讨论这周末要打的魁地奇训练比赛，小口喝着她的咖啡。听着他们对话，她记起这周天就是万圣节了，她知道哈利想把这天安排得分外忙碌，好让自己不再想起它代表的周年意义。

“你也会出席比赛，是不是？”

赫敏搅了搅咖啡，将牛角面包慢慢撕成小片。她等着问题的回答，直到安静过头，她抬起头，发现他们正看着她。

“什么？抱歉，你说我？”她脸颊有些发烫。

“对，”哈利说，“你会来参加万圣节那天的比赛吧？我觉得整个魔法部的人都会来，不论他们部门的球队比不比。”

“我——我是说，我可以，对，”她有点磕巴，“我十点有个工作，但是——”

“角落书店在万圣节那天也营业？”德拉科说。

她茫然地看着他，眨了眨眼，“哦，我想……我猜没有吧。”

“太棒了！”哈利笑着，“我们会血洗魔法运输部，然后去喝个庆功酒！”

“棒。”赫敏干巴巴地回应。

——————————————————————————

剩下的一周平静地度过了。在她宣言约会后，金妮没有浪费一点时间，立刻帮她联系了罗尔夫.斯卡曼德，她觉得他是一位确确实实的好人，可惜对他，她没有一丝火花。他们在咖啡厅度过了美好的三个小时，从她拯救龙项目谈到黄金嗅鼻龙的灭绝，不过当他们道别后，赫敏回想了一下，发现他们的关系没有任何进展，对彼此仍旧一无所知。

丽塔.斯基特却发现了他们之间的火花。周五斯基特的社会娱乐版块上，刊登了一张他们热烈讨论他祖父对格林迪沃的研究的照片，下面附注他们“一拍即合”，认定她已经从被德拉科.马尔福甩了的心碎中恢复回来。

玛蒂尔达在周五时和她见了一面，为她拯救龙项目的提议讨论。非常不幸的是，她收到的许多批评，完完全全就是之前马尔福警告她的那些注意点，关于妖精们不想合作。

“根据我对妖精的了解，”玛蒂尔达说，抬起手将头发挽成一个髻，没有注意她漏下了好几缕头发，“他们更喜欢循规蹈矩。下一任龙选他们已经决定好了，已经送去威尔士，等着……培训。”玛蒂尔达不自在地扭了扭身子。

“什么？”赫敏几乎要从椅子上跳起来，“他们已经弄瞎了一条龙，即将折磨它？”

“好吧，事实上已经有一年半的时间了，赫敏，”她叹了口气，“他们还要经营生意。”

“那他们怎么不考虑我提出的，让奥罗参与保护地下金库的提议，或是让家养小精灵进入古灵阁工作，从只有他们能进入的金库取东西的提议啊？”

“妖精们不想让巫师参与进他们的安保工作，还有你自己也清楚，要说服家养小精灵们有多……容易，一旦他们对古灵阁外的某人效忠的话。”玛蒂尔达合上文件夹，赫敏听着那一声短促的啪嗒声，仿佛是一记重锤宣布了她短命项目的终结，“我很抱歉，赫敏，妖精们只想要最好的。”

这件事让赫敏一整天都陷入了一种痛苦难受的心情中。纳西莎自从上一周起，一直和她保持着信件往来，但这回她优雅的斜体笔书也没能鼓舞她的心情。纳西莎邀请她下周一起吃午饭，她还是回复了，说很荣幸，下周一中午自己有时间。

周六下午五点半，赫敏已经准备好无所事事地度过剩下的时间了。尤其是当她看到德拉科吹着口哨走进了店里，她多么想就地下班。

她对他冷哼了一声，“德拉科，尽管斯基特写了你每周六都会来角落书店，不代表你就要这样做。”

她转身将装着他的预定书籍的包拿下，把它扔到柜台上，没留心比往常用了多一些力气，发出了一声响。她不安地抬起头，发现他小心地观察她。

“怎么了，你比平时看起来更野生凶猛啊，格兰杰，你用了什么新的护发产品吗？”

她翻了个白眼，“你想要把它包起来吗？先生？”

“和以往一样，”他说。她将梯子收起，翻着一摞包装纸。鉴于今天是过节的前一天，包装纸要比往常多一些。“你和玛蒂尔达的会开得不太顺利，对不对？”

她的手停了下来，抬起头看他，“你怎么知道？”

“我有消息源，”他对她扬了扬眉毛。她皱起眉，怀疑玛蒂尔达是不是和其他人说过她。罗伯兹，也许是？

“她觉得妖精们不会合作，他们还是会想要一条龙。”她将书拿出来，将它记到账本上。

“真可惜。你要想点别的主意了。”

她要回答他前，注意到了书的标题，这是一本儿童读物，和《诗翁彼豆故事集》类似，但没那么出名。

她瞥了他一眼，“你的女孩读不懂小说了？”他只是坏笑。她看着书，想了一下说，“或许我们可以包一本字典给她？”她扬起头，故作无辜的睁大眼看着他。他手肘拄着柜台，身体前倾。

“不，别。如果她学会了说话，那我们就需要交流了。”

“当然。”赫敏摇了摇头，从一卷包装纸中抽出一张，拿出剪刀将它裁成合适的大小，“如果她喜欢这本书，德拉科，我还可以为你推荐一本，《学习字母从ABC开始》。你知道这是儿童读物里的畅销书。”

她把书放好，开始叠包装纸。

“你开始习惯叫我德拉科了，”他慢吞吞地说，她的手随之停了下来。难道这有什么问题吗？

她抬起头，发现他还一动不动地看着她，于是迅速地又低下头。她将几缕落下的头发别到耳后，“好吧，我猜……是因为你母亲总是叫你德拉科，所以……”

“是啊，她根本停不下来。”他打趣道。

她感觉自己克制不住地想要微笑，于是将视线紧紧黏在包装纸上。他右手拇指和食指一直在摆弄他左手大拇指上的斯莱特林学院戒，距离她包装的书籍只有几尺远。她能感觉他视线落在她身上，看着她叠着万圣节主题的黑色橙色相间的包装纸，这让她不自觉紧张，手上的书好几次滑落，已经熟悉的动作花了更多时间。终于她伸手去拿胶带。

“我还没有机会见一见罗尔夫.斯卡曼德，不过我听说他是一个不错的家伙。”

胶带一下子缠到了她的手指上，卷到了一起，不能用了。她抬头，看着他也将视线从她手指落到她脸上。

“我……对，我是说，我以前也没见过他，”她有些磕巴，又低下头，“他谈起他祖父的研究非常热情，所以我觉得他挺……额，人挺好的。”

她将废掉的胶带从手指上扯下，然后突然间意识到自己其实可以用魔咒来包装礼物的。只是用麻瓜的方式做事情已经几乎成了她的习惯了。或许这就是为什么她包装书时，德拉科总爱看她的原因吧。

不过现在，他一边谈着她两天前曾经一起出去过的家伙，一边仔细观察着她的脸。她有点不确定自己应不应该夸大一下她和罗尔夫的约会。她应该告诉他事实——他们就算再出门也只可能作为朋友——或者还是稍微修饰一下。还是什么也不要说最好？

她听到前门打开，于是决定什么也不说，就只是快点把书包好，希望自己能尽快把德拉科哄出门，然后在角落书店关门前的二十分钟内把这名顾客打发走。德拉科，显而易见，一点也不赶时间，仍旧以自己舒适的姿态靠着柜台。

“晚上好。”赫敏绕过德拉科，探头向新来的顾客问好。当她发现是罗恩.韦斯莱站在门廊时，她的脸色一下子苍白了，她仓促地对他笑了笑，“罗恩，嗨。”罗恩站在那，视线来回扫视着她和她身前的斯莱特林。

德拉科先看了看她，然后才慢条斯理地站直，转过身看着站在他身后的罗恩。赫敏看着两人目光相对，抛给彼此冷硬的眼神。

“好啦，现在你可以确定了，”德拉科转过身，在她耳边轻声说，“在爱尔兰确实能收到报纸。”

她看向德拉科，看到他露出个满意的坏笑。又看向罗恩，发现他满脸怒意地瞪着德拉科的后脑勺。

如果是正常情况下，显然不是现在，她会给罗恩一个拥抱。她会冲进她最好的朋友的臂膀里——一个月没见过面的好朋友。但她现在还站在柜台后，鉴于她指间还拿着没包装好的德拉科.马尔福买的礼物，一个他要送给他七个女朋友之一的礼物。她决定放下书，走过去——不紧不慢地——走过柜台，经过德拉科身旁，抱了下罗恩。

“万圣节快乐。”他生硬地在她耳边说。

“万-万圣节快乐，是的。”她松开不太走心的拥抱，想要走回柜台，把书尽快包好，好把德拉科.马尔福尽可能快的从她的书店送走。但罗恩手放在她屁股上，将她紧紧抱在怀里。她没有回抱他，垂着胳膊，但最后还是把它们放到了他胳膊肘上，“你——你怎么在这？”

她说出口的同时，就感觉自己的语气有点太冲了，但她发现罗恩的注意力根本就不在这。罗恩的手紧紧放在她屁股上，让她不敢去看德拉科的表情。

“我告诉过你我会在万圣节前回来。”罗恩低头看她，露出从他进门起第一个真心的笑容，他标志性的，暖意直达眼底的微笑。

但这一切感觉太过于亲密了。他的手还放在她屁股上，他们间的距离只有几厘米，他还低头对她微笑。尤其是余光中，她还能看到德拉科的身影。她回了罗恩一个微笑，挣开他的拥抱，后退了几步，走回柜台后。

“你这回能待多久？”这种感觉很奇怪，在德拉科面前，开展一段无关他的对话。但他们俩确实不熟。

“明晚就要走。”

赫敏点点头，手指有些颤抖，还是抓住了包装纸继续包起书。没有等到赫敏的回答，罗恩于是看向德拉科。

“马尔福。”近似于问候的语气。

“韦斯莱，”德拉科慢吞吞地回答。她注意到德拉科恢复了之前倚着柜台的姿势，“上周的比赛打得不错。”

赫敏不由抬头看了看两人，如果她没记错，上周比赛爱尔兰输了。当看到罗恩怒视德拉科时，赫敏确定自己没记错。

她试着换个话题，“那么，你明天会来参加魁地奇练习比赛吗？你可以和我还有凯蒂.贝尔坐一起。”她声音比往常要尖了些。

“不，事实上，”罗恩说，赫敏抬起头，发现他正盯着德拉科，“我刚刚才和哈利还有艾克恩先生说完话，看来今天魔法交通部的守门员病了，为了不取消整个活动，艾克恩请我参加这个活动。”

赫敏来回看着两人，德拉科的笑意只勉强抵达他唇角，罗恩的眉毛高高挑起来挑衅着。她突然间感觉自己有些不舒服，不过或许她应该顺势晕倒，可能这一切就能停下来了。

“哦，太好了。”她说，打破这尴尬的寂静。

“对，太好了，”德拉科说，“只要需要，他们会让随便什么人加入进来……真是太好了。”

罗恩看着他皱起眉，“对，显而易见。”他头点点示意德拉科。

她意识到最好能有什么分开这两人。赫敏抓了一个黑色缎带，开始绑德拉科的礼物。这举动吸引了罗恩的注意力，他走到柜台前，站在德拉科身边。

“给谁买了个万圣节礼物？”

赫敏吸了口气，暗暗祈祷自己的手指合作，好让缎带早点缠好。

“对，”德拉科回答，“给我的特别的人。”

赫敏冷笑了一声，她抬起头，发现两个男人都看着她。她感觉自己的脸颊发烫，低下头故作镇定地又系了系缎带。她抓过一个袋子，将包好的礼物放了进去，递给德拉科。

“拿着，谢谢你。”然后马上离开吧。

“哦，谢谢 **你** ，格兰杰。”他对她微笑，露出洁白的牙齿，她心底希望这一切不只是摆样子。他转身面对罗恩，“明天赛场上见，韦斯莱。”

“赛场等你，马尔福。”

德拉科再次对她颔首，然后越过罗恩面前，从柜台上的碟子里拿了一片薄荷叶。赫敏静静看着，只是感觉罗恩的眼睛盯着那碟薄荷的时间有点过长。

“明天见。”随着这声道别，马尔福离开了，昂首挺胸骄傲地踏出门外。

罗恩终于把眼睛从薄荷上移开，看向她。

她对他微笑，问他上周在布拉格过得怎么样。

那天的晚些时候，在赫敏终于成功把话题从德拉科.马尔福的身上引开后，她和金妮，罗恩还有哈利一起，坐在她们的起居室的长沙发上，懒懒地喝着酒，谈着笑着。他们仨开始讨论起明天的大混战，于是赫敏独自慢慢酌着酒听着他们聊，一边希望哈利和金妮千万不要再说起德拉科。

忽然传来一阵啄玻璃的声音，金妮走过去打开窗，一只偌大的鹰一般的猫头鹰飞了进来。赫敏立刻认出它来，她的心漏跳了一拍。它在她面前停了一下，将抓着的一个黑色橙色相间的礼物扔下，然后转身从窗口飞了出去。

“赫敏，这是什么？”金妮蹦蹦跳跳地跑到她面前。

礼物上一个仓促系好的黑色缎带，在柔和的灯光下泛着光芒，赫敏呆呆地看着它，脑子乱成一团。他在搞什么鬼？她抽出礼物上别着的一张小而精致的贺卡。

送给我的星期六女孩

如果你还需要一本字典才能读懂它，那我推荐你去角落书店，那有位鸟身女妖说很乐意为你服务。

D.M.

P.S. 着重看第 23 页。

赫敏来来回回读了这张小贺卡四遍，金妮越过她肩膀读了一遍，然后看向她。屋子里一片安静，赫敏抬起头，发现哈利好奇地看着她，罗恩则闷闷不乐的。

这肯定是针对罗恩的。必须是。这个混蛋。

“这代表了什么？”金妮拿过卡片，小声说。

“这只是个游戏，没有别的意思。”赫敏从沙发上站起，拆开缎带，把她自己亲手包好的礼物拆开，然后看到了德拉科.马尔福今天早些时候买的那本儿童书。她不清楚自己为什么会希望里面是一件别的什么东西，明明她已经清楚地认出了自己可怜的手工活，但她还是气冲冲地哼了一声，走到厨房，把包装纸还有缎带扔进了垃圾桶。

她把书扔到作业台上，盯着它，早些时候的对话涌上心头。

给谁买了个万圣节礼物？

对，给我的特别的人。

他肯定知道当她收到这个的时候，会和罗恩待在一起。梅林啊，他到底有什么毛病！

她将书翻到第23页，这是一篇寓言故事。她双手扔向天空，感觉自己被冒犯了。

除非他不是故意的，毕竟这书是预定的，早在她今天开始工作前他就订好了。她看着书。他早就选好了这本书，而那时他根本就不知道罗恩会回来。

她又翻了几页书，仔细看了内页插画，又拿着书脊抖了抖，然而没有别的纸条落下。她又翻回了第23页。奇美拉的故事。她曾经读过这个故事，至少读过和它类似的。一只奇美拉独自住在森林里，为了守护一潭能治愈所有疾病的神奇喷泉。一名巫师想要带他病重的父亲去喷泉治疗，但必须先要和一名妖精做朋友。这是一篇讲述了关于人类和妖精之间的复杂关系的寓言。故事很好，所以他是想借此告诉她，她对妖精的态度太顽固了吗，好吧。她承认。但他为什么要费这么大劲，兜个大圈子来捉弄她。

她再度看向这一页，这一段讲的是奇美拉们天生和妖精们不对付。只有和妖精在一起，巫师才能穿过奇美拉的防守。

她的心停了一下，不由自主惊呼一声。

“咋了！”金妮突然门口，“怎么回事？”

赫敏眼里闪着激动的光芒，看着她。

“我必须要去趟图书馆！”


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

她那晚在图书馆待了将近一整夜，一直忙着翻书，看资料，查阅各种笔记，寻找一切有关于吐火银鲛和妖精的信息。尽管最终她没能找到很多有用的信息，但她终于能下结论说把吐火银鲛放进古灵阁当守卫是可行的。吐火银鲛既不会受到虐待，古灵阁也有保障了。因为它们十分凶猛，而且天生的除了对妖精以外，对其他物种都非常残暴。这样巫师们就只能在妖精们的陪伴之下进古灵阁了。

现在她要为到底给不给德拉科寄一封感谢信而纠结了。他给她寄那本书显然有两个目的，第一——为了帮她，第二——为了激怒罗恩。在废掉了四张草稿纸后，她最终还是放下了羽毛笔，决定还是私下里感谢他，当然在她认为合适的情况下。

当第二天早上她在比赛前再次见到罗恩时，她发现罗恩已经恢复好原来的状态了，根本看不出来他前一天被德拉科.马尔福心灵攻击的迹象。金妮一直试着捕捉赫敏的眼神，想知道更多，但赫敏对她轻轻摇了摇头，让她们以后再谈。赫敏知道她认出了德拉科名字的缩写，所以她不能忽悠她说那是其他什么人，而她要好好想一个借口，好把德拉科送她礼物，还有字条上叫她 **他的星期六女孩** 的事忽悠过去。

真是乱七八糟。

她和哈利，罗恩，还有金妮一起在七点钟的时候赶去了霍格雷球场，当他们仨在忙着换衣服还有做暖身运动时，她到球场上找了个舒服的位置给自己还有凯特。她带了本书，常规操作，然后在身上施了个保暖魔咒。凯特跟着其他大部分观众在七点半的时候来了。赫敏为星期天早上还能有这么多人赶来观看比赛而惊奇，但她想还是因为她不能够完全理解魁地奇的魅力吧。

“嘿，早啊！”凯特一路慢慢地走了过来，赫敏站起身想要扶她一下，但凯特挥了挥手，“我肚子还没那么大，我还能看到自己的脚呢！”她哈哈笑着，“起码现在还没那么大！”

“你最近怎么样？还有宝宝还好吗？”

“非常好。”凯特坐下后打开随身携带的一个小包，递给赫敏一桶爆米花，“我的姐姐去年才生完，所以我知道生孩子的那些秘诀还有必要的魔药什么的。”

“哦，那真是太好了。”

凯特笑了笑，向远处一个赫敏不认得的人挥手打招呼。赫敏瞥到了艾登，他和其他一些魔法生物部的同事坐在一起，离她们几排远。她还是难以理解这个体育场竟然会聚集这么多人。她感觉到一阵闪光，向右边方向望去，她发现了斯基特和她的摄影师。

“他们来干什么？这不就是一场友谊赛吗？”赫敏说。

“他们已经跑来跑去拍了不少照片了，毕竟能看到霍格沃兹的风云人物重聚一堂还是很难得的，特别是德拉科现在也加入球队了。”凯特吃着爆米花说，“还有我猜有罗恩在另一队里做守球员，之后会发生点什么新闻也说不准呢。”

“姆。”赫敏瞪着斯基特，怒哼了一声。

“所以，他们告诉我怀孕时不要吃太多巧克力，”凯特说着拿出自己的包，“但要是你也一起喝点，我觉得我也可以少来点。”凯特拿出两个保暖杯，递了一个给赫敏，“来点热可可？”

赫敏微笑着接过，“谢谢。”

凯特回了个微笑，一阵风吹过她们，凯特及时抽出手绢护住了自己的口鼻。

“凯特，”赫敏犹豫着开口，“我能问一下孩子的父亲是谁吗？”

凯特大笑着看向她，“梅林啊，你把这个问题藏心里多久啦？”

“差不多六周，”赫敏也笑了，“我真不是刻意窥探你的隐私，我真是太好奇了。”

“当然了，完全没关系。”凯特理了理头发，“我事实上是人工受孕，有一位捐献者。”

赫敏完全没想到是这个回答，她眨了眨眼看着凯特，“真的？我-我是说，魔法界也能做试管婴儿吗？”

“我在麻瓜世界做的。”凯特露齿一笑，低头抚摸自己的肚子。

“哦！多么……多么好啊！”赫敏对她笑了笑，凯特看着她，露出一个狡黠的笑。

“你想知道我为什么这么做，是不是？”

“抓心挠肝的好奇。”赫敏紧张地笑了，“我从没听说谁会在二十一岁的年纪就去做试管婴儿。”

“二十岁，严格说。我生日是十二月份的。”凯特眼望向现在还空旷的赛场，“有了战争的洗礼，亲眼目睹我爱的那么多人离去，我就这么下了决定，我不想在我渴望的东西上再等待下去了。我想要一个家庭。我想要成为一名母亲。然后我就去做了。”

“万一……”赫敏张嘴又停了下来，调整了下措辞，“你不怕自己行动得快了吗？万一你遇到了你的真命天子，然后他也想要一个家——”

“那我们就再生一个。我的‘真命天子’会‘欣然接受’我作为一名单身妈妈，不是吗？”凯特对她微笑。她看起来十分自信，神采飞扬，好像已经回答过这个问题成百上千遍了。

“确实如此。”赫敏笑了，“我为你追求你想要的勇气鼓掌。”

“谢谢，”凯特喝了一口她的热可可，“我觉得，我反正已经经受了这么多，经受了战火摧残，最终站在赢的那一方。我不应该等待或者妥协了，这是人类能做的最有危害的两件事了。”

赫敏看着她不知该说什么好，看着凯特擦了擦喝完热可可的嘴巴，然后继续去做自己想要的下一件事。她真勇敢。格兰芬多的勇气。赫敏思绪来来回回反思着凯特刚才的话语，等待和妥协，确实，它们是十足的危害。

就在这个时候，二十支扫帚冲出了运动员舱，一眼望过去就能看到那个金色的脑袋还有许多红发脑瓜。朋友们，家人们还有同事们都站起身欢呼，一边跺着脚表示欢迎。凯特也站起身大叫着，遥相呼应着一些奥罗部门的加油词。赫敏也鼓起掌，喝着彩，为接下来的魁地奇比赛做着心理准备。

“我觉得你是整个巫师世界里，有史以来唯一一个不喜欢魁地奇的人了，赫敏.格兰杰。”凯特低头笑着看她。

“我挺喜欢魁地奇的！”赫敏大声回答，努力压过嘈杂的人群。

“小骗子！”凯特玩笑地怼了下她的胳膊肘，坐了下来。赫敏和她相视一笑。

奥利弗.伍德抓着扫帚飞向赛场中央。

“感谢梅林奥利弗.伍德回到英格兰了。”凯特说着抓过一些爆米花，把爆米花桶递给赫敏。

“感谢梅林让奥利弗.伍德回来了！”赫敏也抓过一把爆米花，凯特笑着，对她舞了舞自己的眉毛。

选手们围着奥利弗在空中围成一个圈，赫敏一眼就看到了德拉科，他一脸坚定地在哈利旁边，看起来和那个调情高手要求她包装礼物时一点也不一样。看着他沉稳镇定的模样，赫敏哼了两声，目光却还是仔细观察着他。奥利弗似乎在做一些比赛动员讲话，然后整个队伍都为他说的什么话而笑了起来，但除了德拉科，他还在认真地调整他的手套。赫敏看着他稳稳地坐在扫帚上，只用着他大腿的力量，手上还做着其他的事情，不由吞了口口水。

队伍右边的动作让她分了下心，她看过去，发现是罗恩正对她挥舞着手臂。她也举起手挥了挥，罗恩对她露出了灿烂的笑容。

奥利弗.伍德落到 ，把箱子里装着的球释放出来。看着游走球，鬼飞球飞起，赫敏突然想到，“凯特，要是没有金色飞贼的话，比赛要怎么结束？”

凯特吃着爆米花说，“那就有规定的比赛时间。时间一到，比赛就结束。”她的视线随着球全场游走，捕捉着那些赫敏完全搞不懂的比赛细节。

“那时间有多久？”赫敏想到自己不知道要在这球场上浪费多少时间，感到一阵无奈。

“通常要六个小时。”凯特又去抓她的热可可。

“六小时？！”赫敏打了个寒颤。

凯特笑了起来，“放轻松，赫敏！事实上只有一个半小时。”凯特咯咯笑着，赫敏无奈的叹了口气，“你看起来就像格林迪洛偷了你的金加隆一样！”

赫敏身子一沉，坐在椅子上，喝起了热可可。她试着去看鬼飞球，还问了凯特好几回它到底飞到哪里去了，但最终发现还是视线追着哈利和金妮更省事，当然最有意思还是去看那个金脑袋的家伙。直到现在再次看到他飞翔的姿态，赫敏才发觉自己有多想念他的这一面。他自从六年级时就退出了魁地奇球队，而五年级时的乌姆里奇讨厌得让大家过得都不好，然后四年级时有三强争霸赛，取消了魁地奇比赛。她一直没机会见识一下他现在到底有多厉害了。他空中的姿态和哈利截然不同，他飞得更加一丝不苟。

她看着他把鬼飞球扔给了金妮，然后一个游走球向他冲去，她不由倒吸了一口气，万幸他在追后一秒时一个闪身，鬼飞球贴着他的耳朵飞了过去。她可能表现得有点夸张，凯特转过头看了她一眼。

金妮抱着球冲向左边，罗恩向她冲去，金妮与他擦肩飞过，投球，球中了。半数的观众站起身欢呼了起来，为奥罗部门率先得了五分庆祝。罗恩和金妮在半空中说了些什么，哈利在一旁哈哈大笑。奥利弗.伍德捡起鬼飞球，要扔给了罗恩，但他只顾着和金妮争执，根本没接过去的意思。

看着球赛再次打响，凯特说：“看到德拉科.马尔福穿着红球衣实在太违和了，是不是？”

赫敏专注地只顾着看他了，听到凯特的话，于是把他的队友们也纳入到视线范围，她终于留意到他们的队服，从远处一看，就像是格兰芬多的球队一般。而魔法运输部的球衣是紫色的，不得不说这是个灾难性的队服，它衬得罗恩的发色非常难看。反观德拉科……好吧，他金色的头发作弊得搭配什么颜色都好看。

“确实有点。不过他现在表现的格兰芬多特质更多一点呢。”赫敏笑了两声，专注地看着哈利闪过一个游走球，把鬼飞球扔给了德拉科。

“你和他的进展怎么样了？”凯特问。赫敏不舍地把眼睛从德拉科身上扯下来，他刚刚精彩地闪过一连串的魔法运输部的追球手，然后把视线转向凯特。凯特捧着热可可杯，一脸无辜地看着她，但眉毛扬起，似乎期待着她的回答。

“我和马尔福？”

“对。你和他经常见面吗？”

“好吧，他和他母亲是角落书店的常客，所以我有时候会碰见他。”赫敏把玩着手上保温杯的扣子。

“那感觉怎么样？”凯特还在看着她。

“紧张，有时候。”赫敏笑了笑，“不过总的来说，感觉大家都成长了。”赫敏抬起头，正巧看到德拉科投球了，但罗恩在最后一秒的时候把球弹走了。罗恩对德拉科露出了个得意的笑容，德拉科立刻转过身飞向球场，等候着新一轮比赛开启。

“我听说你和纳西莎.马尔福成了好朋友了？”凯特拧开保温杯的盖子，用魔杖把空了的杯子又填满热可可，“那一定非常有趣！”

“有挑战性，我觉得这么形容更恰当。”赫敏笑了，“她本来想邀请我喝茶，感谢我为他儿子做辩护。她真的非常友好事实上。”

“真好。我还没见过她呢。”凯特加了一些棉花糖到杯子里，然后拧紧了盖子。赫敏注意到凯特的注意力已经完全不在比赛上了，“然后你们仨经常聚在一起？我真是不由自主老想看你们在福特斯特餐厅拍的那张照片。”

“哦，”赫敏紧张地笑了，“那是……一次奇怪的偶然。我在角落书店工作时，纳西莎想要和我吃个午饭，然后马尔福正好跟她在一起。”她看着奥罗部门的守球员没能守住球门，让魔法运输部得了十分。观众们站起身，有的欢呼，有的叹气，除了她们两个，“这件事就是……完全的意外。”

“或者是场精心谋划。”凯特对她挑了挑眉。

赫敏刚想要回答，她右边的人群抽了口气，于是她抬起头，看到罗恩拼命向右边的球门飞去，想要抓住鬼飞球，但缩了下手，躲过一个向他飞去的游走球。游走球狠狠打在了球门上，把它撞得粉碎，木屑乱飞，只剩一根光秃秃的柱子。奥利弗吹响了口哨，让比赛暂停，好让工作人员把球门修好。

计时的时钟停了下来，奥利弗让所有球都停在了空中。金妮和一些球员还待在半空中，但其他的球员飞回了休息区，打算喝点水歇一下。

“我还没见过魁地奇比赛暂停呢。我是说，摄魂怪袭击时没有，还有游走球失控时也没有。”赫敏说。

“要我说凡是有哈利.波特参加的比赛都是那么非比寻常。”凯特笑着回答，“不，通常情况下不暂停比赛，但专业的魁地奇球场都配备加固的球门，起码不是木头的。所以这事确实很少见。”

赫敏向下看去，发现德拉科和罗恩都飞到休息区去了，正要下扫帚。哈利也盘旋着慢慢向下落。从远处看，德拉科和罗恩好像在谈话，这画面真是……奇怪。然后她看到罗恩的头往她的方向一指，她浑身一僵。

“有趣。”凯特在她身边说。

哈利还在扫帚上慢慢下降，金妮在上空盘旋着，低头看了看他们，然后又看向她。罗恩朝德拉科迈进了一步，德拉科依旧保持着冷酷的姿态，等着罗恩的行动。然后罗恩狠狠推了他一把，接着球场上乱成了一团。

哈利赶忙跑了过去想分开他们，金妮也向球场猛冲过去。人群看着他们低声交谈着什么。德拉科重新站起身，对罗恩说了什么，然后罗恩愤怒地一拳打在了他的脸上。

“噢！罗恩！”赫敏猛地站起来，向球场跑去，扒开挤在一起为打架欢呼的人群。她能听到身后凯特匆匆跟着她的脚步声，还有照相机咔哒咔哒的响声，但她没有管还是向他们跑去。赫敏赶到时，正巧看到德拉科拽着罗恩的衣领，把他摁倒在地上。

“停下！”赫敏大叫道。金妮也终于落到地面上，跑向哈利，哈利正忙着把德拉科从罗恩身上拉下来。赫敏从没看过德拉科真正打架的样子，通常情况下，都是克拉布和高尔替他处理这些场合，但德拉科还是会为他的伤口抱怨个不停。她还从没见过他真的用拳头揍谁，就像他现在揍罗恩这样。

赫敏正要向球场上跑，但凯特抓住了她的胳膊，“已经有人处理了，赫敏。回去吧，等着看比赛吧！”凯特不知为何雀跃地说。

“什么？”赫敏大口喘着气，来回看着凯特还有男孩们。一阵闪光，她看向右边，发现摄影师拿着照相机正对着 **她** ！她又看向球场，哈利终于拽着德拉科的胳膊把他拉了回去，但金妮还没能控制住罗恩，于是罗恩又向两人冲去。罗恩这混蛋狠狠打了德拉科腹部一拳，因为哈利把他的胳膊反手制住了。哈利不知所措地看着两人，看着德拉科缓缓蹲到地上，大口喘着气。

“罗恩！停下！”赫敏再次试着跑向球场，但凯特再次拽住了她。

“你好不好奇到底是谁让他们乱成一团，赫敏？”凯特笑着看向球场。

“哦，我完完全全 **清楚** 知道现在的状况，而且这就是一场闹剧！”赫敏撅起嘴。

金妮站在罗恩身前，推着他的胸膛，哈利扶着德拉科站起来，隔着他和罗恩。随着他们的距离越拉越远，罗恩大叫起来。

“给我离她远点！”

热度蹿向赫敏的后背，金妮看着她，凯特大笑着揉了揉她的胳膊。罗恩终于冷静下来看了看四周，发现了站在球场边缘的她。他的眼睛看进她的，看着她难以置信地张大了嘴巴。他转身向球场另一边走去。一直在上空盯着球门维修的奥利弗，感觉到应该有人跟着罗恩，于是飞了下来。

赫敏看向左边，哈利正带着德拉科去休息室。她看向金妮，她还站在球场中央，手放在屁股上，大口喘着气。她们对视了一眼，然后金妮露出了一个大大的笑。凯特也在一旁笑了起来。

“我……我还是不明白这到底有什么有趣的。这又粗鲁又野蛮。”赫敏摇了摇头，看着凯特。

“好吧，赫敏。”凯特说，“奥利弗可能是今天的裁判员，但看起来是你决定他们的输赢。”凯特灿烂地笑着。

赫敏眨了眨眼，看了看站在球场对面的罗恩，奥利弗的胳膊安抚地放在他的肩上，然后又看向休息室的方向，也是德拉科和哈利消失的方向，还有其他的一些奥罗部门球员。

她又看向凯特，凯特正对着她舞动着自己的眉毛。赫敏皱起眉，“你告诉我，是等待，还是行动。”她转过身，向来时的座位走去，打算收拾下自己的东西。

比赛就这样戏剧性的延期了。当她赶去休息室的途中，斯基特试着拦住她，想要采访她，但赫敏发现对付斯基特的最佳方法可能就是沉默。

“格兰杰小姐！这两位风度翩翩的绅士，到底是哪一位赢得了你的心？你已经告诉了罗恩.韦斯莱你和德拉科.马尔福的恋情了吗？还是他还在期待你对他求婚的答复？你觉得最后是哪一位绅士会赢得这场战斗？”

“我觉得他们是两个大傻瓜。”赫敏试着穿过斯基特，低声念叨了一句。

“什么？这是什么意思呢？格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏无视了她的问题，继续向前走着，她正要拉开休息室的大门，正好它打开了，德拉科和哈利走了出来。德拉科的眼睛紫了，下巴上也有道伤痕，脸颊上也有点红肿。哈利一看见她，就立马站到了一边去。这才是聪明人。

“你还好吗？”她站到德拉科面前，看着他的发丝湿漉漉的，应该是刚冲过澡。

他看着她，收紧了下颚，“我没事。”

“很好。”她推了把他胳膊，“你到底在想些什么？！”

他惊讶地后退了一步，背靠上了休息室的大门。

“我？”

“对！你想没想过你给斯基特多少绯闻？！”她又推了他一把，“你知道你们俩 **打架** 的照片明天肯定满报纸都是！”

“你凭什么认为这跟你有关系，格兰杰？”他嘶声对她说，向前走了一步，她没有退缩，还站在那。

“ **当然** 和我有关，因为 **你** 不能就这样算了！”

“实话告诉你，我自从那天看见他起就想揍他了。”

“是，我确定你激怒他让他先动手的那句话和我一点关系也没有。你自从周末开始就一起挑衅他了！”

“挑衅他？我不明白你在说些什么——”

“哦，得了吧，马尔福。那片 **薄荷** ？”她说，看着他努力隐藏自己得意的笑容，咬了下他的舌尖。

“那些确实 **是** 我最爱的薄荷，格兰杰。谁知道你怎么知道的？”他轻快地说。

“还有你知道你的礼物送到的时候，他跟我在一起——”

“你会为此而感谢的，顺带一提，”他坏笑着，“除非你没那么聪明，还没弄明白。”

她倒吸了一口气，“我没弄明白！？当然我轻轻松松地明白了！就算是没脑子的家伙都能弄懂，哪怕是像你星期二女孩那样愚蠢的家伙——”

“哦，我倒是很怀疑，因为我到现在也没收到任何‘感谢’卡片——”

“好吧 **谢谢你** ，马尔福，感谢你不顾章法的莽撞， **拯救** 我从我的盲目之中——”

“现在又是马尔福了，是吗？我还以为我们的关系前进了呢，格兰杰。”

“是，当你表现得如同一个彻彻底底的傻瓜一样时，你就是马尔福。”

“那什么时候是德拉科？”

“当你表现得是一个完完全全的混蛋时！”她又推了他一把，“你再敢把我拉进这样粗鲁的情景中的。”她手指指着他的脸。

“不是我把你拉进情景的，格兰杰。是他。”

“如果你想揍他，揍他就好了，不要用我当借口，好让他先揍你。”她嘶嘶地说。

恰好在这个时候，左边刺眼的闪光灯亮起，她转身一看，发现摄影师，斯基特，哈利，金妮，还有一些球队队员都在看着他俩。

“我很抱歉你的比赛毁了，”她在罗恩和奥利弗渐渐走近，要进休息室前说，然后大步转身离开。

“赫敏——”罗恩的声音在她身后响起。

“别张口，罗恩.韦斯莱！”她愤怒地回了一句，继续走了出去。

这一天剩下的时间就这样毁了。她在与一个窃笑不已的凯特.贝尔道别后，就径直去了图书馆，想要完成她的调查，总结好报告。她的目标是明天一早就把报告提交给玛蒂尔达，然后后天就举行相关的听证会。她给金斯莱写了个短信，问他们能不能再明天下午时见个面。她的野心终于转移她想要揍什么人的欲望。

她在晚餐前赶回了家，发现哈利和罗恩正坐在她客厅的沙发上。当她走近时，他们立刻停止了谈话，看向她。金妮从厨房探出了脑瓜。

“吃晚饭吗，赫敏？”

“不了，谢谢。”她的胃咕咕叫了起来，她转头看向罗恩，“你不是今晚就走吗？”

“对啊，”罗恩站起身，终于从地毯上移开了目光，“我想要在离开前跟你道别。”

“再见。”赫敏转身走向她的卧室。她将包扔到床上，用魔杖点亮了房间里的灯，她听到卧室的门吱吱响了一声，回身皱着眉看到了一个切诺诺的罗恩倚靠在她的门框上。

“我很抱歉。”他撅着嘴说。

“为了？”她双手放在屁股上。

“……为了不论什么原因让你生我的气。”

她将双手扔向天空怒吼道，“这原因一点也不好，罗恩！”

“听着，我也不知道该说点什么！”他走进卧室，门留下了一道缝，正好方便了哈利和金妮不可避免的偷听，“你应该听听他都说了些什么，赫敏。你要是知道了，你会亲自揍他的！”

她感觉到热度涌上了她的脖子，“那就让我 **亲手** 揍他！”

“我是在保护你的——”

“不，你是在滥用你的位置，”她说，他吃惊地抬头看她，“我不知道你在想些什么——”

“我读了报纸，”他说，“我看到了有关你们的照片。”

“哦，很好！”她讽刺道，“你记得不，斯基特曾经写 **哈利** 和我正在约会，我们十四岁的时候，而那些都是真的！”

罗恩看向地板，赫敏向他走进了一步，摸着他的胳膊。

“罗恩，我想理清楚我们间的关系，”她平静的说，“你和我不是情侣。”他猛地抬起头，“现在不可能，而且……而且我也不认为这是我们想要的关系。”他张嘴想要反驳，但在他说出那些他们之后一定会后悔的话前，她接着说，“而且我要开始约会谈恋爱了。”他闭上了嘴，“你不能因为在报纸上看到我和谁在一起，就冲动地去揍他。”

他点点头，目光搜寻着她的脸，“所以，你和德拉科.马尔福之间没有特别的关系？”

赫敏看着他湛蓝的双眼，思绪闪回，到那个戴着斯莱特林学院戒的修长大手，递给她一杯酒，灰色的眼眸闪烁，温暖了她，低沉顺滑的耳语你觉得这就是他们叫你黄金女郎的原因？还有那轻柔仿若不存在的手掌，呵护她穿过马路，她臀部抵住角落书店柜台的钝痛感，因为他一点点侵入她的私人领域……还有他灼热的呼吸，拂过她的面颊，他嘶声说出那35,000的数字。

但片段仅仅只是片段，可能是美好的时光，但还不足以就此停驻，为他等待，不足以把她人生的未来赌上。

那之后，罗恩走了。他抱了下她，对她哀伤地笑了笑，拉开门离开了。她站在那，听着他和金妮聊着圣诞节时的计划，十年间第一次真实地明白了，她和罗恩之间不可能了，他不会是她的丈夫，也不会是她孩子的父亲。她感到一阵空虚，但这寂寞的感觉却比不上她努力压制的潜意识的低语，告诉她不能和德拉科.马尔福在一起而痛苦。

或许她应该联系下斯基特。她要是听到她不会和这两位绅士之间发展恋情，估计会高兴得昏厥过去。她嘲弄地笑自己，听到有人敲了敲她的门。

哈利推开门，“他走了。”

赫敏点点头，转身去叠衣服。哈利是唯一一个她知道的，和她一样会选择用麻瓜的方式做一些家务的人。

“你知道，”他继续说，“我一直以来都不明白。”

她抬头看他，扬眉表示疑问，手上没停叠着衣服。

“我觉得……好吧，我感觉这真的很奇怪……很不像你。”

“哈利，什么——？”

“但我今天看到你俩在一起了。然后我觉得我能明白了。”

赫敏对他皱起眉，“看到……？”

“你和马尔福。”

她的手停顿了一下，又继续叠起牛仔裤，“看到我们？什么意思？”

他低头看着自己的鞋子，一双运动鞋，她为他表现得和往常一样的姿态心里一暖。

“你俩非常相像。都读了很多书，都非常有激情。还有当你俩吵架时……和你跟罗恩吵完全不同。我感觉我现在能明白了。”

他抬起头看着她微微笑了。

“没什么需要明白的，”她轻轻的说，“马尔福和我又没处对象。”

哈利对她眨眨眼，又看向自己的鞋子，“好吧。”

她转过身，继续叠衣服，听到身后门轻轻合上的声音。

今天是1999年的11月1日。今天本该是德拉科向全巫师界宣告他的咨询公司成立，展示他的野心，还有让所有人都明白他经历了多少磨难才走到现在这个地位的日子。但是今天的报纸满是他一拳打在了罗恩.韦斯莱的脸上。

为争夺赫敏 . 格兰杰的芳心大打出手！

作者：丽塔 . 斯基特

赫敏皱起眉，她感觉心脏有些不舒服。文章中点缀着几张打架的精彩照片，但更多的是赫敏，她和凯特一起站在球场边，她推了德拉科，她怒冲冲地离开球场。

但最让赫敏生气的是文章里的真实度。想要为此向斯基特写个警告信根本行不通。这两个男孩 **确实** 在魁地奇球场上就开始打架，而且 **确实** 和她有那么一丝丝关系。斯基特竟然没有任何的夸大。

赫敏将报纸丢进了垃圾桶，她用飞路到了魔法部，无视周围人群好奇的目光，还有一旦她靠近就停止的窃窃私语。她走到她的隔间，发现办公桌上有七封咆哮信正等着她。她皱着眉，将它们拿到了会议室，施了个消音咒。

在整整浪费了三十分钟，忍受了罗恩.韦斯莱粉丝俱乐部，维护德拉科.马尔福纯正血统会，还有一些为昨天的比赛期待已久的魁地奇狂热爱好者的怒吼后，赫敏终于能回去把她的报告提交给玛蒂尔达了。她回到位子上，发现有一封纳西莎寄给她的信，信里邀请她中午一起吃个午饭，讨论一点私人话题，纳西莎还提议去一家麻瓜伦敦的小店，真是让人意外。

最让她惊奇的是，纳西莎竟然还想和她见面。鉴于今早她的遭遇，德拉科和纳西莎那肯定也不好过。

赫敏到了咖啡厅，看见了纳西莎坐在靠着书架的一个角落。纳西莎尽了自己纯血巫师的全力试着穿得“麻瓜”了一些，但看起来还像是优雅和古典的化身。

“哦，赫敏，我亲爱的，”纳西莎站起身拉着她的手，“我相信你今天一定不太好过。”

“是的，”赫敏说，跟她一起坐下来，“今天挺累的。你怎么样？德拉科今天不是要宣布他的咨询公司成立吗？”

纳西莎抿紧了嘴唇，“是的，是，他确实要。不过现在要至少延期一个星期了。”纳西莎将手帕扑到膝盖上。

“我很抱歉，纳西莎。”

“哦，又不是你的错。 **你** 又没有在照相机前打个该死的架。”纳西莎用手压了压太阳穴，赫敏为她也能说脏话睁大了眼，“我道歉，我最近压力有点大。”

赫敏收了收微笑，“完全没关系，如果有任何事情我能做的，能帮到你……‘挽回损失’，一定别客气。不过我想我 **能** 做的最好的事是离远点。”

纳西莎眼睛亮了起来，在她说话前，一个服务生走了过来。纳西莎自己点了杯茶，为赫敏点了杯咖啡，但当服务生开始问是要法式浓香，迪卡，卡布奇诺，黑糖玛奇朵时，赫敏看着纳西莎的眉毛疑惑地越抬越高。赫敏及时打断他，说就来一杯普通的，加点牛奶就好。

服务生走后，纳西莎转头看着她说：“好啦，在这荒唐的一周开始前，我一早就想要邀请你一起吃个午饭，为了一个特别的原因，赫敏。”

“哦？”赫敏将菜单放下，全神贯注地看着纳西莎，纳西莎也专注地看着她。

“赫敏，”她开口，“你知道当你在德拉科的审判上为他说话的时候，我有多么地感激吗？”

赫敏对她眨眨眼，“哦……当然了，这没什么。毕竟这是为了正义。”

“你真的给了他重生的机会。这生意——如果真能成功的话。”她喃喃道，转了转眼睛接着说，“这会是个德拉科证明自己的好机会，让他从战争的阴影中解脱，还有重建卢修斯毁了名誉。为此我真是永远的感激你。”

赫敏为服务生到来，打断这一刻心里由衷感谢，他将咖啡和茶放下，又拿走了她们点的单。她之前从没听过纳西莎谈起卢修斯，因此有点不知所措。她隐隐约约还记得纳西莎在角落书店订书时，用得是自己婚前的姓。赫敏握紧手中的咖啡杯，看着服务生走远了。

“我-是的，我为德拉科能再度出发高兴。他很有商业头脑。”

纳西莎越过茶杯看着她，又喝了一口茶，放下后下定决心地说：“我也告诉了卢修斯，你在德拉科的生命中多么重要。还有你和波特先生的友谊，也很有影响力。”

赫敏对她眨眨眼，纳西莎继续说：“卢修斯想要一个亲自向你道谢的机会，为了你帮德拉科辩护的事，”纳西莎眼睛又亮了起来，而赫敏感觉自己身体僵硬，“我还告诉他，你现在是我的一位非常亲爱的朋友，这点对于……加强了他理解你必要。”

纳西莎往她的茶里又添了一勺糖，她用茶匙搅着杯子，看着赫敏的脸。

“他希望能有荣幸，这周六你去阿兹卡班看望他的机会。”


	17. 第十七章

第十七章

据赫敏所知，要探访那些中等危险程度的罪犯，阿兹卡班的规矩是每月一次。当赫敏问起纳西莎时，她满不在乎地承认了，说他们可以在十二月份的时候再去探访卢修斯，正好可以赶上圣诞，因此赫敏不用担心他们，周六去就好。

但赫敏还是，非常担心。

在看着纳西莎充满期望的蓝眼睛越过茶杯看着她时，赫敏感觉拒绝的话语卡在嗓子实在说不出口。

周二，她收到了奥罗部门部长罗伯兹的一张便签，邀请她协助另一件案子。她将和玛蒂尔达的后续讨论会议推迟到第二天了，但玛蒂尔达今天还是到她的隔间，告诉她明天魔法部长也会加入到他们的讨论会议中，因此她对赫敏挤了挤眼睛。赫敏再次感觉心情复杂，为德拉科再次证明他是对的，前一天下午时见了金斯莱一面确实保障了她的项目平安上线。

她走进楼上的会议室，然后看到了德拉科，正如她期待的一样，他正在对比调查着各式的地图，文档还有五颜六色的表格。当她在座位上坐好后，他递给了她一杯咖啡，对她讲解案子，还有他们之后的调查方向。他面色如常，一点也没有被前一天斯基特报纸狂轰滥炸的迹象，也没有发表这周六她即将探访他父亲的任何意见。

赫敏想要问他怎么想的简直要疯了，还想顺便得到点他的建议，听听看他知不知道卢修斯到底想要和她谈些什么。但她不能直接莽撞地问：“德拉科，要是想要在和卢修斯.马尔福的对谈中全身而退要怎么办？”

不过也有可能他根本就不知道她要去探访他父亲了，想到这种可能性让她更加焦虑。

“你打算什么时候宣布？”赫敏在沉默了一个小时后终于开口。

他扫了一眼她，“下周一。”说完，他就继续读没读完的表格了。

赫敏点点头，她必须确保这周末不会有任何重大事件发生，好让自己不会再一次毁了他的公司成立的宣告。她决定这就需要会面双方在这次对谈后，都能够全身而退。

去见卢修斯.马尔福应该怎么穿？

她确定金妮肯定知道……但要是她告诉过金妮今天她要去干什么就好了。金妮已经为哈比队即将比的在其他城市的赛事忙碌了一整周了，她这个冬天被安排在了一线队，当她们有限的在一起的时间里，她能从她的眼睛里轻易看到喜悦和压力，所以她最终没有说。反正这又不是什么大事。卢修斯.马尔福只是想要感谢她，私下里，为了她帮他儿子辩护。

赫敏考虑要不要留一个便签，上面写一下她的去向，还有她古灵阁的密码。

她徒劳的尝试着想要让自己的头发再服帖一些，一边皱着眉看着早上斯基特的报道，是关于德拉科和卡嘉昨晚又一起出门了。他们在一家咖啡厅吃了晚餐，然后去了一家高端的酒吧喝酒。报道上有两张照片，一张是他们在吃晚餐时交谈——德拉科为她说的什么笑了起来——然后一张是他们站在酒吧外的移形换影点。德拉科将她囚在自己和墙面之间，他的手放在她屁股上，她的之间插进他发丝中。和两周前的那个吻看起来完全不同。不过斯基特有提到他们最后没有一起回家，为此，赫敏由衷的感谢梅林，或是任何上天的奇迹。

赫敏决定，如果今天她最终平安无事地出来了，那她就能平安地忍受更多的约会，然后跟自己约定，至少要再和罗尔夫.斯卡曼德约会一次，只要可以的话。她能够预想到，这些即将到来的夜晚没有一个会像和德拉科一起时那样，但至少她能够认识些男人，能够训练她自己更加适应约会。

她审视了一下镜中的自己，尽自己所能的庄重了，于是她给莫蒂写了个短信，说她早上九点钟有个预定要处理，但她会尽量在书店正式开门前赶回来。

纳西莎之前建议她从马尔福庄园走，因为他们已经和阿兹卡班通了飞路了。去往马尔福庄园的飞路会在八点四十五时开放，然后就开放三分钟。这周的早些时候，赫敏从哈利那打听出他们这周六早上会举行一场魁地奇练习，及时金妮不能参加，所以赫敏确定德拉科这段时间不会在庄园。

她又看了一眼镜子，然后抓起包，抓了一把飞路粉扔进了壁炉。

“马尔福庄园。”

米皮已经在等她了。小精灵对她灿烂地笑了，为了回应她的笑，赫敏感觉自己咧得嘴角要裂开了。

“赫敏.格兰杰小姐，”米皮对她打了个招呼，行了个屈膝礼，“米皮现在就带你去图书馆。”

赫敏保持着微笑，尽管胃里已经翻江倒海了，然后跟着这个穿着裙子和一只袜子的小精灵。她们在一排灰色的眸子注视下穿过马尔福庄园的长长廊道，米皮打开图书馆的大门，赫敏在走进之前努力避免与卢修斯灰色冷淡的眼神接触。

“赫敏，亲爱的。”纳西莎站起身迎接她，“你看起来真漂亮。”

“哦，谢谢，”赫敏脸红了，她画了足够多的时间，所以她应该可以理所当然地收下这个表扬，她这样劝自己，“早上好，纳西莎。”

纳西莎示意让她坐下，询问她要不要一杯咖啡。赫敏同意了，但又有点担心咖啡因会不会反而加剧她的紧张，

当米皮放好咖啡又消失后，赫敏说：“哦，纳西莎，我很抱歉我完全忘了把我之前借的书一起还回来了。”她摇了摇头，“我真是太蠢了。”

“哦，没关系，亲爱的，”纳西莎不在乎地摆摆手，“你以后还会再来的，到那时你可以换一些新的回去！”

纳西莎笑着喝了口茶，她看起来对赫敏能够毫发无伤的从即将进行的会议中存活下来非常自信，而这让赫敏的胃不舒服地翻腾了两下。纳西莎或者米皮都不能从她的公寓中把书拿回来了，因为她的尸体会被灰飞烟灭。

她决定就这样喝了这杯咖啡，不考虑咖啡因的问题了。

赫敏将咖啡喝了个底朝天，当把杯子放下时，她看到了旁边矮柜上有一个华丽的金色盒子。盖子没有合上，里面装着一只她这辈子都没见过的极其美丽的钻石戒指。

“那是你的戒指吗，纳西莎？”

“曾经是。”她站到了赫敏身旁，低头看着那枚戒指，“我很抱歉我就这样把它丢在这里，我一会儿要去把它拿去改一下。”

“它美极了。”赫敏看着钻石魔法地闪烁着光辉，她完全不懂钻石或者宝石切割的事，但这枚戒指在她看来完全就是艺术。

“谢谢。”纳西莎的声音从她肩上方传来，“这枚戒指已经在马尔福家族里传承了数百年了，每位马尔福新娘都戴过。”这句话仿佛警铃在赫敏脑海里狂响，看向那枚闪烁着光辉的戒指，她不由猜想有多少颗钻石镶嵌在那上面了，“我还记得卢修斯把它戴到我手上的那天，我为了他说的一些蠢话生气，然后我——不，亲爱的！别碰！”

赫敏跳了起来，她环顾四周想要看看是谁要去拿那枚戒指，然后发现她自己的手指只距离它几厘米远了。纳西莎一个箭步冲过去抓住了她的胳膊。

“我-我……我真的不知道是怎么回事，”赫敏磕磕巴巴地说，“我 **真的** 太对不起了，纳西莎。”她的脸感觉好烫，她都不能看向纳西莎的眼睛了。

“不，不用，”纳西莎拍了拍心口，“是我的错，亲爱的，”她手指放在嘴唇上似乎在思考，“我应该想到的……”纳西莎靠近她，握住了她的双肩，“不是你的错，赫敏，戒指上有魔咒，为了挡住……”

“麻瓜种。”赫敏替她说完。

“所有非纯血种。”纳西莎叹了口气，“里面有一点黑魔法，会诅咒那些被魅惑触碰它的人。”纳西莎皱着眉看着戒指，赫敏看着纳西莎肩上方的一点，仍旧感觉尴尬的燥热烘得她脸发烫。“这其实就是我今天要把它拿去改造的原因——把它的黑魔法去掉。”

“再次道歉，我真的太对不起了，纳西莎。”

“哦，胡说，”纳西莎来回抚摸了几遍赫敏的胳膊，这安慰的感觉让赫敏回想起自己的母亲，“是我不该大喇喇地把它放在这。米皮！”

“在，女主人？”

“米皮，请把马尔福婚戒拿到我的书房去。”

甩了个响指，装着戒指的盒子飘过她们眼前，悬浮在米皮的手掌上方。赫敏看着不由思索，马尔福们施的黑魔法是不是也同样作用于家养小精灵上。

“这戒指实在是太美了，对不？”米皮说，而赫敏过了一小会儿才意识到她是在对她说话。米皮的双眼张得大大的，抬头看着她。

“哦，是的，当然完全。”赫敏对她微笑。

“现在它属于德拉科老爷了，然后很快，他要把它送给他非常重要的人了。”

赫敏的心脏狂跳。如果精灵都知道德拉科马上就要求婚了……德拉科和那个保加利亚女郎一起笑着，将她压在酒吧外面的墙壁上，还有他手掌揉捏她臀部的图像立马跳进了赫敏的脑海里。然后赫敏突然想到，那女郎是混血种。而这枚戒指本来只能被戴在纯血种新娘的手指上，现在马上，他们就要去找个魔咒破解师了……

“她即将是世界上最幸运的人。”她的声音处于破碎的边缘。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”纳西莎的声音仿佛是从遥远的地方传来，赫敏看了一下时钟，发现已经八点四十三分了，她长吁一口气，看向纳西莎，纳西莎说：“图书馆的壁炉飞路已经和阿兹卡班的连上了，所以你可以直接从这走。”

她听完不由打了个哆嗦，看着纳西莎找出飞路粉。赫敏收了下肩上的背包，然后跟着纳西莎走到了壁炉处。

“有没有……有没有什么我需要知道的事情？或者……”

“你将会遇到一名奥罗，他会迎接并检查你，然后帮你通过那些关卡，最后你会在一间私人会见厅见到卢修斯。”

赫敏吞了口口水，“好吧，那你有什么想要转达马尔福先生的吗？或者有什么事我需要做个心理准备的？”赫敏感觉自己问了个傻问题，她竟然问纳西莎见她丈夫的注意事项。

纳西莎笑了，目光柔和理解了她的担心，“他就是想亲自对你道谢，为你帮德拉科重建他的生活，还有正式的见你一面。”

赫敏咬了下舌头，没有对他们曾经见过面发表评论。他不是在丽痕书店见到时无视了她，就是在魔法部见到时，朝她扔了个诅咒。

赫敏抓了一把飞路粉，扔进壁炉，走进后说：“阿兹卡班访问厅。”

在她看到一间石头屋子前，最后一个影像是纳西莎握着那包飞路粉向她微笑。屋子里很空旷，三张椅子钉在了最远处的一面墙上，她左手边是一扇金属门，外面是黑漆漆的走廊。尽管已经没有了摄魂怪的看守，这里仍然非常冰冷。

一个奥罗从另一扇门走了进来，进门后开始用一系列复杂的魔咒封门，然后他转过身对她微笑道：“赫敏.格兰杰？”

“是的，你好。”

“真荣幸能见到您，格兰杰小姐。”他握了握她的手，“请跟我来。”

他带着她来到了一个小房间，在她进去前，坚持让她把身上所有的首饰，还有金属制的物品都拿出来保存，又把她的钱包和魔杖锁进了一个匣子里。他施了个魔咒来检查她身上是否有藏起来的东西，例如武器或是备用魔杖，最后让她签了一个声明，同意只有在有限条件下才施展无杖魔法。

他将她带到了另一名看守面前，那人开了一系列门，把他们送到地方后，转身又把它们锁上了。走廊上只有他们两人的脚步声让她有些紧张，然后她开始数着步伐，每六步就回头看一眼，确定没有人跟着他们。

他们来到了一扇普普通通的石门前，看守告诉她，当她确定会面结束了，就敲敲门，她立刻就会被放出来。

守卫打开了门，赫敏看到了卢修斯.马尔福，他头发后梳，穿着灰色的阿兹卡班囚服，双手交叉放在身前，坐在一个双人桌前。他面前的桌子上还有一张皱巴巴的纸。

听到她进门，他抬起头，唇角微微抬了下，但眼底一片冰冷。

“格兰杰小姐。”

守卫对她点了点头合上了大门。

“马尔福先生。”

他朝对面空着的椅子点头示意了一下。她感觉自己通常别着魔杖的地方空荡荡的。

她将金属椅子拉开，底下绑着的金属链子连着石桌清晰可见。她坐好，将落下的一缕发丝别回耳后，抬头看向他，发现他已经在看着她了。她对他眨眨眼，但他没有说话。

“很荣幸你想要见我，马尔福先生。我必须承认，我很惊讶你这个月选择见我，而不是见你的家人。”

“好吧，”他开口，声音依旧是老样子，但他们过去几乎没说过话。“纳西莎说服我，见你一面很有必要，格兰杰小姐。你对她来说很重要。”

这句话内容是真的，但他的意图不明。再一次，赫敏感觉越来越沉重，恐惧自己没法在这场对话后存活下来。

“她现在也对我很重要。”

“然后你最近和德拉科相处得很好，我听说。”他的停住了，他说话的方式和他儿子拉长调的说话方式完全不同，他听起来比他表现出得似乎更感兴趣。

“是的，”她说，不确定后续展开，“我们现在都在魔法部工作。”

“很好，”她能听出来他并不觉得，“我为你帮他辩护感激万分，格兰杰小姐。”

“没什么，先生。这都是为了正义。”她的安全借口。她眼睛扫了扫他指间的纸片。

“纳西莎想要我为此感谢你，然后更加深入地了解你。”他向后靠，坐直，一直看着她，“但以上都不是我邀请你来的原因。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，吞了口口水，“哦？”

他将手里皱巴巴的纸推向她，她捡起来，在他肯定地一点头后，她展开。

优雅

讲究的用餐礼仪

如至宾归的主持

聪慧

迷人

出众的领导者

美丽

时尚

理智

精通理财

听话

会装饰

能跳舞

明智

冷静

纯血统

赫敏来来回回读了两遍，眼睛扫过清晰地花体笔迹。她再度叠好纸，抬头看他，心脏渐渐加速。

“然后这是什么？”

“一个单子，”他从椅子上前倾，“成为一名马尔福新娘需要拥有的品德。”

赫敏挺起背坐得笔直，等着他再度开口，但他一直沉默，于是她说：“你想要我把这个单子转交给你的妻子还有儿子吗？”

“不，你仔细收好，格兰杰小姐。”他的眼睛一直没离开她的脸。

“你是在……暗示我，你选择 **我** 成为德拉科的合格妻子吗？”

他对她扬起一边眉毛，就像他儿子经常做的那样。他站起身，赫敏眼睛直直看着他，努力保持平静的呼吸。

“我只愿意从这张单子上划去一项，格兰杰小姐。”他走到他的椅子后，手放在椅背上，“只有最后一项。”

纯血统

赫敏紧紧皱起眉，她想说点什么，但张开口什么也说不出来。

“我在阿兹卡班拿到这张纸的，格兰杰小姐。我知道你们俩互相爱慕。”

她感觉一口气堵在了喉咙，她努力干笑了两声，“你能信斯基特的胡言乱语？”

“我看到照片了，格兰杰小姐。我都不用看斯基特的……艺术性的描绘。”赫敏咬紧下巴好让自己不反驳，“除此之外，即使我没有那照片作为依据，我还有我妻子的描述。她已经非常喜欢你了，超过朋友的喜欢，她希望你成为她的女儿。”

哦，纳西莎。你都说了什么。

“我道歉，马尔福先生。”她低头看着桌子，重试自己的冷静思维，然后抬头看他，“你理解错了，你儿子和我之间没有任何浪漫的感情发展，我们只是……”她卡住了。

“只是朋友？”他歪着嘴笑了。

“我们都不是那个。”

他扬起一边眉毛，“对，德拉科也很想让我不再盯着你俩，他每次在 **你们俩** 被报纸偷拍后，就去找那个保加利亚混血种约会，”她眨了眨眼，看着他挠了挠下巴，她小心把这个信息存进心里，“你会发现，格兰杰小姐，一旦我们成为……”他吸了一口气，“家人……我不喜欢玩游戏。”他开始慢慢从他的椅子后面绕过桌子，走向她的椅子后面，她觉得这是一种他想拉近心理距离的技巧。她还保持着一动不动，“我知道你们俩之间的感情已经发展了很多年了。”

他的声音从她右肩上方传来，然后她听到他继续自己的行程，绕着她的椅子。

“我不懂你在说什么——”

“我早就 **知道** 他曾经偷偷拜访过纳西莎的母亲，格兰杰小姐。”他说话的语气仿佛这是一件对她来说生死攸关的大事，“他想要绕过继承权的生效条件魔咒，”他嘟哝着说，“想要摧毁他的未来，全都是因为 **你** 。”

他再度出现在她的视野里，双手随意地交叉放在桌上，身体前倾，检视着她。赫敏思维疯狂地转动。

“我不……我觉得你误解了，马尔福先生。”她清了清嗓子，他没有说话等着她，“我不知道任何有关纳西莎的母亲的事情，还有如果他想要钱，想要绕过继承权的生效条件，我确定他是为了想要建立的公司做的。”

他的目光灼灼要刺穿她了，有点让她想起了德拉科，但里面没有德拉科目光里更让人寻味的那种感觉。

“这事发生在几年前了，格兰杰小姐。而且我确定这和公司一点关系也没有，我是在说拍卖会。”

她的血液凝结，感觉脸上的血色也有点消退了。

“什么拍卖会？”她试着装傻。

卢修斯的嘴唇上翘弯成个微笑，他的得意让她有点不安。

“我要把‘面不改色地撒谎’加到你要努力做到的单子里，格兰杰小姐。”

她的心要跳出肋骨了，她挣扎着深吸了一口气，看着他再次站起身，开始绕着椅子走。赫敏还在努力串起这一连串的信息时，他继续说：“当然不能怪德古埃拉担心。她在德拉科为金钱求她后不久，就来见了 **我** ，要求我对他仁慈些。”

“什么钱？”她呼着气问。

“35,000的金加隆，当然是。”

一声讶异的抽气声响起，赫敏反应了一会儿才意识到是她发出的声音。她看向自己的手，发现它们在颤抖。

“啊，”他继续说，“所以你 **的确** 知道这个事，”他露齿一笑，“我必须承认，我花了几周拼凑信息，才明白这钱用来干什么。奴隶买卖不是我的喜好，更别提和食死徒交易。”

这不对。赫敏双手握紧成拳，想要让它们停止颤抖。他告诉过她，只要有机会，他就会卖掉她。这不对……如果他买下她，在这反社会的黑暗未来里，她就是他的了，而且他挣不到任何钱。那他到底想干什么？

相信我，格兰杰，你整理房间的技能一点都不吸引他们。

她抬头看向卢修斯，他在他那面桌子后看着她。赫敏整理好自己的情绪，试图从他的角度来看这件事情，从她的角度看这件事已经让她脑子要爆炸。

“所以，让我理清一下，”她看着他，“你发现你的儿子想要买一个女孩，作为一个普通的妓女，你看到了报纸上刊登的几张他‘充满欲望的眼神’，然后你就决定，是时候让这女孩成为‘合格的新娘’。”

他微笑，从金属桌后俯视着她。

“多么可惜你是如此聪明，格兰杰小姐。这让你看不清真相。”他将手放到桌上，迫近她，“他不想 **买下** 你，他想要 **救下** 你。”

她吸了一口气。

那双看着她的眼睛和德拉科神似。她专注地看着它们，只看着它们，头脑疯狂运转。但她还是想不明白。

卢修斯又站直身，“我有个 **提议** ，格兰杰小姐。”他的声音轻轻强调了下“提议”，就像这是个仅存在他们之间的笑话，“你会开始参加所有纳西莎举办的社交活动，紧紧跟着她，从她身上学习，学习她的言谈举止，学习她的服饰外貌。她会给你安排麦谢丽夫人的课程，她会教你如何像其他纯血统女孩一样成为一名迷人且精致的女主人。大多数女孩都是在八岁时开始了课程，所以你要下点功夫。你还会学习马尔福家族的历史，熟悉传承，伟大的先祖，庄园本身……”

赫敏让他的声音从耳旁流过，他还在滔滔不绝地说，他列出了几名礼仪教师，舞蹈教师，室内装饰教师……她让他继续说。她让他说着，好让她有空思考。

她的头脑回顾过去的十年，试着将她新得的信息拼进她早就认定的事实真相中去。为了救她。这个信息怎么也融不进去。她生命过去的十年中，没有一个时刻是德拉科.马尔福为了救她的。而且他早就清晰地表明在马尔福庄园里的任何人也都没有这样的想法。她曾经想过，他没能指认他们，是因为他关心，或是他想要他们活着。但他已经粗鲁地否认了那些，难道不是吗？

我对拯救什么狗屁的世界一点兴趣都没有，或是阻止黑魔王——甚至是你和你的傻瓜朋友，我一点都不在乎！

她的眼睛越过桌子，看着卢修斯一直动个不停的手。

“……他会带你去和我母亲喝杯茶。你不能提起你的出身，除非她主动提起来……”

她记忆继续倒带，倒回到他们俩开始争吵前。为了 **买下** 她，对。为了在其他赢了战争的斯莱特林男孩们面前公开的羞辱她。为了他想他就能把她丢给别人像一个妓女一样。为了在残存的凤凰社成员面前游行展览她，证明所谓的黄金女郎不过是和其他人一样的垃圾货色。

这些都是一直死死缚住她的想法，自从六周前，她从他口中得知拍卖会存在后。最有价值的奴隶不应该只作为一个奴隶或是一个妾室。

“……到那时你会和勒庞夫人一起开个账户，她会通过一些措施……”

记忆倒带，难道会是德拉科自己想要她吗？到现在为止，她有好几次从他眼睛里看到了更多，他不单单是在调戏她，但要是那时候？很可能那时候他买下她只是想满足好奇心。偷听到那些年长的，或是残忍的食死徒，甚至可能是他朋友的讨论，谈起她的价值，然后决定他已经折磨了她这么多年，在她身上投注了这么多关注——他才是那个应该赢得奖品的家伙。

这才是现实一些的脚本。

抬起头，她发现卢修斯还在滔滔不绝。他走路的姿态也很像德拉科。冷静，充满对自己身体支配的自信。

“……在庄园的花园里举行正式的仪式。然后在舞厅举办后续的接待会……”

记忆倒带。乌姆里奇的办公室，他的手放在她屁股上，然后他将她推了出去。三强争霸赛的舞会，他的眼紧紧凝视着她，他们俩在舞池里旋转，若即若离。他的声音阴魂不散，拖长调慢吞吞的纠缠她的耳朵这么多年。这些回忆都是她视若珍宝的东西，但对他不值一提。前后矛盾，卢修斯是在诈唬她。

德拉科不可能牺牲了他的继承权，他的未来，只是为了从其他男人的手里抢回她，避免她成为奴隶的厄运。

“……然后你会——”

“我不会。”

他停下踱步的脚，俯视她。她咬紧下巴。

“感谢你精心策划的每一步，一点点确保你的血脉和名誉不被玷污，马尔福先生，即使你可能有一个泥巴种作为你的儿媳。”

他直直的站着，歪着头看她。

“但德拉科和我没有订婚。所以，我不能接受你的要求。”

他微笑看着地面，“‘ **德拉科** ’，是不是？”

她咽口唾沫，“对，德拉科。我们现在是朋友了。但他从来没喜欢过我，而且他也没有向我求婚的意图。所以，你可以停下演说了，不要让局面更加尴尬。”

她的脸红了，看着他的眼睛流露出的神情。

“你这可怜的，无知的女孩。”

“我从没有想要成为‘马尔福夫人’的意图，所以我不需要你的单子。”她将它放回到桌上，站起身，朝门走去。

“我希望你已经背下来了，格兰杰小姐，”她恼怒地闭了闭眼，“因为他大部分的继承权还掌握在我的手里。如果我听说了他和其他的，达不到我对一个马尔福新娘要求的人订婚了，那我可能会一直握紧钱袋子，直到体面的对象出现。”

她转身看他，“你要毁了他的生意，只是为了刁难我？”

“老天啊，不，格兰杰小姐，”他声音阴沉，“我做的所有事，所有都是为了我的儿子。”

隔着大半个房间，她盯着他，手掌依旧放在门上。

“不用担心，马尔福先生，你可以不用划去你单子上最后一个要求。”

她敲了敲门，守卫立刻打开了它，对她点点头。

他的声音从身后飘来，“走着瞧，格兰杰小姐。”

守卫关紧大门，锁好，护送她走上来时的路，一路上锁好层层经过的门。她的脚叩在冰冷的石板上，发出哒哒响声。她手指紧紧锁住魔杖，当它终于被还回到她手上。还是同一名守卫向她笑了笑，然后带她走向出口。石头壁炉已经点燃，他打开锁着飞路粉的一个小盒子。

她想她的床，她想她的浴室，她想被毯子紧紧裹住，直到万事飘远，灯光熄灭。

守卫扔了把飞路粉，她走了进去，然后他叫到“马尔福庄园”。在她还没能理解他说了什么时，飞路席卷着她，带她回到了马尔福图书馆，面对面迎接她的，是马尔福新娘的典范。

她对赫敏微笑，“赫敏，亲爱的，”她正坐在椅子上，一边喝着茶，一边读着书。

赫敏愣愣看着漂亮的金发女人，头胀胀的疼。

优雅。如至宾归的主持。

“怎么样？”纳西莎将茶杯放到矮柜上，就是那个曾放着钻石戒指的地方。

那戒指要去除诅咒，好让德拉科能够娶一名泥巴种。她现在知道了。

破碎的笑从她胸腔里发出，在她能阻止前。她深深吸了一口气，感觉有点晕眩，泪水涌上了眼眶。

纳西莎看了她一会儿，走近她问：“发生什么事了？”语气温柔，实在太慈爱了，让她一下子觉得好像是自己的母亲在看着她，但她知道自己必须要做的事。

她要和纳西莎.马尔福坦白。

“纳西莎，”她声音颤抖，“德拉科和我……我们没有谈恋爱。”

纳西莎静静地站着，双手优雅交叠放在身前。赫敏赞赏她不透露任何情绪的能力，不由想卢修斯把这一条漏在了他的单子上。

“当然，你们没有，亲爱的。”纳西莎微笑，嘴唇有点发紧，“你们是老同学，你们经受了一场战争，然后现在你们成了朋友。”

“是的，这就是所有。”赫敏说着，感觉自己的心碎成千千万万片，“我相信我曾误导你，让你以为我俩之间有更多。对此我真的非常抱歉。”她感觉自己又有点破音。

纳西莎低头看着地毯，有点不开心，“卢修斯对你说了些什么？”

“他为你准备的‘会面’非常支持事实上。他找了一种方式想要谈判得到他想要的，”赫敏咽了一下，“但这不是德拉科想要的。”

“卢修斯告诉你这些了？”纳西莎抿紧嘴唇。

“他不用，”赫敏说，“我俩没有约会，纳西莎。而且种种迹象表明，德拉科不知道我要去见卢修斯，或是那枚送去改造的戒指。”

纳西莎给了她一个悲伤的笑，“这只是时间问题，赫敏。我觉得还是早点准备最好。”

她的脉搏狂跳，想到是不是纳西莎知道她不清楚的事。但她迅速把那美梦扼杀，纳西莎和卢修斯所想的只是海市蜃楼。然后她想起德拉科的继承权，直到卢修斯认为合适的时候才会放开。不，她要想办法解决它。

“没什么需要准备的。”

纳西莎脸色暗淡，她咬住口腔内部，观察着她。赫敏感觉非常孤独，此时此刻。

“我该走了，再见，纳西莎。谢谢你，为了所有谢谢。”赫敏的肺烧灼，她转身走出图书馆，感觉自己要失去控制了，泪水已经模糊了前面的路。

纳西莎的声音传来，止住了她拧门把手的动作，“你真的不想嫁给我的儿子吗？”

然后赫敏笑了。她真的要情绪崩溃了，她自己能感觉到。她闭了闭眼，摇了摇头。为什么事情会发展成这个地步？她转过身，发现纳西莎看着她，似乎在分析什么。她仿佛听到了卢修斯的声音。

看透这些，格兰杰小姐。

她知道纳西莎不会释怀，她不能就这样留白，让自己的回答含混不清。

“不，我不想。”

纳西莎一动不动。理智和冷静。赫敏对她点点头作为道别，然后转过身对着门，泪水终于滑落。

她猛地打开门，冲出门，倒吸了一口气，因为面对面是卢修斯.马尔福的脸，她完全忘了这里有画像了。她快速走向左边，想要尽快离开这座房子，然后差点撞进德拉科的怀里。他就离她三步远，头发湿漉漉的，因为魁地奇练习后的冲凉，见到她，他也一样的吃惊。

他来回看着她和还开着的图书馆大门。他走上前，看到了她脸颊上的泪滴，还有她抽泣的疯狂模样，“怎么了？”

她真的完全受不了了，她没办法面对这三个人了。

“我——德拉科，我真的，真的对不起，为了所有事。我——我不是故意的。”她感觉新的眼泪浸湿脸庞，不想去想要是纳西莎向德拉科解释这一些时会有多么尴尬，尴尬得要将人烧灼。解释赫敏愚蠢的举止还有无法自理的情感误导了他父母，然后差点要迫使他和她订婚。她逃跑了，一路眼泪洒满长廊，穿过有着壁炉的大厅，跑向花园里的移形换影点。

德拉科看着她离开，转过身看向他母亲。优雅的在她的图书馆里，站在一排红酒酒柜前。

“好了，德拉科，”她轻声说，指间摇着一杯酒，“你父亲成功毁了所有。”她一口干了酒。


	18. 第十八章

第十八章

这是重新开课的第一个星期六，赫敏的脑袋需要休息一下。尽管圣诞节的假期让人很放松，但要再度适应时间转换器的高强度学习还是让她万分疲惫。这是一点，还有就是男孩们又不和她说话了。又一次。

先是斑斑的事，然后是火弩箭的事，哈利和罗恩都不想和她再待在一起了。

这没什么。向麦格教授检举火弩箭都是正确的，她是为了正义。

早餐过后赫敏又去睡了一觉，出来后发现公共休息室里空无一人，没有人等她，于是她自己去了图书馆。有一本她差不多每六个月就要重读一遍的小说让她很是想念，正好这回她需要休息，缓解一下她疲惫的思维。今天就是个合适的日子，适合再度沉浸在那里。

她对平斯夫人招了招手——她没有回应——然后走向了小说区，在第二扇书架前停下，从底向上，从左到右，一个个找了起来。她期待着搜寻着那个绿色和金色混杂的侧封，但它不在那。她找了找别的地方，想要看看是不是有哪个蠢蛋把它放错位置了，但找遍所有地方，就是找不到。

她走向平斯夫人，询问那本书是不是被人借走了，然后一声嘘声过后，平斯告诉她并没有。

赫敏皱起眉。所以，是现在有人正在图书馆里读着它。她环顾四周。这是一本很少人觉得有趣的书，书里面没有插图。赫敏想到这里对自己笑了笑，曾经有几个人请她这个书虫推荐几本好看的书时，她向他们推荐这本书。但帕瓦提，贾斯汀，或是那个古怪女孩卢娜，都觉得它不够有趣。她曾经发现佩内洛普 . 科里沃特在周三的图书馆里拿着这本书，然后兴奋地问佩内洛普最喜欢里面的哪个角色，还有她读到这个部分时有没有笑出声，等等。但佩内洛普告诉她，她事实上“不能沉浸进去”然后现在正打算还书。

可能是谁感觉无聊了，就随手把它拿了下来吧。她一张张桌子搜寻，终于在她最喜欢的那张桌子那，发现德拉科 . 马尔福，正读着一本绿色与金色混杂封皮的书。赫敏叹了口气，生活如此多艰。

她最爱的桌子。她最爱的书。她最不爱的男孩。

她坐到旁边的一张桌子上，然后盯着他，希望他可能感受到她充满恶意的目光，然后做出光荣的行为。离开。

她从书架上抽出一本书，打算装忙，然后拿出了她的笔记本和羽毛笔。她看着马尔福翻过一页书，眉毛高高地抬起来。

该死的他，竟然真的喜欢这本书。她的书。她努力朝他的方向扭着脖子，想要知道他现在读的是哪一章。看起来他已经读了四分之一了，赫敏想知道他现在有没有读到王子被变形成了一只狗那里。其他角色的反应实在是太搞笑了，而且作者的描述也十分生动形象，赫敏觉得那两页是她这辈子读过的最搞笑的文字了。

她瞥着马尔福，他不可能觉得搞笑，毕竟他不值得这本书。书里的主人公是一名年轻女人，她住在麻瓜世界，然后被拉进了一个不同的地方。他怎么可能会理解呢？她没好气地喷了口气。他没一会儿就会把书放下了。他不会像她一样捧腹大笑，不会像她一样捂住嘴也止不住笑，不会像她一样笑到腹部抽痛还是停不下来。他不可能——

他笑了。她看着他整齐洁白的牙齿从他唇间一点点露出。他及时克制住了自己，然后抿紧了嘴唇。赫敏皱起眉。可能他笑是因为他觉得文章的描写很糟糕，他在他的脑海里取笑这本书的作者。

噗的一声，从他紧闭的嘴唇中冲出，然后他手握紧成拳堵在嘴边。她能够清晰地看到他的唇角，使劲向上翘着。她还从没见过他那样的微笑。他的笑容总是残忍的，更像一个坏笑。

他眼睛里满是愉悦的光，赫敏能通过他的表情读出这本书的内容。那王子刚刚被变成了一只狗，然后皇后笑了，评价他现在如何变得更加英俊了。一个巨魔接着说他闻起来也更香了，然后那狗狗跑掉了，穿过城堡，滚过宴席，把客人们都弄糊涂了，然后那个巫师说了赫敏整本书最喜欢的一句台词——德拉科咯咯地笑出了声。他立刻抬起头看向周围，脸上满是尴尬，然后一转头就看到了她在看着他。她马上低下了头，不想看到他对她咆哮。只看到他微笑和大笑就很美好了，她不想摧毁这样的记忆。她听到他悉悉索索的声音，合上了书，然后她偷瞄了一眼，发现他已经站起身离开了桌子，胳膊下夹着那本书。她看着他向平斯夫人登记了那本书，然后离开了图书馆。

她呆愣愣地看着他远去的背影，想着，现在她该做些什么呢。

赫敏从马尔福庄园落荒而逃。她飞速穿过铁质花园大门，让她记起了“那晚”，她只稍稍停了一下，感受自己是否足够冷静能够移形换影。当她发现自己不能时，她立刻跑向山上的一个高点。她一到地方就移形换影走了。

她重新出现在了她的客厅。她大口呼着吸，努力吸进空气然后再努力吐出去，包丢到了地上，在屋子里慢慢走动着，试着平复呼吸。

他不是要 **买** 下你，他是要 **救** 下你。

她紧闭双眼，感觉阿兹卡班的阴冷仍旧残留在皮肤上，卢修斯的眼睛透过她的毛孔观察着她。

这只是时间问题，赫敏。

纳西莎温暖的怀抱和她友善的目光。这些难道都是一场游戏？是一场戏？

她冲进浴室，打开喷头，脱下衣服，她还在急促地呼吸，尽管水还凉着，她还是走了进去。

她在冷水里使劲搓着皮肤，颤抖着。水顺着她的脸颊流下，混着她渐渐流下的眼泪。

所以，告诉我，格兰杰。我一直在想。如果造化弄人，我能不能在去年春天时，凑出三万五千金加隆？

她关掉水，抓起她的浴袍，将自己包好，走向她的卧室。然后躺倒在床上，任由她湿漉漉的头发打湿了她的枕头。

他们其中之一在撒谎。德拉科告诉她，他会卖掉她。卢修斯说德拉科计划着救她。德拉科嘶声对她说，对他来说她值35,000的金加隆，而卢修斯平铺直叙地说德拉科去找纳西莎的母亲，想要到35,000的金加隆作为后备计划。

她盯着卧室的天花板。顺着这条线想根本是无用功，这拍卖会又没有发生过。35,000的金加隆全是妄想，有谁会花这么多钱。但最困扰着她的，是纳西莎告诉了卢修斯，说不久后她就会和德拉科订婚。

泪水再度涌回了眼眶，她颤抖着吸了一口气。多么难堪。每一个人都知道了她爱他，然后每一个人都希望他俩在一起。金妮知道了，哈利知道了，就连纳西莎和卢修斯.马尔福都知道了。他俩简直像拥有了一整个粉丝后援团，为此支持拥护着他俩，会长就是丽塔.斯基特还有莫蒂——

莫蒂！

赫敏坐起身，喘着气。她看了下挂钟，上午十点钟了。她咒了一句，从床上跳下来，但窗边传来的一阵轻啄声吸引了她的注意力。她打开窗，飞进了一只小小的猫头鹰。赫敏抓住它爪子上的信，展开看到了莫蒂的笔迹。

格兰杰小姐，

我希望你一切都好。今天不用费心赶过来了，去忙你的预约吧。你不在时我会管好店里的。

不过让我知道你是否一切都好，这样我就不用担心了。还有不要焦躁。

莫蒂

赫敏尖叫，将纸条团成一团。她记不起上次她因为错过工作而如此焦躁的时候了，或是错过预约，或是错过课程。她都能从一场 **战争** 平安活下来了，还能同时保持她的分数。她感觉空气再度不够用了，手掌紧紧压住了她的眼睛。

赫敏不能呼吸了。她是同龄人里据她所知最聪明的人。所谓我们这个时代最聪明的女巫。但她总是落后两步于这些马尔福们。

她缓缓吸了口气，将手掌放下，露出她通红的眼。她集中精神盯着墙，调整着她的思绪，缓缓呼着吸。

她是赫敏.该死的.格兰杰。她总是能得到答案。

她无杖地将屋子里所有的灯打开了，抓了一只羽毛笔，给莫蒂回信，说她真的非常抱歉，但这预约进行得糟透了，她今天或是明天可能都过不去了。她非常健康，但还是需要一两天来调整一下。她将信系到鸟腿上，当它扭头看着她，想要一些招待时，她怒视着它，魔力在她周身涌动啪啪作响。鸟立马飞走了。

她从卫生间里的一叠衣服里召唤出魔杖，握好魔杖，她朝着床对着的那面墙挥了一下，移掉了所有画报还有镜子。她点了点床头柜，里面存好金妮为她一张张剪好的报纸飞了出来，还有一些她偷偷保存的纸张也飞了出来。

从墙的左面开始，连着她门的那点，赫敏将她八年级时，宣告德拉科将受审判的那张报纸放到那。然后将斯基特那张“德拉科.马尔福：一名自由人”的文章粘到了右边。她继续着直到整理出一条时间线。

随着她的眼睛扫过一篇篇文章和一张张图片，卢修斯的脸从文章的间隙看着她，是那篇她过生日时的报纸。德拉科在9月18日拜访了阿兹卡班的卢修斯，然后离开时非常沮丧，从照片中可以看出来。他向卢修斯请求解除他的继承权限制，但据德拉科所说，卢修斯只同意解禁“极小的一部分”。剩下的会在1月1日完全解禁，“在满足一些条件的前提下”。

赫敏猜想着，卢修斯那天到底给他下了什么最后通牒，是否和她今天早上时得知的有任何相似性。

她咬着大拇指，一遍遍读着文章——这是她多年来难以戒掉的坏习惯了。德拉科那天晚上与一名法国女郎约会了，然后一句话在她脑海里浮现，戏弄着她。

他每次在 **你们俩** 被报纸偷拍后，就去找那个保加利亚混血种约会。

多能假想，卢修斯。她扫过每张印有卡嘉.维克多的照片，找到那张“马尔福坠入爱河”。然后发现他们第一次约会就在他开始在魔法部工作后，在她第一次和德拉科一起入镜后。

她找到他和卡嘉的第二次约会，是在安东尼.多洛霍夫的审判那天拍的。就是那天德拉科告诉了她拍卖会的事情。前一天他带着卡嘉去吃午饭，这一天也是德拉科去拜访阿兹卡班的父亲几天后不久。她向前扫，然后发现了德拉科第一次被拍到亲卡嘉的照片。这发生在纳西莎，德拉科和她，三人一起在福特斯特餐厅用餐后一周。他们最近的一次约会是在昨晚。她顺着时间线向前，然后发现了那篇德拉科与罗恩在赛场上打架的文章，还有那张他俩在休息室前火热地争执的照片。

她将这个发现藏到心里，不再管。这些还不能说明什么，但卢修斯似乎认为仅凭这些就能认定什么了。今天的会面上，卢修斯没有一次不小心说秃噜嘴的时候，所以没什么好分析的了。

她盯着那份上周打架的报纸，对这件事她还有些疑问。她拿起羽毛笔，开始直接在墙上写笔记，画箭头，圈起文字。她的视线落在了福特斯特餐厅的照片上。他告诉她不要回家。

明天，她就从那开始。

几小时后，客厅里传来噼啪还有嗖地一声。是哈利。她差不多二十分钟前给他发了个猫头鹰，请他在晚餐后过二十分钟过来一下。

“赫敏？”

“在这！”

哈利小心地走进了她的卧室，从他看她的表情分析，她知道自己的房间一团乱。

她坐在床前的地面上，一份早些时候她订的中餐餐盒放在大腿上，筷子还夹在她指间。她依旧穿着浴袍，她的头发已经自然风干了，这意味着它已经完全悲剧了。他先扫了一眼她全身，然后目光转向墙。

马尔福之墙，她这样命名它。

他眼里满是惊奇，但保持警惕地看向她。

“发生什么了？”

“不是很多，不过全都挤在了一起。”她回答。

“你去上班了吗？”

“我今天请假了，想要理清楚一些事。”她眼睛一直盯着墙，不想看到哈利脸上的表情。

“什么事？”

“我正在揪出一个骗子。我需要你帮我填上一些信息。”她一使劲将筷子齐齐撅断。

“……好吧——”

“在马尔福庄园那晚，你还记得什么？”

他安静了下来，她抬起头看他。他的眉毛高高扬起来，转头去看马尔福之墙。她在时间线上扩充了不少东西，有笔记，有问题，也有对于相关时间的追溯，她从第一篇文章一直整理到门后还贴着几张纸。哈利现在也看到这些了，她后知后觉。

“我……我是说，我觉得我还记得挺多的。你是哪里不记得了？”

她跳起来，手里还拿着筷子，“你记得有任何人曾提到过什么拍卖会的事吗？或是货币交易囚犯的事？”她转向他，“任何虫尾巴或是灰背可能提到的？”

“拍卖会？不，没听过任何类似的。追捕者们想要抓住我们来换钱，可能有，我觉得，不过……”他再次看着她，“你介意我量一下你的体温吗？”

“是的，我介意。”她走向墙，用她的筷子狠狠戳了下罗恩和德拉科打架的那张照片，“你知道这场架是怎么开始的吗？”

他朝她走近了一步，脸上挂着小心翼翼的笑，“……因为这都是某人的突发奇想，才让罗恩和马尔福出现在了同一个魁地奇球场上？我能给你倒点水吗？”

“罗恩说德拉科故意激怒他。他说如果我听到德拉科说的，我也会揍他。你听到他说什么了吗？”

哈利吸了一口气转过头，这是他要开始撒谎的表现，“额……不是很，没有。”

“哈利.波特，你看我今天看起来像是跟你开玩笑吗？”

哈利认真看了眼她。粉色浴袍，一只袜子，头发快要站到她脑袋上面了，黑眼圈，还有那双在他眼前乱晃咔哒咔哒作响的筷子。

他叹了口气，不再看她，“好吧，我猜罗恩指责德拉科想要在你面前显摆，或是想要试着得分，来以此羞辱罗恩。所以，罗恩告诉他离你远点，然后……他们就开始打架了。”哈利看着照片，看着图像上的自己闯入，从罗恩身上拉下德拉科。

“然后你不记得德拉科对他说了些什么？”她问。

哈利停了一下，“不。”

“你还是情愿给我这次事件的记忆？我这有个冥想盆。”

哈利翻了个白眼，“有点粗俗，仅此而已。”

“哈利，我向你保证，他的话都不能成为今天我听到的令人震惊的话的前十名。”

哈利抓了抓下巴，然后又看向打架的照片，“好吧，罗恩告诉他离你远点，他说了类似于，‘你应该找个新书店光顾’，还有‘离赫敏远点’。”墙上动着的照片再一次重复，从打架一开始播放，哈利接着说，“然后德拉科说，‘为什么？你离她已经足够远到我俩在一起了’。”

她看着照片里德拉科的嘴型，他站得笔直，面色冷静，和他父亲一样。

“然后罗恩推了他一把，我记得——对，就是这样。”他指着罗恩推了德拉科一把的照片，“然后德拉科说……”哈利声音渐渐缩小，但照片还放着。德拉科嘴唇动着，接着罗恩径直打向他的脸。

“哈利？”

哈利低下头，“好吧，我听到他说，类似于，‘爱尔兰很远。我只是在帮你给她暖暖’。”

哈利来回摆着脚，脸色通红。赫敏看着德拉科从那一重拳后站起身，咆哮着将罗恩压倒，开始揍他。

赫敏笑了起来。哈利不知所措的看着她咯咯地笑，“哦，梅林啊。男孩啊……”她摇了摇头，将大拇指按向太阳穴。哈利安静地站着，而她再一次看着事件完整地重复了一遍，现在她知道他们在说些什么了。

要 **买下** 她。

她咬着手指甲。看着德拉科谈起她的态度，谈起她性别上的用途碰巧还有她处女的身份，就像对待一件货物。完全就是要 **买下** 她。

哈利跑进画面，将德拉科从罗恩身上拉下来，然后罗恩混蛋揍了他一拳。赫敏瑟缩一下。或许这件魁地奇争斗根本毫无意义。仅仅是罗恩.韦斯莱和德拉科.马尔福想要找个借口揍对方一顿。

“赫敏，”她看向哈利，“我会继续留在这回答你的问题，但先让我给你沏点茶，好不好？”

“好吧。”她挥挥手送走了他。

她听到他走出屋子，在厨房乱翻，想要找出烧水壶。她抓起羽毛笔在墙上写，爱尔兰很远。我只是在帮你给她暖暖。

她后退一步，再次看墙面。她考虑着自己要不要做一个《买或卖或拯救》的表格，然后把这些发生的事件作为证据，支持哪个结论就在那下面画个勾。她寻找着空白墙面，但上面全满了。她退后一步，扫视着全屋。她真是疯了。

她感觉到头痛再一次袭来，还有眼泪也威胁着要涌上来。她是不是太荒唐了？而且她竟然让 **哈利** 目睹她发狂？

她听到一声 **噼啪** ，和 **刷拉** 一声。难道是哈利走了吗？他难不成抛下她了？

前门有交谈声，然后是脚步声，金妮缓缓打开了她的门，也穿着睡衣，趿着拖鞋，脸上还敷着面膜。她环顾了一下房间，赫敏感觉自己脸渐渐红了。

“这是什么鬼？”

“我……我也不知道。我想可能我疯了。”赫敏吸着空气，感觉自己又要崩溃了。

哈利从门后探出了脑瓜，“我不知道该怎么办了。看起来她已经维持这状态一整天了。”他悄悄对金妮说。

“行了，波特。”金妮从他手里接过茶杯。

“你不是应该在伊斯坦布尔吗，你明天早上还有比赛呢。”赫敏试着将自己的头发从脸上还有脖子上撸下来，捋到脑后。

金妮无视了她，然后转身面向墙面。赫敏感觉到热度渐渐涌上了脖颈，看着金妮自己读着她的疯狂，还有哈利像个保镖一样守在门口。金妮转向她。

“他干什么了？”

赫敏摇了摇头，“不是德拉科，是卢修斯。”她听到哈利不自在的挪了挪脚，金妮的眉毛扬了起来，“但不仅仅是卢修斯，是他们三个人一起。”赫敏叹了口气，坐在了床边，看着墙壁。

“怎么还有卢修斯的事？”金妮问，在等不到赫敏后续的解答后。

“我今天去阿兹卡班探访他了，”赫敏闭上了眼，房间里一片安静，她不想看到朋友们的脸上浮现难以相信她竟然如此天真的表情，“纳西莎安排的，她说他就是想向我道谢，为了在审判上给德拉科说话，但事实上，他见我是想让我签订一个婚姻合同。”

她张开眼，看到金妮瞪大了双眼，满含着八卦的表情。哈利的眉毛则紧紧皱了起来。

“好吧，”哈利说，“进展得挺快。”

她告诉了他们单子的事，还有纳西莎，还有那枚戒指。她告诉他们卢修斯认定德拉科和她之间有暧昧。当她说到拍卖会时，她磕巴了，看向哈利。金妮立刻把他推出了房间，尽管他满脸困惑还是毫不留情的合上了门。

“所以这就是你像分析杀人案一样，整了一面墙的原因？”金妮在赫敏告诉了她所有事后问到，金妮在她身旁坐下了。

“我只是……我真是受够了疑惑还有弄不明白的感觉。我只是想搞清楚。”

金妮点点头，看着墙，然后转向她，“你还记得那个‘单子’上都有什么吗？”金妮咧嘴一笑。

赫敏看着墙。她一直有意识地避免把那张单子上的内容写到墙上，因为她一点也不打算遵照着去做。但，毫无疑问，这也意味着里面的内容已经在她脑子里过了好几遍了。

“优雅，讲究的用餐礼仪，如至宾归的主持，聪慧，迷人，出众的领导者，美丽，时尚，理智，精通理财，听话，会装饰，能跳舞，明智，冷静……还有纯血统。”

金妮大笑起来，“得了吧，赫敏，这些有什么难的？甚至里面有好几点是你的天赋，像是‘听话’还有‘冷静’。”

赫敏也笑了，“我真幸运有你在这，金，但我还是希望你没过来，现在是土耳其的深夜了。”

金妮满不在乎的摆摆手，“好啦，在我看来，格兰杰，你有两个选择。”金妮站起身指着马尔福之墙，“你可以把这些东西都撕下来，好好睡一觉，然后明天，不要再管这些马尔福的事了。无视掉德拉科.马尔福，然后最好只像个同事一样对待他。而不是像见到了你的前未婚夫一样。”

赫敏扮了个鬼脸，金妮接着说，“或者，留着这些，但去我屋里睡一觉，好好休息一下，然后当我周一回来后，我们可以一起整理思考这些，当然与此同时，你无视掉德拉科.马尔福，然后像个同事一样对待他。而不是像见到了你的前未婚夫一样。”

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，听到金妮说，“我更希望你选择第一项，但我觉得你会选第二项。但是，不论你选哪个，你都不会独自面对这些。听到我说的了吗，格兰杰？”

赫敏点点头。

十二小时后，赫敏站在她儿时的家前面的街道上，独自一人。

即使离前门隔着两米远，她还是能感觉到有魔法从里面源源不断地散发出来。她直到马尔福没有捉弄她，这里确实发生了些不好的事。

她抬头看了一眼屋子外面，又看了看街道，现在有点后悔白天过来了。她知道自己的邻居们都认不出她了，这也是她当时没有抹去他们的记忆的原因，毕竟她离家太久了。

她站上步道，感觉到魔法的震动。有人在房子上施了驱散麻瓜的咒语。但这个人不是她。这就能解释为什么这房子到现在还没被出售或是有被人动过的痕迹。

走向前门，她小心隐藏自己的魔杖，小声念到，“ **原形立现** 。”什么事也没发生。里面没有陷阱或是诅咒等着她。她深吸一口气打开大门。

里面和她想象的差不多，空无一物。门口处那台脚柜不见了，她母亲常常会把钥匙放在上面，还有她父亲老是把雨伞落在那里。墙面上还有着淡淡的痕迹，上面曾经挂着一幅他们三人在伦敦拍的全家福。

她关上门，然后再次尝试，“ **统统显形** 。”还是没有事发生。她闭了闭眼，也没有感觉到魔法的踪迹。

赫敏走向前，在第一间屋子前小心翼翼地探出头。里面所有的家具都没了，还有墙上所有的相片也都消失了。她继续走进厨房，发现那里也空荡荡的，橱柜的抽屉还打开着，还有她父亲总也不修好的龙头还在滴答滴答地淌着水。她绕着厨房走了一圈来到客厅，然后走过个转角，在那里她终于发现了。

一整面墙上都是，在壁炉的上方，那曾经挂满相片，还有各式各样的奖章，每当圣诞节时她和母亲两人总是会在那悬挂个花环，但现在是几个血红的大字，似乎还在往外渗血。

**泥巴种**

**逃跑吧，但 他们不能**

她打了个寒颤，立刻转过身，确保没有人站在身后。然后她看回文字，这些明显是用血写的，字母里的“y”拉得长长的，干涸的边缘快要到了壁炉那里。

她上周才从莫妮卡.威尔金斯那里收到了封回信，里面说他们俩最近挺好，刚刚从一场感冒中恢复。下周是他们的结婚纪念日，他们打算去潜水庆祝。她大脑知道她的父亲母亲已经活下来了，但她的心还是需要再次确认。

她必须知道这墙上撒得到处都是的血是谁的。

她扬起魔杖说：“ **真相毕露** 。”文字颤动着从墙上飘了下来，它们彼此缠绕着旋转，就像一场小型的红色龙卷风。它们渐渐形成了一个三维体，一个红色的轮廓。

这是个男人，赫敏的心悬了起来，她担心地等待着自己父亲瘦削的下巴或是他高眉骨的出现。

这轮廓渐渐形成了一张尖脸，有着坚毅的下巴，还有她知道要是有颜色会是灰色的眼睛。她看着德拉科.马尔福的血液盘旋着，渐渐形成了一张他自己的图像。

他曾经到过这里。是他的血撒在了她起居室的墙面上。


	19. 第十九章

第十九章

他在斯莱特林的餐桌旁还拿着那本书。在食物的包围中。多么无耻。

他现在拿了那书快一周的时间了，赫敏嘲笑地看着他，要是他到现在还没读完那本书，他的理解力是有多差。周一，在魔法历史课上她发现他拿着那本书，周二，在图书馆，她又看见了他，然后是现在周三早餐时。

她狠狠戳着自己盘中的鸡蛋，又瞥了他一眼。万一他不小心把南瓜汤洒在书上了可怎么办！要是那样的话她一定要狠狠教训他一下。

她看着他又翻了一页书，然后发觉他的书还有厚厚一层。他在从头重新读这本书？？啊哼！

怎么会有人——？

她停下了自己的的思绪，因为她清楚地知道正是 **她** 两年前在刚拿到那本书时，一周内一口气读了两遍。

“赫敏，你知道哈利坐哪儿了吗？”

她抬起头发现是西莫在叫她，离她几张椅子远。

“不知道，我们还没和解。”

“哦，对头。”

她将注意力转回到马尔福身上，还有 **她的** 书。她真的非常非常需要在这周内读到这本书。哈利和罗恩已经和她冷战了好几周了，拉文德和帕瓦蒂晚上时老是在寝室里讨论男生们，所以她不是拉起门帘施个静音咒，就是要在外面待更久避免回寝。她一定要在这周内读到这本书来缓解一下自己紧张的情绪。她曾经去拜访了几次海格的小木屋，但一个人能勉强吃下去的岩石饼干是有数的。

他又翻了一页，肯定读到了有趣的部分，因为马尔福不时把手指拿到唇边，来遮挡自己隐隐浮现的微笑。她昨天就注意到了这点。她看着潘西 . 帕金森凑到马尔福的身旁，心里暗暗担忧她敢把她油乎乎的手爪子放到她书上的……

潘西俯身越过他的肩，想看看他到底在读什么。他把她推到了一旁。赫敏笑着看潘西撅起了嘴。马尔福站起身，对她翻了个白眼，装好东西要离开——手里拿着书。

赫敏怒视着他。她从格兰芬多餐桌旁起身，跟着他走出了餐厅。她走出大厅向左转，却发现长廊里空无一人。

“你为什么总是看我，格兰杰？”

她转身，发现德拉科 . 马尔福，一只胳膊夹着她的书，一只胳膊向前伸展，拿着魔杖指着她。

“你看没看完那本书？”

他对她眨眨眼，低头看向手里拿着的绿色与金色封皮的书。

“什么？”

“你真的不应该在餐桌上读一本都不属于你的书。万一你一不小心，即使撒了小小一滴的咖啡到书页上，平斯夫人都不会饶过你的。相信我。”她吞了口口水。

“好吧，好事是我不喝咖啡。”他瞥了她一眼，转身就要离开。

“你到底读没读完？”

“关你什么事，泥巴种？”他回身越过肩说，然后继续向前走。

“你借一本书，最多只能借两周，最长！”

“那你两周后或许能拿到！”他对她喊道，转过身，“除非我没把它再度借出来！”他对她坏笑着，看着她愤怒地喷出一口气。她转过身，跺着脚走向大厅。

梅林啊，她恨他！

“德拉科 . 马尔福：新晋企业家”作者：丽塔 . 斯基特

你熟知的名字。你熟知的脸庞。你熟知的头发！但你不知道德拉科 . 马尔福的下一步计划。

但我知道！

德拉科 . 马尔福，作为食死徒卢修斯 . 马尔福与社交名流纳西莎 . 马尔福之子，八周之前刚刚被威森加摩无罪释放，那之后加入到魔法部戴罪立功。但你一朝是斯莱特林，永远是斯莱特林。他的野心在加入魔法部后也不能消磨。

“我一直想成立一家我自己的公司。我不打算经营些新奇的东西。成立公司只是我在阿兹卡班时思索的，避免我精神失常的一些小想法，这些想法一直激励我前进。”

快来与德拉科 . 马尔福坐下，听听他剖析真心与你进行一场深入人心的谈话，他会告诉你他对商业的规划，还有这些对他的意义。详细内容请见第 7 页！

赫敏松了一口气。周一一大早她就翻阅着报纸，紧张地读着上面的内容。她整个星期日都坐卧不安——从她探访自己儿时的家前就如此了——她一直担心有人拍下她去阿兹卡班的照片。不过在星期日的报纸上她没找到任何有关的新闻和照片后，她知道自己只要再坚持警惕一天，这样就不会耽误德拉科的公告了。翻着报纸，直到德拉科的面庞再度向她自负地笑着，她知道自己不用再担心了。

斯基特在第7页的报道上，详细地叙述了德拉科咨询公司的情况，还有公司的运营内容。德拉科对斯基特非常坦白，坦诚了走出父亲的影响力对自己是多么的重要。赫敏也为他谈起了自己作为十二月份《女巫周刊》的封面人物而惊讶，那次封面也为他赢得了“最有魅力的男巫师奖”。斯基特通篇都在赞赏他的高度合作和宽容。

挺好。对他来说挺好。这就是故事应该发展的方向。她可能不会明白为什么他会出现在她的房子里，不会明白为什么他的血会在她的墙上，但她真真切切地知道自己和卢修斯.马尔福有个约定，她不会让自己挡在德拉科商业成功的道路上。现在，完完全全没有提到她，没有一次出现过她的名字，通篇赞赏德拉科无限商业高度，无比光明未来的报道不正是她应该庆幸的吗。

她叹了口气。金妮今晚就能到家了，她要告诉她，昨天她回原来的家了，独自一人。

红发妹怒气冲冲地教训她，追着她满屋子跑的影像跳进她的脑海里，赫敏摇摇头清走它。在战争中的某一个时刻，德拉科.马尔福的血洒在了她起居室的墙面上。他纯血脉的血液。她皱起眉。她想不到他把血洒在上面的任何原因，但那句话听起来很像他的口吻，很像还在霍格沃兹时的德拉科.马尔福。

她把报纸扔进了垃圾桶，准备现在一大早就出发去工作。两天请假没有工作已经打乱了她规律的行程，她现在就渴望能有繁重的工作分散她的注意力。

她从熙熙攘攘的人群中挤出一条路，走进了电梯升上第四层，为现在还空荡荡的魔法生物保护部门而开心。她一到自己的隔间，就发现了她自己留在桌子上面的便签，提醒自己今天还要出席一个威森加摩的听审。哦，真是好棒棒。

乔纳森.贾格森今天要面对决定他后半辈子的审判了，他声称自己是中了摄魂咒，在它的控制之下才被迫参与了魔法部神秘部门的那次战斗。

想得美，乔纳森。赫敏笑了笑。

当她听到玛蒂尔达的高跟鞋踏在地上，走向自己的隔间时，赫敏深吸了一口气，走向玛蒂尔达的隔间。

“玛蒂尔达，”她在隔间外的过道上说。

“格兰杰！早啊！”玛蒂尔达的衬衫上方有一个扣子没有扣好，她的头发也乱糟糟的。要不是赫敏清楚这就是她日常的模样，她几乎要觉得玛蒂尔达是从一场幽会后匆匆赶过来的了。玛蒂尔达将怀里的文件整理了一下，放好到桌上，“你到得太早了。”

“是啊，我想提醒你一下，我十点钟要出席威森加摩的一个听审会。”

“没关系。没关系。”玛蒂尔达抖了抖外套，将它扔到了角落里的一张椅子上面，但它滑了下来。

“还有我想和你谈谈，如果你有时间的话。”

“当然，当然。”玛蒂尔达坐好，“我现在就可以！怎么了吗？”

“不，没什么，”赫敏坐在她对面的椅子上，“我听说罗森博格要退休了。”

“对！我真是为罗谢尔开心！她有七个孙子孙女，你知道吗？”玛蒂尔达伸手抓了一支羽毛笔，期间不小心把墨水瓶弄洒了。

“我不太清楚，事实上。”她看着女人在将桌上洒了的墨水消失之前，先在上面沾了沾，然后在一张羊皮纸上写下了“HG 11-8-99”。“我想让你知道我打算应征她的职位。”

玛蒂尔达抬起头看她，“真的吗？”

“是的，你知道我一直都对家养小精灵的权利非常关心，然后我希望当你考虑新任人选时，能够考虑考虑我。”

玛蒂尔达咬着下唇，向后靠在了椅子上，“这对你来说会是一条迂回的路。”

“是的，但方向是对的，依旧。”

玛蒂尔达点点头，坐向前，在羊皮纸上开始写写画画。赫敏想着就这样了？

“罗谢尔在那个岗位上做了四十年。你知道吧？”玛蒂尔达把一个写错的字母勾去，抬头看她。

“我不知道。”

“她跟你很像。都很关心家养小精灵的权利。她这四十年来推掉了许多升职机会，因为她不舍得就这样丢下他们。她非常适应她的岗位了。”玛蒂尔达在她眼前拍了一下手掌，“我非常不想看到你也这样，赫敏。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，“我……我明白。我还是打算继续升职的。”

“但只在家养小精灵安置部门？”

“我……好吧，”赫敏咽了下唾沫，“我想我短期的目标确实是安置部门，对。但是——”

“那你的长期目标是什么，赫敏？”

赫敏张了张嘴，又闭上了。玛蒂尔达接着说。

“你知道米莉森特.白格诺最后竞选魔法部长前，在魔法部里七个部门中的五个都工作过吗？斯克林杰最开始时在运输部工作，然后一路升到奥罗部门，最后还当上了奥罗部门的头。莱纳德.史宾斯-穆恩在进入麻瓜联络处前，是魔法事故处理部的一名侍者，后来因为在滥用麻瓜工艺品办公室有功，升到奥罗部门工作。”

玛蒂尔达对她微笑着。她提到的这些人都是魔法部长。 **魔法部长** 。

“这很明智，格兰杰小姐。”玛蒂尔达轻声说，“仔细选择你的升职路线。这最终会帮到你的。”

最终。那赫敏.格兰杰的最终是什么样子的？

“这确实需要好好考虑一下，谢谢你，玛蒂尔达。”

“我想让你知道，”玛蒂尔达站起身，打开柜子，从里面抽着文件，“罗伯兹对你印象不错。”

“高文.罗伯兹？”

“对，”她把更多的文件放到了桌子上，“德拉科.马尔福十二月份的时候就要走了——顺便一提，今天的报纸报道写得真不错。你读了吗？”

“呃，读了——”

“好啦，罗伯兹想把马尔福的岗位变成一个全职的高级咨询顾问。”她对她笑着，“他希望你能应征。”

高级咨询师？这都不是向上爬了几层梯子了，这简直是几大连跳。

“好吧，这确实是需要好好想想的事。”赫敏说着，感觉自己的脑袋嗡嗡响。

她感谢玛蒂尔达抽出的时间，然后返回到自己的桌前，一路思索着这个职位。她能更经常地和哈利一起工作了，还有凯特.贝尔。但这工作和家养小精灵或是其他魔法生物一点也不搭边。她刚刚在她的岗位上对奇美拉的案子有点进展。

她还皱着眉头，考虑着得失，直到九点五十，等着电梯到来带她去往法庭。

电梯来了，大门打开，德拉科.马尔福在里面靠着墙站着。她浑身血液都凉了，她好不容易才遗忘了他三个小时。那时光多么的美好。

他眼里依旧有着上一次见到她时的讶异和疑虑——马尔福庄园，当她慌不择路时。她收紧下巴，走进电梯。随着大门紧闭，她能感觉到他在她身边，看着她。

他知道了她见过卢修斯了吗？他知道纳西莎的计划吗？还是他是被完全蒙在鼓里的？在她逃跑后纳西莎是怎么跟他解释的？她告诉他赫敏拒绝了他吗？或者这个问题根本就不重要？

她从来就不是他的未婚妻。不过是同事。

“早上好，”她说，尽管早就过了早上了。在她说出这句话前，他俩间的沉默已经长得有点压抑了。

电梯缓缓停在了第五层。她不知道该为此咒骂，因为这停顿意味着他俩的旅途会被拉长，还是为此松一口气，因为停顿意味着有其他人乘坐这电梯了。

大门打开，出现了艾登.欧康纳的脸，他正张大嘴咬着一个苹果。赫敏决定今天是她的幸运日。

“嘿！”艾登嚼着苹果模模糊糊地说，“马尔福，今天的报道不错啊。真令人兴奋，不是吗？”

“谢谢，是的。”他的声音很紧。艾登还是说个不停，神经大条他的特性。

当电梯缓缓停到了大厅那层时，艾登还在喋喋不休，赫敏为此几乎要咧嘴笑出来了。快结束了。

艾登走出电梯，越过肩回头说，“到了吗？”

“没，我要去威森加摩。”德拉科说道。该死，该死，该死的。

“呃，一样。”她说。

艾登挥挥手，接着咬他的大苹果，门缓缓合上，两人继续向下走。

她听到德拉科深吸了一口气要说什么，于是她迅速开口打断了他。

“今天的报道很不错，真的，”她说，“斯基特为了向魔法世界介绍马尔福咨询公司下了很大的功夫。”

她没有看他。

“谢谢你。”

“还有，恭喜你夺得《女巫周刊》的奖项。”她咯咯笑着。

电梯来到了第十层。他为她挡着电梯门，她维持着自己目光笔直向前，只盯着走廊尽头的那扇橡木大门。他俩的鞋子在石头路上哒哒响着，她思绪再度飞到了他身上，猜测着他和威森加摩的预约是迟了还是早到了，因为她早了五分钟。

拜托，不要让他俩单独在这里待上五分钟，只等着被叫进去。

他又在看着她了。他俩在距离大门的三英尺前停了下来，站在了上一次在这里相遇时的位置。

上一次，她为站在他对面而后悔不已，因为那样她迫不得已要面对他，不然就看着地面。他停住脚步，倚着右面的墙壁。她决定和他站在同一面，不过距离几步远。

但情况要比之前糟多了。

她虽然看不到他，但能感觉到他，感觉到他看着她。

上一次他俩共同站在这里时，他指责她想要释放所有的食死徒，指责她为他辩护是想要他欠下命债。他将她困在这面墙与他之间，灼热的呼吸从他唇齿间呼出，拂到她颈间，诉说那些拍卖会，金加隆，还有她的纯洁。

“你昨天没去角落书店。”

她感觉空气滞留在了肺部，他目光还在她身上，所以她没有动，调整着呼吸。

“没有，我病了。”她看着对面的墙，努力昂着头，“莫蒂有没有帮到你的忙？”

他很安静。她确信如果现在看他的表情，他会是愤怒的。

所以他去了角落书店，在她从他家逃走，拒绝了嫁给他后。她脑子里有个声音笑了起来，为这句直白的概括。他到底从她这里想要什么？给他的又一个女朋友包上再一本书？

从她的余光中，能看到他侧过身站着，完全面对着她，一只长腿交叠放在另一只上面。

或者他是想道歉？或是澄清？还是就是想搅乱她的脑子。很可能就是最后一项。

“我听说你去见了我父亲。”

她闭了闭眼。同事，只是同事，同事关系。

“是的，”她说，“很感谢他抽出时间见我。”

她要好好想一想。是撒谎，还是小心地吐露真相，或是只简单说说她和卢修斯有过的短短四十五秒钟的和平对话，但她猛地想起了她墙上的血迹。她并不真的欠他什么，不欠他任何。她听到她右侧的德拉科的指节响，然后他似乎向后捋了捋头发。

他很焦躁。哦，多好啊。

她依旧保持着直视的目光，没有说话。他一只手撑着墙，伸直腿。

“那你的拜访时光愉快吗？”

“挺好的。”她想要在他审视的目光下，漫不经心地整理自己的指甲，但感觉那模样有点过于冷酷无情了，“我没正式和他见过面。”她转身看他，眼里带着伪装的愉悦，“你俩很像。”

他左眼边的肌肉抽动了下，她回想起家中垃圾箱里的报纸，上面花了大量笔墨，写他有多么希望将他自己和他父亲割裂开来。

她试过了，但她的嘴角还是克制不住地上扬。他看到了，收紧了下巴。他向前一步。

“如果我知道有这场会面的话，我会阻止它。”

她迎着他目光。他离她还有三步远，但她能感觉到周围空气的紧张气氛，正如上一次一样。

“我母亲总喜欢往不关她的事里插上一脚。我道歉，为把你拉进来。”

一个道歉？为了什么？为了那个无依据的婚约吗？为了和卢修斯.马尔福坐在一起时的压抑吗？为了和纳西莎.马尔福建立了从一开始就错了的关系吗？从他那，她还是得不到答案。

“我不知道他对你说了些什么，但——”

“为什么你的血会在我的起居室墙上？”

他的话停在了中途，他对她眨了眨眼，眼神游移不定。她紧盯着他，用眼神逼迫着他，不后退。她看着他下巴闭紧，然后他咽了口唾沫。

“格兰杰小姐？”那个矮胖的男人从门后探出头，“你准备好了吗？”

“好了。”她从墙上直起身，走向了橡木门，留德拉科在身后。

“再告诉我一遍那上面写的啥。”

赫敏叹了口气，手指揉着额头。她坐在餐桌旁，金妮客厅里走来走去，张牙舞爪。哈利在厨房做着饭，不时探出脑瓜。她都忘了“团队调查”有多耗神了。她试着一点点从记忆里挖出那一个个字母，组成一直残留在她表层记忆里不肯抹去的话。

“泥巴种，逃跑吧，但 **他们** 不能。”

“那些字有多大？”金妮改变了她的路线，开始绕着咖啡桌走。

赫敏伸开手掌，比对着大小示意。哈利从厨房探出头也看着她。

“那也太多血了。”哈利说。

“你以为呢！”赫敏笑了。

“不是，我是说……”哈利从厨房走出来，手上还拿着勺子，“ **德拉科** **.** **马尔福** 割开了他宝贵的皮肤，划开了他宝贵的血管，然后洒出了这么多他宝贵的血液？为了什么？只是为了吓吓你？”

金妮一边走着一边点着头，看着地板。看着她代替罗恩的位置还真是有点奇怪。通常都是罗恩坐在那里，吃着东西，看着赫敏独自解决那些疑团。

“然后就这些了？”金妮说。

“我搜了一遍房子，但没有其他信息了。里面没有诅咒，只有麻瓜混淆咒。”

“我需要看看马尔福之墙。”金妮扭了扭脖子，走向赫敏的卧室。

哈利又走回了厨房。赫敏拿起咖啡杯，正想喝一口，哈利又出现了，盘着胳膊，对地面皱着眉头。

“金妮可能出城了，但我还在这。”他抬起头看她，“你不应该自己去的。我们还是一个团队。”

赫敏眨眨眼，“我……对不起。我只是……”她低下头。哈利很失落，“我想自己回家看看。”

哈利点点头说：“我允许你跟我一起回家，当我要回家时。”

他重新走回厨房，她听到一口锅在咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。她看着他消失的地方，脑子里乱七八糟的，直到她听到金妮啪嗒啪嗒快步走过来的声音，又出现在了客厅里。

“麻瓜混淆咒，为什么？”金妮重新开始踱步。

赫敏将愧疚感收起，看向红发妹，“我……我也不知道。”

“你走的时候没有留一个？”

“没有，我以为那房子会被卖掉，”她再度拿起杯子，“很可能是我施的咒语，让我父母打包好就离开了，他们离开前没想着把房子挂到市场上卖掉。我只确保他们一周内搬到澳大利亚了。”

哈利再次从厨房出来，三个盘子在他身后飘着，里面装着分好的意大利面和蔬菜。他把盘子在桌上放好，“或者咱们可以暂时别谈那些……墙上的血迹了。”哈利对金妮点点头，看着她还在转着圈，一边扭着脖子。

赫敏思绪飘转回了桃金娘的洗漱室，那外面也曾有血迹。密室打开了。金妮曾经在被操纵的状态下写下这些血字。赫敏差点忘了这些了，还拉着她再次经受这些事。

“我可不是什么娇弱的花朵，波特。”金妮用鼻子看着他，在桌边坐下，“我想破解这一切的心情，急迫得和她一样，所以别阻止我。”

“不，哈利是对的。我们可以稍微歇一会儿。”赫敏拿起餐巾纸，然后开始吃了起来。餐桌上安静了一会儿。

“当你问他的时候，他说什么了？”

她抬起头，发现金妮还没有吃饭，她神情严肃地看着桌面。

“没什么。我是说，那其实不算是问题。这更像是一种……陈述。”她微笑，“我其实没指望有回答。”

“你知道他会告诉你真相的，只要你真的想知道？”哈利说。

“不。”金妮和赫敏同声说。

金妮站起身又开始走。哈利叹了口气。

“他说他不知道你和卢修斯要见面？”金妮问。

“不知道。他说如果他知道，他会阻止的。”

金妮抓着额头，“这真让人抓狂！”

赫敏笑了，“相信我，我懂。但是算了吧，金妮。吃饭了。”

“我真想知道那个愚蠢的金色脑袋里面到底在想些什么！”金妮跺了跺脚，赫敏微笑看着她。

“真可惜我们没有威森加摩里面的门路。”哈利叉子卷着意面，举到嘴边。

金妮和赫敏看向他齐声问：“为什么？”

“好吧，威森加摩能看他上缴的记忆。那里面应该会有答案。”哈利嚼着，低头看着盘子。

“记忆？”赫敏说。

“对，”哈利嘴里满满的说，“他被释放那天上交了记忆。正是那些证词加上他的记忆，才使他无罪释放了。上缴的记忆不是证明了他的无辜，就是揭露了其他食死徒的罪证。”他抬头看着两人，“我能肯定这点。”

“不，”金妮说，“我不觉得你能肯定。”

“哦，”哈利耸耸肩，“好吧，很好。我不能。我不 **应该** ！”

“那这些记忆现在在哪儿？”

哈利又用叉子卷了一大卷意面，“可能在威森加摩的管理服务部吧，整理好以备以后查询。”

金妮看着赫敏，扬起一边眉毛。赫敏能感觉到自己心脏渐渐加速，但不明白为什么。

“那么，”金妮慢慢说，“威森加摩的管理服务部都有什么安保措施？有诅咒吗？需要密码吗？”

“每当两个奥罗换班时，就会交换口令。”哈利抹抹嘴巴，伸手抓向水杯。

“那么，”金妮说，“你什么时候换班？”

哈利透过他的水杯看向两个姑娘。他的眼睛慢慢瞪大，表情开始恐慌。

他将杯子放下，愁眉紧锁，“哦，要死了。”


	20. 第二十章

第二十章

轮到哈利值威森加摩的管理服务部的班，还要三周。但他拒绝和别人调班，来让自己值班提前，说这样做的话会引起其他人的怀疑。而且哈利义正言辞地拒绝了任何可能引起他人 **怀疑** 的举措。

“我不仅仅会被开除，我还会被告上法庭，你们知道的。”

“我们知道，知道。”金妮手舞足蹈，可以说是在椅子上跳舞了。

“得了吧，哈利，”赫敏说，“我们干过更糟的事呢。”她对他挤了挤眼睛。

“是，但那是为了正义！但这个只是为了……私欲。”

“好吧，”金妮说，“那你去问德拉科.马尔福他到底是咋想的。”

哈利翻了个白眼，又警告说管理服务部里可能没剩下什么有用的记忆了。一旦记忆审阅过了，与之相关的信息提取出来后，就被送到魔法部的神秘事务部了。你要是想要抽调什么记忆的话，就只能凭着魔法部长本人的许可了。

“可是他的案子几个月前就完结了，”金妮说，“威森加摩那，还能有没审阅过的记忆吗？”

“哦，是的，”哈利低声笑了，“我们可能有魔法，但我们还是有政府部门。所有事进展得没那么快。他关于邓布利多去世的那晚的记忆可能不在那了，应该早就被审阅过了，但其他涉及那些还没审判的食死徒的记忆，应该还在那呢。”

赫敏点点头，咬着脸颊里面的肉。她到底期望会看到些什么呢？

下一周过得很慢。她只见到了德拉科两面。一次是第二天时在电梯里，他看起来疲惫又憔悴，还有一次是在中庭，星期五。他两次都直直看进了她眼里，但她最后别过了头。

周六在角落书店，莫蒂从楼上搬下来一个大大的箱子，问她有没有空，能不能帮他整理一下新到的货。她打开箱子，发现里面装着最新出版的马蒂.麦克汉尼的狼人历史书籍。

她闭了闭眼，叹了口气。在整理好书架后，她可以再去通知那些预定了这本书的客户，当然，包括纳西莎.马尔福。

她磨磨蹭蹭地做着工作，做了个扫除，来回调整不知道调整了几遍的书。她试着和那个总是瞪着眼睛看她的老婆婆聊天，最后还是忍不住溜走了。终于无所事事后，她向所有预定了这本书的客户写通知。时间渐渐接近五点钟，她猜有一个马尔福在接下来的一个小时里，溜达到这家书店的概率应该很小了吧。

莫蒂的猫头鹰从后窗飞了进来，赫敏将最后一封通知信系在了它的腿上。她一开始写了一封署名为赫敏.简.格兰杰，纳西莎.马尔福的朋友的信，然后团成了一团，扔了。她又写了一封角落书店名号的信，但附上了赫敏.格兰杰的简讯，祝纳西莎读这本书能读得愉快。但她后来把这封也团了一团，扔了。她决定还是写一封完全商业化的信，就像她之前给那二十几位客户写的那样。信里面不会提到任何有关于她的信息，也不会有她的落款，但不可避免的是纳西莎还是能通过字体认出她。

她看着猫头鹰飞走，找了件事让自己忙起来，于是读起了新书。十五分钟后，纳西莎的大猫头鹰飞了进来，在柜台上扔下一封信，然后落到了一旁等待。

赫敏抓起短信，暗自祈祷上面没有写“感谢你，我很快就到”或是“德拉科明天会过去”之类的话。

莫蒂，

非常感谢你通知我马蒂 . 麦克汉尼的新书到了。麻烦你把新书交给猫头鹰，让它带回来，账就先记下吧。

纳西莎 . 马尔福

赫敏读了两遍。猫头鹰用喙敲了敲桌子催促她，但她嘘了它一下。这封信名头上是给莫蒂的，但赫敏心底里知道，纳西莎已经认出了她的字体。而且信上最后也没有以“你的，纳西莎.马尔福”作结，她之前收到的每封她的信都是那样的结尾。尽管这信没有任何问题，但赫敏还是有种，收到了前男友的来信，让她把他的东西装好，然后寄给他们的酸涩感觉。

金妮在后一天的晚上，强迫她出席了一场约会。一名哈比队球员的哥哥，很喜欢书，最近在一件德国的人马案子上工作。金妮设法把他们困到了一起，度过了星期天的晚上。

伊万不错。是个好人。他也挺帅气的，真的。她会考虑他的……以后什么时候吧。他们约定了下个月，当他再次来这边时见面，但分别后，赫敏一转头就忘了他们订的到底是哪天了。

幸好约会时，他们周围没有狗仔队。赫敏不知道哪位关于这场约会的想法更糟糕，是丽塔.斯基特的，还是金妮的。

“还有他告诉阿曼达，那晚过得挺好，他下个月迫不及待想要再次见到你啦！”周一晚上，金妮倒着茶，强迫赫敏一同回忆昨晚的约会。

“哦，挺好的。对，昨天晚上挺不错的。”赫敏微笑着。

“挺好的？”金妮眼睛里又开始闪着光，她在赫敏面前放下一个茶杯。

“对，挺好的。”她说，看着金妮舞动着眉毛，赫敏微微笑了，“我不知道你想让我说点什么金妮！什么有意思的事都没有。”

“好吧，那让我们期待下个月发生点什么有意思的事吧！”

赫敏喝了一小口茶，问金妮下周末要进行的比赛。

第二天，赫敏来到办公室，在桌上发现了一张便签。她把包放好，展开它，同时心里默默祈祷。

祈祷没有奏效，是罗伯兹希望她能上楼一趟。今天……不是她的幸运日啊。

她敲了敲艾登隔间的墙壁，他正一边翻看着一本档案，一边吃着梅子。

“喂！”他笑了，“黄金女郎驾到！”

她对他哼了一声，“你早上收到了罗伯兹的便签吗？”

“没有。”他嚼着梅子说，“今天他又需要你那聪明的脑袋瓜了吗？”

“看来是的。”她皱着眉看着便签，“好吧，看来一会儿见了，我想。”她转过身，走向电梯。

“嘿！”艾登在身后叫道，“罗森博格最后的工作日是这周四。”

“也就是后天？”她对他眨了眨眼，“这么快？”

“对头，她打算下班后在楼下的咖啡厅里，举办一场小型的庆祝会。”

“哦，挺好。感谢你告诉我。”她打算离开，艾登的声音再次止住了她的脚步。

“嘿，呃……”她看着他转着手里的羽毛笔，“我们有几个人打算在庆祝会后，再去一家或者两家酒吧玩玩。你要不要一起来？”

他问这句话时，眼里的情绪有些不同以往，她问：“第二天的工作呢？”然后对他扬起一边眉毛。

他傻笑着，“行啦，及时行乐，格兰杰。”

她眨眨眼，“我……我还得看看周四情况怎么样，可能吧。”他对她微笑，“不过感谢邀请。”

“没什么，”他说，“楼上过得愉快！”

当她快步走进电梯里时，她还在试着破译艾登的邀请里面蕴含的深意。这是不是私人约会的邀请？还是有一群人一起？她到底想不想去？

她走出电梯，看到凯特.贝尔对她招了招手，比划了一个手势，意思是“一会儿谈谈”，然后走向了罗伯兹的办公室。

“格兰杰小姐！”高文.罗伯兹从办公桌后站起身，“你这周能再度协助我们，真是太荣幸了。”

赫敏的眼睛抽动了两下，在听到“这周”而不是“今天”这个词时。

“早上好，罗伯兹先生，”她握了握他的手，“和你们协作是我的荣幸。”

“我们又发现了一些如尼文，我希望一些还保有霍格沃兹传授的知识的人来动动脑筋，解决它们，而不是我们这些已经遗忘了差不多三十年的老家伙！”他拍了拍胸脯。

赫敏微笑，她能看到自己在罗伯兹先生手下工作的样子。他们会合作得很好，而且他和哈利的关系也很融洽。

“我必须承认，格兰杰小姐，”他接着说，“玛蒂尔达确实向我透露过，说你想要个新职位。”

“是的，我想要有点改变。”

“好吧，我希望你能把我们部门考虑在内。德拉科.马尔福的职位会在十二月份空下来，而我们需要一名和他一样聪明和善于分析的人接手。”

赫敏笑着对他说，自己会考虑的。她还在祈祷——尽管不切实际——希望在这次会面后，他们不会再度去那间会议室工作。但是，当然了，罗伯兹在祝愿她“今天愉快”后，告诉她剩下的信息，将由马尔福先生解答。

赫敏拖着沉重的脚步走向会议室，她敲敲门，出于礼貌，然后打开门，发现德拉科站在桌旁。桌前是摞成小山的文件，他嘴巴里还叼着一份文件，发丝零碎落在他额间，他抬头看向她。看着他，她不由在心里咒骂了一声。但他看起来很惊讶见到她，他将嘴巴里叼着的文件拿了下来。

“罗伯兹叫我来的。”

他转过头，抓了抓下巴，“我告诉他我搞得定了。”

赫敏站在门口，“好吧，我已经到这了。”

她吸了一口气，将笔记本还有羽毛笔放到了桌子上。德拉科咬紧下巴，让开了他的位置，好让她能过来一起看文件。他解释说奥罗部门已经截获了在翻倒巷和其他一些不太知名的地点传递的信息，里面确定了黑暗物体交易的地点或集会地点。与她和德拉科处理过的其他案子类似，他们开始用如尼文来摆脱傲罗的追踪。罗伯兹很想知道这些信息是否相关，是否有人“负责”。

当他说明时，用词清晰简洁，明了地阐述了他的发现还有现在面对的问题，他一边讲述，一边用他修长的手指指点着如尼文书，或是相关的资料。赫敏再度陷入他实在是太适合做这种工作的思绪中。他就这样轻而易举地带动着房间里的气氛，抛出一个问题，然后抽丝剥茧地分析，提出几种解决方案，还简述了一下应该采取的行动。

但他没有一次看向她。

三十分钟后，德拉科返回去阅读当赫敏走进时正读的文件，而赫敏开始从头读起。看着自第一起拦截信息开始后的报道和分析，赫敏扔下了羽毛笔，抽出魔杖，对着远处的一面墙挥了一下。她将里面“有用的”图片和信息挑选出来，按着顺序将它们贴到了墙上。

然后其中一个从德拉科手中溜走，他问：“你在干什么？”

“相信我，这样非常有效。”

几小时后，在几次顺序调整后，一整面如尼文信息墙形成了，好像有了生命一般。赫敏和德拉科都陷入了完全的安静中工作着，除非谁发现了一些信息，他俩各自思索着。她正想着一组如尼文字可能的含义时，感觉到后颈的汗毛全都倒立了起来。德拉科在看着她。她咽了口唾沫，继续写着笔记，直到他的声音打破了宁静。

“那是一次任务。黑魔王下的。”

她小心收拾好自己的情绪，然后才将视线从笔记上上移，看着他，“什么样的任务？”

他向后靠着椅子，如果她不了解他的话，会以为他在偷懒。但她知道马尔福从来不偷懒。

“最糟的那种。”他咬紧下巴，她不敢问这句话的意思。

“所以，在发现是个空房子后……你决定做点改造？”

他咽了口唾沫，她看着他喉结上下动了动。他低头看着面前的资料。

“那是亚克斯利的主意。”

亚克斯利。他不是独自去的。

“但是你的血？”

他嘲讽的对桌子笑了笑，“为什么要用他自己的？”

她察觉自己不知道当他说出“真相”时的模样。不是说他经常撒谎，但她确实没有参照来验证这次的对话。但是他的话里面似乎隐藏着一些不应该明说的东西。

她看着他垂下的眼，看向他笔挺的鼻梁，然后是他紧闭的嘴巴，她发现了他脸上明显的紧张情绪。

买，或卖，或拯救

他依旧看着资料，没有抬起眼，“我父亲对你还说了什么 **秘密** ？”

她眨眨眼，他认为是卢修斯告诉她的，他的血粘在了她的墙上。多么奇怪。已经过去了一周半了，德拉科还在拼凑她和卢修斯进行的那场谈话的内容。然后她突然记起，他直到十二月份才有机会面对面问他父亲。毕竟每月只有一次探访。

“你父亲没有说任何关于那个的事，”听到她的话，他眼睛终于看向她，“你告诉过我，不要回家。所以，当然，我回了。”

他对她皱起眉。一声门响后，门被推开了。

“嗨，马尔福。”哈利走进会议室，低着头看着手里拿着的资料，他抬起头，发现赫敏也在屋里，“哦，呃……你又来帮忙了？”

“罗伯兹让我过来的，”她回答，向哈利发送了一个表示“我很好”的表情。

“呃，好吧，又有一个拦截信息。”

德拉科和赫敏从位置上跳了起来，都抢着去看哈利手上的文件。赫敏先抓到了手里，然后展开，开始阅读，一边试着把信息拼凑进他们已经整理好的信息中。她能感觉到德拉科就站在她身后，越过她的肩膀一同读着资料。

“好吧，这个和西北的日耳曼信息一致，但是这边的信息和斯堪的维亚纳一致。”

“我们已经排除了斯堪的维亚纳，”德拉科说，“所以一定是日耳曼了。”

“但现在我们有了这个信息，我们不能排除掉斯堪的维亚纳了。”赫敏跑回到桌边，开始翻找自己的笔记，而德拉科接过她手中的信息继续翻着。

“哦，”她听到哈利说，于是抬起头，发现哈利站在如尼文之墙前，“你……又整了面墙。”

“她经常做这事吗？”德拉科问道。

哈利看着他，微笑着回答：“就是最近才整的。”赫敏抬起头瞪着他，他对她露出了个淘气的笑，“你们俩要不要暂停一下，吃个午饭？”

她看着德拉科看了看腕表，于是也看了眼自己的，十二点过十分了。

“哦，呃，是的，”她说，“我想应该。”

德拉科快速坐回他的位置，继续整理笔记。

“咖啡厅？”哈利说，赫敏能在他眼睛里看到牛角面包的形状，她点点头，哈利转头对德拉科说：“马尔福？你饿不饿？”

“多谢，不过，不用了。我有个预定。”德拉科整理好最后一份笔记，然后开始收拾。

她告诉他，他俩在午饭后碰面，然后和哈利一起离开了。哈利冲回去自己的座位上，把手上的文件收拾好。赫敏则慢慢往外走，经过凯特.贝尔的座位时，顺便看了看她是不是还在。

“赫敏.格兰杰。”一声丝滑的声音在她身后响起。

赫敏转过身，发现面对面站着的卡嘉.维克多。她感觉自己整个人被钉在了地上，只能看着卡嘉微笑着优雅地向她走来。该死的她。她怎么能这么漂亮。

“你好……”赫敏试着从紧闭的嗓子眼里挤出更多的话，但思绪全在卡嘉那双似琥珀色又似蜂蜜色的圆眼上。

“你好，我是卡嘉。”雪白，雪白的牙齿，“我一直都想见见你。”一只指甲修剪得圆润光泽的纤细手掌伸了出来，赫敏握住，“我是德拉科的朋友。”

“我……是的，你好。我是赫敏。”太蠢了。还有她紫红色的指甲有点掉齿了。

“我一直都好想见你一面，但德拉科总说你好忙！”她笑了起来，声音温暖柔和，完全没有维克多.克鲁姆那样的冷峻，“但是，你当然忙啦！你可是赫敏.格兰杰！”

“我……我是。”

“我必须说，”卡嘉将另一只手里拿着的闪闪亮的钱包夹到胳膊下，期间一直维持着与赫敏对视的目光，“我注意你好多年了。所有德姆斯特朗的学生都超好奇那位十五岁就吸引了维克多.克鲁姆的人！”她笑着，轻轻摸着赫敏的胳膊。赫敏感觉浑身僵硬，不由猜想这是不是一种咒语……

她接着说，“但那之后我总会在报纸上看到你，你总是在做一些伟大的事情，像是拯救一种生物，还有全凭自己打败了一个黑巫师，然后我……”她停了一下，摇了摇头，“抱歉，我太啰嗦了！我只是见到你太开心了。”

该死的她。竟然还这么该死的可爱。

“我……好吧，谢谢你。见到你我也非常高兴。”她笑了笑，感觉笑容僵硬，“我也听说了你很多事。”

“我相信你在说谎！”她笑了起来。她总是在笑，“我可没什么好说的！”

卡嘉将一缕卷发别到了耳后。

美丽。迷人。优雅。

就在这时，她听到会议室的大门打开了。转过身，她看到了德拉科的脸，看着他发觉她正在和卡嘉聊着天。他放在大门把手上的手迟疑了一下，大衣还夹在胳膊下面。

前未婚夫。

“德拉科！”卡嘉欢呼了一声，她的声音清脆高亢，却不像赫敏的那样尖锐，“看看我遇见了谁！”

她看着德拉科张了张嘴，视线在站在走廊上的两个女人间游移。目光平和，但笑容都没能抵达他的面颊。

“挺好的，”他说，“格兰杰，这是卡嘉。”

赫敏点点头，听到卡嘉说，“我刚才一直说个不停，真的抱歉。我只是真的不能相信我遇见了她！”

赫敏想要四处看看，哈利死到哪儿去了。

“好吧，”赫敏开口，“非常荣幸见到你，卡嘉，”她再度握了握她的手，“祝你们用餐愉快。”

“哦，你不能跟我们一起来吗？”卡嘉大大的眼睛看着她。

如至宾归的主持。讲究的用餐礼仪。

她不敢看向德拉科，“哦，你真是太客气了，但我还有别的事。谢谢了，卡嘉。”

“我们有时间一定要好好吃顿饭！”卡嘉微笑着说，“我想要请你吃顿饭，向你学习一下。我最近在忙一件关于矮人和家养小精灵权益的慈善案子，我真想听听你的经验。”

哦，快滚蛋卡嘉。

“那……那真是太好了。”赫敏微笑。她讨厌她。她讨厌她因为她不讨厌她。

德拉科扭了下脖子，深吸一口气，赫敏瞥了一眼他。他将手轻轻放在了卡嘉背后。

“午餐后见，格兰杰。”他视线短暂在她身上停了一下，就护着卡嘉走向了电梯。

“见到你太开心啦，赫敏！”卡嘉清脆的说。

赫敏看着他们走远了，德拉科的背挺得笔直，而卡嘉在他身旁扭着腰走着，兴高采烈的说着话，笑着。一对璧人。

她试着猜测她包过的那几本书里哪一本是给她的。

哈利终于在转角处出现。

“老天啊，你该死的到底跑哪儿去了。”赫敏怒气冲冲地推了他一把走了出去。

“咋回事……？”

他们一起去咖啡厅吃了午饭。赫敏回到楼上后径直开始工作。德拉科在一点钟的时候踏进了会议室，一下午，她能感觉到他时有时无的视线落在她身上。他俩在如尼文上终于有了重大进展，但明天还需要再工作一天。

她回到楼下收拾东西时，碰到了艾登。

“怎么样？你中午的时候是不是解决了世上的饥荒？”他对她抛了个媚眼。

她看着他，对着她微笑。开朗。诚实。好人。

“艾登，我愿意周四晚上跟你们出去。告诉我在哪儿碰面。”

他的微笑渐渐咧成个大大的笑容。


	21. 第二十一章

第二十一章

星期三，她和德拉科一整天都在安静的工作中度过。她上楼前去拿了杯咖啡，在进到第二会议室时，她看到了德拉科手边的咖啡杯一闪消失了，那杯和他的茶一起带上来，原本要给她的咖啡。

星期四，他俩进一步的交流。他们没能找到如尼文的确切结果，于是在给罗伯兹的报告上，列出了各种可能性。在还有三十分钟下班时，她回到了第四层，希望在离开前能享受一会 **自己** 的时间。

她刚刚坐到自己的桌前，艾登就敲了敲她隔间的墙壁。

“嗨，好久，不见，”艾登说，她礼貌地对他笑了笑，“你跟我们一起去喝酒的计划变了吗？”

“没变，当然了。”她整理起文件，想起金妮为了这种状况还专门往她的小包里放了一管睫毛膏，“不过我会在罗森博格的庆祝会上跟你们碰头，我这边还有点事要忙。”

“很好，”他对她微笑，“那咱们一会儿见！”

她看着他消失的地方。可以试一试，她想，她可能会意外地发现她能在工作之外忍受他。

她又忙了一会儿，听着周围的人互相道别，然后看了一眼手表，发现已经是五点半了。她迅速收拾好东西，写下预定日程，庆幸自己明天不必继续和德拉科完成报告，因为要完成这案子根本不可能。

她翻出一面镜子，开始试着把那管黑色的柱状物往眼睫毛上刷。她到达庆祝会的咖啡厅时，大部队已经点好了餐点了。艾登看到她后热情地对她招手，带她来到了他给她预留的他旁边的位子。赫敏惊讶地发现艾登竟然很好沟通，哪怕是她不感兴趣的话题，艾登也作出了自己的努力。

她小口喝着水，礼貌地拒绝了艾登油腻腻的三明治和法式炸薯条，她发现自己笑得更多了，为了努力理解她的同事。艾登把一只手臂放到了她椅背上面，但他没有碰到她的肩膀，或是脖子，不像罗恩过去经常做的那样。她总是觉得那样的举动让人很不舒服。

庆祝会渐渐走向终点，她走向罗谢尔，庆祝她退休快乐。罗谢尔则问她能不能帮她的孙女签个名，好作为她孙女的圣诞礼物，赫敏不由为这请求羞红了脸。

艾登在门口和另外两名同事，还有一名同事的女朋友一起等着她出来。他们一起散步走了几个街区，赫敏立刻占领那名女朋友身边的位置，和她聊了一会儿。总而言之，到目前为止，这是个愉快的夜晚。不过这个陈述很快就被打破了，那时艾登领她进入了一家酒吧，他手礼貌地放在她背后，然后不知怎么就撞到了一名金发女郎的肩膀，而那女郎的同伴好死不死是德拉科.马尔福。

“抱歉，亲爱的！”艾登停下脚步道歉，在看到那女郎的同伴时叫道：“马尔福！真高兴碰到你！”

艾登开始他啰嗦的罗森博格庆祝会的故事，而赫敏无奈地诅咒自己的坏运气。她看向德拉科，发现他的视线落在了艾登的胳膊上，他还环绕搂着她的背。

“欧康纳，格兰杰，这位是诺埃尔。”艾登终于停下后，德拉科说。

诺埃尔的微笑，不知为何变成了咯咯笑。她金色的头发剪得很短，卷卷的盖着她的脸，她的鼻子很秀气，还有双蓝眼睛。赫敏感觉自己好像在以前的有关德拉科的小报上见过她。

“嗨！艾登，”艾登介绍了下自己，“很高兴见到你。”他握了握她的手。

“嗨，我是诺埃尔。”她是美国人。肤浅的那种。她肯定。

“你好，我是赫敏.格兰杰。”

“哦，我的老天呀！你真的是？？”诺埃尔的眼睛瞬间亮了，抓住赫敏的手摇了起来，“这真是太酷了！”

赫敏眼睛飘向德拉科，正好看到他深吸了一口气，手指按着太阳穴。

诺埃尔又说：“我们在美国也看到新闻了，上面老是报道你们三个！罗恩.韦斯莱还有哈利.波特没在这，是不是？”诺埃尔左摇右晃地看着赫敏身后，好像希望能看到他们一样。

“呃，没有。我今晚就是和同事一起来喝点酒。”

“哦，德拉科，咱们 **一定** 要待在这儿！”诺埃尔转向德拉科，双手抓着他的胳膊。赫敏脑海里一个身影浮现，她有着洁白的牙齿，柔顺的棕色头发，小麦色的大长腿，突然之间她感到异常的烦躁。他怎么能这样对待卡嘉。那天使般的姑娘。

“对！和我们坐一起吧！”艾登招呼着一起来的朋友们，让他们帮忙把酒吧桌子拼到一起，“马尔福和我去点一轮酒。”

“太棒了！”诺埃尔的气泡音响起，“赫敏，坐到我身边！”诺埃尔坐到了桌尾处，拍了拍旁边的椅子。这发展……完全不是她预想的结果。

快石化了的德拉科和活跃的艾登一走，赫敏转过头问她最新成为的好朋友诺埃尔：“你为什么来伦敦，诺埃尔？”

“我从麻瓜大学回来休假，回家看看。”她开心地说。

“哦，你家住在这里？”赫敏解下围在颈间的围巾。

“对头！第一次巫师战争时我三岁，所以我爸爸把我送去美国和亲戚住，然后就在那上学了。”

赫敏点点头，并不是很感兴趣，“那你怎么认识的德拉科？”她试着装作不经意地问。

“哦，我们俩的家族是好多年的朋友了，”诺埃尔挥了下手，毫不在意地说，“不过你们俩是一起上学的同学，对不？”

“是的，我们确实是。”她抬起头，看到德拉科和艾登正往回走。德拉科悬浮着所有的酒，一杯接一杯地放到了每个人面前——哪怕是艾登朋友们，那些他一个也不认识的人。诺埃尔的是一杯多层鸡尾酒，德拉科和艾登的两个朋友喝的是火焰威士忌，女朋友喝的是红酒，她和艾登喝的是黄油啤酒。

艾登跟在他身后，“我买下一轮，马尔福！”德拉科看起来似乎已经受够艾登了，这表情让她发笑。艾登拉开赫敏右边的椅子坐下，德拉科则坐在诺埃尔对面。真是一幅奇怪的画面。

“所以，艾登，你是做什么的？”诺埃尔问道，一边嘟起嘴吸着鸡尾酒上的吸管，那模样让赫敏既感觉她很可爱，又感觉她很低俗。

“赫敏和我都在魔法部的魔法生物保护部工作。我们俩都专攻龙类。”

“哦，我的天呀， **龙** ！我 **爱死** 龙了！”

赫敏扬了扬眉毛，喝了一口黄油啤酒。

“是吗？”艾登灿烂地笑了，“你最喜欢哪种？”

“蓝色的那种！”诺埃尔立刻回答。

赫敏眨眨眼，“嗯……威尔士短吻龙？”

“只要是蓝色的都喜欢。蓝色是我最爱的颜色！”诺埃尔咯咯地笑了起来，摇晃着酒杯。赫敏眼睛转向德拉科，给他一记，她希望代表“你是认真的吗”的眼神。

他收到了她的眼神，低头看着自己的火焰威士忌。她一直看着他有点出神，直到一只手拍在他肩上，大拇指上戴着斯莱特林学院戒。

“我大老远就认出你标志性的头发了，老兄。”

德拉科回头，看到了打断了她的凝视的斯莱特林，她惊奇地看着他露出了一个大大的，真诚的笑容。

“你怎么在这儿，你这混球？！”德拉科站起身，给了那家伙一个拥抱。她终于好好看了看这人的脸。

马库斯.弗林特。他整牙了。

她看着德拉科热情地招呼着他的老朋友和前魁地奇队长，看着他们热烈地交流着，过了好一会儿德拉科才转身面向他们。

“马库斯，你还记得诺埃尔.奥格登吗？”

在听到诺埃尔的姓氏后，赫敏脑海里的齿轮开始转动。她将这条信息保存起来，安静看着马库斯给了诺埃尔一个友好的拥抱。她没有对马库斯.弗林特的任何美好回忆，当他的眼神转到她这边时，她再度被迫记起了这一点。

“赫敏.格兰杰。”他说，眼睛里闪烁着什么光芒，而赫敏不确定自己会喜欢那光芒背后的含义。但他没有再嘲笑她，这点她觉得还是有进步的，“你真是长成美女了啊。”

“你好，弗林特。最近好吗？”

“还行，谢谢。”他还在盯着她看，令人不悦的视线滑过她的脸庞，“波特和韦斯莱跟你一起吗？”他扬起一边眉毛，环顾了下四周。

“没有，今晚就我自己。”她扬起一条眉毛，给他一个希望能告诉他，她自己能搞定一切的表情，即使现在斯莱特林的比例上升了。

弗林特，德拉科还有诺埃尔开始闲聊，互相询问着家庭的旧事，像是格里高利.高尔现在做什么呢，诺埃尔你父亲还好吗，恭喜你要开新公司了德拉科……

赫敏感觉艾登靠向了自己，“那是马库斯.弗林特吗？”

“是的，”她拿起喝了一半的酒杯喝了一口。

“我觉得就是他在我一年级的时候，把我锁在了桃金娘的洗漱室里。”

赫敏哼了一声，感觉眼前的景象又滑稽又压抑。她笑了，揉了揉眼睛，转过身看到艾登也对她微笑。当她转过身又看向弗林特时，抓到德拉科刚刚把眼神调走。

她听了一会儿马库斯.弗林特的夸夸其谈，然后转头，试着加入到艾登和他朋友的对话中去。她就这样夹在两场谈话的边缘，百无聊赖地喝着黄油啤酒，看着德拉科随着弗林特说起笑话，或是一段美好回忆时，高兴起来的脸。当诺埃尔喝干了她的酒——就和其他普通人一样——德拉科和弗林特提议去再买一轮酒。他们离开后，诺埃尔转向她。

“真是太好玩了，是不是？”她眼睛大大的，由于鸡尾酒的影响有点呆呆的。赫敏试着微笑了下，想着，在这里的人如果是 **卡嘉** ，卡嘉永远 **不会** 让自己在一群陌生人中陷入 **烂醉** 的状态。她更有品味一些。赫敏感觉自己都有点被这女孩冒犯了，完全是出于卡嘉的立场考虑……当然了。

“你和德拉科在一起多久了？”赫敏刚问出口，就感觉酒醒了。这话是怎么溜出她嘴巴的？

“哦，”诺埃尔笑了起来，“我们事实上没 **在一起** 。”她咬着吸管吸着酒杯里融化的冰水。赫敏看着她想着，诺埃尔是不是知道卡嘉的事——不过考虑到她一直在美国，可能她之前都收不到《预言家日报》。赫敏喝下最后剩下一点的黄油啤酒。“他就是为了我的钱。”看着赫敏为这句话剧烈地咳嗽，诺埃尔咧嘴一笑。

“什-什么？”她抓起一张纸巾，不让酒液喷出来。

“我是说，不是 **我** 的钱，是我 **父亲** 的钱。”诺埃尔咯咯笑着看着赫敏脸上的表情，“我父亲是提比略.奥格登。他想邀请他加入他的公司，然后成为里面的一名董事。”

奥格登。这就是她的姓名听起来有点熟悉的原因。诺埃尔还有她哥哥是奥格登老牌火焰威士忌的继承人。梅林啊，这桌上至少有一半人喝的是这牌子。

“哦，”赫敏顿了一下，“我真没想到……”

“所以说德拉科是在讨好我们，基本上。我们这周末要和我父亲共进午餐。”她戳了戳冰，漫不经心地说。

“哦，那挺好的。呃，我是说……这难道让你失落吗？”

“才没！”她笑着说，“德拉科.马尔福想对我怎样就怎样，给我买酒，或是参加宴会都行！我是说，该死的，他 **帅呆了** 。”诺埃尔对她吐出舌头做个鬼脸，赫敏笑了起来。

好吧，或许诺埃尔人也不错。

德拉科和弗林特为这桌人又带回了一轮酒。他们走回来时，弗林特说了什么，让德拉科开怀大笑。 **真正的** 笑。他的嘴巴都合不上了，眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光芒，还有他爽朗的笑声。这一切都是这么赏心悦目。

艾登和他的朋友们为酒水感谢他们，她听到他们中的一人小声说，“我从不知道德拉科.马尔福人这么好。”

第二杯黄油啤酒放到了她面前，尽管她并没有要求。她不应该继续喝下它，如果她还打算自己移形换影回去的话。或许这家酒吧能点点东西吃。

弗林特坐在了这桌上唯一空着的椅子上——她对面，德拉科旁边。诺埃尔在她身旁咯咯笑着，因为德拉科说的什么事。

“你不喝吗，格兰杰？”

她抬头，看到弗林特越过酒杯审视着她，喝着酒。

“不，我喝，”她双手捧着杯子，“只是喝得慢。”她眼睛对视上弗林特的，弗林特眼睛挑衅地眯了眯。

“我赌你在你的脑袋里给我们扣着分，”他咧嘴笑了，“斯莱特林扣十分，为一小时内喝了超过一杯酒。”他向诺埃尔，“那边扣十分——不论你在伊法魔尼魔法学校里的什么学院——因为你笑得太夸张。”

诺埃尔再次咯咯笑了起来。赫敏保持着警惕看着弗林特。她脑袋里有好几种反击的方式，但没有一种能让这个夜晚平和地结束。

“你是个死板的老好人吗，赫敏？”诺埃尔微笑着问。

在她回答前——“哦，她是最可怕的那种！”弗林特看着她说，“她在成为级长前，就嚣张得像女主席了。”他做着各式表情，带着些微的捉弄，她能看到他眼睛里面斯莱特林的特质。她的目光盯着他，没有看向德拉科，他只是安静地在一旁坐着。“告诉我，格兰杰，”弗林特接着说，“你是不是从来没打破过规矩，一次都没有？”

他为什么要这么做？他好像在激怒她，但为什么说的话又好像在对她调情？她手掌握紧了杯子。

“我违过很多次规，”她对他说，一直看着他，没有眨眼，拿起黄油啤酒，“但不像你，我从没被抓住过。”她喝了一口，作为句子结尾的强调。

弗林特歪嘴一笑。诺埃尔咯咯笑着。德拉科动了动身子。

她又在这尴尬的杂乱里待了一个小时。她曾迫切地试着加入到艾登他们的谈话中，艾登也非常体贴地帮了她一把，但弗林特很快又把她拉回到他们的谈话。问她关于哈利和罗恩的各式问题，强迫她回顾在霍格沃兹时的糟糕记忆。每当弗林特对她说话时，德拉科总会皱起眉，安静地看着。诺埃尔则咯咯直笑。她最后将椅子转向艾登，整个人正对着他，希望她的肢体语言能说明点问题。

艾登主动申请要去买下一轮酒，在婉拒了第三杯酒后，她抓住机会坐到了他的位置上，和那名女朋友挨在一起——尽管她不记得她的名字了——希望能尽量拉远和斯莱特林们的距离。她俩聊了一会儿，然后她们在的群体开始变动位置。诺埃尔要去洗手间，于是德拉科和马库斯.弗林特都站起身，贯彻他们从小被教导的纯血绅士礼仪。艾登的一名朋友跟他一起去了吧台。弗林特和德拉科没有再落座，一起谈笑着走开了。那名女朋友看到了自己的熟人，于是道声别也离开了。赫敏小口嘬着酒，开始思考自己的逃跑计划。现在已经将近九点钟了，她明天还想早点到办公室，再好好整理下工作文件呢。

她摇摇头，意识到自己盯着桌上的木纹看了至少三十秒钟了，思绪跑到了明天的工作上。她看起来应该是一副喝醉了的模样吧。

黄油啤酒让她有些热，喝下剩下的酒，她放好杯子，从包里找出根发绳。她将头发绑成个髻，又抽张纸巾拍了拍汗透了的脖子。

她环顾一圈，看到艾登和一个有点眼熟的人谈话，可能也是霍格沃兹的毕业生。德拉科胳膊搂着诺埃尔的腰，跟弗林特闲聊着。她决定去趟卫生间，拍点凉水到脸上。然后可能她就应该向艾登道别，回家了。

从高脚凳上下来有点困难，她觉得这都是第二杯黄油啤酒，还有没吃晚饭的错。要是她在上一家咖啡厅时点了点东西吃就好了，但他家的食物看起来都太油腻了。

她曾经听金妮抱怨过，说直到你站起身，你才会终于发现自己有多醉。直到此刻她才终于理解这句话的含义。她慢悠悠地晃到了洗手间，发现前面的走廊上站着三个女孩，都在等待着。她在她们身后排好，用手扇着风。一名女孩靠近她说。

“如果你感觉要吐了的话，可以排到我前面。”

赫敏对她笑了笑，“非常感谢，不过我只是感觉好热，还有一点点晕。”

“你是不是一下子喝猛了？我过来是想放慢一下节奏，不过我经常是你这种状况。”她开朗地笑着，她刘海有点短，露出了大片额头。

“我猜是吧。”赫敏闭上了眼，向后靠着墙，墙壁凉凉的很舒服，“不，等下，”她挺起身子，“我今晚才喝两杯黄油啤酒。”

“可能是你吃的不对？冲突了？”

“没错。一定是这样。”赫敏离开墙壁，“我去外面走走。”

女孩对她说了什么，但她没有在意，她全部注意力都在好好走路上。她的高跟鞋在她脚下感觉别别扭扭的……她低头看到了她的平底鞋。她没穿高跟鞋。

她看到了悬浮的出口标志，不远处就是偏门，于是推开走了出去。感觉到凉凉的空气打在脸上，接着就踩空了台阶，她根本没注意到有台阶。她张开双手，跌倒在地，坚硬的水泥地刮擦着手掌，听到身后的门关上了。她站了起来，一阵头晕靠在了门上。她转向左边，扶着墙壁，让开了出口处。

情况不太对。

她还没吃过东西呢。不可能是食物中毒。

中毒。

赫敏倒抽了一口气，靠着墙壁，感觉到屁股处别着的魔杖，包也还在肩上背着。她身体不由自主地慢慢向下滑，她试着站直身，但又开始向一边歪。她手摸到了一片脏脏的木板，支撑着自己站直。

她需要哈利。她必须……

哈利在哪儿？

哈利不在这。

她必须回家。家里有催吐剂。她抽出魔杖，但它掉到了地上，响声就像鼓声敲打在耳膜上。她弯身向前，一下子又摔倒了，但总算手指摸到了魔杖，然后她试着用木板把自己撑起来。

到底是怎么回事？她只喝了两杯黄油啤酒。难道是黄油啤酒，有人往里面加了东西。

她需要吐出来。避免吸收更多，进到血液里。好像有个魔咒，但是什么来着？

谁干的？谁给她的酒？她试着回忆酒保的模样。眼前的街灯已经分裂成了两盏，晃来晃去。她会死吗？死在这小巷里？

有点熟悉的感觉。她模模糊糊的有个想法。是有什么东西加到了她的酒里。这感觉有点像……麻瓜的东西。为什么她还没死？这东西到底有什么用？

失身药。应该就是这个。

下药？谁给她下的？应该就是那个给她酒的——

“格兰杰？”

热度突然离开。她转过头，正对上了德拉科.马尔福审视的眼。她感到一阵颤抖，像冰水浇过全身。

“马尔福。”她轻声说，舌头僵硬得像石头。

他身后的门轻轻合上，然后是安静。这里只有他们两个人，她的心开始狂跳。

“你在这干嘛？”她问，声音有点含糊。

“正要问你同样的问题。”他低头看着她拿着魔杖的手，“我希望你不是想现在移形换影，格兰杰。你看起来很不好。”

“你为什么出来？”她又问了一遍。可能他没听清她方才的话，她试着集中精神，可他的身影渐渐在眼前模糊成一片。

“你到底在那个退休庆祝会上喝了多少？”

…… 最高价，他想要的人就不用出现在拍卖会，而他……想对那人做什么都可以。 ……

她听到耳畔重若擂鼓的心跳声，天旋地转，肺部徒劳地想吸取更多的氧气。

“你怎么知道我在这？你到底想干什么！”

他现在就站在她面前，两步远。他的脸终于不再模糊，而他皱眉看着她的表情，就好像她是一只狺狺狂吠的犬，需要一顿鞭打。

“你到底怎么了？”他问，好像又向前走了一步。

……想对那人做什么都可以。 ……

她握紧了右手的魔杖，木头的纹理都要印进皮肤里。左手试着抬起，想要告诉他停住，但她的嘴唇颤抖不已，组织不出一句短暂的话语。

“你流血了，”他说。她猛然记起手上的疼痛，她方才跌倒，手掌蹭破了皮。她手掌向上翻，还没等自己看，德拉科已经拉住了她的手，攥住她的左手腕，仔细检查上面的伤口。

感受到他指尖的温暖，击溃了她。

魔法从她胳膊电流般传导进胸腔，一路到达脚趾。她浑身感觉又冷又热，骨头仿佛都酥脆了，血液如江河奔腾在瘫软的血管里。她知道错了，但错的感觉太美妙，让她无法抵挡。她抽了一口气，魔杖掉落到地面上，整个人跌落进他怀里。

她溺水般拽住了他的衣领，渴望地将他拉得更近，胳膊死死缠住他的脖颈，手指纠缠埋进他发丝。她感觉每一寸都在燃烧，她将自己抛了出去。他讶异地吸气，却坚定地将她拥进怀里。她带着永久疤痕的左胳膊贴在他脖子的肌肤上。终于。

她的脚已经丧失了能力，万幸他稳稳地站住了，成为了两人的支柱。他的手掌放在她屁股上，她的脸颊埋在他胸膛。他的气息让她的指尖发痒，她幽幽在他耳边叹息。

“德拉科……”

她渴望更多。她的嘴唇寻觅着，顺着他下巴坚毅的弧度游走到与脖子相接的地方，她一路亲吻着。他的皮肤滚烫。她渴望得到更多。

她亲吻着，舔吮着，舌尖品尝着他的味道，鼻息全是他的气息。终于，他动了。

一只手仍旧放在她屁股上，揉捏着，钢铁一般压着她，支撑着她，将她拉得更近。另一只手顺着她的背向上游走，来到她的脖子后。她轻声哼着，享受着他终于碰触到自己的皮肤。

“格兰杰，你到底想干什么？”他喘息着说。

她的嘴唇向上终于探到了他的，但他俩中有人在颤抖。这……这样不对。她已经为他燃烧，但他俩是怎么走到这一步的。

她明白是药物。她被下药了，现在以身体，以唇齿侵犯着他。这样不对，这不公平。这不应该是这一切发生的方式。

她汲取自己剩下的力气，嘴唇却留恋地亲了亲下他的下巴，在他的嘴唇探向她之前，狠狠推了他一把，将自己推离了他的怀抱。他猝不及防向后退了两步，她则再度撞上了背后坚硬冰冷的墙，头狠狠地撞在了墙上，让她眼冒金星。

她身体的每一寸都在哀求，想要再度亲近他，但她终于感觉脑子里嗡嗡响声停下了，下腹部的热度也减缓了。

“你到底对我做了什么？”她声嘶力竭地说，眼前的视线再度模糊，但她不确定是因为药物还是那一记猛撞。

他也在喘着粗气。她看不到他的表情，她头昏沉沉的，她庆幸自己还有墙壁的支撑。

“什么？”他声音低哑。

“你为什么这么做？”她头脑渐渐清晰，记起自己独自一人，在这僻静的巷道里面对着他。他曾想过要卖掉她……或者是想买下她。但她现在真的不知道是哪样更糟糕，而且手里的魔杖不知道滚到哪里去了。

“格兰杰？”

她身体又开始向一边倾斜了，不过还好，她知道还有个木板可以稳住自己。她伸出手，想要停下下滑的身体，却惊讶地呼出声，感觉到他的胳膊环住了她的腰。但不像之前那样，这回她没有再被迷住心窍。可能药效过去了？

“你怎么了？”他声音里有种急切。她的头懒懒的靠向他，他想试着帮她，手掌轻轻扶着她的脸庞。但突然间一切都回来了。四处流窜的电流。岩浆滚烫的热度。他试着抬起她的头，她呻吟着，一只手盖住了他的手，让他动弹不得。

他另一只手还环在她腰间，稳住两人，于是她用另一只空着的手再次抓上他的衬衫。

“哦，天啊，德拉科。”

她转过头，胡乱地亲吻着他的手掌，又向下延伸至他的手腕，迫切地将他拉近自己。她呻吟着，亲吮着他白净的皮肤，她感觉到他的吐息，感觉到他靠近了她的脸庞。他环绕着她的手将她向墙上推，身体迫近，将她困在了怀里。她恍惚中记起不久之前报纸上的相片，他和卡嘉两人，似乎也是这样的姿态，在一家酒吧外面，暧昧不清的姿态。

“格兰杰……”他的声音丝滑得如同绸缎滑过她耳畔。

“停下！”她丢下他的手，推了把他的胸膛。他立刻放开了她，她终于又能呼吸了，“别这样！”

体内的火焰再度熄灭，在她视线再次模糊前，她看到他后退了一步，举起双手，一副被打败了的模样。他脸颊微微发红，他湿润的呼吸氤氲了两人间的空气。

她靠着墙绝望地呼吸，“你为什么跟着我？”不过她的声音总算清晰了。

他保持着双手在前的姿势，手指展开，“我看到你出来了。”

这重要吗？他不是还有诺埃尔吗？

他不是想 **买下** 你。他是想 **救下** 你。

她摇摇头，想甩掉卢修斯.马尔福阴魂不散的声音。

“你给我喝了什么？”她愤怒地说，又开始出汗，雾气蒙上了她的视线。她知道只要碰下他，这一切不舒适都会烟消云散，只要碰一下。她握紧了双手。

“给你？”他眯起眼睛看她。她注意到他发丝因之前她手指的缠绕而乱成一团，让他更加迷人了。

“ **你往我的酒里加了什么，马尔福？！** ”

她看着他张开了嘴，又闭上了。他双手垂下，看向他们出来的门。然后他再度变得模糊，她看不到他的动作了。

“是什么？怎么停下来？”她的舌头又大了，感觉身体又开始下滑。她听到他走上前要帮忙——“别碰我！”

他的身影停住了。她抓到了木板，靠着它，“你为什么给我下药？你 **想要** 什么？”

他保持着安静，而世界旋转个不停。她开动脑筋，下药的目的就在于，占“自愿的”人便宜。但他每次都停下来了，一旦她推开他。

她抬头看他。他满脸怒容的看着她，双手握紧又松开，下巴咬紧。他是想帮她，但她不愿意让他碰她。

可能不是他。

他吸了一口气，张开嘴要说话，而一旁的门一下子开了。

“你们在这！”是艾登。

赫敏闭上眼，努力调整呼吸。

“我们刚刚讨论去下一家酒吧，就在这条街尽头，”艾登欢快的声音回荡在小巷里，“你去不去？”

她睁开眼睛，努力站直身，似乎比刚才容易了一点。从艾登的表情可以看出来，他没觉得他的…“约会对象”…独自一人和另一个男人待在一个偏僻的小巷里有什么不对的。她嫉妒这种不谙世事般的天真和乐观。

“怎么啦？”艾登问。她回过神发现他俩都还没回答。她看向德拉科，发现他目光垂下，看着地面。

可能真不是他。

“我……我喝多了。”她吞了口口水，感觉到德拉科目光落回身上，“德拉科正要带我幻影移形回家。因为我自己不太行。”她轻轻笑了笑。

“格兰杰，”艾登哈哈笑着，“你也太不行啦！”他的脸一会儿清晰，一会儿模糊。她将落下来的发丝捋到脑后，听到艾登说，“你受伤了？”

艾登伸手抓向她的手腕，德拉科一惊，但没有动，她则太迟钝了。艾登碰到了她的皮肤。然后，什么也没有。

“发生什么了？”艾登低头看着她的手，对他俩间的紧张气氛一概不知。

赫敏看着艾登手指攥着的赤裸皮肤，抬头看向德拉科，发现他也低着头看着她被抓住的手腕。如果她只受德拉科的影响，那还会有谁对她下药？

他的眼睛从手腕上移，双目相对，她眼里涌上的泪水模糊了他的面容。

“我跌倒了。”

艾登低声笑了，“好吧，那咱们回家吧，格兰杰。”艾登将一只胳膊搭到她肩膀上，赫敏回过头，看着德拉科看着他们离开。他又看向地面。艾登说：“今晚聊得很高兴，马尔福！”然后拉着她走出小巷，走向幻影移形点。

“格兰杰。”他的声音给她一阵战栗。美味又腐坏。

艾登带着他们转过身，她看到德拉科从一堆纸板箱中找出了她的魔杖，递给她。她接过。

“哦不！”艾登大笑，“黄金女郎被几杯黄油啤酒打败了，是不？”他揉了揉她的肩膀，继续带着他们向前走。她一直低头盯着脚，一点点距离德拉科越来越远，感觉自己的力气也一点点回来了。

她皱眉，眼泪再度涌了上来。艾登不会知道他有多么正确。她在斯莱特林面前放下了防备，于是她被袭击了。

艾登帮着她走上了楼，确保她打开了公寓大门，最后在离开前，给她一个大大的傻笑和一句，“我认为咱们应该经常这么干”。赫敏快要笑出来了，或者说哭出来。

她合上门，看到哈利和金妮正坐在沙发上看着电视。他们对她微笑。她丢下包，走进厨房，打开洗漱台下面的橱柜，找出催吐剂。她将头发绑好，喝了一口，然后对着水槽猛咳。

她听到金妮安静的靠近，将手放到她背后，轻柔地抚摸着，抓起一旁的催吐剂，看着上面的说明书。

“怎么了？”

赫敏呕吐着，哭着，身体弓着弯进了水槽。与此同时，无比地后悔着，后悔就这样失去了德拉科肌肤的味道，尽管她真的恨他。

她一整晚都醒着，脑子里过了一遍又一遍晚上的事件，又查阅了几遍迷情剂的资料。现在她脑海里的迷雾终于散去，她推断是马库斯.弗林特搞的鬼。

德拉科碰了她，是想要看看她手上的伤情。如果是他给她下的药，然后尾随她想……

如果这就是他的目的，那他一出现就应该碰她了。而且他看起来对她的表现也很困惑。

不过，为什么？

在35,000的数字再次跑过她脑海前，她抓紧思考：为什么是昨天？为什么要在公共场所？

她上班迟到了一小时。她径直去了奥罗办公室，直接走进了会议室。德拉科站在桌边，面前是铺开的资料。他听到门合上，抬起头，与她对视。她回手闭紧门，高昂着头。

“很抱歉昨天晚上我指责你对我下药。”她说。他将正看着的资料放到桌上，站直身看着她，中间隔着十二座的会议桌。“我昨晚……当你出现的时候我刚弄明白我怎么了，我感谢你担心我，不过现在我知道，你跟着我出来不是想要……”她看着他肩上方的某一点，吞了口唾沫，“我不应该妄加指责。我真的害怕了。”

她视线转回他，他低头看着桌子。他手伸进口袋，拿出了一个小瓶子，将它扔给她。令她惊讶的，她抓住了。那里面有一滴银白色流动的药水。

“火灰蛇蛋，日光兰，还有一些其他的东西，”他说，“你会感觉到一点点地变热，还有晕眩和恶心，最后如果被头发加入药水的人碰触到的话，你会感觉到欲望。”他看着她手里的瓶子，她检查着里面的液体，“弗林特干的。”

她抬起头问：“为什么他用了你的头发，而不是他自己的？”

他吞了口口水，随着他喉结的运动，她注意到他脖子上的印记，昨晚她留下的。她目光向下看向他右手腕，那里她也发现了一个。

“马库斯很恶趣味。”他一直低头看着资料。她猜着他不想用魔咒遮住他脖子和手腕上的印记的原因。还有他指节上也有擦伤的痕迹。是因为墙吗？

她装起瓶子。“谢谢你昨晚出来看我。还有谢谢你没有……占我便宜。”

他呼出了一个笑。几乎像是一个嘲笑的哼声。有什么好笑的吗？难道觉得他会对她更进一步的想法很可笑吗？她想到这事就觉得尴尬不已。

“我一定是对‘占便宜’的定义有不同理解。”他自嘲地对桌子笑了笑。

她皱起眉。他在自责。他的手抚摸她的脊背，他的唇向她靠近只有一丝距离涌上脑海。他俩肢体纠缠，她被他囚在墙体和他强壮体魄之间。

“昨晚情况本可能糟得多。”她转身，将他留在身后。

她坐电梯回到了第四层，坐在桌前，艾登从一旁探出脑袋。

“总算来啦！”那语气让她想揍他一拳，“感觉好点吗？知道不，我们昨晚错过了一场好戏。”

她瞥了他一眼，“是吗？”

“可不！酒吧决斗！马尔福和马库斯.弗林特！”

她停下了所有动作，心脏跳得飞快，“发生什么了？”

“好像咱们走后，马尔福回去了，然后开始揍弗林特！我猜是因为他和诺埃尔调情了，或是其他什么事吧？”

“嗯，很可惜没看到。”她对他笑笑，转过身去。


	22. 第二十二章

第二十二章

自从酒吧决斗后的几天，赫敏从没有这般怕打开报纸的。直到周一，一直没有在报纸上找到任何德拉科把她压到墙上的照片，她才暗暗松了一口气。

她想到了卢修斯.马尔福，还有德拉科的继承权，然后祈祷。

哈利帮她向奥罗部门递交了一封解释说明的书信，或者更具体地说，是哈利跟在后面 **逼着** 她向奥罗部门递交了一封解释的书信。他说如果她不上交这么一封解释信的话，他就自己去找弗林特要个说法。

她最后匿名递交了解释信，哈利对此很不满意。哈利说，匿名信不好核实信息，也更难证实真实性。

“我不关心弗林特会怎么样，无关紧要，哈利，”周一早上她对来到她们公寓，带给她各种资料的哈利说，“我只是想让奥罗注意一下这种药剂，我不想让别人有这种遭遇。”

“我 **在意** 弗林特会怎样。”他双眼直视她，她移开了目光，“我想要把他抓起来，扔进阿兹卡班。”

“我没有证据证明是他做的。我只有德拉科的证词。如果我把他拉进这泥潭里，那我们俩都要被审讯，要是这事落到斯基特耳朵里……”她摇了摇头，“我不行……我不能这么做。我担心卢修斯.马尔福听说了会做出什么来。”

“这事和卢修斯.马尔福无关！这就涉及公平！”哈利双手伸开向外甩着，作为强调，质疑着她。

她转过头不看他，对着窗外皱着眉。外面下雨了。“都是因为卢修斯.马尔福，哈利。”

到周二，她几乎看不出德拉科脖子还有手腕上的痕迹了。

到周四，她忘掉了他的味道。

到下周一，那声回荡在她耳畔，缠绵的“格兰杰”，终于消逝在风里。

周二晚上，她去了陋居。比尔和芙蓉也在那里，因为他俩下个月，也就是整个十二月都要出门。茉莉为此挺不开心的，一直在抱怨他俩在工作日晚上过来，而不是在这待一整个周末。赫敏因为工作有些疲惫，有点后悔没能找个借口溜掉这次聚会，但毕竟金妮之前威胁过她，拿着魔杖的那种。

“哦，不，你一定要去，格兰杰。”她将一件毛衣扔到床上，继续翻找着合适的衣服，“我需要你在那，这样妈妈就会因为罗恩的事攻击你，而不会管 **我** ，尤其是关于我和哈利什么时候结婚的事了。”

金妮开始一件件地试起衣服，赫敏转过头，为金妮和哈利即将结婚的事心里扭了一下。难道他们不再是十三岁了吗？还都坐在格兰芬多的桌旁，看着西莫把他的眉毛烧没了？

赫敏刚到陋居没有五分钟，茉莉就问起她罗恩的事了。很明显他会在圣诞节当晚赶回家，因为他们白天时有场比赛。

“他没告诉你这些，是不是？”茉莉在厨房里搅着锅说。

“呃，没有。我们最近都挺忙的。”

“好吧，当然了，你圣诞节那晚一定要过来。这样你俩也可以见一面啦！”

赫敏看着茉莉往围裙上抹了两把手，然后用魔杖给菜调味。看来，她还不知道罗恩和她之间发生的事。

之后他们过得很平静。芙蓉和赫敏还有金妮三人坐在客厅，金妮后来挺烦躁的，她找了个借口离开，留赫敏和芙蓉在一起。

他们聊了好一会儿书籍和家养小精灵的话题——很明显，这就是唯一几个她能和其他人聊起来的话题。她看着芙蓉走动，说话的方式，不由联想，她是不是能跳舞，会装饰，还有精通理财。

“芙蓉，”赫敏停了一会儿说，“你知道麦谢丽夫人吗？”

芙蓉开朗的表情上有了一丝阴霾，“哦，当然，”她厌恶地挑起一边眉毛，“我完全知道她。”

“哦，那你……你上过她的礼仪课吗？”赫敏喝了一小口可可。

“我每周去两次，一直去了十年。她是个讨厌的女人。”

“我听说她是教导纯血种礼仪的最好的老师。”

“哦，对！”芙蓉优雅地转过身看她，“她是最好的！但这并不代表我喜欢她！”她笑了，“你怎么问这个？”

幸好茉莉.韦斯莱在这时宣布晚饭好了。她坐到哈利旁，静静观察着桌子对面的芙蓉整顿饭的举止。她和纳西莎有相同的握勺子的方式。她将餐具放进碗里，舀了少量，小心地没有洒出任何。赫敏一边观察着她，发现她自己也在模仿着她。每吃了三勺，芙蓉就会用餐巾点点嘴唇。简直就像被催眠了一样严格。她嘴边都没湿，但她还是一直这样做。不论什么时候芙蓉加入进谈话，她总能找到最佳时机，让其他人安静地听她说，就算有谁中途打断了她，她也没有任何不悦。赫敏很欣赏这样的能力，但看起来这似乎是天生的技巧。

赫敏猜测着，有多少是出于媚娃的魅力，有多少是后天作为女家主的培训。

这周五，就是哈利换班威森加摩管理服务部的那一天了，也就是说终于再等四十八小时，她就能把德拉科.马尔福摸清楚了。

可能吧。

她开始怀疑自己了。可能闯进德拉科的思想里不是最好的解决方法。她瑟缩了一下，想到万一德拉科发现了她和哈利做的事。

她是不是也成了个斯莱特林？

她周三时和德拉科同乘了一部电梯。他说了早上好。面对她时，他现在是那样的小心翼翼，既不看她，又不接近碰触她。

当同事们涌进电梯，她一直看着他，他垂目咬紧下巴，侧过身，努力在两人间制造出空隙，仍旧没有碰到她。

“还有一周你就要走了，是吗？”

她前面的一个女人设法转过身，来看她，但是德拉科没有。

“是的。下周五是我在这的最后一天。”

电梯停下了，几个人离开了。

“那挺好的，”她说，“所有事都准备好了吗？像是你的咨询顾问团？”

他喉结动了动，直直看着前面一个秃顶男人的脑瓜，“目前为止，一切顺利。我们计划一月一日正式开业。”

“那真是太棒了。恭喜你。”

电梯到了第四层。她走出电梯，回过身，“今天愉快。”她看着德拉科的眼睛终于迅速看了她一眼，里面满是谨慎和好奇。他点点头，然后电梯门合上了。

哦，好啊。她终于 **做到** 了。

哈利详尽地做了个计划。赫敏为此十分吃惊。

赫敏应该在吃过午饭后到第二层。一路上她应该确保自己被许多人看到，像是凯特.贝尔，安东尼.戈德斯坦，这样即使有些意外状况发生，她也能有不在场证明。她应该在那间位于电梯左边的空办公室里等着哈利。

当哈利在下午两点十五交接休息时，他有十五分钟，过来接她。她应该穿上隐形衣，然后他们一起赶回他的岗位。在下午三点钟时，鲁道夫.蒙哥马利，哈利那天的值班同事，会出去抽烟休息一会儿。

计划进行得非常顺利。行动期间她的心脏就受到过一次小小的刺激，那时他们刚经过那间电梯旁的小办公室，正要去隐蔽的行政办公室。在过道时，哈利正巧碰到了德拉科。她努力地把自己贴到了走廊的墙壁上。

他们交流得十分愉快，德拉科还问了哈利正在办理的一个案子的情况。赫敏感觉非常奇怪，看着他们两人这样畅快地交流。当德拉科离开后，哈利转向他觉得她应该在的方位。

“还好吗？”

“是的。”她轻声说。

哈利领着她来到大厅尽头的一扇大门前，他将它推开，让她第一个冲进去，然后确保门在他们身后合好，锁紧。带着她走过了一条没怎么维护过的走廊，他们经过了几间空办公室，两旁的蜡烛随着他们的深入，越来越稀疏，越来越昏暗。

“就像往日重现，是不是，赫敏？”

他们经过一个转角，走廊尽头一个灯笼旁，蒙哥马利就站在那里。他身后是一扇大黑门，上面有着一个标牌，写着威森加摩管理服务部档案室。

蒙哥马利多说也就二十五六岁，哈利对他打了个招呼，蒙哥马利问他休息得怎么样。他们开始聊起魁地奇，赫敏安静地站在一旁，努力不要不耐烦地用脚打拍子。

蒙哥马利终于在三点零四分的时候去休息了。根据哈利的计划，如果他抽烟的话，他会休息十五到二十分钟。但要是他不抽烟，那就不确定他什么时候回来了。而且现在外面天气很不好。

哈利一直等着，听着蒙哥马利踏在石板上的脚步声渐渐远去。赫敏确定她已经听到了那扇木门打开又合上了，但哈利又坚持等待了十秒钟。

他转身面向大黑门，开始施几样不同种类的解锁咒语。他终于念了密码，黑门缓缓打开了。

赫敏的心脏狂跳。哈利领着她走进门，没有再关上门。

屋子很暗，里面装饰得和魔法神秘部一样。两边是黑色的瓷砖还有星星点点的光照。他对着屋子角落里的一扇柜子挥了挥魔杖，一个冥想盆从架子底端飞了出来。

赫敏将隐形衣脱下。

“你有十分钟， **最多** 十五分钟的时间。”哈利警告地说，然后合上门离开。

她转向那扇存着大多数还没审阅的记忆的书架。她打开书架门，发现里面施了伸展咒，事实上容纳了成百上千的记忆。单单找就浪费了这十分钟的时间了！

“德拉科.马尔福。”她期待地轻声说，然后慢慢地，差不多十瓶记忆瓶从书架的深处飞了过来。它们在她眼前停下，漂浮着。

她手指一一划过上面贴着的标签。

安东尼 . 多洛霍夫

1997/7/6

马尔福庄园

西弗勒斯 . 斯内普和伏地魔

以及亚历克托 . 卡罗和艾米卡斯 . 卡罗

1997/8/12

马尔福庄园

贝拉特里克斯 . 莱斯特朗奇

1997/12/23

马尔福庄园

她的手指克制不住想把每一个记忆都倒进冥想盆里，好看看德拉科到底在想些什么，但她的大脑明白，她出现在这里只有一个目的。她的手指在其中一个瓶子前停住了。

亚克斯利，多洛霍夫，灰背

1997/12/24

格兰杰住所

她立刻转向冥想盆，确保里面没有其他记忆后，将瓶子一倒而空。确保每一丝记忆都在里面后，她毫不犹豫地将头伸进了里面。

她在一片浓浓迷雾中落到了她家房子前。她能听到沃特斯家的洒水装置吱吱响，就在她左边，有四个蒙面的食死徒，全都看着一栋房子，静静站着。

她扫视着他们。发现就站在她旁边的人，手掌修长白皙，握着一根山楂木魔杖。

即使她知道这四个人没有找到她父母，即使她知道故事的结局，即使她知道他们伤害不到她，赫敏还是感觉恐惧在她四肢流窜。

似乎是又一个赫敏不知道的无声的号令，这四个人动了。德拉科走在最后面，可能是因为他地位最低，年龄最小。赫敏猜测走在队伍第三位的是芬里厄.灰背，因为那人鼻子总是嗅着空气，发出阵阵响声。她最终靠身高，猜测走在第一位的是亚克斯利，后面的是多洛霍夫。

亚克斯利用魔杖打开了门。赫敏还以为他会做一点表演，但只是一个简单的阿拉莫洞开，没有把门把手，连带整扇门崩掉。门打开了，亚克斯利慢慢走了进去。

赫敏想不明白，他们到这只是要杀两个麻瓜。他们这有四个食死徒，而且他们也准备好了战斗。那记忆的标签上写着12/24，他们难道还指望她待在这，等着过圣诞节吗？她和哈利那时应该在戈德里克山谷……

她跟在德拉科身后，听着他的呼吸声。屋子里就像她回去看时的那样——空无一物。

“艹！”多洛霍夫打破了寂静，抓下他的面具。然后他们一下子都动了起来。亚克斯利走向了厨房，多洛霍夫楞了一下跟在他身后。灰背在走廊里走来走去，捕捉着气味。德拉科转向左边，走进了客厅，跑上楼梯。

她想要站在那等一会儿，好看看到底在她家壁炉上的墙壁那发生了什么，但她克制不住地跟在了德拉科身后。跟着血液源头。

他快速上着楼梯，摘下了他的面具——两步一个台阶，正如罗恩过去那样。她短短的腿才爬了一半，他就已经登顶了。她能听到灰背在身后，也跟着德拉科。

德拉科向左边走，急促地喘息着，然后猛地转了个身。这时她刚刚爬到顶，一下子与他面对面，为了躲开他，差点就向后跌倒了。他选择了向右边走去。右边，走向了她儿时的卧室。

她跟着他，回头一瞅，看到灰背也爬了上来，但向左走去，向着她父母的卧室和洗手间走去。

她呼吸急促，害怕自己即将发现的事情，尽管她早就知道他们什么也找不到。

德拉科闯进了门，她紧随其后，脚步声在空荡荡的房间里回响。她能听到另一边走廊尽头，灰背也走进了她父母的卧室，还有楼下，多洛霍夫和亚克斯利翻着橱柜和各种抽屉。

德拉科猛地转了个身，无意的与她面对面。他双眼睁得大大的，扫视着嵌入墙壁的衣橱和书柜——也是这房间是她的房间的原因。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏。

然后突然间，他闭上了双眼，皱着眉头，弯下身子，双手撑在膝盖上，大口放松地呼吸。

她看着他。在她空荡荡的儿时卧室里，他几乎要站不住了，就这样终于拥有了一刻钟属于他自己的时刻，全然不知这样的他还会被人看到。

他站直身，用手掌根部压住了眼睛，急促呼吸着。她从没见过他这样，她不知道这是不是哈利曾经目睹的，桃金娘洗漱室里的那一幕。

他终于把手掌移开了，眼睛依旧紧闭着。他缓缓地深吸一口气，然后慢慢呼出去，张开了眼，然后他气势陡然一转。她看到了那张平静的脸，在角落书店柜台边，问着她为什么在这里工作，而不是在丽痕书店。是那张脸，递给她一杯黄油啤酒，坐在她身旁，几乎要为她讲解她被称作黄金女郎的原因。那张脸，在他上班的第一天，询问她和罗尔夫.斯卡曼德的约会情况，看着艾登护送她走出电梯。那张审视她的脸，当她对一整个电梯里的人大吼出没有与罗恩.韦斯莱订婚。那张脸，她破译不出的那张脸。

“这里没有情况。”他的声音丝滑，镇定地对楼下喊道。他正要走出她的卧室，芬里厄.灰背站在了门口。她为这突然的情况倒抽一口气。

“这间是她的，是不？”灰背脸上的笑让她遍体生寒。

“可能吧。”德拉科回答，试着从灰背身旁挤出去。

“可惜没她气味了。”他抽了抽空气，“我确定她很甜美，而且熟透了。”

赫敏感觉惊恐的泪水无用地涌上了眼角，不由一再地提醒自己，灰背早就死了。她看着德拉科左眼角抽动了一下，但他坚定地从灰背身旁挤了过去，走下楼梯。

她匆匆忙忙地跟着德拉科，感觉灰背也跟了下来。亚克斯利和多洛霍夫已经在客厅里了。

“这里什么也没有。”

“没有任何残留的气味。一定空了好几个月了。”灰背的声音在她背后响起。

“马尔福，”亚克斯利说，德拉科抬头看向他，“把你的手臂给我。”

德拉科看起来有些疑惑，但还是向前走，撸起左胳膊的袖子，露出黑魔标记。赫敏从未在他身上看到过这个标记。亚克斯利大笑着。

“另一只。”亚克斯利抓起德拉科的右胳膊，狠狠划开。德拉科疼痛地叫了一声。

“搞什么？”他拽回胳膊，“你竟敢伤害一名马尔福？” **这才是** 那个德拉科，她上学时认得的。

亚克斯利对他轻蔑地嘲笑说：“没以前那么厉害了，我听说。”亚克斯利用魔杖指着德拉科的胳膊，然后转过身对着她壁炉上方的墙壁施咒。她看着血字一点点出现。当亚克斯利做完，多洛霍夫残忍地笑了起来。

“我们走。”亚克斯利命令道，灰背立刻跟了出去。

多洛霍夫走到德拉科身边，然后用魔杖治愈了亚克斯利划开的伤口。

“这就是你主动申请过来的后果，小崽子。”多洛霍夫向德拉科脚边的地毯上吐了一口唾沫。德拉科直直地站着，看着他。多洛霍夫离开了，赫敏看着德拉科最后看了一眼墙壁，那上面他的血还在流淌。他转过身，她跟着他走了出去。

那三个人已经移形换影走了。沃特斯先生正在挪动他的洒水器，他看到德拉科，面色古怪的瞅了他几眼，然后走进门去。德拉科来回看了看街道，然后面向她家，施了个混淆视听咒。

他消失了，她也跌落出冥想盆，再次站在了昏暗的档案室里。

她检查了下所剩的时间，发现自己正颤抖不已。她才花了八分钟。她松了口气，庆幸自己没花那么多时间。

她快速收好德拉科的记忆，将它重新收回到记忆瓶里，然后妥善放好。在她颤抖的手指合上书架门前，她的视线扫过了另一瓶记忆。

马尔福庄园

1998/3/30

她手指一顿。这就是他们被抓的那晚。也是贝拉特里克斯折磨她的那晚。同样是德拉科拒绝指认他们的那晚。

她看向大门。她还有七分钟。或许。

她一把抽出瓶子，将记忆倒入冥想盆，然后不浪费一秒钟，立刻潜了进去。

德拉科坐在会客厅的一张扶手椅上，正读着书。他很瘦，眼睛四周有些凹陷。卢修斯坐在他对面的一张扶手椅上。

走廊里传来一阵混乱。就是赫敏几周前曾慌乱地跑出去的走廊。纳西莎走了进来，身后跟着灰背和斯卡奥比，然后是一队走得缓慢的囚徒。

对，就是这个时刻。

“怎么回事？”卢修斯站起身。

赫敏看着纳西莎走向德拉科，要求他辨认他们的身份。纳西莎也很单薄，她走得飞快，没有赫敏熟知的那位纳西莎那样优雅。她的声音也没那么柔滑，当她站着时，双手也不是优雅平静地交叠在胸前。可能卢修斯.马尔福的单子不在战争时期奏效吧。

“我不能——我不确定。”德拉科的声音有些破碎。赫敏看到了自己挣脱着枷锁，她的头发乱作一团。德拉科的眼睛一瞬间落到了她头上，但他迅速移开了。

她看着卢修斯和灰背争吵，抢夺发现哈利.波特的荣光，然后卢修斯拽着德拉科来到哈利面前，要他指认。

“我不知道。”德拉科从囚徒面前移开目光，看向站在壁炉边的纳西莎。

纳西莎正在讨论在哈利身上发现的魔杖，然后灰背咆哮了一声，“那这泥巴种呢？”

追捕者将囚犯们调整了下顺序，她发现自己成了房屋的焦点。赫敏能看到她脸上明晃晃的恐惧，不忍心地转过头。

纳西莎期待地走上前，认出了报纸上出现过的赫敏。赫敏总有种被背叛了的感觉，即使她早就知道事情的发展过程了。她看着纳西莎面向德拉科。

“看，德拉科，这是不是那个格兰杰女孩？”

德拉科面向壁炉，背对着屋子。他结结巴巴地说：“我……可能……是吧。”

赫敏向他走去，想要看看他的脸。白纸一张，平静地看着火焰。她抬起头，看到纳西莎正检视着她的儿子，然后放下了自己的双手。纳西莎走了过来，终于，赫敏能够认出她了。德拉科的母亲回来了。

“——德拉科，看看他，”卢修斯大叫着，“这是不是那个亚瑟.韦斯莱的儿子——他叫什么来着？”

“是啊，可能是。”赫敏看着他。纳西莎向他走近，然后将视线落到囚徒们的身上。纳西莎正要开口对德拉科说什么，在出声前，一道声音让赫敏如坠冰窟。

“这是什么？怎么了，茜茜？”

这就是个错误。她应该现在就离开这记忆，立刻，马上。她清晰地知道自己即将看到的事。她剩下的时间也不多了。

贝拉特里克斯.莱斯特兰奇滑进了大厅。赫敏僵硬地愣在了那里，看着卢修斯和她激烈地争吵着谁去召唤伏地魔。德拉科在她身旁，依旧面对着火焰。

贝拉特里克斯注意到武器了。她开始打晕抓捕者了。赫敏知道下一步的动作。她转过身，就要离开，就要离开这压抑的冥想盆记忆，可她注意到了德拉科的颤抖。纳西莎将一只手放到了他肩上，而他瑟缩了一下。

“德拉科，把这些垃圾给我扔出去，”贝拉特里克斯指着几具无法动弹的抓捕者说道，“如果你没胆子解决掉他们，那就把他们扔到花园里等我处理。”

德拉科正要遵照执行，纳西莎止住了他，“你怎么敢这样对德拉科——”

“安静！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫着，“现在情况比你能想象的要严重得多，茜茜！我们现在有个非常严重的问题！”

当他的姨命令他时，德拉科转过了身，他仍旧站在火焰旁，只是现在面对屋子了。故事进展到她无法接受的那部分了，但她就是无法将视线从德拉科身上拉开。他的视线游移着，无法在一个地方停留。

她听到贝拉特里克斯命令灰背把男孩们运到楼下。她转身看到她自己孤零零站在大厅中央，被贝拉特里克斯围绕着扫视着。在远处看着发生在她身上的这一切，有种诡异的满足感，就好像她可以假装站在那里的是别人。卢修斯走到纳西莎身旁站定，就好像腾出给贝拉特里克斯折腾的地方一样。赫敏和三个马尔福一起，站在壁炉旁，想着，如果现在从一旁看，一定是副极其诡异的画面了吧。

“ **钻心刻骨！** ”

她看到纳西莎被吓了一跳，差点把手放到胸口上，但很快调整回了原来的姿态。卢修斯紧闭着嘴巴。德拉科的眼睛痛苦得扭曲，但他一动不动。

她还在尖叫。她不能看向自己，但她知道自己跪下了。

贝拉特里克斯对她怒吼着，质问她武器的问题。她听到自己求饶的声音。然后钻心刻骨咒的电流声出现，她再度哀嚎了起来。

纳西莎咽了口唾沫。这回的咒语时间要长一些。卢修斯低着头，看起来有些不悦。她还在尖叫。

她右手边有一声抽气，赫敏转过头，看到德拉科转过身，再度面向着壁炉。他手抬起，死死抓着装饰斗篷，似乎在勉力支撑着自己。他双眼紧闭，绝望地吸着气。他的肩膀颤动着，另一只手压在胃部。眼睛死死闭紧，就像之前那样。

她看着纳西莎靠近他。她走得非常慢，害怕被发现一般，轻轻地说：“西弗勒斯说什么了。”她声音轻柔，手放到他肩膀上，轻揉着。

赫敏看着德拉科深吸一口气，又呼了出去，睁开双眼。她看到他眼里的墙建了起来，拦住了他的情感，明白这是大脑封闭术。德拉科转过身，面对她失去知觉的身体瘫倒在地面上，他的姨蹲坐着，正要抽出她的匕首。

她看着他化成了岩石一般一动不动地看着她尖叫，这次是因为匕首刺进了她的胳膊。

赫敏看向纳西莎，她眼睛垂下，她旁边站着卢修斯，他在看着德拉科。他仔细观察着儿子，目光在德拉科和她瘫倒在地上的身体间游移，几秒钟前他才看过他崩溃的样子。卢修斯叹了口气，将手托在了下巴下面，仿佛全屋子里，他面对的问题是最复杂头痛的。

房间开始旋转，她被拉了出来。

管理服务部档案室昏暗的房间出现在眼前，哈利就站在那。

“赫敏，时间到了！”他迅速地收起银色流转的记忆，将它放回到柜子里。她愣愣的站着看着他动作，呼吸急促。她耳边还回荡着她凄厉的尖叫，还有那挫败绝望的吸气声。哈利收拾好转身看她。

“怎么样？找到答案了吗？”

她面对着他，双眼直直看着他碧绿的双眼。她甩甩头，想要把所有碎片拼凑到一起。

“他会救我的。”


	23. 第二十三章

第二十三章

她深吸口气。坚硬的书封面抵进她的手掌，她睁开眼，看着医务室的木头大门。

她应该回去，舒适地坐在公共休息室，忘掉，甚至都记不起她曾经有过这么荒唐的念头。

远方走廊传来一阵脚步声，要是被人看到，她这样傻呆呆的站在医务室门口，怀里还紧抱着一本书，她会被人笑死的。她迅速走进医务室，大门在她身后合好。

几张病床上，薄荷绿色的床帘拉着，庞弗雷夫人办公室的灯光还亮着。病床后排有人在呻吟，赫敏偷偷看了一眼，是个一年级新生紧紧搂着自己的胳膊，眼睛闭得紧紧的。她沿着病床向前走，左看看右看看。在右排的第四张病床上，她找到了他。

他金色的发丝乱乱的，有一些汗湿了打在前额上，两颊因发烧红扑扑的，双眉紧锁。但他安静地睡着了。现在她不必和他说话了，不用看他咆哮，不用听他奚落，宽慰在她血管里流淌。

她更靠近了一步，看到那张拉到他胸膛的薄被单下面，他睡衣衬衫没有扣紧，现在敞开了怀，能看到从他左边锁骨上起，有一道深深的红痕，一直向下延伸到薄被单下面。

她倒吸了一口气，这声音在空旷的大厅里回响，呼应着远处那名一年级学生的呻吟声。她将双唇抿紧，保持安静，向他慢慢走近，小心地把他身上的被单往下拉。那道伤痕跨过了他的胸前，从他心脏下方的位置划过，然后延伸到他肚脐的上方。伤口上亮晶晶的，敷满了庞弗雷夫人的药膏。赫敏感觉嘴唇有些颤抖。

“来结束这一切，格兰杰小姐？”

她手里的被单滑落，差点拿不住怀里的书，慢慢转过了身。西弗勒斯 . 斯内普在床尾盘着胳膊站着，袍子裹得严严实实，他漆黑的眼睛审视着她。

“我——对不起，我只是……给马尔福捎笔记。”他扬起一边眉毛，她紧张地漫无章法地说，“他没来上课，还有我知道他这样会落下的，所以我 - 我想要帮他整理下课程笔记，还有那些教授划的重点——”

“如果是你接下了帮马尔福先生记笔记的任务，那么今天课后帕金森小姐带来的是什么？”他头点了点马尔福病床边上的矮柜，上面放着一沓纸还有几本书。赫敏脸上一红。

“涂鸦还有一些情书，我相信。”她试着语气里不带一点嘲讽，平静地看着教授阴沉的脸，“但是如果您，马尔福的学院长，觉得 **潘西** **. ** ** 帕金森 ** 的笔记比我的强，那么我相信那些就足够了，就不需要我的了——显然。”

斯内普嘴唇扭动了一下，伸出手，向她要笔记。她眨了眨眼，将怀抱的书和笔记递了过去。他快速翻着她的笔记，检查着，突然间，德拉科的身体动了一下。他背上拱弓成了弓形，双手紧握成拳，踢了踢腿。斯内普面无表情，只又翻了一页笔记。

“他……他还好吗，教授？”

斯内普一下子合上了书，对她皱着眉头，“哦，我真是喜欢格兰芬多的愧疚。”他脸转过去，看着德拉科身体扭动着，但还沉睡着，“是的。反制咒语还要几天才能彻底治好他。白藓会治好他大部分的伤口。”

她看着德拉科的手指死死拽着身下的床单，但手还保持在他身侧的位置。他的手腕应该是被咒语固定住了，她察觉，因为要避免他无意间抓到伤口。他的脸皱了起来，因为伤痛，她身体里有一种迫切的需求，想要坐到他床边，用手指抚平他皱起的眉头。

“就是这些了吗，格兰杰小姐？”

她被这丝滑的声音一惊，转过头发现斯内普目光剖析般的看着她。哈利曾告诉过她，被斯内普钻进脑袋里看你的思想的感觉，所以赫敏确定他现在没用摄魂取念。

“是的，”她转过身，从斯内普身边离开。

“除非你想让我帮你给马尔福先生捎个口信——？”

“不。我——谢谢您。我现在就回格兰芬多塔了。”她匆匆忙忙走向大门，钻了出去，骂着自己怎么突然间有那些荒谬的想法。

“他会救我的。”

哈利一脸茫然地看着她，“好吧……”他抓住她的胳膊，拉着她离开，“虽然不明白你在说什么，但我们必须走了。”他将隐形衣披到她身上，抓着她无形的胳膊。

哈利领着她出去，她听到鞋子踏在地上的声音，能感觉到腿在迈着，但她不知道自己脑袋里都在想着什么。她还是能听到尖叫声还有抽气声。

哈利用一系列复杂的她都不太清楚的魔咒将门封好。她的脉搏像刚刚跑完长跑。脚步声从走廊深处传来，她整理下自己的思绪，赶紧往脚上施了个 **无声无息** 。哈利赶紧朝着她应该在的地方说：“有机会就走，我一会儿回去找你。”

然后蒙哥马利出现在转角，一边整理着自己的袖子，“一切顺利吗？”

“是的，和平常一样无聊。”

走廊里充满了腐败了的烟草味道，蒙哥马利一靠近他们，赫敏就从他身边钻了出去，顺着她记忆中的迷宫向外走。

她终于又回到了那间小办公室在的第二层，然后沿着一排排连着的隔间向前走。她有点呼吸困难，非常想钻进一个空的隔间里，直接脱下隐形衣，但她知道自己不能就这样突然间出现在那里。

她经过了凯特.贝尔的隔间，在她啪地打开一包零食时，飞快地走了过去。在经过窄窄的那间会议室走廊前，她放慢了脚步。会议室的门没关。

德拉科坐在里面，他背对着门。她走了进去，绕过桌子想看看他，她小心地从他右肩靠近。他唇角向下，正专注地研究一张地图。

他摩挲着下巴。

她想着他在她房子里的模样。站在楼上，他先是向左转，然后又选择向右走。他怎么知道她的房间在右边？

她想着他在她卧室里的模样，慌张地冲进门里，尽管他早就知道整栋房子都是空的。他是害怕找到什么吗？还是害怕 **找不到** 什么？

她想着他在他家壁炉前的模样，颤抖着，一次又一次重建着他眼底里不知碎裂了多少次的“墙”。

现在，她静静专注地看着他，看着他在会议室的办公桌前，深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢叹息。他的发丝落在前额，让她有些克制不住双手，着迷地想要帮他顺到脑后去。

她真的竭尽所能，想要解开这个谜题，这个名为德拉科.马尔福的谜。直到现在，他还是和以前一样的难懂，一样的陌生。

好像感觉到了什么，他猛地抬起头。他转过肩，看向门口。他眯了眯眼睛，听着周遭的声音，能看出他头脑正在运转。

差不多过了三十秒钟，他站直，她屏住了呼吸。他走向大门，她静静地离他远了一点。她看到他探出头看了看走廊，向左望了望，然后向右望，终于他回来，低头看着地面，思索着。

他突然抬起头看着她。她发誓他真的在看她。但接着，他眼睛看向她身后墙上的某一点，然后他深深吸了口气，又看向门外，眼底里有着化不开的情绪。

一阵脚步声，“下午好，马尔福！”是罗伯兹欢快的声音。

她看着德拉科微微笑着，“下午好，先生。格兰杰在这吗？”

赫敏不由吸了一口气，然后慌张地捂住了嘴。

“格兰杰？呃，没有吧，你需要她吗？”罗伯兹的身影隐隐从门口透出。

“不，不用，没什么。我只是以为我看见她了。”

什么，怎么能？

“我可以叫她上来。你俩……”罗伯兹压低了声音，“你俩的事处理得怎么样了？”

“呃，不怎么样。最好还是不要让我俩一起工作了。谢谢你。”

赫敏眨眨眼。对着地面紧紧皱起眉。这就解释了为什么这两周来，她都没再被叫到楼上来。德拉科在那场意外后，就不想再和她一起工作了。

罗伯兹在祝他今天愉快后就走了。德拉科依旧站在门口，眼睛闪烁着光。他又吸了口气，望着门外，扭了扭脖子，然后坐回到椅子上。

她小心地顺着门溜了出去，一路小跑，进到电梯左侧的那间小办公室。她把隐形衣一把拽下，大口喘着气。她鼻子贴向自己的衣服，仔细闻着。她没有喷香水，而且她也没有体味——感谢上帝。

她唯一能闻到的就是她的头发上的味道。她的洗发香波。

他会救她， **而且** 他认出了她发丝的味道。

赫敏靠着墙缓缓坐下，然后一下子昏了过去。

她当天晚上决定把马尔福之墙清空。

是时候了。她已经得到了当她整理这面墙时，追寻的答案。她刚刚拿下她生日当天的报纸时——就是德拉科去阿兹卡班探访卢修斯那张——金妮到家了。

她冲进赫敏的卧室，瞪大了眼，里面满是喜悦和好奇，然后她泄气一般什么也没说。赫敏对她点点头作为招呼。金妮看着她将剪报一张张小心叠好，再次收回到床头柜里。

她不知道该对她说些什么。

**我之前错了。所有猜测都错了。**

**我现在感觉又愧疚又肮脏，罪恶地潜入进他的思维，还有他的内心中。**

**我觉得德拉科** **.** **马尔福可能真的在乎我。**

**我刚刚亲眼目睹我自己被折磨。我仍能听到自己的尖叫声。**

她不知道自己该从何说起。

金妮看着她的表情，然后转头看向马尔福之墙，现在已经处理了一半了。她对着地板皱着眉，然后走向墙的另一边，就是最近的报纸报道和影像资料，然后开始将它们拿下来，一张接着一张。她们安静做着，直到在墙的中部再次遇见。

在所有东西都收拾好后，她终于对金妮开口讲述。虽然墙上还留着一些字迹没被消除，它们就像一张嘲笑的壁纸在那贴着。在她慢慢讲述完那两个记忆后，金妮眼睛瞪得大大的看着她。

“他对你撒谎了。”她的声音很轻柔肯定，就像她刚才说的是极其重要的事。

“什么时候？”赫敏笑了。

“一直以来。”

赫敏看着她。金妮又再度审视着现在空了的墙，她站起身，走向时间线上赫敏标记着35,000的点。金妮用手指勾勒着数字的轮廓。赫敏看着金妮的眼睛扫向时间线后面，她又走到门口，顺着时间线，读着一件件事件上潦草的笔记。她读过霍格沃兹战役，读过马尔福庄园，最后停在圣诞夜那天——1997那年的。

“他主动申请的？”金妮看着那日期说。

“多洛霍夫是这么说的。”

“ **这** 就是他对你隐瞒的信息。”

赫敏看着她。金妮闭着眼睛在自己脑海里捋着时间线。她时而看看墙，时而看着地面，视线游移，最后看了看墙，猛地转过身，盯着她，双眼里的光芒璀璨。

“所以……他爱你。”

赫敏的心飞了起来，但她又小心地将它关回牢笼里。

“他……他发现房子是空的时，看起来很宽慰。不论到底是不是出于他关心那里的住户，还是他单纯开心那天不必杀戮——”

“住户？格兰杰！”金妮叫了起来，“他径直冲进你的卧室！这还不是铁证如山？”

“这——这是，当然，一种可能！但也可能——”

金妮抬起双手，“不。没有可能。我不会让你只觉得这是什么可能性。”金妮和她一起坐到床上，握住她的手，“赫敏，卢修斯.马尔福是对的。”金妮扬起一边眉毛，眼睛眨了眨，就好像这句话伤到了她，“德拉科向他纯血祖母求助，想要35,000的金加隆，作为后备计划来拯救一个麻瓜种女孩，一个他甚至都没跟她约过会的女孩。”金妮向后仰着坐，眼睛瞪得大大的，“梅林啊，他还挺尿性。”

赫敏为她粗俗的用词皱了皱鼻子，然后站起身，在房间里踱步。

“我……我明白你想要说的，金。我承认这点……就是卢修斯.马尔福 **似乎** 是对的，德拉科喜……有一点喜欢我。”她看向红发妹，“但这都是那时候的事。谁知道他现在怎么想的。”

金妮呻吟了一声，从床上跳起来，打开床头柜，拿出她们刚刚整理好放起来的文章。她抽出一张展开，抻着胳膊怼在赫敏面前。

“ **我** 知道！ **我** 知道他现在是怎么想的！”

赫敏看着他们在福特斯特餐厅吃午饭时的那张照片。德拉科的手自然抬起护着她，引领她穿过马路。德拉科目不转睛地看着她，而她和纳西莎谈着话。德拉科的轻松笑容，还有他对她调皮地眨眼，就在他护送她回到角落书店时。这些事感觉好像过了一辈子。她怎么样才能回到那时，那样轻松愉快的时刻？

“但是现在，他在和别人约会。和 **很多人** 同时！”赫敏拿过报道，将它叠好放回到床头柜里。

“好吧，那就告诉他，你想要把你的名字填到那张名单上面！”金妮从赫敏床上跳起来，挺胸站直。让她想起在霍格沃兹最后那个学年，不由微微笑。

一声噼啪和唰啦从壁炉那传来，是哈利，打了声招呼。

“沏点茶，波特！”金妮对他叫到，“还有开瓶酒！我们要计划一下啦！”

“哦，知道了。”哈利小声嘀咕的声音从起居室传来。

赫敏之后花了半个小时给哈利讲那些记忆。好吧，事实上是金妮做了大部分讲解，还顺道把她笃定的认知加了进去。赫敏坐在吧台那的小桌子边，喝着金妮强硬塞给她的酒。

哈利一边安静地喝着茶，一边思索着。赫敏能从他脸上看到他竭力地开动脑筋，战后他嘴唇边已经淡化了的纹路，又再度浮现。金妮则毫不在意地一直说着，不停地给他灌输她臆想的画面。赫敏不怪她。毕竟她没在那。她没在德拉科和食死徒们出现在赫敏家里想要抓他们时，待在戈德里克山谷。她没在马尔福庄园，也没在那片海滩上。她没见过多比瘦小的身体渐渐僵硬的样子，不知道这幅画面是如何雕刻进哈利和赫敏的脑海里。

“所以该动起来了，”金妮说，把赫敏从自己的想法中拉了出来，“是时候撮合啦！”

“他不是跟那个保加利亚女孩约会呢吗？”哈利问道，拿起茶杯。

“是的，”赫敏回答，“而且她很棒。”

“好啦，不要说这些了。”金妮给她又倒了些酒，“卡嘉什么的无关紧要。哈利，”她转过身看着他，“作为一个男人……有没有可能和一个女孩约会，但同时爱着另一个女孩？”金妮双手放在屁股上。

哈利来来回回看着她们两个，最后眼睛落到金妮身上，“我怎么感觉这是个坑。”

“才没有，回答问题快点的，波特。我知道你爱我。”

“我……好吧，是的。这么做非常差劲，不过。”

金妮灿烂地笑了：“而德拉科.马尔福是个差劲的家伙，非常好！就是这么回事！”

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，大口喝了一口酒。她想着，或许将来有机会，她要试一下只靠自己，解决她的情感疑团。

“所以，”金妮接着说，“马尔福想要赫敏。赫敏想要马尔福。我觉得接下来已经显而易见了。”

“可是……”哈利小声嘀咕，她俩都看向他。

“什么‘可是’？”金妮强横地说。

哈利一副希望自己刚才没有开口的模样，“可是……你俩最后一次对话上说了什么？”

赫敏眨眨眼：“我……我周二时在电梯遇到他了。我问他工作怎么样，然后祝他工作愉快。”

“在这之前呢？”哈利瑟缩一下。赫敏更加困惑了。

“是马库斯.弗林特的事，对不？”金妮坐到桌子旁，“那回他对她扑到他身上反应强烈！”

“是的，不过……”哈利吸了一口气。赫敏希望他不要磨叽了直接讲出来。“你是不是有过暗暗控诉他……给你下药，占你便宜？”

“但她后来道歉了。这应该不算事了。”金妮困惑地摇了摇头。赫敏来回看着他俩，热切地在自己面前讨论着她。

“好吧，不过毕竟有这事。他知道你认为他有责任。”

她感觉到胃部装了块石头，渐渐下沉，“不，没……我是说——”她开口。

“好吧，让我们略过这个小问题，就算你‘修好’了。”哈利站起身，金妮瞪着他，对他的反驳有点不悦，“那在这之前发生了什么？”

“我指责他把血液洒到我父母房子的墙上。”她看着桌面，顺着哈利想着他想挑明的事。

“不，不对。不是他洒的，”金妮说，“ **而且** 我们现在都知道事情当时不是这样——”

“对，但是 **马尔福** 不知道她知道这些，因为 **这** 会毁了赫敏和我不久前的秘密任务——”

“那又怎么样？！她可以不经意地提起来，然后告诉他，她不信他会伤害她或是她父母，万一他找到——”

“她试试看！”哈利展开胳膊在身侧挥舞着强调，“这不能弥补她曾经为此控诉了他，已经认定他可能——”

“我明白了，哈利。”赫敏看着双手，脸皱着。哈利是对的。情况糟透了。

“还有不要忘了，”哈利又说，语气轻柔，“在那之前还发生了什么。”

赫敏猛地抬起头。

“什么？”金妮语气不佳地说，“那之前不就是卢修斯.马尔福。”

“那之前，”赫敏说，感觉心里空出了一个大洞，风呼呼地狂吹，“我告诉他母亲，我不会嫁给他。”

金妮张嘴想要争执，但最后无奈地闭上了。她说：“可能，纳西莎还没来得及告诉他呢？”

赫敏悲伤地笑了笑。

“当然，我不是德拉科.马尔福，”哈利说，“感谢梅林，”他嘀咕了一句，“我也不是纯血种，斯莱特林，该死的混蛋。但作为一个 **男的** ……”哈利深吸一口气，紧紧看着她的双眼，“我认为你俩之间已经玩完了。”

赫敏看着双手，感觉心口在不停抽搐。

“好啦，好吧。那我们要做的就是再开一局！”金妮气势恢宏地自信说，明显不是很明白那句话里的麻瓜用语。

怎样让德拉科.马尔福再次爱上她。她看着账簿，敲着羽毛笔。如果她能搞明白他第一次是怎么爱上她的就好了。她靠着角落书店的柜台，看着来来往往的巫师们在书架之间穿梭。她已经乱七八糟的想东想西快一个小时了。像是向罗伯兹申请参加更多的任务，给纳西莎.马尔福写信。绑架……

她瞅了一眼她给他写的信的草稿。兰斯.盖斯沃斯最新的系列书籍中的第二本，要等到五月份才会发售。就算是预定的单子通常也只是提前三个月开始统计，所以现在还差 **六个月** 的时候就给他写信，询问他要不要在这儿预定这本书的话，似乎有点太过了。

不行，她要找到一种更加稀松平常的方式来修复他们的感情，不过要赶在下周五前，他在魔法部的最后一天。要不然她没有和他联系的合理借口了，不论如何她都要在这周内做点什么，做点吸引他注意力的事。但不惹人怀疑。

她望向窗外的鹅卵石街道，然后浑身一震，因为看到了德拉科.马尔福。他深吸一口气，然后把手搭在了大门把手上。难道她内心的召唤术生效了？

她赶紧低头看账簿，然后发现了她刚写了一半的给他的信。她匆忙地将它团成一团，扔进了垃圾桶，然后装作自然地合上账簿，将它收好，最后抬头。随意地。

“下午好。”她让自己的目光自然看向他，看着他一步步优雅地走向柜台。她装作惊讶地样子：“哦，你好啊。”

“格兰杰。”他点点头作为回应，她因这一句腿一软，那句 **格兰杰** 的回忆再度在她耳畔回响。

“你……你来取预定书籍吗？”她看向摆预定书籍的架子，心里清楚那上面没有记在马尔福或是布莱克名下的书。

“呃，不是，”他说。她回过头看他，装出最无邪的表情。“我是来……可能就是借本书。”

他挎着一个斜着背的小挎包，看起来无比像一名麻瓜大学的教授。赫敏不知道自己该为他这副模样欣喜，还是着迷。

“太棒了。”她指尖都能感觉到自己狂乱的心跳，他就在这。她疯了地想把他留下来。“这儿事实上……姆……”她走出柜台，向休息区左边的一摞书走去，“从你上次来后，进了一批新书。”

她领着他走向小说区，感觉到他在她身后沉稳的脚步。梅林啊，她不知道自己该做些什么了。

“有本新小说发行了，背景是基于一本1980年代出版的麻瓜书。”她停在一扇书架前，拍了拍书脊，“反乌托邦的未来，婚姻法，还有强制怀孕的法条。”她偷偷瞥了他一眼，发现他专注地看着她，“我觉得麻瓜版的更有趣点，不过这边没人听过这本书，所以……”

她说不下去了，耸耸肩，顺着书架向下走。有几个人在小说区转来转去的，一名年轻的女巫坐在一旁的扶手椅上，好奇地打量着他俩。赫敏手指划过一排书钉，看到他还跟在她后面。

“还有这边。菲尼亚斯.伯恩终于向 **小说** 下手了，真可怕。我还没能鼓起勇气读呢，不过莫蒂跟我说，还算是一本不错的阴暗系恐怖小说，如果你感兴趣的话……”

她咬咬嘴唇，想着自己现在看起来一定很蠢，引领他逛了一遍书店，就好像他从来没来过这一样。能自己找书看的人之中，还没有第二个人像这样被领着逛，挨个介绍新书的吧。

她表现得有点过头了。她应该再给他介绍最后一本书，然后剩下的让他自己看。她都不能去看他的表情了，害怕他直接看透她的伪装。

“我想向你介绍最后一本书……呃……”她转过一个转角，终于能松口气，因为这里没有别人了。她想躲开那名年轻女巫的窥探，简直都要疯了，“在这儿。”她从书架底部抽出一本书，“这是关于查德威克.布特的最新传记。我给特里.布特写过信，想看看写这本书的作者有没有取得他的许可，不过我还在等他回复。”

她视线从书上移开，而他的还在书上。他抬起头，唇角带着隐隐一丝坏笑看着她。

“这三本各一本。”

她咽了口唾沫，看着他眸色转深，“真的吗？呃……太好啦。”她微笑，想要维持自己专业的姿态，“我——我是说……我可不想强迫你买这些。”她笑起来，声音听起来有点怪怪的，“非常欢迎你借阅，当然了。”

“不，不，”他说，从她颤抖的手上抽出那本传记，然后开始读书背面的介绍。她有点记不起上一次他直呼她名字的时刻了。

“我会……我去拿那两本书，那就柜台见。”她从他身旁穿过，在这紧窄的空间，她的臀部感觉擦过了他的大腿。她抓起刚刚向他介绍的两本书，努力忽略一旁一直观察他俩，现在对着她书页偷笑的女巫。

她向柜台走去，一路平息着自己紧促的呼吸。她拿出账簿，正记着，听到他靠了过来。

“我事实上想问你点事。”他说。

她抬头看他，他睫毛颤动着看着桌面。她呼吸困难，脉搏加速，思绪乱飞。

“任何事。”

哦，天啊。哦，天啊，赫敏。她的声音终于柔和了一点，没被欲望压沉，也没被渴望压低。不过她的回答好蠢。

他再次抬起头看着她，表情是一片空白。大脑封闭术。他再一次把她关在外面。

“你认识昆汀.马格里斯吗？”

这不是她预计中的问题。

“那个狼人领袖？”她说，看着他点点头，“我好像认识。他来过几次办公室，战后，他想让我还有哈利帮忙，把他介绍给泰迪.卢平认识……”她又有点碎叨了，“你问这个干嘛？”

“我想把他发展成我的客户。好吧，是他和他的族人。”德拉科抓了抓下巴，看向一旁。“他一直……无视我给他发的猫头鹰。我有点怀疑是不是因为我的名字，我的声誉。”他下巴收紧，“我和灰背的恩怨。”

赫敏看着愧疚染上他的脸庞，芬里厄.灰背在她卧室里嗅来嗅去的样子在她眼前浮现。

“我明白了，”并不，“好吧，昆汀很少离开他的族人。有可能是你的信没邮到他那？”

“哦，肯定到了。”德拉科嘴唇发紧地笑了笑，“说‘无视’是美化了一下，他明确地让我知道，他对见我一面根本不感兴趣。”

她点点头，手指绕着羽毛笔。

“是不是因为钱。他们可能付不起向你咨询的费用。狼人们很难赢得或是保住工作——”

“这正是我们奋斗的目标。狼人们享有平等的权利。反歧视法案。”

她猛地呼出一口气，“反歧视法案？”她遇到了他的目光，知道她现在的表情一定是非常惊讶。为狼人争取权益的斗争由来已久，金斯莱告诉过她，不久后有一场相关审查的听证会，如果有像德拉科这样的人加入，还有他手下的咨询团队……再加上真正懂行的法律顾问……

他眼睛扫过她的脸，然后看向桌子，好像他忽然间不好意思了一般。

“我只是需要一个‘加入许可’，”他说，“一个推荐。”

“当然了。”她有点上不来气，“我会帮你给昆汀写信的。”

“你会帮忙？”他眼睛灼伤了她，她点点头，“我有……拿着……”他低头翻着他书生气的斜挎包，然后拿出了一本皮革面的档案夹，“这是提议文件。如果你想亲自过一遍的话。”

她从他手中接过，感觉手指迫不及待，为自己能有机会加入到这个伟大的行动，成为一份子而紧张，“我周一会把它还给你。”

他点点头，“谢谢你，格兰杰。”

**格兰杰** 。记忆中的气息回荡在耳畔。

她微笑，将档案夹收好，然后继续填写他要买的书的信息。可能这就是他唯一合理地过来向她寻求帮助的办法，来这里买三本书。但赫敏对此一点怨言也没有。

她一直看着账簿，状似随意地问道：“这周五你同伴会给你开个庆祝会吗？”

“呃，不会。我不觉得会。”

她抬头看着他，随手将落到脸颊上的发丝捋到一旁，“不应该啊，”她说，“哈利和我会为你庆祝的。”

他眼睛里的光芒闪烁，她感觉她等待那些光芒，就像等了一辈子。他终于卸下了防备。

“你……不用麻烦的。”

“我们当然要，”她露齿一笑，“我们会对你做点真的让你尴尬的事，例如往你脸上扔一整个蛋糕。”

他缩了缩脖子，“这肯定是麻瓜传统。”

“当然。”她大笑着，她的心跳得如此之快，让她感觉自己是在玩火，“我们周五下班见？就在你结束工作后。”她朝着火焰一往无前，让她感觉自己应该减速了，“我会让哈利帮忙在二楼宣传。如果你想的话，可以带卡嘉一起来。”

就像当头一盆冰水拍在了脸上。

“或是诺埃尔，”她努力笑笑，感觉脸皮扯得疼，“或是你原本的周五女孩。”她试着发出了一声短促的笑，把他的三本书放进包里。

她不能抬头看他的表情。知道他现在正看着她。

“等你读完那本恐怖小说，一定要告诉我怎么样哦。我觉得我自己是读不下来了。”她将包递给他。

他接过，说：“谢谢你肯帮我给昆汀.马格里斯写信。”

她看着他的眼睛，“当然。任何你需要的。”

看着他的坏笑，她感觉热度渐渐烧上了脸颊，“小心，格兰杰，”他说，她看着他眼中的光芒闪烁，“我可能会顺着你的杆向上爬。”

噗地一声，她没控制住笑了。她咬咬嘴唇，感觉自己看起来就是个彻底的傻瓜。她抿紧双唇，但无法克制脸颊的烧灼，看着他转过身，大步走出了角落书店。

她飘在空中度过了剩下的一天。她飘着回到了家。她飘着走进了卧室，然后发现床上有两封信。一定是金妮帮她收的。一封是乳白色的信封，上面用完美的斜体字写着赫敏.简.格兰杰小姐。另一封只简单地写着H.G.。真是奇怪。

她先打开了那封乳白色的，认出了纳西莎.马尔福的笔迹。

亲爱的赫敏，

纳西莎和德拉科 . 马尔福诚挚地邀请您，光临每年一度的马尔福新年夜晚会，同时正式庆祝马尔福咨询公司成立。

信封里还装着几张其他的纸条，比如一张R.S.V.P.表格，还有如何通过飞卢过来的说明。但她全部的心神都被上面“亲爱的赫敏”吸引住了。

她对着短短的斜体字微笑。或许事情可以就这样回到原位。她刚和德拉科说过话——甚至可以说是，调情——然后纳西莎又称她为亲爱的。她想象着自己穿着盛大美丽的裙子，让金妮帮她画一个华丽的妆容，然后让德拉科肆意妄为，对她做“任何他需要的”。

她脸红着，咬着嘴唇，然后打开了另一封信封，从里面抽出了几样东西。

她的心猛然停住了，身体开始颤抖，她认出了上面的笔迹。那字体和她在阿兹卡班金属桌上的单子上看到得一模一样。

格兰杰小姐，

我写信给麦谢丽夫人，吃惊地发现她还没有开始和你的课程。

我也写信给特鲁斯戴尔小姐，伯纳德夫人，和杜波依斯先生，发现你也没有计划和安排去上舞蹈课，室内装饰课，或是主持课。

按照我的理解，你还没有和我的儿子开始恋爱关系。但如果你想要和他开始一段关系，你心里也清楚，我们一致同意你需要改进一些地方。

如果你对成为我儿子的优雅的新娘不感兴趣的话，那么恐怕我也要重新考虑要不要撤回，分割德拉科继承权和他的婚姻义务绑定的决定了。很遗憾，这可能会影响德拉科的商业计划。我曾希望他重新开始，成为这个世界的领袖，但也许他还没有准备好。

不用费心狡辩，使我们双方都尴尬。我早就用我的双眼看到了种种证据，格兰杰小姐，我认为你应该从我儿子的世界里消失得彻底一些。

卢修斯 . 马尔福

双手颤抖，她将信扔到一旁，看到了附在后面的几张照片。她看着自己急切地扑到德拉科的怀里，在那个昏暗肮脏的小巷里，她手指纠缠他发丝，她嘴唇亲吻他脖颈。她将照片惊惧地一扔，划过了屋子，落到走廊上。然后发现下一张，是德拉科将她困住，压在墙壁与他之间，她饥渴地吮吻着他的手腕。

手里的照片落了一地，她跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室，大口喘着气。


	24. 第二十四章

第二十四章

卢修斯.马尔福很狡猾。

赫敏胡思乱想着，从卧室窗户向外望。开始下雨了。

她终于结束了哀叹和哭泣，怒气冲冲地回到了卧室，房间里的灯随着她失控的魔法一闪一闪的。

她不会就此妥协，她想着。她不会像一个不知所措的女学生一样任人摆布。她要给卢修斯.马尔福回一封信，详细写明她不愿变成他儿子完美新娘的躯壳。她和德拉科就要开始约会了，而且他们会结婚—— **不会** 在马尔福的后花园举办，感谢提议但驳回——然后他们会有一堆孩子，而他俩的孩子中， **没有一个** 会是金色头发的，因为这是 **该死的隐性基因，卢修斯** 。最后，她发誓会让每一名棕发马尔福娃娃，都不会正确地握勺子，不会懂如何平衡收支，更不会跳什么交谊舞，或者任何其他的东西！

她愤怒地翻着包，寻找着羽毛笔和笔记本。就在这时，她看到了它。

那个承载了德拉科.马尔福改变世界的梦想的皮革制档案夹。

现在，她坐在床上，向窗外呆呆地望，档案夹大开着摊放在腿上。她早就从头到尾细细阅读过一遍了，还用手指描摹文件上他雅致的笔迹。他真的很用心，考虑到了所有事，你能清晰地看到他下的功夫。狼人历史，当前面对的困难，还有解决问题的方案，他都做了细致的考察。

皮革档案夹的第五页里，有一张法律分析。他找到了现行狼人法律的漏洞，由此，他规划了马尔福咨询公司将会怎样针对这个漏洞与威森加摩展开斗争。

第七页是一些研究假设，关于狼人群体应该采取哪些措施来加强论断。还有如何让哈利.波特，运用自己的名声来维护雷姆斯.卢平，以及如何阐述卢平在教授黑魔法防御课时的杰出表现。德拉科不知怎么得知了，卢平教会了十三岁时的哈利呼神唤卫的魔咒，因此他打算利用这一点加强己方优势。

最后一页里是一些私人笔记。她吃惊地看到了他手写的潦草字迹还有他令人折服的智慧。吃惊于他竟然让她看到这些。其中有一个不成熟的想法和威森加摩今年春天时通过的麻瓜出身巫师法案有关，这个法案规定了每一家企业的员工中必须有一定比例的麻瓜种巫师，由此德拉科考虑能否对狼人出台类似的法律。她仔细阅读了他的潦草字迹，找到了他没有把这个想法纳入前面规划里的原因：

这点是否应该狼人独享？另外，其他物种群体是否想要享有同样的权利——如果我们能代表他们的话。

赫敏失神的看着前方已经好一会儿了，想象着如果有其他物种按照一定比例加入到了威森加摩……如果我们能代表他们的话。

太精彩了。 **他** 真是才华横溢。她发自内心地想要尽自己一切的可能，来帮助他达成他的目标。

她会寄给昆汀.马格里斯一封精彩的介绍信。她会让他明白马尔福咨询公司的重要，而且她之后会全心全意地支持德拉科.马尔福。

她会给卢修斯.马尔福写信。她会平心静气地解释那些看起来可疑的照片，只是一些误会，是一场阴差阳错。她还会保证以后尽量和德拉科保持距离，除非不得已一同出席一些公众场合，或是其他什么商业活动需要。她会通知卢修斯，她接受了纳西莎新年晚会的邀请，因此当她出席时，不会引发更多的误会了。

如果这些他都不满意的话——赫敏抹去脸上滑下的一滴泪水——她会同意一月份开始和麦谢丽夫人上课。她会恳求他再好好考虑一下，不要收回他的继承权。

赫敏看着雨滴打在窗户玻璃上，模糊了外面的世界，和其他雨滴一起滑落，消失不见。

** 任何你需要的。 **

周一时，她请凯特.贝尔帮她把皮质档案夹还给了他，告诉凯特，当他离开桌子时，把档案夹放到他椅子上就好。她还在第一页里加了一份她写给昆汀.马格里斯的信的副本。

她告诉哈利，要他一起准备周五下班后，为德拉科庆祝的离职派对。哈利看起来对这个消息非常困惑，于是她又向凯特.贝尔求助。

周一发行的《女巫周刊》的封面，是德拉科.马尔福的坏笑。最有魅力的微笑！赫敏大笑着。她觉得没有谁能对着这张封面无动于衷，不露出点笑容。

里面的报道是关于德拉科的各式各样的信息。像是他最爱的约会去的餐厅，他最看重伴侣的什么品德，他认为伴侣在第一次约会时应该穿的衣服。

赫敏读了一遍，感觉自己的心情像是挂了两门O.W.L.考试。

周三午餐时间，电梯再一次让他俩相遇。那时她非常疲惫，只顾着盯着她的鞋子。她还没能收到卢修斯.马尔福的回信，所以她不知道自己这样躲着不去见他，不和他说话，到底值不值得。

当电梯停在第六层时，她抬头看了下，正巧看到大门打开后站着的他。他就像是一捧甘甜的泉。而她是沙漠中饥渴的旅人。他也看到了她，微微笑了。

她低下头，靠着电梯墙壁作为支撑。

“格兰杰。”

“你好，最近好吗？”

“挺好的，谢谢。”他走进电梯站在她身旁，随着电梯迅速滑向一边，她感觉自己的屁股撞了一下他。“我收到了昆汀.马格里斯的回信。”

她立刻看向他，“然后呢？”

“他愿意下周见我一面。”他低头对她露齿一笑，她也回了他一个灿烂的笑。

“这真是太棒了。”随着看着他眼睛里的情绪，她感觉羞赧顺着脖子一路上升，“我……我真为你高兴。”

“我真的太感谢你了，格兰杰。”

她能感觉他身上散发的灼人热度，当第五层有人加入到电梯里来时，不由松了一口气。

“我只是很开心你问了我。我被你的整个提案折服了。”

**提案（求婚）** ……为什么她就想不到其他代替的词呢。（注：英文proposal还有求婚的意思）

“我听说周五晚上会在酒吧为我办一场派对，”德拉科抿紧双唇，玩笑似的皱起眉。

“是吗？”她无辜地问，“更可能是庆祝你终于 **走了** 。”

“肯定是了。”他点点头，嘴唇微微翘了翘。

她抬头看着他，看着他收敛着自己的笑，低头一直看着他的鞋子。她不确定和他这样说话是不是被禁止的，不知道这样和他亲近是不是错误的，但她还是又多花了一秒钟，来记住他现在的模样。他一定是感觉到她的视线了，抬起头回望她，这时电梯缓缓停在了第四层。

她扭过头说：“祝你今天愉快，马尔福。”然后走出电梯。她克制了许久，才没让他的名字溜出口。

那天晚上她正要休息时，她听到了啄击窗户的声音。赫敏走到窗边，发现是一只朴素的灰色猫头鹰。她迅速打开窗，感觉心跳加速。它扔下了一封信，就从窗户飞了出去。赫敏颤抖的手拾起信，上面又是简短的两个字母H.G.，里面的内容很短。

格兰杰小姐，

感谢你为我儿子生意上的考虑。我接受你的提议。

继承权一月份会移交，前提是你要限制与我儿子之间的私人往来。

你与麦谢丽夫人的第一次课程会在 1 月 4 日星期二的下午八点钟开始。

卢修斯 . 马尔福

她感觉怒火中烧。他都不问一下她的日程就给她安排好课程了？

她深吸一口气，提醒自己毕竟帮德拉科拿回了继承权。可是她以后要 **限制** 和他的社交往来了。不过这样就足够了，他们以前也没多亲密。我接受你的提议。这句话说得好像卢修斯成了她的商业伙伴。

她喷出一口气，躺倒在床上，将卢修斯的信随手一扔。

1月1日能快点到来就好了。

她星期四和星期五都没能见到德拉科。周五最后还提早走了一点，说自己有点不舒服。她请凯特.贝尔帮她向德拉科转达，祝他以后工作顺利，但她就不去参加他的庆祝派对了。

之后的周末两天，她也没在角落书店见到他。她从没有这般为他的缺席而感激。

周一，她被拽进玛蒂尔达的办公室，再次讨论她的未来。家养小精灵安置部门的职位将在十二月的最后一周进行面试，但玛蒂尔达坚持想让她报名应聘奥罗部门德拉科空下来的职位。赫敏点点头感谢了她，但还是感到迷茫，不知道自己应该怎么做。

随着新年晚宴逐渐接近，金妮迫不及待地拽着她去扫货，想买下一条合心意的裙子。金妮预定了对角巷的一家高档精品服饰店，那家店通常订做出席婚宴之类的高端宴会的裙子，或是为那些真正的巫师精英们服务。金妮借用了赫敏的名头，然后他们家立刻就有空闲了。

一名有着闪耀金发的售货女郎接待了她们，将她们带到了一间全是她们尺寸裙子的房间。当她们浏览着五颜六色的裙子时，金妮提醒赫敏那是个“白加黑”主题的晚宴，她要么穿白的，要么黑的，不然就是黑白的。

“我听说纳西莎.马尔福曾经把一个穿灰色服饰的人赶出了‘白加黑’主题晚宴。那女人后来再没能出席其他宴会了。”金妮说着，把一件白色裙子递给赫敏。

“为什么我不能穿黑色的裙子？”

“因为 **我** 要穿黑色的。显而易见。我不能穿白的，太不显眼了。”

“但……那 **我** 为什么不能穿黑的？”

“你难道想咱们俩都穿黑色的，看起来像是参加葬礼一样吗？不，格兰杰。你要有大局审美观。”

赫敏皱眉，手指扫过其他的裙子。其中一件实在是太柔软光滑了，让她不由停住了，拿住那件裙子的衣架。她从一排裙子中抽出了那一件，发现那是一条非常奢华的白色落地长裙。但非常低调优雅——前胸露的不多，长袖，但露出肩部。赫敏转过衣架，发现裙子竟然没有背面，一直露出到她估么是屁股上方的位置，整件裙子是古希腊风格。有点太暴露了……

“哦，赫敏。这件 **棒极了** 。”金妮将方才翻来覆去看着的黑色短裙放回，跑向她。

“不，你看看它背面。”赫敏将衣架一转，而金妮的眼睛瞬间一亮。

“完美！”

赫敏刚要说自己更想要一件没那么暴露的衣服，那名金发售货员走了进来。

“裙子选择女巫，你知道吗！”她从赫敏手中抓过衣架，胳膊伸直展示着，“ **精妙** 的选择，格兰杰小姐。露肩又有长手套，而且剪裁非常优雅。”女孩用手在裙子上方比划着，一会儿指着肩部，一会儿手指摸着布料，展示它如水般的材质。

“我……我不太能接受穿这样暴露的衣服，恐怕。”

“哦，先试试吧格兰杰！”金妮翻了个白眼，“有什么大不了的？”

赫敏恼怒地喷出一口气，想象着她米黄色的内衣带子稳稳的穿过她后背中央，展示在外面。她拿过裙子，走进了试衣间。她狠狠地脱下牛仔裤，认定自己讨厌这裙子。

她买下了。太美了。金妮劝她穿一件不同种类的内衣，没有带子的那种，或直接不穿。这一点赫敏坚决不同意。

他们在陋居过的圣诞节。罗恩那天也去了，尽管气氛有点紧张，哈利，罗恩，赫敏还有金妮还是度过了一段美好的时光。

赫敏见到乔治很开心，不过珀西一直对纳西莎.马尔福的新年夜晚宴嫉妒地碎碎念个不停。

茉莉试图把罗恩和赫敏单独困在一起，她最终成功了一次。罗恩那时向赫敏坦白他和别人约会了。

“这真是太好啦罗恩！”她微笑着，不去管胸口微微发紧的感觉。

“是吗？”他斜着眼看她，脸紧张地皱在一起。

“当然了。我希望她能好好对你。”她对他挤了下眼睛，罗恩松了一口气。

“你咋样？在约会吗？我是说……也不是一定要告诉我——”

“不，不，”她说，“这没什么的。呃……目前还没有。我下周在工作上有一个重大决定，现在必须集中精力。高文.罗伯兹向我提出接替德拉科.马尔福的职位的邀请。”

罗恩在听到德拉科的名字时，眼睛抽了抽，但还是对她微笑，“挺好的。这回你可以和哈利一起工作了。”

“是啊，”她转过头，“但另一个职位是家养小精灵安置部门的。”

“哦。”他也看着地面，“这真是……哇哦。”他看着她，“我是说……这可怎么选？”

她笑了起来：“可不是。”

她为生命中有人能够真地懂她而高兴。他们知道她的热情所在，知道她的终极目标。

剩下的时间过得很愉快，她收到了几本书，当然了，还有一件茉莉.韦斯莱的手织毛衣。她用麻瓜邮局寄给莫妮卡.威金斯一些麻瓜零食，祝愿她和她丈夫在澳大利亚度过一个愉快的圣诞假期。

接下来的周五是午餐会还有新年夜晚宴了。金妮安排了一队的女巫们来帮她们做头发还有化妆，看到她们时，赫敏不由大笑。

“你自己就 **懂** 怎么做头发还有化妆，金妮！而且你也知道怎么弄我的！”

“但我想要所有事都更完美一点！我来年也想被邀请！”

赫敏无奈地对她摇了摇头。她猜金妮有着和她一样的想法，都觉得参加这样正式的晚宴很困难。她俩都不是在这个圈子里长大的——金妮家境贫困，而赫敏是麻瓜种——现在她们都被邀请了。

金妮说服女巫团队，让她们把赫敏的脸弄得越自然越好，然后让她的头发垂下。发型巫师将她一半头发绑起来，让它们遮不住脸，然后卷成卷，铺到她后背上，微微露出肩膀。当赫敏穿上她的白裙子后，金妮告诉她，她看起来就像是一名希腊女神。赫敏从她激动的手里挣扎出来，然后去找鞋子穿。

到了指定时间，赫敏和金妮一起站在壁炉前。金妮的选择是一条可爱的黑色礼裙，她告诉赫敏这是“甜心”风格。她不太明白这是什么意思，但她觉得金妮看起来美极了。

她抓紧钱夹——从金妮的衣橱借来的——等待着红发妹把飞路粉递过来。赫敏能感觉到裸露的后背上风吹个不停，然后她立刻后悔了。这裙子还是太暴露了。

“好啦，格兰杰。”金妮转过身对着她，“这是今晚的计划。你要找到德拉科.马尔福，然后提醒他，他还爱着你。”赫敏翻了个白眼，“不，我很认真的，格兰杰。”金妮抓住她的胳膊，“1月1日还有仨小时就到了。”

赫敏看了看时钟，“那个……我是说，金妮……1月1日已经无所谓了。移交继承权才重要。”

“那就问问他什么时候移交，然后在午夜时把你整个人扔给他！”

赫敏脸全红了，扯下金妮的胳膊，“我会尽量的。准备好了吗？”

赫敏扔了把飞路粉，走进壁炉，然后见到了眼前完全不一样了的马尔福庄园。是的，那宏伟的楼梯还在，还有那美丽的通往庄园侧翼的长廊也有，但现在整栋楼里漂浮着无数蜡烛，魔法雪花缓缓落下，在碰到地面前就消失不见了，还有至少一百来个服饰奢华无度的人们。

金妮紧跟在她身后走了出来，然后为眼前的瑰丽宏伟的景象低声咒了一句。

“我的老天爷，赫敏，”她轻轻说，“立刻飞去阿兹卡班，告诉卢修斯你接受全部条款。”

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，手肘怼了她一下。就在这时她看到了纳西莎。她站在新装修好的会客大厅门前，欢迎着一位位到来的宾客。赫敏不知道自己感觉到的反胃感受，是因为纳西莎，还是因为再度看到了那间会客大厅。

这里还有很多家养小精灵——所有都是为了今天晚上特意雇佣的，赫敏对这点非常确定——他们手上端着托盘，上面放着香槟和火焰威士忌，于是金妮抓过两杯香槟，给她一杯。赫敏将她的一饮而下，然后将空了的杯子放到另一个端着的走过身边的空托盘上。金妮笑了起来。

“走吗？”

赫敏深吸一口气，带着金妮排到了来访宾客的队列里，前方是纳西莎优雅地与每一名客人握手，微笑着与天南海北的人群闲聊两句。终于轮到她们了，纳西莎眼睛落到赫敏身上，然后微微顿了一下，她微笑着。赫敏感觉心脏再次加速。

“赫敏，亲爱的。”纳西莎将她拉到怀里抱了一下，“你能来真是太好了。这位是金妮.韦斯莱，对不对？”

赫敏看着纳西莎问候金妮，然后她俩简短地聊了两句。

“好啦，女士们，请纵情享受今夜。我相信波特先生已经在里面了。我再过一会儿和大部队会合。”纳西莎以一种非常友善的方式拍了拍赫敏的胳膊。

她们一走进大厅，金妮就越过层层人海看到了哈利。她走过去，从哈利不得已陷进去的对话里解救他出来，让赫敏独自站在那欣赏着整个装修一新的会客大厅。

这里完全焕然一新了。就好像马尔福们给新大厅设计师下了命令，让他务必把这里改造得和以前一点也不像才行。赫敏找不到记忆里任何标志性的东西了。她认不出自己被贝拉特里克斯折磨的地方，或是那个壁炉，她潜进德拉科记忆里，与马尔福们站在一起时的那个。她左胳膊上一直隐隐作痛的伤疤，终于停止了，平静下来。

“赫敏.格兰杰？”

她转过身，看到一个高高的，黑皮肤男人走了过来。

“我就猜是你。”他对她咧嘴一笑，她认出他好像是名斯莱特林。

“布雷斯.赞比尼，是吗？”

“独一无二正是在下。”他扫过她全身上下，赫敏克制住自己，没有把胳膊保护地叠在胸前。

布雷斯手上拿着两杯香槟，他伸出手，递给她一杯。

“我发过誓，绝不喝斯莱特林提供的任何东西，不过还是谢谢你。”

他坏笑着说：“那你今晚要错过很多乐趣了，”他收回递给她的酒，将它换成一杯经过的托盘上的酒，“这香槟是马尔福庄园特供的，在法国的韦尔兹奈。”

她盯着手中他塞进来的酒杯，意识到马尔福们不单单在法国有一座庄园，还在那有一座香槟酒庄。她整理心情，抬头看他。

“我听说你现在住在意大利。你是回来了，还是只是度假？”赫敏小口喝了口香槟，试着在握着酒杯的同时，也能优雅地拿着她的钱夹。

“回来了，我一月份会加入到德拉科的新生意冒险中。”

“哦，祝贺你。”

“谢谢。”他喝了口香槟，喉头动了动看着她，“所以，”他开口，“告诉我，格兰杰。你在大厅，波特拿着老魔杖，黑魔王被打败了，然后发生了什么？”

她看着地面微笑。他描述最后一战的方式真是特别又随便。“我在魔法部的魔法生物的控制和管理部门工作。”

“那你现在成了那的头了吗？”

“没，我在野兽部门工作，主要是写非法盗窃龙蛋的报告。”

“真的？”他撇撇嘴，“我还以为你在成为魔法部长的康庄大道上呢。”

“好吧，我可能在小路上吧。”她微笑，他眼睛里亮亮的，回了她一个微笑。

“那你和韦斯莱订婚了吗？”

“啊，没有。”她说，“这是《预言家日报》瞎说的。”

“好吧，我都没读过《预言家日报》，我只是这么猜的。”

“那你猜错了。”她露齿一笑。布雷斯隐隐让她看到了德拉科，都是一样的富有魅力，一样的自信满满。

“那你现在是马尔福们的朋友了？一起吃午餐之类的？”

“我还以为你不读《预言家日报》呢。”她越过酒杯上方看着他，他对她挑起一边眉毛，笑了起来。

他向她走近一步，将手轻轻放到了她腰上。他靠近她耳朵轻声说：“你我间的秘密，格兰杰，你能找到更好的。”

她打了个颤。脸颊暖暖的，不知道是因为这句话，还是香槟，还是他放在她腰间的手，位置无比接近她赤裸的后背。他退回，举起双手。他看着她的脸，带着一抹自大的笑。赫敏有些不知所措。

“布雷斯，”女性的声音。她转过身看到了格林格拉斯姐妹中的一位，她很漂亮，微笑着说：“德拉科需要你帮他看看今晚的致辞。”

“当然，肯定的。”布雷斯坏笑着，转向赫敏，抓起她的手，在她手背上落下一吻，“我们一会儿再聊，格兰杰。”抛了个媚眼后，他转身离开。

那名格林格拉斯女孩也跟着他走了两步，然后转过身，“你好，赫敏。”

“你好。”

赫敏还是不知道她是哪一位，那女孩笑了笑离开了。赫敏喝着香槟，眼睛顺着他们离开的方向搜寻德拉科的身影。他们走过大厅中央的恢弘美丽的冰雕后向左转，然后她终于找到了那个金色脑袋。他和另一名格林格拉斯姐妹站在一起，但赫敏依旧分辨不出来她们哪个是哪个。他黑色的正式礼服上镶着银色的边，随着他走动反射出耀眼的光芒。他靠近布雷斯，说了什么，让那黑皮男生露出个坏笑。布雷斯回答了，然后德拉科很生气。布雷斯向着她的方向指了指，赫敏迅速看向一边，开始在大厅里闲逛。

金妮和哈利找到了她，那时她正聚精会神地假装观察悬挂在屋里的盆栽。

“赫敏，你真漂亮。”哈利亲了亲她脸颊。

“谢谢，哈利。新袍子？”她看了看他全身。

“是的，就像你们女士，我可不能被人抓到，参加马尔福庄园的晚宴，还穿着以前穿过的衣服。”哈利的微笑露出了他全部的牙齿，于是赫敏明白，他手上拿着的那杯火焰威士忌可能不是他今晚喝的第一杯。她看向金妮，而她翻了个白眼。

赫敏笑了，感觉放松了一点，“好吧，为马尔福庄园干杯！还有他们新装修的会客大厅！”她与哈利，金妮碰了碰杯，一口喝光酒。金妮笑着，双眼大睁，哈利在有点大声地说了句“为马尔福庄园干杯！”后也喝了口酒。

他们左边有一阵闪光，赫敏转头，看到了摄影师拍下了他们喝酒的那幕。

“太棒了。”哈利说着，对着照相机展露出一个锻炼许久的轻松的微笑。

“好吧，没人能说格兰芬多们不自来熟！”金妮对着照相机举了举杯，然后喝光了香槟，她抓住赫敏的手，“走啦，我看到斯基特要靠过来了。咱们再去拿杯酒。”

金妮带着她穿过人群，钻过一盘盘漂浮在空中的开胃小菜，穿过黑色白色的层层裙子。赫敏咯咯笑了起来，当她们穿过一扇拱门，结果第二间屋子里人更多。她们停下了，欣赏着马尔福舞厅的壮丽。这里是会客大厅的两倍大，墙上挂着华丽的装饰挂毯，中央是一盏绚丽的水晶灯。角落里有着乐队在演奏着弦乐四重奏，屋子中央有几对人在跳舞。

“好吧，卧槽。”金妮说。然后赫敏克制不住大笑了起来。

赫敏接下里的两小时里一直在小口喝着香槟，不时与周围的巫师精英们交谈。她被引荐给几位有名的解咒人，她都读过他们的书，还有几名布斯巴顿的教授和毕业生，最后甚至还有德国的魔法部长。直到十一点十五，她才后知后觉发现，她周围几乎站了一圈人，排着队等着将自己介绍给她认识。然后斯基特设法挤进了前排的位置。

当那位从罗马尼亚来的龙类专家离开，走之前再三保证自己会跟踪那个特别的事件，斯基特走上前。

“格兰杰小姐。你能抽出几分钟向《预言家日报》的读者们谈谈今晚的感受吗？”

“呃……好的，这里非常美妙。”赫敏力气不足地说。

“哦，赫敏亲爱的，你在这儿呢，”她右边传来一个声音，赫敏惊讶地发现是纳西莎，像一名英勇的骑士穿着闪耀的战甲来解救她，“丽塔，失陪一下，我荣幸地需要为赫敏介绍一个人。”

在斯基特能说出一个字前，纳西莎就拉过赫敏离开了。

“我不是真的要向你介绍谁，只是想让你摆脱刚才的情况。”纳西莎胳膊挎着她的，向前走着。

“哦，谢谢你，”赫敏笑了，纳西莎领着她穿过人群。

“你看起来美得惊人，赫敏。你是每个人交谈的重点。”纳西莎揉了揉赫敏的胳膊。

“哦，我……”赫敏脸红了，“谢谢，我相信没有这样。”

她将手背贴在脖子上，试着冷静下来。

“你很热吗，亲爱的？”

“只有一点。我通常不穿高跟鞋，所以我觉得腿要比往常累得多得多！”

“你知道，”纳西莎停了下来，看了眼四周，似乎怕秘密被人偷听到一样，“每当我主持这种宴会，然后感觉坚持不住时，我就到我的秘密私人阳台休息一会儿。”

“哦？”

“这边，”纳西莎将一个帘子掀起，露出一个通往阳台的美丽廊道，“好好休息一下，亲爱的。他们整晚就像秃鹰一样紧盯着你。”

“谢谢你，纳西莎。”赫敏对她微笑，然后走进了走廊，心里希望她们不必分开，“我必须承认，最近有点分心。我还没能还给你那几本我借的书。我能猫头鹰给你吗？”

纳西莎挥挥手，“哦，我都忘了，亲爱的。”她眼睛亮亮的，“我们为什么不约个时间，好让你能过来换几本书读呢？”

赫敏对她眨眨眼，她还允许她回来？在发生了这么多事以后？“我-我很乐意，纳西莎。”

纳西莎灿烂地笑了，“德拉科今晚午夜时会做个演讲，所以一定要在那之前回来啊！”她挤了挤眼睛，然后消失在帘子后面。

赫敏转过身，看到了眼前令人惊叹的庄园花园美景。通过头顶闪闪的星光，她能隐隐约约看到几只孔雀在睡觉。她走了十步来到阳台栏杆处，感受到护在上面的保暖咒，尽管有风吹过，也还是暖暖的。她手拂过石头扶手。

左边一汪小池塘中央，倒映着一轮明月，在那旁边是一间凉亭。她幻想着要是白天，眼前会是怎样的一幅瑰丽的景象，然后突然间一个念头袭来。

马尔福花园。这正是她和德拉科的婚礼所在地，如果事情按卢修斯的计划发展。她呼出一口气，在她眼前形成一片淡淡的雾，那里面有着一排排整齐摆着的长椅，面对着凉亭，装饰着圣洁的花朵。她隐隐约约能听到的弦乐四重奏，就布置在那清澈的小池塘旁边。

她真讨厌卢修斯能设计出这么一个完美婚礼地点。让她都没办法想到另一个更好的地方代替。

她接下来的十分钟就站在栏杆前，手指摸着光滑的大理石，看着远处的风吹过森林，听着笑声和提琴声。

身后的嘈杂忽然变大一瞬，她听到帘子落下的声音，越过肩膀，她看到德拉科走了进来，手上还握着一杯香槟。

当他看到她站在那时，停下了脚步，她恍然意识到自己赤裸的后背就这样正对着他，她是转过脖子扭头看着他。他看起来非常惊讶在这里见到了她。

哦，纳西莎，你这狡猾的狐狸。

她下意识吞了口唾沫，看着他越来越近。自从那次在魔法部电梯里的偶遇后，她再没见过他，也就是已经好几周了。

“你知道，德拉科，这是个‘白加黑’主题晚宴，你身上的银色彰显了你不平凡的高端品位。”她试着微笑。

“啊，不过我是主办人，我必须和乌合之众分别开来。”他回了她一个微笑，她将视线转向花园，想着银色会是冬季举办婚礼的绝配颜色……

“今晚的宴会真好。我从没参加过像纳西莎.马尔福新年夜晚宴这样的盛会。所以它一直以来都是这么美好盛大吗？”

他站在她身旁，双手和她一样放在大理石扶手上，她看到了他大拇指上的斯莱特林学院戒反射着月亮柔和的光。他叹了口气。

“差不多吧，只是人数乘以二。”

“所有人都发疯了想要距离最迷人巫师更近一点，1999十二月的得主。”她说。

“我听说你身边也聚集了一大群人迫不及待想认识你，格兰杰。”

她看着他的眼睛，他眨眨眼看向地面。他脸上出现了一丝紧张的神色。她想要弄清楚怎么了，但自从上一次电梯偶遇后，他俩间就缺少那种轻松发问的氛围了。

于是她把气氛搅得更尴尬。

“今晚怎么没看到卡嘉？”话一出口，她呼吸一窒，希望自己手上有个倒带按钮。

他视线还在地面上说：“她在保加利亚度假。”她看着他，看到他眺向远方，看着池塘和远处的孔雀。他是不是也有幻想过在这里，马尔福花园里举办他的婚礼？“她迫切地希望能和你坐下聊聊天。”

“好吧，我持观望态度，”赫敏说，“她人挺好的。”她看着他下巴收紧，“你的继承权转让得怎么样了？”德拉科听到这，抬头看了一眼她，她觉得自己有必要解释一下，“我记得你说过你父亲会在1月1日转移继承权，所以所有事……进行得顺利吗？”

她努力调整着呼吸，看着他莹莹闪闪的目光温柔注视着她。

“我父亲一直……有些顽固，当然了。”他看向别处，赫敏感觉自己的血液愤怒地急速流动着。这个混蛋。

“怎么会？”

“他说他会在下个月前交接一部分。第一部分会在这周二交接。”他扭了下脖子。

赫敏嘴巴张开，有些吃惊。下周二也是她和麦谢丽夫人的第一堂课。

“不说这些了。”德拉科转过身，背靠着栏杆，面对着阳台内部，转过头看她，“你会接受罗伯兹提供的高级分析师的职位吗？”

她看着他眼睛扫过她脸庞，感觉到羞赧一点点爬上锁骨，顺着向上升，“有可能吧。”她看着他的脸先是严肃地绷紧了一下，然后放松，对她眨了眨眼。这一瞬她突然明白过来。

他刚刚试着建一堵墙。她注意到他的呼吸比往常要急促，还有他的姿态要比往常僵硬得多。他下巴绷紧。

她不再看他，眺向远方的花园，“还有一些其他的岗位在招人，我也很感兴趣。我这周要参加两个面试。”

“他们不是真的要你去面试吧？”他问道，扬起一边的眉毛。她点点头，有些疑惑。“所以你又绕远了？我以前告诉过你，你需要做的，只是摆出你黄金女郎的名头就够了。”

她微笑，想起他俩在酒吧第一次开始尝试的对话，那时她告诉他，她参加面试用的是一个假名，不想得到任何潜在的优越款待。

“然后呢？都有什么职位？”他喝了一口香槟，酒杯优雅地握在修长的手指间。

“家养小精灵安置部门。”

“你不是真的想进到家养小精灵安置部门的，格兰杰。”他姿态倨傲，微笑低头看着自己的鞋子。

她转身正对他，挺直背，“哦，我不想吗？”她呵斥地说。

“你不喜欢端坐在办公室里，填那些关于苛责或是虐待精灵的上访表格，仅仅处理怎样把他们从当前的环境解救出来，然后安置到不同的家庭里，好让他们不会被再度虐待，这些处理都太过于简单了。你不会想在当前法规下处理事情的。”

她看着他，他的视线落在远处的帘子上，“那我会想要怎样的做法？”

他看向她，“你会想创建法律，你想要改变这个世界。”她看着他，“你不能困在魔法部里去改造它。你在你的小隔间里不能做到 **任何事** ，不论你是在野兽部门，还是在龙的研究和克制特别部门。”

他专注地紧紧看进她的眼里。他是想要暗示她点什么。而且现在他把他的墙建好了。

“所以你觉得我应该接受奥罗部门的高级咨询师岗位？”

“直到他们给你献上魔法部长的位置，这是你可选择的两个职位之一。至少是向上的一条好渠道。”

她抿紧嘴唇，向外看向花园，忽然间想到不知道自己的口红掉了没有。

“你今晚午夜时分有个演讲？”

“是的，”他清了清嗓子，“‘感谢出席，千禧年快乐’，诸如此类的。”

她微笑，“你出来是想练习一下的，对不对？”他点点头，“那你还打算说点别的什么吗？”

“好吧，可能还有点招聘广告。母亲邀请了很多优秀毕业生，有霍格沃兹的，德姆斯特朗的，布斯巴顿的。年轻人们都想要自己打拼出一份事业来。”他屁股靠向栏杆，转过头看着她，“还有一些社会精英。我们要不就是雇下他们，要么就把他们演化成我们的客户。”

“你一个晚上就要把那些政府高官还有私营高管挖过来？”她微笑，戏谑地看着他的傲慢态度。他自信的点点头，“只凭一个午夜演讲？”他再度点头，嘴角噙着一抹坏笑，“怎么可能做得到？”她笑了出来，“这些精英们，大部分都有着高高的地位和丰厚的俸禄，更别提他们的人脉了。”她挑衅地看着他，他也一直专注地看着她。

“任何人都能被诱惑，格兰杰。”

她感觉自己肺里的气一瞬空了。他眼眸深邃，专注地看着她，让她觉得异常温暖。她咽了下嗓子，双眼不自觉下移到他薄唇上，她知道自己不该这样盯着他的嘴唇。她看着他喉结性感的动了动，感觉他似乎靠近了一步。

然后她迅速将头撇开，看着花园，深深缓慢地吸了一口气。钱还没到位呢，她不应该和他靠得这么近。

她双唇干涩，于是用舌头湿润了一下，但立刻后悔在他面前做了这一切。她眨眨眼，费力地运转着头脑想要换一个新话题，感觉风轻柔地吹过她赤裸的后背，吹起贴在她臀部上方的衣料。她浑身一颤。是因为风吗？

“我父亲对你说了什么？”温和低沉，他的气息吹拂过她耳畔。

她吸了口气，隐约感觉在她肋骨处手指的热度。

一道声音在他们身后响起，“德拉科？”

赫敏猛地转过身，捕捉到德拉科迅速垂下的胳膊，看到了眼前坏笑着的布雷斯.赞比尼。

“你交给我的任务，兄弟。”布雷斯大步走向两人，“提前十分钟确保你准备好今晚的演讲。”

德拉科抬起手腕，看了看腕表，“呃……是的，多谢兄弟。”他再度看了她一眼，布雷斯顺势向前一步。

“我会照顾好她的，德拉科。”他抛了个媚眼，“她可以跟我一起。”布雷斯向她伸出胳膊，她接受了，自然地跨上。

德拉科迅速看了看他们，然后点点头，走进大厅。布雷斯和赫敏跟在他身后。布雷斯领着她穿过舞厅，回到会客大厅，现在多了一个舞台。几个托盘飘过，布雷斯从上面拿了一杯香槟，大厅里回荡着各处响起的碰杯声音。布雷斯头向托盘点了点，示意赫敏自己选一杯，以免她再次指责他提供她酒。她抓起一杯，小酌一口，安抚自己还没能平静的心。

“今晚不错，”布雷斯又喝了口香槟，“不过我好奇，谁会得到我的午夜之吻呢。”

赫敏抬头看他，他正坏笑着。眼光扫过她的脸，顺着脖子要向下看。她对于他的厚脸皮冷哼了一声。不过他确实很有魅力。

“布雷斯，”前方传来声音，还是之前那名格林格拉斯姐妹的一员，“德拉科需要你。”

布雷斯哈哈大笑起来：“哦， **梅林** ，他真行！”他微笑面向赫敏，再次拾起她的手，亲了亲她的手背，“可能明年啦，赫敏.格兰杰。”

他抛了个媚眼，跟着格林格拉斯姐妹走了。

魔杖敲在玻璃杯上的声音越来越大，直到纳西莎一身洁白的身影从舞台边出现，优雅地走上舞台中央。她用魔杖点了点喉咙，周围的宾客们都开始为她欢呼鼓掌。她亲和地微笑，抬起一只手平静下人群。

赫敏站在人群的后面，就在舞厅和会客厅之间的拱门那里。她能认出人群里的金妮和哈利，就站在她前面不远。他俩手挽着手，相互依偎着。赫敏决定就这样站在这里，不去找他俩会合了。

“非常感谢大家。”纳西莎平静的声音在扩音咒的帮助下传遍人群，“多么丰富的一年，”有几个人笑出了声，“多么多彩的一世纪！”更多的笑声，“今晚很荣幸，不单交到了新朋友，老友们也汇聚一堂。当然了，有几张脸恐怕都要让人看厌了。”纳西莎用她修剪整齐的手指指了指自己眼角，点了点隐隐约约的皱纹。笑声更大了。

纳西莎说着感谢辞，赫敏看了看周围，所有的目光都聚集在她身上。她是整间屋子的焦点，她的追随者。女人们笑着，男人们凝望着，即使是偶有几个皱着眉的人，也是打心底里欣赏着她。

“我向我儿子保证不会占用太长时间，确保我们还能有时间一起进行新世纪倒数。”她转过身，向着德拉科的方位微笑。赫敏顺着她视线看去，终于看到了他。“那么请允许我向你们介绍，即将与大家迎来2000年的人，德拉科.马尔福。”

纳西莎离开，将舞台让给了德拉科。他两三步就走上了舞台，随着众人的欢呼走到了舞台中央。赫敏也鼓起掌，环顾四周，发现大多数的口哨喝彩声是年轻的女巫们发出来的，她们穿着暴露的裙子。

当然。

“谢谢，谢谢大家。”德拉科说，“我母亲，看来还是大方地抽出了三分钟给我。”纳西莎一边下着楼梯一边调皮地耸耸肩，人们大笑起来，赫敏瞥了一眼一旁咯咯笑着的女孩们。

德拉科继续说：“我觉得我们大家都迫不及待到新年了。我，比如，就是一个极度渴望甩下90年代的人。它们真是令人绝望的无聊，不是吗？”他的语气轻松又挖苦。

赫敏为此大笑出声，整间屋子也激起一浪一浪的笑声。她看到了远处哈利的脑袋，他对着德拉科摇了摇头，带着微笑，赫敏恍惚间感慨，这一年内到底发生了多少事啊。

她看回舞台上的德拉科，他也为自己刚开的玩笑微笑着，“当然也因为今年根本没有什么极其有趣的事情发生。”他抬手帅气地把落到额间的金色碎发拨到一边，让好几名女士为此扇起扇子半遮住微红的脸。他扬起一边眉毛，“还是说并不是？必须要你们告诉我了，我毕竟大半年都在阿兹卡班待着呢。”

赫敏噗地笑了出来，周围几个人差点把香槟喷出来。看着德拉科微笑着，在众人面前嘲弄着自己。沙哑地低笑。怀疑地咯咯笑。她身旁的一个男人呼出了一句“哦，天！”她看着纳西莎抿紧嘴唇，依旧维持着笑容，但能看出来她对于他这样嘲弄自己颇为不满。她身旁的布雷斯，则捂住了嘴巴，双眼圆睁。格林格拉斯姐妹相互看着，开怀大笑。

赫敏观察着周围，整间屋子里的巫师们要不是早就爱死了德拉科，现在就更爱惨了。但在阿兹卡班待上了十五个月会是什么感觉，更别提拿这个当笑话讲出来？她看到了不久前对纳西莎不太客气的那名老妇人，现在也把手抬起，掩饰着自己唇上愉快的笑。

任何人都能被诱惑，格兰杰。

他的声音回响在耳畔，她就这样看着他，诱惑了他们所有人。她看着他咬住下唇，为挖苦打趣自己坏笑。他停了一下接着说。

“好了，不说笑——今年确实是复杂又漫长的一年。”人群安静下来，微笑着听他说，“不久之前我还是全欧洲巫师界最遭人恨的男孩。但现在我要感谢你们所有人给了我一次改过自新的机会。”

她屏住了呼吸，屋子里也一片安静，微笑从每张脸上渐渐消去。

“我要说2000年会是复兴的一年。改错的一年。我要开始一家新公司了，不知道你们有没有听说——”

布雷斯高声呼了一嗓子，大声鼓起掌，随着他的带动，人群也鼓起掌来。赫敏理解了布雷斯的用意。

德拉科微笑着说：“对于我来说，这家公司就是关于更正改过的。它是关于达成目标，实现梦想，还有创造新的道路。我想要帮助他人。我想要为他们提供支持，为他们提供法律帮助。”

赫敏想起了昆汀.马格里斯还有他的族群。还有所有那些马尔福咨询公司预计要帮助的物种。她微笑，看着手中握着的香槟酒杯，感觉自豪充满了全身，为了她的新朋友，德拉科.马尔福。

“我们马尔福咨询公司立志于创建新法律。为了改变世界。”她抬起头看着他，听着他现在的话和阳台上讲的话重叠在耳畔。他的眼睛又一次锁在了她身上。穿过他俩间五百名人群。“当然，如果你们像我一样，感觉自己的隔间太小施展不开……”

她下意识的咽了下，感觉心脏在肋骨里狂跳。他从她身上移开目光，微笑扫视全体人群。

“……我们欢迎你。”

人群再度笑声欢呼声嘈杂起来。浓妆艳抹的女孩们穿着暴露的衣服，相互挑着眉看着彼此，许多中年男子对着香槟杯低头微笑沉思，想着自己狭小的隔间。

赫敏握紧杯子，念头如同火烧燃遍了整个大脑。

“如果我计算无误，”德拉科低声说，抬起手腕对了一下手表，“那么我们现在距离——”

赫敏看着，德拉科笑着。

“十.九.八——”

几个人倒吸口气，也看了看自己的表。几个咯咯直笑的人互相拥着，激动地上下跳着，几对情侣握紧双手，已经准备好跨年吻了。

“七.六——”整个人群一起开始倒计时。

赫敏呆住了。找不到自己的声音，只能听着周围人一个个大声加入倒数。德拉科举起酒杯，带着所有人都共同举杯。

“五！四！——”

她能感觉到空气从口中流出又流入，但她感觉自己依旧缺少氧气。然后德拉科再度对上了她的双眼。

“三！二！一！”

他对着她举杯致意，烟火点亮了整间屋子。他一直看着她，将酒杯送到唇边。

“新年快乐！”

赫敏终于感觉再度呼吸，举起自己的杯子到唇边，眼神纠缠，随着他的节奏一起喝下了香槟。

一名站在她前面的男人转身对着他妻子，深深拥吻，他俩遮住了她和德拉科的视线。把她一下子从方才的气氛中抽了出来。当她再次看到他时，他正从舞台上下来，亲了下他母亲的脸颊。她看着他接着各自亲了下格林格拉斯姐妹的脸颊，然后布雷斯搞怪地把自己的脸向他凑了过去。德拉科皱着眉，玩笑地把他推开。她看着一名老绅士走向他，与他握了握手。他们简短的聊了聊，布雷斯站在一旁，不时点点头。德拉科向他介绍了布雷斯，那名老绅士也握了握布雷斯的手。德拉科新年的第一笔生意就这样做成了。

突然间金妮出现在她眼前，激动地上下跳着，猛地抓住了她的脸，在她嘴唇上印了一个吻。

赫敏泄气地噗出一口气，金妮哈哈大笑。

他们又待了一个多小时。赫敏认识了更多人，同时小心地躲着斯基特。在离开前，总算在壁炉前遇到了纳西莎，互相道别后他们离开了，可惜她最终也没有和德拉科再说上话。

她回到卧室，丢下她的高跟鞋，随手招来一张纸和一支笔。她浑身冒汗，写下了。

赫敏 . 格兰杰

——黄金女郎

她将纸条叠好，放进了信封，地址是马尔福咨询公司，交给德拉科.马尔福，然后在大脑转动前，把它寄走了。

她还穿着她罗马式白裙子在卧室里逛了二十分钟，一遍遍回放着她将香槟凑到唇边，和德拉科一起对视着，喝下香槟的影像。想象着午夜恋人之吻。

她终于卸了妆。她脱下了裙子。她将头发放了下来，穿上了睡衣。她躺在床上，双眼圆睁看着天花板，然后听到了啄窗户的声音。

她打开窗，一只鹰样的猫头鹰飞了进来，放下一封马尼拉纸制信封，飞了出去。她拿起信封，手指颤抖，打开了它。

上面是一句简洁的话：

欢迎加入马尔福咨询公司，黄金女郎。

D.M.

她吸了一口气，当她把信封里装着的东西抽出来展开后，他的话的实感一下子击中了她。那是一份请她担任高级咨询师的合同书，她负责一个叫做“非巫师方向”的部门。专攻魔法生物和麻瓜方向。

她坐在床边，笑了。


	25. 第二十五章

第二十五章

赫敏在头脑里过了一遍她的魔咒作业，穿过走廊。 O.W.L.s 越来越近，尽管还没有人开始杀下心学习，或是关注这个考试，她深信最好现在就开始复习了。

她利用自己级长巡逻的时间在头脑里复习。到晚上这个时间，城堡里已经是一片安静了——乌姆里奇制定的那些荒谬的“规章制度”——让她要是不自己找点事做，就要被逼疯了。她问过罗恩想不想一起巡逻，但当然了，由于他周二才巡逻，他粗鲁的拒绝了。

“我为什么要巡逻两遍？”餐桌边，他大口嚼着布丁说。

为了陪她？她翻了翻眼睛，继续在头脑里列 1920 年代创造的魔咒。她转过一个转角，踏上通往魔法历史课的走廊，然后停住了。

德拉科 . 马尔福把潘西 . 帕金森压倒在石头墙壁上。他正在亲吻她。她在他怀里紧紧抓着他胳膊。

赫敏眨眨眼，感觉自己的呼吸停了。

她的背紧紧压在墙上，她双手紧紧搂着他的肩膀，手指缠绕着他的发丝，他则侵略着她的嘴唇。他右手放在她屁股上，左手抵在墙上。

她咽了口唾沫。

他们是……他们是 **级长** 梅林在上！ **还是** 乌姆里奇天杀的小分队成员。他们清楚现在不应该在这里， **腻腻歪歪的** ，在周四晚上的九点钟！起码在你们的公共休息室里啊，该死的！

潘西在他唇边微笑。

赫敏张开嘴，正要冲过去，强横地分开他们——因为这是她级长的职责，当然了。

然后她看到德拉科从潘西的嘴唇上离开，喘着气，吹开她脖子上的发丝，然后嘴唇再度落到她耳朵下方的一点上。潘西发出一小声尖叫，咬住嘴唇。

赫敏真不明白有什么大不了的。每次维克多想要试着亲她的脖子时，他不是弄得她很痒，就是弄疼她了。

赫敏恍然意识到自己正站在走廊的正中央，看着德拉科 . 马尔福肆虐着他的女朋友……或是情人……或任何对于他而言的什么。赫敏嘟囔了一句，她要不就走，要不就做好级长工作，把他们分开。

她向前走了一步，正当德拉科移动了下身体，把一只腿伸到了潘西的双腿之间。他身体前倾，大腿消失在她腿间，一点点向上抬，当他的腿贴到她腿根部时，潘西呻吟了一声，倒吸了一口气抓紧了他的头发。

“德拉科……”

够了。真是够了。赫敏对两个斯莱特林眯起了眼睛。

“ **劳驾** ，”她大声说。潘西的眼睛一下子睁开了，德拉科从她的脖子上移开了嘴唇，但没有转过身。“我非常抱歉打断 **无论** 在这里发生的什么事，但是现在已经是九点零八分了。作为级长，你们知道学生现在应该待在他们的公共休息室里了。”

德拉科放下了膝盖，但手还撑在墙上，喘着气。潘西瞥了她一眼，从他身侧走开，整理着裙子。

“哦，就好像你知道 **任何** 即将发生的事一样，你这迂腐的小泥巴种。”潘西鼻子对着她说。

“我总能猜得到。”赫敏缺少情感地说，“请回到你们的公共休息室里去——”

“不然怎样？”潘西嘲讽地笑，“你要扣我们分？你知道你不能。事实上，作为一名调查行动组的成员， **我要说** 你非常的粗鲁，泥巴种。”

赫敏忍回自己的反驳，看着德拉科站直，从墙边离开，转过身视线火热地盯着她。

“我必须说，你是对的，潘西。”

赫敏喷了一口气。

“格兰芬多扣十分，因为挑战两名调查行动组成员的权威。”潘西宣布。

“十分给特别调查组成员，我必须说，潘。”

差了 **二十分** ，就因为她做了自己的工作？

“你们真是不可理喻。”她绕过潘西，继续向走廊深处走，完成她的巡逻路线。她转过身对着他们，“如果再让我发现你们在宵禁后闲逛，我会让你们都关禁闭。”

潘西用鼻子哼了她一声，而德拉科，他的头发还乱糟糟的，领带歪向一边，歪着嘴一笑，说：“我真是等不及了，格兰杰。”

她瞪了他们一眼，转过身，顺着长廊走直到向左拐，知道他们一直在身后看着她。

“你干啥了？”

赫敏缩了下身子。她试着在厨房煎鸡蛋的时候，把这事说了。

“我……应聘了马尔福咨询公司。”

金妮赤裸的脚拍在地面上的声音传来，还有哈利的摇椅声一下子停了。

“什么时候？？”

她磕了一个鸡蛋，转过身。

“昨晚差不多一点钟。”她把鸡蛋壳扔进了垃圾桶，用毛巾擦了擦手。

她整个早上都很紧张。她醒来后感觉吓坏了，一直质疑自己都干了些什么，然后现在，她刚刚才停止质疑自己，开始适应情况了，她告诉了金妮和哈利。于是 **他们** 开始质疑她了。

“为什么？”哈利的声音。她咽了口唾沫看了过去。

“他劝我的。他提醒我，我想要拯救世界。”她对上了哈利眼镜背后的双眼。他的眉毛抬得要消失到他杂乱的头发里去了。

“所以你现在要辞掉魔法部的工作，还有所有的潜在升职机会，只为了成为马尔福的舔狗？”哈利语气不善地说。

“我才不是马尔福的舔狗。我会是非巫师方向部门的高级咨询师。”她双手放在屁股上，瞪着哈利，他眼睛睁大。

“高级咨询师？”金妮轻轻重复，“这是什么岗位？”

赫敏该死的也不是很清楚。 **这** 让她有点恐惧。

“我——我想总有一天我会知道的。”她将挡脸的头发撇到一边，“但是我会处理所有魔法生物的事件，就像他交给我的那份狼人案子一样。我猜我应该会在威森加摩面对所有人辩护——”

“一件你最爱做的事。”金妮支持地插了一句。

“正是，”赫敏说，“我会持续性地关注这类案子，还有 **我** 想要找到形成它们的原因。”

“同时还能在马尔福下面工作。”哈利不支持地插了一句。

“正是。”赫敏说。

他们三人相互看着，她身后炉子上的煎鸡蛋滋滋作响。

“我觉得，”金妮开口，“这是一步非凡的调动……”她以一种不确定的语气说，句尾可疑的上扬。

“但是……？”赫敏接着说。

“好吧，”金妮看着她，“你以后跟他上床的机会为零了。”

赫敏呆呆地对她眨了眨眼，试图把这点在她的优先选择项里排除掉。哈利咳嗽了一声，找个借口赶紧逃到了客厅去。

她周一早上交给了玛蒂尔达她两周内的辞呈。玛蒂尔达表现得不像哈利和金妮那样惊讶。她只是点点头，微笑着，告诉她，她会很想念她的。

艾登则表现得非常……艾登。他庆祝地跟她击了下掌。

周二，她下班后回家再次冲了下澡，为即将开始的和麦谢丽夫人的课程做准备。她请金妮帮她绑好了头发，免得它们乱七八糟。她拿出了自己最好的袍子，还有她那双糟透了的舒适高跟鞋。晚上七点四十五，她踏进了壁炉，发现自己来到了一间小小的茶室。

她环顾了一下等候席，很庆幸现在还是空的。她走到桌子前，观察着摆在上面的花朵还有精致的小茶杯。两面墙上挂着各式的茶杯图片，让她想起了乌姆里奇的办公室还有上面挂着的小猫图片。至少还好的一点是茶杯们不会对她喵喵叫。

她不敢坐下。房间里也没有会客沙发，她要是坐，只能把桌边的椅子抽出来，于是她只能困在她舒适高跟鞋里，在这房间里乱转。

时针秒针在八点钟重合的那一刻，侧门打开了。一名矮矮的褐发女人走了进来，她头发用一张讲究的头巾收拢好，鼻子上挂着一副小而精致的眼镜，她对赫敏扬起一边眉毛。

“赫敏.格兰杰女士？”

“是的，您好。”

“我是麦谢丽夫人。”

**这位** 就是芙蓉提过的那名讨人厌的女人吗？她还不到赫敏的鼻子高。

“您好。很高兴认识你，麦谢丽夫人。”赫敏走上前，手忙脚乱地将外套和钱包折腾到一边去，想要伸出手。

麦谢丽夫人看了一会儿她伸出的手，然后才缓缓用戴着手套的手握住，微微扬起了下巴。

哦天啊。难道握手是不对的吗？她是不是应该行个屈膝礼的？

矮小的妇人松开了她的手，对她微微笑道：“请跟我来办公室。” 麦谢丽夫人站到一边，示意赫敏进去。

赫敏坐到了角落边的一张桌子旁，又是一个通风良好的屋子。

麦谢丽夫人滑进对面的位子，让赫敏有点惊奇，她这么小小的身躯怎么能行动得如此优雅。麦谢丽夫人挥了下魔杖，一支速记羽毛笔活了过来。

“请不要在意这个羽毛笔，格兰杰女士。”

赫敏立刻把视线调回到她身上，心里明白她清楚刚刚她眼睛瞟向哪里了。

老妇人抿紧嘴唇，看着桌上。屋子里安静了一会儿。赫敏不知道自己应该看哪里，但知道自己反正不该去看那速记羽毛笔。麦谢丽夫人身后有扇窗户，于是她一边等待着事情发展，一边看着窗外的云朵飘动。

麦谢丽夫人举起方才读的报纸，赫敏发现那是星期六早上的《预言家日报》。她现在面对面看着头条，麦谢丽夫人则翻开读着里面的内容。首页封面是站在舞台上的德拉科，正举着他的香槟杯，神采飞扬。

她大略读过一遍星期六的报道，知道斯基特差不多用了整份报纸的内容，细细描述夸赞了一遍纳西莎.马尔福的新年夜晚宴。哈利，金妮和她，三人相互祝酒干杯的照片被放在了第二页，还有一张她和德国魔法部长聊天的照片在第四页。纳西莎，德拉科，哈利，还有布雷斯每人都有更多张照片刊登。还有一个大写加粗的引用，是“魔法般的一夜！”——赫敏.格兰杰。好吧， 必须承认起码一半是真的。

麦谢丽夫人手指间夹着报纸说：“你是一名绝色，格兰杰女士。”

“哦，呃……谢谢。”

“哦，呃……谢谢。” 麦谢丽夫人将报纸放下，“这就是回应一句赞扬的方式？”

哦，好了，她能看出芙蓉为什么那么说了。

“谢谢您，麦谢丽夫人。”她更正。

“所以你觉得你自己是一名绝色？”她漆黑的眼珠透过她小小的镜片，笔直地盯住了她。

“……不是？”

麦谢丽夫人露出一个屈尊的微笑，从桌后站起。赫敏也站起身。

“让我们喝杯茶。我想要更加深入地了解你。”她从桌后滑出来，引领赫敏走回了茶室。赫敏跟着她，看着前面矮小的妇人踩着高跟鞋健步如飞。麦谢丽夫人站在办公室门口，接过赫敏手中的外套和提包，将它们放好，“请随意找一张桌子坐下吧。”

赫敏看着屋子里差不多有十二张桌子，选择了中央的那张大桌子。赫敏迅速地将椅子拉开，坐好。麦谢丽夫人则转过身走向茶点推车，她挥了挥魔杖，一个蛋糕和一碟饼干飞向赫敏，落在桌子中央。她又用魔杖烧了水，水壶一响，她手上托着一个托盘，放着茶壶，牛奶还有甜味料回来了。

她将托盘放好，没有使用魔法，然后坐在了赫敏对面的位置上。这是一张六人桌，她俩之间有一段距离。

“聊聊你自己，格兰杰女士。”

赫敏对她眨了眨眼。麦谢丽夫人将双手合放在膝盖上，目不转睛地审视她。

“我——好吧，我的名字是赫敏.格兰杰”——她真想要现在阿瓦达掉自己——“然后我在英格兰长大。我是一名独生女。我的父母亲都是麻瓜，但在十一岁的时候我收到了霍格沃兹入学信……”

赫敏小心地扫了一眼对面头巾下的妇人，她一言不发地坐在那，只是审视着她。

“于是……我去了霍格沃兹，在那里我遇到了哈利.波特和罗恩.韦斯莱，他们成了我最好的两名朋友。期间我们遇到过一些……事件……还有战争……我们最后都活下来了。”赫敏微笑，试图用“诙谐”感染麦谢丽夫人，“我现在在魔法部工作——不过，呃，我 **曾经** 在魔法部工作，我刚刚接受了马尔福咨询公司的新工作。”

赫敏停了一下，想着自己到底应该对麦谢丽夫人介绍自己到哪个程度。看着麦谢丽夫人点点头，手指点着下巴，赫敏想着是不是她应该反过来请 **她** 聊聊她自己。这样是不是就有来有往了？

“谢谢你，格兰杰女士。” 麦谢丽夫人鼻音浓重地说，“你很好地把那些有趣的信息模糊化，只提供一些‘干巴巴’的信息。”

赫敏眼睛睁大。干巴巴？

麦谢丽夫人站起身，打开茶壶盖子，她放进一根茶匙，顺时针搅了三下，然后端着茶壶伸向赫敏的茶杯。她倒满两个杯子后问：“牛奶，格兰杰女士？”

“是的，谢谢。”

麦谢丽夫人将牛奶壶递给她，将它放在她茶杯的正右方，“糖，格兰杰女士？”

赫敏发现桌子上没有蜂蜜，于是抬起头回答：“呃，是的，谢谢你。”

麦谢丽夫人对她扬起一边眉毛：“你不放糖，格兰杰女士，那么请告诉我你需要什么。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，“您这里有蜂蜜吗，麦谢丽夫人？”

麦谢丽夫人露齿一笑，“我有。”她挥了下手，一罐蜂蜜出现在桌子上。麦谢丽夫人安静看着，赫敏将牛奶倒入杯子里，然后加了一勺蜂蜜，用茶匙搅了三下。当赫敏终于放下茶匙时，感觉自已已经大汗淋漓了，不过万幸她茶匙只碰了杯壁一次，谢天谢地。

她抬头看麦谢丽夫人，她现在站在她身旁，低头对着蜂蜜罐微笑。

赫敏感觉自己的心脏下坠到了胃里，想到麦谢丽夫人多少次，曾看着德拉科像这样把蜂蜜加到他的茶杯里，然后恰恰好搅了三遍。赫敏脸一下红了，低下了头。

麦谢丽夫人将牛奶收回，回到自己座位上，调着自己的茶。赫敏看着她手上优雅的动作。她没有染指甲，但她的每一根手指都仔仔细细地修剪成精致的方形。赫敏看了眼自己，发现指甲边有块死皮。

麦谢丽夫人举起茶杯，带着碟子一起，然后说：“你是一位名满全球的女士，所有人都对你一清二楚。如果有人请你‘聊聊你自己’，那他们不是在捉弄你，就是在和你调情，格兰杰女士。”

她皱起眉头。

“不要皱眉。”

赫敏放松脸部。

“格兰杰女士，你为什么到这里来？”

赫敏哄笑了起来。她低头看着茶杯，为自己刚才大声笑起来羞愧。她整理好自己的表情，抬头重新看着麦谢丽夫人。她试图运用卢修斯.马尔福的目的来解答。

“我到这里来，是想要学习纯血种的社交礼仪，补上我孩童时期缺席的课程。我到这里来为了更好地融入我的同龄人。”

麦谢丽夫人摇摇头，低头看着茶杯，“融入……”她啜了一口茶，将茶杯放好，站起身，“格兰杰女士，我们今晚的课程到此为止。”

什么？什么时候开始的？

“很抱歉？”赫敏站起身，“是我做错了什么吗？”

“不，不，格兰杰女士，” 麦谢丽夫人挥挥手，两张纸从她的办公室飞出，落到她的手里，“永远不要觉得你会是过错的一方。”她低头看着第一张纸，迅速读了一遍，点点头把纸叠好，递给了赫敏。

“看看这个，回来前改正好。”

“这是什么？”赫敏不确定自己应不应该在这里就打开这张纸。

“你的记录。”

记录？麦谢丽夫人的视线在她手上拿着的第二张纸上。

“你周末在一间书店工作？”

“呃，是的。”赫敏回答，想着第二张纸上会写了些什么。麦谢丽夫人瞥了她一眼，扬起一边眉毛。赫敏更正说：“是的，麦谢丽夫人。我在那工作。”

“那么你与特鲁斯戴尔小姐的课程我就安排到周四晚上了，”她说，“和杜波依斯先生的课程定下后会猫头鹰你，不是在周六早上就是周天早上。”

赫敏皱起眉，“什么小姐？”

“特鲁斯戴尔小姐。你的舞蹈老师。”

赫敏眼睛张大，“哦，不……我只是……”她停住了，“我只向您学习礼仪课程，麦谢丽夫人。我现在没有打算同时开展其他——”

“格兰杰女士，” 麦谢丽夫人摘下眼镜，它后面拴着链子挂在脖子上。她眼神有些疲惫，但还是十分坚定，“转移继承权会在今晚九点钟开始。”

她感觉胸腔变冷。

“但只有十分之一，” 麦谢丽夫人抿紧嘴唇，“下周二，晚上九点，再有十分之一。然后像这样继续下去。”她眼睛稳稳地迎着她的目光，“根据你出席情况，还有每周学习情况，所有的课程综合考察。”

赫敏张开嘴，一声愤愤不平的声音挤出嗓子，感觉她浑身血液都沸腾了。她握紧麦谢丽夫人的记录，眼睛看向地面，视线灼热得要烧出一个洞。她下巴咬得紧紧的，头脑里晃过好几种折磨卢修斯.马尔福的方式。一只小手抬起了她的下巴。

当她对上了她的眼睛，麦谢丽夫人把手放在赫敏脖子上，连着她前胸的位置那，两根手指轻轻挨着她的喉咙。赫敏眼神一下子警觉起来。

“抬起头，格兰杰女士。不要隐藏你的愤怒。引导它。控制它。”黑色的眼珠要刺穿她，赫敏感觉无法呼吸，“还有最重要的，不要隐藏这个，”赫敏感觉自己的咽喉处被轻轻一点，“这是你唯一的武器。”

她从她脖子上移开手，赫敏感觉一块重量消失了，空气又钻进了肺里。她双眼对上的是坚定而又温和的麦谢丽夫人。

刚刚是特喵的什么玩意？

“我已经认识卢修斯.马尔福很长时间了，格兰杰女士。” 麦谢丽夫人抿紧嘴，“你不是他勒索的第一人，而且也不会是最后一个。他总能得到他想要的，无论以哪种方式实现。”她将第二张纸递给赫敏，“选择一种轻松的方式吧。”

迅速眨着眼，赫敏低下头看到了她这一周的时间表。她周四晚上有舞蹈课，周六或周天早上有主持课，然后中午休息时要去见一名室内设计师。这就是她未来十周的生活。

她颤抖地呼出一口气，试着按麦谢丽夫人方才说的那样引导她的愤怒，不要压制它。她抬头看着那矮小的妇人。

“谢谢，麦谢丽夫人。我该怎样支付今晚的课程？”

“早就被付清了，我的小姐。”

“哦，当然没有，”赫敏带着怒气说：“请一定把账单寄到我家里，还请把马尔福先生的钱退给他。我不接受他来支付。”

麦谢丽夫人对她露齿一笑，点点头。赫敏收好外套和提包，扔了一把飞路粉，从壁炉回到了家中。

不论她曾在麦谢丽夫人那里，感觉到了任何喜爱的感觉，现在她读着这记录，那份喜爱都灰飞烟灭了。速记羽毛笔看来打从她一进门就开始工作了。

不要在其他人的客厅里乱逛。

握手？

表扬？

不要望着窗外像个傻瓜一样

不要在只有两个人的情况下选张那么大的桌子

不要坐好后在桌子下方抖腿

看在老天爷的份上你的鞋是什么玩意？

不要结巴——你知道你有脑子而且知道自己要说什么

记录长得没完没了，满当当记了整张纸。赫敏恼火地把它扔到了地上。五分钟后，她又拾了起来。

在她到家后不久，就收到了猫头鹰带来的账单。她下巴掉了。可能她真应该让卢修斯付的。

然后她恍惚记起她马尔福咨询公司的合同上的薪水数字，应该是她当前魔法部工资的三倍多，然后决定她自己会，事实上，也能够每周支付麦谢丽夫人的课程，一直付上十周。当然了，虽然她还不知道那些舞蹈课，主持课，还有室内设计课有多贵。

他总能得到他想要的，无论以哪种方式实现。

那卢修斯想要什么？

赫敏咬着嘴唇，看着她卧室里的那面墙，曾经是马尔福之墙的墙。她想起卢修斯要求她和德拉科保持距离。然后这些课程是惩罚她不听从他的命令。但现在，她有些不确定了。

特鲁斯戴尔小姐事实显示，是赫敏不幸交往过的最讨人厌的人。

星期二的舞蹈课上，她的自信心被这个干瘪的前芭蕾舞演员毁灭殆尽，让她回到家后捧着冰箱独自吃了一整盒冰淇淋。

特鲁斯戴尔小姐毫不客气地告诉她，她要 **远远** 多过十周的时间才能勉强跟上课程，而且看着她整晚的挪动，没有一丝一毫的美感。直到特鲁斯戴尔小姐带她去了一家芭蕾舞吧，并带着她看麻瓜的芭蕾舞热身，特鲁斯戴尔小姐才能不用毫无掩饰的厌恶目光看着她。赫敏六岁时学过两年的芭蕾舞课程，随之一幕幕涌上心头，她至少回忆起了那些基础姿势。

她周五时收到了一封信——在她锤着她酸痛的腿时——指明给格兰杰小姐。寄信人写着M.C.G.是德拉科的笔迹，而且看起来十分的……公事化。

信里提供了一些原始合同和书面文件上没有涵盖的信息。像是所有工作人员都在1月17日的星期一到岗，真正的工作从再下一个周一开始。信里还邀请所有的高级咨询师下周一尽早到办公室，来进行自己的办公室布置。他提议周二或周三晚上举行一场非正式的见面会，方便所有高级咨询师的交流。

赫敏立刻给他回了封信，告诉他她周二不方便，但周三晚上她可以出席。她皱着眉，想着自己下一堂和麦谢丽夫人的课程，还有想着还有九堂课她才能解脱。一只猫头鹰不久后回来了，德拉科说大多数人同意了周三晚上的见面会。

她周六下午的室内装饰课和周日上午的主持课都已经够够的了。她的导师们似乎都不太喜欢她，杜波依斯先生让她感觉自己就是在浪费他的时间。她和麦谢丽夫人的第二堂课和第一堂课差不多。麦谢丽夫人还是用同样的方式迎接了她，正正好晚上八点钟，办公室的大门打开，麦谢丽夫人问她还没有其他问题。

“我——好吧……”赫敏深吸一口气，然后合上眼睛。

不要结巴

“是的，麦谢丽夫人，我希望您能向我讲解一下如何正确地与人打招呼，当握手不是恰当的方式时。”

麦谢丽夫人唇角上翘，“你确实喜欢握手，格兰杰女士，但你应该以淑女的方式，而不是像一名绅士。”

这描述也太过于模糊了。这名有魅力的女主人看出了她的困惑，接着说：“格兰杰女士，你好吗？”她抬起手，但手掌没有朝外，就像正常的握手姿势一样。她手掌向下倾斜，手指自然放松——就像特鲁斯戴尔小姐一直要求的那样——然后她向赫敏走近一步。

赫敏的唯一选择是伸出手，手掌朝上，就像她要亲吻她的戒指那样，“您好，麦谢丽夫人。”麦谢丽夫人的手指捉住了她的，于是只有她们的手指接触，而不是手掌。

赫敏感觉非常荒谬。她差不多整个晚上都是这种荒谬的感觉。麦谢丽夫人向她讲解如何提供茶水。赫敏对她眨眨眼，然后走向屋子角落，手忙脚乱地摆弄放在那的各式工具。她知道麦谢丽夫人就在身后看着她，她也知道那速记羽毛笔就在隔壁的房间里疯狂地记着。

她试着回忆上一周麦谢丽夫人的行动，知道 **这** 就是一场考验。

她那天晚上的记录是上次的两倍长。

她需要买新衣服了。周三晚上看着整柜子的衣服，却翻不出一件合适的袍子时，她要挫败地尖叫了。她正打算去见见她的新同事，那些即将与她密切合作的人，但她没合适的衣服穿了。她有一些麻瓜服饰，麻瓜商务正装，但她第一次出现在他们面前，难道就要尖叫着表明“我是麻瓜出身！”？

她最后决定穿那件蓝色袍子。起码很舒服，而且她喜欢那颜色。

M.C.G.总部在威斯敏斯特，距离魔法部总部还挺近的。访客们通过一扇标着“交易处”的门进入，由此通往大厅，然后乘坐电梯到达顶层。赫敏等着电梯到来，深呼吸。

她最少也需要买一双新鞋了。

“赫敏.格兰杰？”

她转头看到了一位中年绅士，手上提着一个公文包，刚刚从“交易处”的大门走进来。她不认识他。

“是的，您好？”

“我听说你会加入马尔福咨询公司。”他笑容很温暖，“温德尔.文特沃斯。管理顾问。”他伸出手，赫敏完全忘掉了昨晚麦谢丽夫人的课程，握住了他的手，“我会和马尔福先生密切合作，解决H.R.的金融案子，诸如此类的事。”

赫敏的心恐惧得一颤，但马上想到那“马尔福先生”指的是德拉科，而不是卢修斯。

“哦，挺好的。”她向上调整了下肩上的提包，“我将专注于监督非巫师方向，像是魔法生物，与麻瓜的关系……”

“我天，棒极了这主意！”文特沃斯灿烂地笑了，“多么别无二选的合适女巫！”她开始喜欢他了。电梯到了，他们走了进去，“你知道，格兰杰小姐，我觉得你和我是目前为止的唯二格兰芬多，所以我们必须团结一致！”

赫敏微笑，想着自己是不是，字面意义上的，踏入蛇窝。

电梯门打开，露出了宽敞空荡的顶层公寓地板。他们正前方有个接待处，地面中央是分散的一间间隔间，四面墙上有几扇门，通往私人办公室。方大的玻璃窗立在办公桌之间，让自然光能够充分地洒遍所有角落，每个角落还有植物。整间屋子生机勃勃。

“你先请，格兰杰小姐。”文特沃斯说。于是赫敏回过神，走出了电梯。

一名胖胖的黑发女人从接待处的桌子后面站起身。

“文特沃斯先生，格兰杰小姐。欢迎光临。”她没有笑，“我是多萝西娅。行政经理。下周我们的前台接待员一到位，我就会回到我的办公室，就在那。”她伸出粗粗的手指，指了指赫敏左肩方向，就在电梯的右边。赫敏为此有点暗暗地高兴，总算不是这位脾气不怎么好的女士接待客人……

“你们要是有行政上的问题可以找我，像是薪水，行程门钥匙，诸如此类。你们有任何需要我会尽量满足。”多萝西娅的声音语气体现不出她话里的友善。“正如你们所见，我们的研究人员，分析师还有生意顾问，大部分会被安排在位于中央的办公桌。”多萝西娅示意了一下地面中央的隔间，“文特沃斯先生，你的办公室在这边，挨着马尔福先生的。”

赫敏顺着多萝西娅的手指看去，她指向了左边的角落，就在电梯对面。马尔福先生的办公室。

“然后是格兰杰小姐，”多萝西娅转过身，指向右边，就在赫敏身后，“你的办公室就在这。”

一个位于角落的办公室。一个角落办公室正正好好是德拉科的办公室对角处，物理上可能的最远距离。赫敏想这样是最好的安排了。

多萝西娅看来没什么要对他们说的了，她坐回了桌子后，手指翻阅着一个文件夹。文特沃斯对她笑了笑，向她道别，走向了自己的办公室。赫敏转身，观察着自己的办公室外貌。在电梯和她的办公室之间是一排沙发，等待区。赫敏微笑，想象着许许多多的客户坐在那里，等待着和她的预约时间到来。或许她会有突发客人，于是有的客人不得不在这儿等上好久，就为了她有一瞬间的空闲时间。

她走向她的办公室，看到了她左边办公室上的名牌。

布雷斯 . 赞比尼

市场和公众关系运营

赫敏叹了一口气，想着自己怎么可能在这里完成任何工作。

她打开门，发现这办公室是她卧室的两倍大。她眉毛飞扬，嘴不自觉张开，随着视线滑过那张樱桃木的办公桌，还有后面同系列的陈列柜，到她右方那整面墙的空书架。屋子里有两扇巨大的落地窗可以俯瞰远处的白厅，她角落办公室的两面外墙上一边一扇。

她脚下的地毯是长毛绒的，赫敏在门口站了几分钟，望着办公桌后暖色调的座椅，还有墙面的暖色，想象着自己坐在那座位上，就会被这大大的桌子遮住了，不引人注意。她会感觉多么温暖，多么自在。

她走到最远的一个角落里，将她办公桌的景色纳入眼中。她看着那樱桃木的桌子，然后突然想到。格兰芬多寝室。这里就让她有这样的感觉。

她微笑，坐到了 **她的** 椅子上，手指拂过桌面。

“赫敏.格兰杰：公司的包身工。”

她抬头看到布雷斯.赞比尼靠着她的门框，手上拿着一马克杯的茶，右膝盖随意地交叠放在左腿上。

他对她露出个坏笑。

“公司的包身工？”

“当然。你得到了角落办公室，最高的薪水，还有独立的部门。你把灵魂卖给了魔鬼，就是你了。”

她对他扬起一边眉毛，“那如果你的办公室就在 **我的** 旁边，你成了什么了？”

他举起茶杯到嘴边，“幸运儿。”他对她抛了个媚眼，喝了口茶。

她对他皱起眉，不过感觉一道羞涩涌上脖颈。

“布雷斯。”德拉科的声音。赫敏坐直，想要装出一副忙碌的样子，就算她明显正和布雷斯聊着天，桌上没有任何东西。

“我的主上。”布雷斯说着，从他站着的位置上原地转过身，装模作样地行了个深深的礼。赫敏能看到德拉科的肩膀。

“当你有一个独立办公室时，我希望能在那里找到你。”

“但我更喜欢办公楼的这一边的风景，”布雷斯的微笑有点太邪恶了，在赫敏看来。

“作为高级顾问，专注于市场和公关方面，我需要你离我更近。滚出那间办公室。”声音严厉。

“遵命，马尔福先生。”布雷斯向他敬了个礼，又回头对她抛了个媚眼，终于离开了她的门口。

门口有什么在动，她抬起头，看到德拉科探进脑袋。

“晚上好，格兰杰。”

“哦，是的，嗨。”

他消失了。她手掌一拍额头。

赫敏需要深呼吸，然后 **清除掉自己混乱的垃圾思想** 。她是一名专业的员工，她需要表现得像一个。

她从桌后站起身，正打算看一下她的档案柜，这时听到了她门框处的敲门声。天啊，这里可真忙。

她转身，看到了一位带着时髦眼镜的瘦男人站在她办公室门口，探着头。

“赫敏.格兰杰小姐？”

“是的？你好？”

“我是柯本.哈特福特。马尔福咨询公司的律师。”他全完走进她的办公室，她看到了他一整身时髦的衣服。

“是律师部的首席律师？”赫敏微笑，“那你一定是最好的了。”她握了握他的手，他抬了抬眼镜，骄傲地笑着。

“我今天和所有高级顾问就合同和文件问题，分别举行了不公开会议。现在有时间吗？”

“是的，当然。”赫敏手伸向提包，找出那包德拉科在新年夜里寄给她的合同和文件。“请坐。”

她转过身，柯本.哈特福特正轻轻合好她办公室的大门。她突然间从一个狭小的隔间变为拥有了一整间办公室，这感觉多么奇怪。而且在这里举行一场不公开会议感觉更加奇怪了。

柯本坐好，打开了他一起带进来的文件夹。

“好了，所以你也有原始版本的合同。”他眼睛看向她手上拿着的文件，“我们又添加了几项补充条款，如果您有任何需要调整或协商的地方，我很乐意与您讨论。”他声音最后有点提高，就像他今天已经说了十遍这套说辞了一样。可能他真的是。

他接着用一种略微懒散的语气说：“现在，格兰杰小姐，请记住，我很感激M.C.G.还有马尔福先生提供我机会，但你现在也是M.C.G.一员了，所以我也是你的律师了。你如果有任何问题，不论是作为员工上的问题，还是私人的问题，当你需要法律顾问时，可以来找我。我唯一不能帮助你的时候，就是你 **起诉** M.C.G.或是马尔福先生个人的时候。但是这正是我今天来的理由，”他拍了拍合同和附加条款的纸，“确保我将来不会有站在你法庭对面的一天。”他露出一个小小的微笑。

她脑子里一下子充满了各种各样的想法。所有那些她可以利用起来，在法庭上对抗M.C.G.还有德拉科的方式。

“好的，开始吧。”

他翻过一页文件，“所以，我们有工作场所准则，保密协议，利益冲突政策，禁止性骚扰文件其中包括禁止办公室恋情合同，内部不竞争条款，当然还有你的免责声明。”

赫敏眨眨眼。

“呃……里面有几条需要你向我讲解一下。”

“当然，”柯本拿下眼镜擦了擦，然后开始讲解工作场所准则，之后是保密协议。当他开始讲解利益冲突政策时，赫敏的膝盖已经压制不住想要晃动了，想要加快他讲解的速度。她知道什么是他喵的利益冲突政策。

“有了这些禁止性骚扰文件，你就能在日常工作中，”他挠了挠太阳穴，“可以向我投诉任何人，或向管理部的米里森夫人投诉”——赫敏察觉这一定是指多萝西娅，然后她想这是一个多么不幸的遗传——“或者你可以发起一个匿名投诉，直接发给魔法部，通过外部力量解决这个问题。”

赫敏眨眨眼，“是的，好的。那你刚才说的禁止办公室恋情合同是？”

“哦，对。”柯本挥了挥手，就像这点是他刚才起滔滔不绝的十分钟里最无关紧要一点，“禁止办公室恋情合同帮助解决那些，同事们在工作场所发展出了一些情感状况的问题。我们要求所有员工公开目前或过去与另一名员工的恋爱关系，如果有两名员工卷入其中，要立刻公开。”

“哦，当然。”这还不太糟……

“所有经理和其他基层职员之间的浪漫关系都是被禁止的，当然，因为会影响工作。如果一名经理明知道这样的情况，又与一名基层职员自愿参与其中，那么经理就需要自己找个理由，去其他地方任职了。”

赫敏的表情很严肃。柯本眼睛观察着她的脸，她看着他认定她还没理解。

“比如说，”他推了推眼镜，“如果你和一个家伙，他是你手下非巫师方向部门的一员——或是一个女人！我没有任何特别想法！——”他笑了笑，他其实挺可爱的，她为如果有朝一日失手杀了他而惋惜。

“——如果你和比你低一级的人建立了关系，一旦事情披露，你就要自己主动离职，再和那个人交往。”他翘起二郎腿，“明白了吗？”

她看着他眼镜片上反射出的自己，听着德拉科将会是那个离开 **马尔福** 咨询公司的人，如果他俩真的有一天能找到连接彼此的道路的话。

她咽了咽，“完全理解。”


	26. 第二十六章

第二十六章

赫敏在魔法部剩下的一周，一直忙着把自己的小隔间清理出来，还有向她的同事，朋友们道别，当然，还有接受她那些纯血种老师们的鞭挞。

周四时，她要去M.C.G.任职的消息已经传遍了所有地方。斯基特在《预言家日报》上还为德拉科写了一篇速报，详细介绍了一下他目前的社交生活还有情感状况——令人惊奇的是，里面没有提到卡嘉——还有她试着把他手下的高级顾问团罗列了一下。赫敏认出了一部分名字，像是卡斯伯特.莫克里奇，刚刚从妖精联络处退休。她记得德拉科曾经提起过他。

周五，她还在魔法部时，收到了两封匿名吼叫信。一封是一个纯血至上狂热者寄来的，上面说她非常恶心，听到赫敏要用她那肮脏的血液还有麻瓜的工作方式玷污马尔福之名。另一封则控诉她，说她竟然背叛了她的出身，选择无脑拥护一个食死徒。这两封信浪费了她整整三十分钟的时间，独自待在一间被仔细静过音的房间里。她在魔法部最后一天的不舍心情也因此被破坏殆尽，直到他们为她端出了一个大蛋糕，还举办了一场惊喜派对。

她抱着最后一个盒子回到了家，进门前给了艾登一个拥抱。他微笑着问她可能以后有机会，他会去书店逛逛顺道看看她。赫敏为他们再也没有进行第二次约会有点愧疚，尽管她对和他的第二次约会一点兴趣也没有，但对她来说这感觉更像是对艾登的一种道德亏欠。

她挣扎着度过了周末的培训课程，学习了哥特式建筑的种种知识，还有如何在聚会上搭建完美的起司盘。然后到周一早上四点钟，她就醒了，一直和她的紧张情绪斗争。当她听到金妮要在五点钟出发去训练时，她决定就这样起床，直接去她的办公室。她还剩一盒东西需要打包送过去。

她早上七点半站在通往M.C.G.的电梯前，手上拿着施了漂浮咒的中等大小的盒子。电梯门打开，她庆幸地发现站在前台的人不是多萝西娅了，而是一名有着可爱的纽扣鼻的红发女郎，她看到赫敏，灿烂地笑了。

“嗨，我是麦洛蒂！”她从接待处的长桌后站起身，对赫敏伸出手。赫敏将盒子腾到一边，握住了她的手。该死，她又不自觉握了整张手掌了。

“你好，麦洛蒂。”赫敏用手拨开落到眼前的头发，“你是前台接待员吗？”

“其中之一！”她牙齿有点大，但总的来说，她是一名很有魅力的女孩。“哦！我在这是要通知所有的员工，在上午九点钟有一场全员出席的会议，然后九点半时，召开所有高级咨询师出席的会议。你办公桌上也会有一份相关的备忘录。”

“太好了。谢谢你，麦洛蒂。”

赫敏拖着脚走向了她办公室，费劲地用一只手来打开了门，然后看到了坐在她办公椅上的布雷斯.赞比尼，脚放在她办公桌上。

“哈！早起的鸟儿有虫吃。”布雷斯手指玩着一根羽毛笔。很可能是她的羽毛笔。

她对他摇了摇头，将拿着的盒子放到了来客区的座椅上，它落到椅子上发出一声闷响。他到底几点过来的，竟然比她还早？

“所以，你的意思是，我是那只鸟？还是那只虫？”她皱着眉头，双手放在屁股上看着他。

他露齿一笑。

“你太聪明了，这对你没好处，格兰杰。”

她也笑了，从盒子里拿出三本书，“是的，有人告诫过我。”她走向靠近门的大书架，开始整理。“有什么要帮忙的，布雷斯？”

“只是顺道给你这个。”他从她椅子上起身，从他衣服内口袋里抽出一张纸。他将它展开，放到了桌上，她转过身要去拿更多书时看到了。

上面标题是办公室内部关系报告。她对它眨眨眼。她扫了一遍下面的内容，发现底部伙伴#1后面的横线已经签上了布雷斯的名字，而伙伴#2后面的横线目前还是空的。

“我觉得最好还是了结一下这东西，格兰杰。”她抬头看着他，发现他一副玩笑式的认真表情。“在一些不可挽回的事发生前。”他嘴角上扬。

赫敏感觉自己下巴要掉了，脸上也有点红，但她还是克制不住笑意爬上了唇角。他真是她所知的最 **不可理喻** 的家伙！

她清了清喉咙，将表情调整得尽可能诚恳。

“哦，布雷斯，亲爱的，”她开始，“你知道恋爱禁止条约有多严格。我们之间永远也没可能了，我的爱。”她试着藏住自己的坏笑，转身把更多书籍放到书架上。

“啊，不过我确定你忘点了东西，亲爱的，”布雷斯说。赫敏放好一本书后，转身看着他。他坐在了她办公桌的一角上，“我们是同一级别的。你不在我上面，我也不在你上面——尽管我两种 **都可以** ，希望你记住这一点——”他眼睛亮闪闪的，她低下头，对他的疯言疯语控制着上翘的嘴角，“高级咨询师和高级咨询师约会没什么大不了的。”

她抬头看他。他一派舒适地坐在她桌子上，对她坏笑着。他在开玩笑，是吧？他在……撩拨她。她对他摇摇头，继续整理书。

“很不幸，布雷斯，我早就和莫克里奇是这样的情况了。我们就像弗洛伯黏虫那样好几个月了。”

她一脸无辜的看着他，努力让自己的眼神看起来十分遗憾。她看着他眼角抽了抽，知道他脑子里八十岁的卡斯伯特.莫克里奇的模样浮现出来。

“哦，多么遗憾。”他笑嘻嘻地说。

“嗯嗯。”她点点头。

他眼睛亮闪闪地扫过她，赫敏不由想着，他对于那些年轻女巫们是多么的危险，例如麦洛蒂。

她门框处传来敲门声，“格兰杰？”她转过身，看到德拉科手中拿着一份文件，抬起了头。梅林，他今天更帅气了，穿着正装，打理得分外利索，为了他第一天正式上班。

她看着他眼睛在她和布雷斯之间转了转，看到布雷斯依旧悠闲地坐在她办公桌上。

他接着说：“昆汀.马格里斯想要在下周和我们约个时间见面。我会为他把时间空下来，所以不论他的回答是什么时候，都告诉我一声。”他把手里一直拿着的信递给了她，她大略扫了一遍。房间里安静了下来。她抬起头，看到德拉科正对着布雷斯皱着眉头，而布雷斯则对德拉科嘻嘻笑着。

“布雷斯，今天下午你和道格博格的会议准备好了吗？”

“是的，先生。”布雷斯眉毛飞舞。

“很好。把你的笔记收拾好，五分钟后，我的办公室见。”

布雷斯用手捂住了心口，“马尔福先生，你不信我？”

德拉科平静地直视他说：“不信。”

布雷斯笑了起来，从她桌子上跳下来，说了一句“回见，格兰杰”就离开了。

德拉科看着他离开。

“谁是道格博格？”她抓起更多书，问了一句。

“他是查德里火炮队的经理，”德拉科转过身，看着她，“布雷斯代表我们向他们的市场和公关工作竞价。”

“哦，”她抬头和他对视，“这事挺重要的，是不是？”她将书放到书架上。她比划了一下门，刚刚布雷斯才走出去的地方，“他干得还好吗？他知道自己都需要做些什么吗？”

“很不幸，他是这领域里做得最好的了。”

她越过肩看着他，他微微笑了，摇了摇头。

“很高兴听到他值得你的努力。”她也咯咯笑了。

“办公室还喜欢吗？”

她将最后一本书放好，转过身，“我爱死了。”她背靠向大书架，灿烂地笑了。他则观察着她。

“很好。”

她胸膛里暖融融的，想起他俩上一次像现在这样双目相对的暧昧时刻。在会客大厅，隔着层层人海，手里的香槟在灯光下闪烁，在这之前，则是在那间月光氤氲的阳台，只隔着几厘米。

她看向地板，吸了口气，走回她的盒子旁，穿过他身旁，“所以，九点钟要开全体员工大会？之后是全体高级咨询师会议？”

她从盒子里拿出各式各样的小玩意——一个装着她和她父母照片的相框，其他一些她放在魔法部隔间的桌上的小饰品。没有听到他的回答，她抬起头看向他。他眼睛落在她桌上，落在布雷斯之前带过来的一张纸上。

她心脏停了一下。

“呃，是的。”他伸出手拿过那张纸，她张开嘴想解释，想否认，想说点任何事。“只是一个见面介绍会，真的。”他整理了下袍子前面，然后对她点了点头，“九点见。”

她看着他眼睛里的光芒熄灭，转身离开。

她仰起头，恼火地低吼。她一把抓过那张该死的办公室内部关系报告，将它烧成了灰烬。

她八点五十时走向位于她办公室对面的大会议室。她走出办公室，惊讶地发现大厅中央的隔间里已经坐了不少人了。她合上门，一名座位离她办公室最近的男人站起身，对她挥了挥手。

“格兰杰小姐。”他走向她伸出手。再一次，麦谢丽夫人的课程离开了她脑袋，“我是沃尔特，你的联络员。”

“我的……？”

“联络顾问。”沃尔特拿过他的笔记本，示意赫敏继续向会议室前进，“每位高级咨询师都有一位两位的联络员，而我是你的！”他做出了搞笑地“哒——哒！”的姿势，让赫敏不由笑了。

他很……挺英俊的……而且结婚了。她看到了他的戒指。他看起来至少三十五岁了，然后忽然间，赫敏为自己成了这位成年男子的顶头上司感觉非常怪异。

“这真是太好了。你好，沃尔特，很高兴认识你。”她转过一系列隔间，沃尔特跟在后面，“你之前在哪儿上班？”

“我在罗马尼亚的龙类研究所工作。”

赫敏脚步一下子停住，惊喜地看向身旁的男人，“哦！所以你一定认识——”

“——查理.韦斯莱，是的！”沃尔特微笑，“他是我的好朋友。”

“哦，那真是太好了！为什么你离开龙类研究所了？”赫敏发现这有点窄的走廊开始拥堵，又迈开脚步向前走。

“我妻子怀孕了，”他微笑着说，“所以，是时候放下那些不停咆哮的龙了。她也是这样劝我的。”

赫敏露出一笑，“我相信她很高兴看到你平安。”

沃尔特为她打开大门，赫敏走进去后，发现这个会议室比之前她和德拉科一起工作过的魔法部会议室要更大一点。沃尔特为后面走进来的人撑了一会儿门，于是赫敏没再等他，先走了进去。德拉科在房间另一边站着，在会议桌的正前方，和卡斯伯特.莫克里奇讨论着什么。桌子边差不多有十张椅子，靠墙放着差不多二十张椅子。麦洛蒂坐在靠着门的椅子上对她招了招手。

她正要坐到挨着麦洛蒂的椅子上，有点远离人群的位置，结果发现了会议桌上放着的小牌子，上面写着温德尔.文特沃斯。她扫了一眼，看到了所有高级咨询师的名牌。看来会议桌上的位置是早就安排好了的。

她走过麦洛蒂身旁，去到桌子的另一边，经过了莫克里奇和多萝西娅的牌子。

就在德拉科的左手边，是她的牌子，赫敏.格兰杰—非巫师方向。她把椅子拉开，坐好，皱着眉。她总觉得自己没那么重要，更像是一个独来独往，孤立的人。她知道有这样的想法很奇怪，尤其自己还是一个部门的头，但她总觉得自己对这家公司来说，更像是“知心姐姐”那样的角色，在单位里忙来忙去，给大家提供各种想法。但现在很明显，她坐在德拉科的左手边，好像是一号重量人物一样。比文特沃斯或是莫克里奇都重要得多，而他们明显是和德拉科来往更密切的人。

她抬起头，发现布雷斯就在她对面，正看着她。哦，真好啊。

她开始翻阅眼前的册子，里面有使命宣言，公司目标，还有盈利能力图表。

正正好好九点钟，莫克里奇坐回到座位上，德拉科宣布会议开始。她环顾了一圈，发现屋子里已经坐满了员工，联络员们一个挨着一个靠墙坐着。屋子里有几名年轻的女巫，目光一眨不眨地紧盯着德拉科。

“欢迎。欢迎大家。”德拉科开始了，“感谢各位选择加入马尔福咨询公司，也选择给自己一个机会证明自己。”他用指节点了点面前桌上的册子。“多萝西娅准备了这些非常有用的册子，我相信你们空闲时都会去看一看。但现在，我希望大家能自我介绍一下，告诉我们你来这的目标。”他看向她，“格兰杰？”

她差点跳起来。德拉科坐下了。她的心脏跳得飞快，想着她自己其实也还不是很清楚这个问题的答案。她站起身，感觉每双眼睛都落到了她身上。

“大家好。我是赫敏.格兰杰，”她开口。有几个靠着墙坐的同事别扭地扭着脖子，为了能更好地看清楚她。“我是非巫师方向的高级咨询师，着重处理魔法生物，还有麻瓜关系方面。”她不确定自己是不是应该说点别的，但话语已经溜出嘴边，“我原来是魔法部的魔法生物的控制和管理部门的员工，在那期间我和很多种不同的物种群体都建立了良好的关系。”她感觉热度窜上了脖子，“呃，而且我本身是麻瓜出身，所以应该对于这工作有所助益……”有几个人咯咯笑了，还有几个年轻女巫也对她微笑。“呃……”她看向德拉科，“我说这些可以吗？”

他向后靠在椅子上，胳膊肘自然地放在桌上，手遮住了嘴巴。她能隐约看到他嘴角上翘的弧度。“绰绰有余，格兰杰。”他用眼神戏弄着她。

她对他危险地眯了眯眼睛，感谢了下其他人后坐下了。多萝西娅站起身说，“多萝西娅.米里森。行政经理。”然后坐下。

赫敏脸一下红了。随后人们一个接着一个，只介绍了自己的名字还有他们的职位，甚至越来越少的人会站起身。她把视线钉在册子上，终于鼓起勇气抬起头，看到布雷斯对她促狭地笑。

剩下的员工们也都介绍了下自己，赫敏在心里记下了一个令她暗自发笑的信息，德拉科给布雷斯的部门只雇佣了男性职员。

德拉科又说了点其他事情，语气充满力量，也很有权威。然后他宣布解散，感谢了所有人，让他们翻到多萝西娅制定的册子的第十四页。

“我不希望限制你们，不论是财务或是业务方面。但我觉得我们已经是一个集体了。”德拉科清了下喉咙，“每个部门都要承担起自己的财务目标，保持预算，其他等等。”他用魔杖点了点墙，一个放大了的第十四页的内容出现在墙壁上。

这是目前马尔福咨询公司的财务报表。赫敏不知道这屋子里的多少人知道，那起始资金是德拉科的继承权资金，但她立刻就认出来了，因为它分成了十份，每周二打入账户里。

她扫过报表上的数字，第一次对德拉科庞大的继承权资金有了个模糊的认知。她眨眨眼，感觉到又惊喜又紧张。他本不用工作的。他根本都不需要工作一天，然而他现在选择辛苦，自己创立公司。他将这些金钱，一眼不眨地抛弃，想要为这个世界变得更好付出自己的努力。

德拉科一直在说着什么，但她刚才没有听，于是现在试着弄清楚他们讨论到哪儿了。他开始说起一月二月的预计收入。

卡斯伯特.莫克里奇插了句，“我们现在有十个部门……嗯，等到一月底，情况可能会比较紧张，尤其等到二月，那些固定资金不再打进来后。”

“是的。”德拉科没有再多说什么。

“好吧，”莫克里奇叹了口气，“这笔投资……”莫克里奇抓了抓胡子，“这些资金来源稳定吗？不会有什么……意外出现吧？”从他问话的方式，赫敏知道莫克里奇也清楚，这资金是德拉科的继承权资金。他还知道这是卢修斯给的。

“不会有事的。”德拉科耸耸肩。赫敏眨眨眼。他什么也不知道……“但是，对，我们的发展会很受限制，如果我们自己不能发展出稳定的资金流。”

她心里默默地算着那些魔法生物社团怎么能付上她的咨询服务费。她所在的部门是字面意义上的无底洞。

“我们还需要一名处理威森加摩关系的人选，所以大家都上心找找。”德拉科说。

赫敏皱起眉。那个岗位不是要由提比略.奥格登担任吗？就是诺埃尔的父亲？

德拉科接着说：“所以我现在暂时担任威森加摩顾问的岗位，不过柯本.哈特福德会协助我，你们下周会见到他。到时候要是需要信息，尽可能咨询他吧。”

“最后不重要的一点，”德拉科坏笑了一下，“我们明早有个《预言家日报》的采访，还有一些其他的报刊。丽塔.斯基特会为我们写一篇报道，照几张照片，采访下员工。希望能给M.C.G.带来点正面影响。所以请大家打扮得精神一点，我下午会发给你们备忘录，记一点谈话要点。”

打扮精神。真是好啊。赫敏的羽毛笔戳了戳笔记本。

“感谢各位出席。散会吧。”德拉科合上面前的文件，站起身。他灰色的袍子剪裁样式很像是麻瓜服饰，于是他一边起身一边扣好外套的扣子。

赫敏迅速收拾好羽毛笔和笔记。周围的高级咨询师们相互握手，闲聊着家庭之类的话题。

“格兰杰。”

赫敏抬起眼，发现德拉科的脑袋又从门口探了进来。

“十点钟，在你办公室开个会。”

她双眼睁大，“是吗？”她立刻从椅子上一跃而起，跟着德拉科走了出去。他领着她穿过办公室，忽略一路上秘书们对他忽闪着长长的眼睫毛。“我需要准备什么吗？还有谁参加？我是不是错过备忘录了？”

“冷静，格兰杰。”他站在她门口，“只是一个简单的会。”

德拉科打开她办公室大门，站到一旁，等她先进去。一名梳着利落短发的黑发女子在客座上转过头来，赫敏走进门接近她，发现那女子是潘西.帕金森。看到她进来，潘西意味深长地一笑。

“格兰杰，”潘西说，“很高兴再次见到你。”

赫敏看着潘西从座位上起身，她大长腿带着她优雅地穿过房间，站到她面前。她向赫敏伸出手，赫敏握住。她握手的姿态就像一名男士。如果不是赫敏的大脑宕机了，她一定会觉得这一点非常有意思。

“希望你最近过得不错。”潘西修剪整齐的手松开她的。她越过赫敏肩膀，对后面的德拉科说：“我们在这挺好，德拉科。”

赫敏大张的眼睛看进了德拉科平静的眼。他来回看了几遍两个女人，然后离开，合上大门。

赫敏看着大门把手，心里期待它再度扭动，然后一下子记起这里是她的办公室，不是斯莱特林的公共休息室。她转身看着潘西，希望尽可能地掌握谈话节奏。

“潘西，”她试着对她微笑，但潘西依旧噙着笑，就像她们是老朋友一样，“请坐。”潘西再次在客座上坐下，赫敏绕过她，走到办公桌后，“你也是M.C.G.的员工吗？是的话抱歉我之前没注意到。”

“哦，不是，”潘西摆摆手，“我过来是想和你们公司建立合作。”

“太棒了，”赫敏正了正铅笔，敲了敲墨水瓶，“那你感兴趣的是哪个部门？”

“你。”

赫敏讶异地抬起头，看到潘西意味深长的笑。她突然间感觉自己是坐在霍格沃兹的大厅，潘西又一次找到了新方式来捉弄她。

“我。”赫敏重复了一遍。

“格兰杰，”潘西开始说话，从包里拿出一个大大的本子，“我战后搬到了法国，立刻开始跟着勒.鲁斯夫人学习。”她将本子放到赫敏面前。

“哦，那真是……挺好的。”

潘西看了一会儿她的表情，然后解释说：“勒.鲁斯夫人是整个欧洲巫师界首屈一指的设计师。”

“是的，当然。”赫敏点点头，装作刚才只是一时不查，而不是对这方面全然不知的模样。

“她事实上还是你朋友的婚纱设计师，就是芙蓉.韦斯莱。”潘西继续说，就好像这一点会帮赫敏唤起什么记忆一样，“回归正题，我开始做自己的品牌，叫‘当代白领女巫’，我想要打造出一种融合女性柔美和掌控力，体现她的智慧和风趣，还有她引领巫师商业世界的风潮。”

潘西意有所指地看着她。

“真好。”赫敏感觉她迄今为止表现得像只学舌鹦鹉。

潘西打开本子。第一页是《女巫周刊》的封面，一名二十岁左右的年轻靓丽女巫背着一个小挎包。她穿得很像麻瓜的商业小西装，但仔细看一看会发现，那还是一种巫师袍子，不过它把两种文化很好地融合在了一起。赫敏抬起头看向那位斯莱特林前纯血至上主义支持者，有些困惑。

“帕金森潮牌将会着重于将麻瓜特色和魔法特色结合，创造一个两者和谐共处的世界。”

潘西翻过一页，上面还是一名年轻时尚的女巫，穿着巫师长袍，但在腰部收紧，看起来就像是一件麻瓜的连衣裙。下一页是一名男巫穿着一身充满现代感的西服。潘西一边翻着本子，一边向她解释着自己的设计理念，让赫敏感觉自己被镇住了。这些衣服看起来都美极了，还有那些模特，在封面做着各种姿势展现着魅力。潘西看起来是在“炫耀”，或者是在展示自己的天赋，总之赫敏依旧是一头雾水。

“帕金森潮牌致力于做成现在白领们的首选。”随着这句话，潘西合上了她的本子，“第一步，就是要找到最适合的代言人。一位不单单只是展示我们品牌概念的女巫，她本身就是‘当代白领女巫’的化身。”

潘西直直看进她的眼睛，带着一抹微笑。赫敏眨眨眼。

“当然，”赫敏说，“我相信有一群人争先恐后地想要成为品牌的——”

“该死的，格兰杰！”潘西把本子摔到桌子上，“你到底是不是我们这代人最聪明的女巫了？？你啊！”潘西翻了个白眼，“我们想要你作代言人。”

赫敏感觉到一阵割裂的感觉，安慰感，因为潘西终于表现得像从前一样，又感觉惊愕。“我？”

“对！你是整个巫师界冉冉升起的超新星。你是八卦小报常客的战争英雄。当你要上《女巫周刊》或是《预言家日报》时，我们希望你穿着我们帕金森潮牌，为大众植入‘当代白——’”

“是，是，‘当代白领女巫’。”赫敏看着桌面的木纹，感觉有些羞涩，自己被选中做这种事。她对时尚，或是女孩子气的东西从来不感兴趣，但现在却要代表一群追逐时尚的人……但她觉得想要拒绝潘西不容易。德拉科明显鼓励她参加这个会议。他是觉得她的日常穿着不能代表公司形象吗？还是他单纯地想要帮老朋友一个忙？

“这是怎么运作的？”赫敏问道，“我要是成为帕金森潮牌的代言人意味着什么？”

潘西露齿一笑，赫敏认出她眼睛里曾经在德拉科眼睛里见到过的光芒。意味着胜利的光芒。

“每周天晚上，你会收到猫头鹰邮寄的下一周要穿的衣服。然后下一周周天，你在收到新衣服的同时，把上一周的衣服装进去返还。我会在每一套衣服上标好日期，周一，周二这样，但如果你有任何疑问，或是觉得衣服不合适，可以每天早上六到八点钟之间飞路我。当然，理论上来说，五套衣服你可以打乱顺序穿——”

“所以，我每周都能收到五套新衣服？这事会持续多久？”赫敏想起自己衣橱里的蓝色长袍，那是她的“必备”长袍，通常一周穿两次。她都不确定自己衣橱里的衣服能不能坚持让她不重样地穿一周。

“我们首先签订三个月的合同，看看效果。”

“三个月？”赫敏下巴掉了，“三个月，每周都有全新的整套衣服穿？”

“好吧，允许你重复穿几次外套或是短裙——”

“潘西，这听起来简直太棒了，”赫敏打断她。“但稍微有点让人受不了。而且，我们还没谈过费用问题。在这个时间段，我真的没有钱来——”

“格兰杰，”潘西说，她修整完美的眉形向上挑着，“你是代言人也是模特。你不用花一分钱。”

“什么？”赫敏茫然看着潘西的脸，脑子里乱七八糟想着她是怎么画出这么完美的妆容的。

“当有人问你‘你穿的什么牌子？’你回答，‘帕金森潮牌’。这就是你为这些衣服花的钱。而且你又不留下它们。这就像你租了这些衣服，事情非常简单。”

赫敏仍旧不适应，潘西一定看出来了。

“让我们先试一试，好吗？”潘西从包里拿出一支笔和一本笔记本。“把你的地址写在这里，今晚你回到家时，你会有四套衣服等着你，在剩下的这几天轮换着穿。还有，明天会有摄影师来。你一定要以最佳状态出现。”

赫敏之前还苦恼明天的摄影师来穿些什么呢，所以告诉潘西她的地址也没什么坏处。

当她把写着她地址的纸递给潘西后，潘西笑了，“明早六点等着我。”

“在哪……哦，你明早要过来？”

“只是确保万无一失，看看我是不是需要调整下衣服尺寸。”潘西抓起本子，站起身，“我同时会带发型师和化妆师过来，你什么也不用担心了。”她挥挥手，赫敏发觉自己根本不是“什么也不用担心”。她都没想过自己还需要做发型化妆。

“好吧。”赫敏站起身送她离开，感觉整个人有点晕乎乎的。“潘西，你真的确定吗？我的意思是，肯定有更适合，更能阐释‘现代白领女巫’概念的人，更经常登上报纸周刊，而且——卡嘉！你看德拉科的……呃，卡嘉.维克多怎么样？”

潘西做了个苦瓜脸，“作为模特，卡嘉本身已经签了不少品牌了。更重要的，我讨厌她。”

赫敏笑出了声。努力忍住笑，感觉皱纹都要出来了。

“赫敏。”潘西得意的笑了，“你是全欧洲最热门的女巫。被人拍得最多，最被人尊敬……不久会是最让人惧怕的。”赫敏对她眨眨眼，“难道不正是时候你穿得也像一个了吗？”

她还没机会对金妮坦白潘西的事，还有她的团队要过来。她没料到金妮请假了。所以，当红发妹在早上五点四十五，敲响了卫生间门，赫敏正从淋浴间出来时，她吓了一跳。

“赫敏……你的 **朋友** 潘西.帕金森到了……”

她用浴巾包好身体，把卫生间门开了道缝，让水蒸气散出去。金妮的脸平平的，头发乱西八糟，看得出刚起来。

“告诉我这是场噩梦？”

在赫敏回答前，潘西从金妮身后出现。

“赫敏，亲爱的！我真高兴你已经洗好澡了。你用的是什么牌子的润肤膏？”

她眨眨眼，她几乎全裸地站在潘西.帕金森面前，身上只围了条浴巾。金妮是对的：这是场噩梦。

“呃……好吧，我偶尔会用下麻瓜用品，抹抹胳膊……”

潘西表情变了，“你不用润肤膏？”她眼神扫过她的脸，“梅林，你能保持这样真是幸运——”然后突然，潘西拉开她浴室大门，双手放到她脸颊上。她感觉自己要被掐窒息了，或者是她的眼睛要被挤出去了。“皮肤很棒，格兰杰。”

“……谢谢。”

“我告诉她这点好几年了。”金妮对她摇摇头，卷发在她脑后一蹦一蹦的。

“对，你一定要用润肤膏。金妮维雅，你有哈比.霍迪镇定乳霜吗？”

“我听过这牌子，是的。”

“很好。你 **一定** 要试试。我有小样。”

“哦，太棒了！”

赫敏呆呆看着两个人……密切起来？潘西叫了声起居室里的人，然后一名格林格拉斯姐妹出现了。

“达芙，给我两瓶镇定乳霜的小样？”

达芙妮.格林格拉斯 **不是** 在新年夜上见到的那名亲切的格林格拉斯。她和她妹妹一样的漂亮，但笑得更少，赫敏不久就发现了这点。

在潘西和金妮热切讨论这乳霜时，达芙妮问了她，知不知道如何用——“难道不是抹上就行吗？”——然后达芙妮向她展示了上层圈子的技巧，赫敏最后被赶进起居室，身上还只围着浴巾。

特雷西.戴维斯在那，摆弄着做头发的工具。金妮穿着她粉色的睡衣，忙前忙后做着女主人，端给大家或是咖啡，或是茶，然后又端上一托盘小松饼。

达芙妮戳着她的脸，同时特雷西拽着她的头发，而金妮和潘西谈论着鞋子。赫敏静静坐着，抽空在达芙妮把刷子移开的瞬间，喝一口咖啡。特雷西帮她擦干头发，然后做成了她称为“能量马尾”发型，把发尾弄卷。潘西还问着赫敏各式问题，让达芙妮在一边弄着什么，一边皱着眉，不想让赫敏有动作。

一个念头突然冒出来，赫敏看着达芙妮拿着一根眼线笔靠近，想着——她们不会是想把她画成个小丑吧，然后把她头发毁掉。万一这些斯莱特林女孩们现在这样地折磨她，是想让她在公众场合出糗呢。她心脏漏跳了一拍，但她立刻记起金妮还在屋里。金妮会知道她们都在干啥。

女孩们终于收工，潘西告诉她穿上放在她床上的衣服。所以，在某一时刻，潘西溜进了她房间里。真是好啊。

她合好卧室门，终于解下了浴巾。赫敏叹口气，感觉胃部缩紧，想到了今天即将进行的采访。还有要和斯基特打交道。还有又要见到德拉科了。还有布雷斯，和潘西。

她转身，看到了床上放着的橄榄绿色的裙子，上身配了一件有着各式坠饰的背心，地板上还放着一双米色高跟鞋。这一身……要是她自己选，永远也不会穿上这一身。但她能看出来这一身有多适合潘西追求的“当代白领女巫”的审美。

她拿起裙子，套头穿了起来，立刻喜欢上这轻盈的布料，喜欢长袖在她手肘处放开的设计。裙子长度正好到她膝盖上方，她对于这条裙子的庄重感觉非常满意，没有任何暴露感。她在全身镜里欣赏了一下，然后后退一步。

她整体看起来棒极了。她眉毛加浓了，眉形更清晰了，眼影是深色的，有点浓重，但看起来一点也不廉价，不像个……好吧，妓女。她头发梳成个高马尾，绑得很紧，散下来的发卷也有控制地落在她肩处。

这裙子也很合身。她抓起那件背心，解开，披在肩上。这更像是一件披巾，事实上。材质是浅棕色的皮革，当她扣着前扣时，潘西没有敲门就走了进来，就好像她是她的密友一般。

“哦，格兰杰。”她手遮住了嘴巴。赫敏低头看着自己，她难道穿错了吗？潘西接着说：“你美呆了！”

金妮跑了进来，还穿着那可爱的睡衣，后面跟着特雷西和达芙妮，她们看到她后眼睛都瞪得大大的，里面满是欣喜。潘西制止了赫敏扣着扣子的手，说着自己真不知道她是这么 **娇小** ，然后挥了挥魔杖，让裙子收紧，正正好贴紧她的肋骨。潘西帮着她扣好了剩下的扣子，告诉她，自己再调整一下胸罩，让胸部更加聚拢。终于赫敏踏进了那双米色高跟鞋，然后看向全身镜，潘西在她肩后通过镜子看着她。

“ **这** 才是当代白领女巫。”

甚至高冷如达芙妮都满意的笑了。

潘西，特雷西，达芙妮还有赫敏一起站在通往顶层的电梯里。门打开，后面是一阵暴风雪般的忙乱。斯基特正和沃尔特说着话，摄影师在给办公室拍照——镜头有点过于关注于麦洛蒂——还有另一名记者在和文特沃斯谈话。

潘西经过他们所有人，领着她的部队走向左边的角落。德拉科的办公室。赫敏还从没见过呢。

全是钢铁和皮革，充满着过剩得荒谬的阳刚气息。大小和她的差不多，但她那面整扇书架的墙，他这里是一张黑色的皮沙发，旁边立着一扇独特的书架。他桌子材质是石头不是木头，看起来像是黑曜石，或是黑色大理石。他的办公室气派又性感。她想到她的办公室就在这对面。

他没在办公室，感谢老天，但布雷斯正和一名记者谈话，还有名摄影师绕着他给他拍照。当她走进来时，布雷斯抬头来回上下扫视着她，却没找到一句评论，只是微笑，继续和记者的谈话。看来特雷西和达芙妮到这的工作是，确保所有人的发型和妆容都有最佳的上镜状态。达芙妮把布雷斯拉到一边，用刷子给他深色的皮肤打造出层次。赫敏看着他俩皱着眉头相对着，一言不发。

斯基特跟着他们走进了德拉科的办公室，立刻袭向她。她回答了有关，她在马尔福咨询公司里担任的岗位问题，还有她对于哪些案子感兴趣的问题。斯基特把她推到窗口，背靠着窗户，让摄影师给她拍了几张照片。特雷西走过来，帮她调整了下发型，发尾披到肩上。赫敏不知道该怎么站着了，也不知道自己该不该笑。于是潘西告诉她把手放到屁股上，脸朝窗外看。摄影师很明显喜欢这个主意。

当她被摆成另一个姿势时，德拉科走了进来，手自然地插在口袋里。他停住了，眼睛对上了她的。周围闪光灯一阵闪烁。他调整了下衣领，转向斯基特，握了握她的手。斯基特脸红了。

摄影师们聚集到了德拉科的办公室里，慢慢地高级咨询师们也齐了。斯基特开始给他们调整站位，散落在德拉科的桌子周围，准备拍几张照片。特雷西和达芙妮跑前跑后，确保男人们的发型妆容完美。

直到这个时刻，赫敏才发现。她是唯一一个女性高级咨询师。是的，多萝西娅是行政总经理，也会参加同样的会议，但赫敏现在在男人堆里。大多数是斯莱特林，很可能还都是纯血种。这点让她斗志满满。

直到斯基特告诉她坐到德拉科的桌子上。

她盯着她。斯基特拉着她，让她坐到德拉科那张看起来很贵的桌子的一角上。她眼睛搜寻他，想看看他会不会制止这个，但发现他正在房间对面和潘西说着话。看到他们在一起，她感觉肋骨处一阵剧痛，她挣开了斯基特。她走到桌子后面的位置上时，恰好德拉科抬起头看了看她。他对潘西说了什么，潘西对他露齿一笑。赫敏低下头。

剩下的高级咨询师们在德拉科桌子周围站定，留下中间的座位空着。他一坐好，闪光灯开始一阵狂闪。赫敏微笑，扫了一眼旁边的文特沃斯，发现他笑得自信满满。她抬头看向潘西，潘西摇了摇头。不，不要微笑。

赫敏感觉自己脸上一僵。这感觉不对。

“非常好。暂停！”潘西说。赫敏为她能轻松掌控这些摄影师而惊叹。特雷西和达芙妮走向男人们，帮他们梳理发型，潘西走向她。“你要用你的眼睛微笑，格兰杰。”潘西命令道，“想象你有一个秘密那样。”

哪一个？赫敏胡思乱想。

他们再次开始拍照，潘西对她得意地笑。有没有可能是因为她做得很好？摄影师们又为他们调整了几次位置，其中之一是，让他们所有人都站到德拉科椅子后面。赫敏和布雷斯就在他两侧。

然后斯基特解散了其他的高级咨询师，只留下德拉科，布雷斯和她三人。

“我们将把重点放到下一代身上。”斯基特眼睛闪闪发光，“给最年轻的企业家。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。斯基特把他们带向沙发，赫敏感觉浑身僵硬。他们让她坐到沙发扶手上。他们把她当件道具使，她察觉。潘西看到她皱起了眉，于是走近她。

“你那聪明的脑袋瓜里想啥呢，格兰杰？”

“我不确定我喜欢这些，潘西。这什么当代白领女巫。我真的不认为我能代表。”她看向一边，布雷斯看着她俩。“我不喜欢这样……被拽来拽去。像个人偶。”

潘西扬起一边眉毛。“好吧，这就是这个世界所谓的时尚，赫敏。”

“那我不认为这是 **我的** 世界。”

潘西点点头，思索着，“这回忍一下，我会纠正的。”

赫敏盯着她，最后点点头。

他们让德拉科坐在靠近她坐着的扶手的位置上，让布雷斯站在沙发后面，身体前倾。她僵硬地盘起腿，知道德拉科的肩膀就挨着她屁股。在拍摄了几张照片后，他们让她把手搭在德拉科另一边肩膀后面的沙发上，然后身体前倾。

这个姿势拍完后，潘西领着他们又回到桌子处。她让赫敏站在桌子前两步处，然后让德拉科和布雷斯在她身后，靠着桌子。赫敏突然后悔向潘西抱怨了，因为现在她成了照片的中心焦点。潘西让她把双手放到屁股上，自信地昂首看着镜头。当闪光灯亮起，赫敏感觉一阵力量涌进身体里。潘西让男孩们站到一边，给赫敏递书。他们又拍了几张她靠着德拉科的桌子，读书的照片。她感觉很舒适。她对潘西真心地笑了。

“格兰杰小姐，我真 **喜欢** 你身上穿的。这是什么牌子？”斯基特带着记个不停的羽毛笔出现。

赫敏看向潘西。德拉科站在她后面，眼睛一直在赫敏身上。

“帕金森潮牌。”赫敏自信地微笑。闪光灯噼啪乱响。

潘西的嘴唇慢慢弯成个完美弧度。德拉科看着赫敏，眼睛里光芒闪烁。


	27. 第二十七章

第二十七章

麦谢丽夫人当晚看到她穿着潘西的衣服出现时，大吃一惊。

她更加吃惊地听到赫敏脱口而出：“我真的受不了这握手的规矩！我——我真的适应不了。我在专业职场上工作，经常和 **男人** 打交道，他们也像 **男人** 一样握手，根本不能尝试像 **淑女** 一样的做派。我做不到，我也不会那样做。”她喷了口气，“我很抱歉。”

她看向脚，感觉有点尴尬。

“只要你自己记得其中的区别就好，格兰杰女士。”她冷静地回答。她上下打量了赫敏一遍，“你看起来很好。发生什么事了。”

赫敏调整了下自己说：“谢谢，麦谢丽夫人。”她先加了一句，“你看起来也很好。”低头看着自己的裙子，“我成为了帕金森潮牌的代言人和模特。”

“哦！帕金森女士。多么有魅力的女孩。”

赫敏努力不翻白眼。当然她是。

当晚麦谢丽夫人趁机教了她如何穿着高跟鞋优雅地走动，还有如何保养昂贵的服饰。

赫敏感觉这是她这段时间以来，花了大量时间上课所获得的唯一一点，在日常生活中可能有那么点用处的知识。

第二天早上七点钟，赫敏惊慌地给潘西打了个飞路电话。

“我真是太，太抱歉了，潘西，”赫敏在高个女孩一踏出壁炉，就焦急地说道：“但我真的努力了，想要像昨天达芙妮和特雷西那样，可是我好像失败了。”

潘西看了一眼她，“很糟。”

“我知道，我知道。我只是觉得穿着这样 **美好** 的衣服，我的发型和妆容起码也应该改进一下。”她指着身上潘西邮给她的漂亮的鲜橙色裙子。她抬头看着潘西——尽管早上这么早，她的妆容仍是完美的状态——用可怜兮兮的眼神央求她。

“脱下来。”潘西皱着眉，“脱下裙子，卸干净脸，把你那丑爆了的马尾散下来。梅林，格兰杰，你这么长时间都干了些什么？”

“我试着做昨天特雷西做的‘能量马尾’啊！”她低吼了一声。

“格兰杰，你不能连续两天梳同样的发型！”潘西对她拉下了脸。

“你不能塞给我一整个衣橱的漂亮衣服，却什么也不告诉我，潘西！”

赫敏呻吟了一声，跺了下脚，跑进房间把所有都弄掉。当她五分钟后从浴室出来，她再次在客厅见到了特雷西和达芙妮，她们看起来才起来没多久。

“哦，”赫敏说，“真对不起我这么糟糕。”

特雷西摇摇头，似乎是说她并不糟。达芙妮看起来则有不同意见。

“好啦，”潘西从厨房出来，给大家沏了茶，“我们接下来三天，都要在镜子前打扮她。”

女孩们开始拾掇赫敏，潘西则走进她卧室，把赫敏衣橱里她不喜欢的衣服全丢了。赫敏不由想象，要是她当初在斯莱特林的话，会不会也像她们一样。她不后悔和男孩们度过了七年时光，还有拉文德和帕瓦蒂多数时间都不理她也挺好的……

但她感觉现在这样，正是斯莱特林的女孩们在悠闲的周末早上会干的事。

星期天早上到的《预言家日报》上，刊登了德拉科，布雷斯还有她，坐在德拉科的沙发上的照片作为封面。真行啊。恰好是她拍的那么多张照片里最不喜欢的一张，但当然了，它非得要登上报纸的头版头条。

新联盟的崛起——丽塔 . 斯基特

以沉着又冷静的姿态，德拉科 . 马尔福发动了一场革命。他精心挑选的团队，他亲手选定的办公地址，他指挥布置的家居！将改变整个魔法世界的公司开业了。

德拉科 . 马尔福自称是“解决问题者”，看他自信地拨开他神赐的金色发丝，向你叙述他未来的主要计划。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛。她靠在角落书店的柜台前，皱着眉读着报纸。内容……很有意思。

她扫了一眼其他顾问的采访，目光停留在上面的照片上几秒。她看起来很漂亮。潘西的衣服搭配得很棒，那件皮背心很好地显出了她的腰身。还有发型和妆容，都恰到好处。

所以，并不是她不喜欢照片里的 **她** 。只是这感觉太……性感。就好像八点档里的狗血三人剧照。正像她拍照时想的那样，赫敏的屁股距离德拉科的脑袋危险地近，还有布雷斯的前倾，让他的胸膛快要贴上她肩膀了。这是个 **咨询公司** ，该死的梅林，不是什么 **脱衣舞俱乐部** 。

赫敏翻开报纸，发现里面一整版都是写她的。她猛地抽了一口气，书店里的老妇人立刻责备地瞅着她，就好像她刚刚说了伏地魔的名字一样。

她在德拉科桌上读书的照片几乎占据了整个版面。她张开嘴又合上，想着斯基特是不是处理了这张照片。她穿着高跟鞋的腿看起来不思议的长，还有她的嘴唇有那么饱满吗。她看着她翻过一页书，露齿一笑。

随后的一页里，赫敏看到了她站在德拉科窗前的照片，她立刻想起，正是这一刻，德拉科走进屋，他俩对视了一眼。

现在的赫敏红着脸，看着报纸里的赫敏眼神朦胧，里面有火花闪动。“哦，老天……”她闭上眼，想阻绝她自己火热注视着德拉科，看着德拉科注视她的影像。她真的真的有这么明显吗？她叹了口气，开始读文章。内容完全是讲她自己。斯基特详细介绍了她的工作内容，令人欣慰地包括了他们采访时的一些片断，内容是在第一季度里，他们将重点关注哪些魔法生物。显然，斯基特也访问了其他人 **关于她** 的看法。

一句布雷斯.赞比尼的引用：“她像她的美丽一样的热情。”

赫敏眼睛瞪大。多么荒谬得不恰当。她扫着文章，发现一名秘书处的女孩告诉斯基特，说赫敏是“对我来说是一位英雄！伊法魔尼魔法学校的所有人都知道她！”赫敏皱眉。她根本记不起这女孩的名字，但在心里记下有时间要找到她。

在文章的最后，引用了德拉科.马尔福的话。“吸引我的是她的智慧。她非常理性。”

赫敏仰起脖子。理性？好吧，确实……

角落书店的大门打开，她对折合上有她照片的那面报纸。抬起头，她看到柯本.哈特福特走了过来。

她花了一刻钟回想他是谁，终于记起就是那个讨论办公室恋情的律师。

“哈特福特先生！你好！”她微笑，看着他对她招招手。

“格兰杰小姐，我记得你在这工作。”他踏上柜台，对她咧嘴一笑，“我在为我父亲找份生日礼物，而且我觉得正好可以拜访一下你。”他推推眼镜，环顾了下店里。

“好吧，看来今天是我的幸运日。”她收起报纸，“你想好要买什么了吗？还是随便看看？”

“如果你方便的话，我想请你介绍两本。”他将肩上背的包向上提了提，“他不太喜欢读小说，很不幸，不然我自己还是能给他选上几本的。”

赫敏走出柜台，“你是小说迷，哈特福特先生？”她带着他走向传记和非小说区。

“是的，完全的。它们让我忘掉了读过的法律书籍。”他懒懒地对她一笑，“还有你可以叫我柯本。忘掉什么哈特福特先生吧。”他挥挥手，看着书架。

赫敏向他展示了马蒂.麦克汉尼的书，就是最初她介绍给纳西莎的那些。他买了其中两本，然后他们聊了一会儿关于马尔福咨询公司的看法。

“《预言家日报》的报道不错，顺便一提，”他说。

“哦，谢谢。”她脸红了。她接受了麦谢丽夫人的建议，坦诚接受了赞美。“登上《预言家日报》的封面从来不是我最爱的，但这回文章出乎意料的不错。”她将书放进一个包里，递给他。“我希望你父亲能喜欢这些书！”

“我也希望！”他对她做了个紧张兮兮的表情，让她笑出声，“今天愉快，格兰杰小姐。”

“你可以叫我赫敏。”

他在门口回头对她说：“今天愉快，赫敏。”他微笑，抬抬眼镜。

赫敏在这之后笑得比之前多了一些。

当她工作结束回到家，收到了一封罗恩的信。她放下包，正要打开时，金妮的脑瓜伸了进来。

“那个差不多一个小时前就到了。”金妮在走廊里走来走去的。

“嗯嗯。”赫敏读了一遍信。罗恩质疑了她的决定，用词类似于：“我还以为你会接受家养小精灵安置部门的岗位呢，或是奥罗部门的岗位？我被冲击了，赫敏。”

赫敏又读了一遍，皱着眉。她抬头，看到金妮紧张地咬着嘴唇。

“咋样？”

“我只是惊讶于他刚刚才知道。”赫敏揉揉脸，“你们俩从来没提过这事？”

“我从没想过要告诉他！”金妮一跳跑向她，抓起信扫了一遍，“哦，不错，罗纳德……”她喃喃地说。

“还有哈利也从没告诉过他？他也没读到上星期斯基特宣布这事的报纸？他就不能上星期寄我个咆哮信，好让我把其他几个一起处理掉吗？”赫敏坐到了床角上。一份《预言家日报》在她身旁放着，报纸上的她眼神朦胧地看着天花板。

金妮花了比往常还多的时间，试着让她打起精神。但每当赫敏看到床上报纸里穿着绿色裙子，画着浓妆的她时，罗恩的话在她脑海里回响。

我猜你现在是个货真价实的斯莱特林了，赫敏。

《预言家日报》的报道看来对M.C.G.的影响非常正面，因为早上当赫敏到办公室时，发现几乎所有人都哼着小调。她还没等坐稳放好咖啡，一个便签就飞了进来，要求所有高级咨询师九点钟开会。

她准备好笔记，召唤出一个全身镜再次检查了下她的妆容和发型，然后走向会议室。文特沃斯和多萝西娅已经坐在了上周开会时的位置上，于是她也坐在了上周坐的位置。

德拉科和布雷斯一同走了进来，说笑着。这场景看起来很温馨，真的，因为能看到这两个好朋友有趣的互动，还有终于能从德拉科的老板角色中窥到他不一样的一面。

布雷斯坐到她对面，对她抛了个媚眼。她对他扬起一边眉毛。

就在德拉科说出“早上好”时，柯本走了进来。赫敏微笑着向他挥挥手。他回了个笑，坐到了桌尾处，正对着德拉科。她上一整周都没在办公室见到他，现在她回想一下，可能是因为他在这边没有真正的办公室。可能就是有事忙时，他就会过来。

她看向德拉科，准备听他开始会议。他则在看着柯本，过了一会儿，他低下头看着笔记，调整了下姿态，然后开口。

“第一周做得不错，各位。我认为大家已经开始适应了。我想每周一都开一次会，作为上一周的总结，设定下一周的目标，还有必要时，分享成功经验。”他看向布雷斯，“布雷斯上星期刚刚帮我们赢得了查德里火炮队的工作。干得漂亮。”

赫敏转头，看到布雷斯骄傲地笑着。

“你夸得我都不好意思了，马尔福先生。”

德拉科接着说，概括上一周的情况。他和赫敏将会在周三一同拜访昆汀.马格里斯，开展狼人项目的工作。然后周四或是周五，他俩将会和柯本一起讨论接下来针对威森加摩的行动。在莫克里奇的运作下，一些纯血种家庭雇佣了M.C.G.来为他们经营家族资产，现在文特沃斯在和对角巷的一些商家商谈合作问题。

随着会议进行，顾问们越来越多地参与进讨论当中，她发觉她经常地听到“马尔福先生”这称呼。感觉有点奇怪。对她来说实在是很不适应，但她觉得她最好还是随大流称呼他为马尔福先生，而不是德拉科。他俩也不算什么朋友，毕竟。

“还有最后一点，请一定注意你们的邮件。”德拉科接着说，“《预言家日报》的报道里明确标注了我们的详细地址，但并不是所有的公众都是支持我们的。我今早已经处理了四封咆哮信了。”

他抓抓下巴。他现在看起来就有点累了，可今天才刚刚开始。

他解散了会议，在她收拾好东西，向外走时，经过了柯本。

“你父亲喜欢那些书吗？你已经送给他了吧？”

“他……好吧，他说了谢谢。”柯本微笑，“他不是一个善于表达感谢或是喜爱……或是摆父亲姿态的人，真的……”柯本对桌子干笑了两声，“所以，他算挺喜欢这些的了。”

赫敏露齿一笑，“那就好。好啦，需要建议的话随时找我。我都有空！”

“太棒了。谢谢，赫敏。”

他对她微笑，翻阅着一些文件，而不是收拾东西，可能一会儿还有和德拉科的会议——马尔福。马尔福先生。

她抬头，发现他正看着她和柯本。他看向一旁，翻阅着笔记，她走了出去。

她走出门，和布雷斯打了个照面。他正靠着门口的墙上，对她微笑。

“有事吗，布雷斯？”她问了一句，马不停蹄地走向她办公室。

“你和哈特福特成了朋友了。真好啊。”布雷斯跟在她后面，“你们就像两个书呆子，成长了许多年终于开窍会打扮了。”

她咳嗽了一声，掩饰自己的脸红，听到他打趣的评论说，“布雷斯，如果你想好好认识认识他，我很乐意帮你引荐？”她回头看了他一眼，发现他在偷笑。

她走过转角，走进大办公室，感觉到隔间里的员工们盯着他们。或许只是在看布雷斯，她想，看到麦洛蒂向他们微笑。

“格兰杰小姐，沃尔特整理了你的晨间邮件。”麦洛蒂唱着说。

“哦，太棒了。谢谢。”赫敏接着走，希望布雷斯能分心和麦洛蒂聊天去……

“我真喜欢这个什么当代白领女巫，格兰杰。”

不幸啊。然后她想到布雷斯跟在她身后，所以他评论的就是——

“谢谢，布雷斯。现在请离开。”

他笑着，随着她来到了沃尔特桌前。沃尔特正站着，把一个箱子搬到隔间的壁架上。

“这是什么？”她惊恐地说。

“你的邮件。”沃尔特作个苦相。他看了眼里面，“我把所有邮件都分了类。左边是真正和工作相关的东西，等一会儿有时间我可以和你一起处理，而且我还发现里面有一封来自金色飞侠协会的信，非常有意思，我想一会儿和你讨论一下。”他点点右边那堆，“但这边的，全是你的私人邮件。”他做了个鬼脸。

“私人邮件？我的私人邮件不应该寄到这里来。”

沃尔特皱起了鼻子，“我非常同意。我觉得不应该由我打开它们，所以我们或许可以采取一些措施，将来更好地分辨这些信。”

“私人信件都是什么内容？”布雷斯靠近沃尔特拿着的箱子，坏笑着看向里面，手里还拿着杯不知道什么时候沏好的茶。

“嗯，有一些是粉丝来信，有一些是威胁信，还有一封是《女巫周刊》寄来的——显然你已经被选为下周的封面人物——还有一些来自条件不错的单身汉们的求爱信。”沃尔特翻了个白眼。

“求爱信？”赫敏皱眉。

“真的假的？”布雷斯贪婪地看进箱子里。他拿起杯子到嘴边。

“我觉得要是我下午时，再收到类似的信件，我可以直接扔了？”沃尔特说。

赫敏眨眨眼，仍旧没有完全理解这些人为什么要寄一封求爱信，向一个完全的陌生人求爱。她看向布雷斯，他握着马克杯，遮住他的坏笑，然后转向沃尔特，扬起一边眉毛，“里面有照片吗？”

布雷斯喷出了一口茶。

昆汀.马格里斯周三时提议他们在一家麻瓜咖啡厅见面，而不是在M.C.G.的办公室里，让赫敏感觉有点奇怪，因为他是一个狼人隐者。北部禁林狼群是一个安于平稳的族群，只是有点过于平稳了，他们之前拒绝了雷姆斯一起为霍格沃兹决战战斗的请求。

她和德拉科从移形换影点出现，然后走了几个街区。他俩之间的安静氛围……很舒适。但赫敏还是不喜欢。

“我一直都想问你，”她张口，看到德拉科转过头看着她，“你和提比略.奥格登之间发生什么了？当我听说威森加摩关系岗位空下来的时候，真是吃了一惊。”

“他拒绝了。”

赫敏抬头看着他。他的眼睛谨慎地看着街道两边，引导他俩走上人行道。

“拒绝了？但我一直以为事情进行得非常顺利呢。我是想说，从诺埃尔说起这事时的态度来看。”她回忆着那喝醉了，像个小妖精一样的女孩，激动地晃来晃去，控诉德拉科只是哄着她，好借机接近她父亲。

德拉科保持安静。信号灯变了，他走下道牙，手轻轻放到她背后，引导她。她感觉脸上温热，但集中精神。

“你和他还有诺埃尔的午餐会上，都说了什么？”

“他拒绝了。”德拉科收紧下巴，“他说他对公司没兴趣。”

他隐瞒了什么。赫敏观察着他，看着他握紧门把手，拉开大门，让她先走进咖啡厅里。她走进门廊后停了一下。

“需要我给他写封信吗？”

他低头看着她，眼睛扫过她的脸，“不用，我们会找到别人任职的，格兰杰。”

她皱眉，走进屋里。德拉科曾经还希望奥格登能入股，如果她记得没错。要是可以的话，这会是多么大的一个助力啊……她转身面向他，“诺埃尔呢？我觉得我和她处的还不错。下回她回来时，我可以问问她——”

“不用。”他的声音很坚定，眼神也冷硬，“不要联系诺埃尔。你听到了吗，格兰杰？”

她搜寻着他眼睛，试着找寻里面隐藏的讯息。“好吧。”

他咽了口唾沫，视线从她身上移开，扫着咖啡厅里马格里斯的身影，看看他是不是早到了一步。赫敏低头皱眉看着鞋子——中跟鞋，潘西这样叫它们——脑子里试着拼凑……

德拉科和诺埃尔周四时去的酒吧，然后周六时，和提比略进行的午餐会。所以就在这两天，提比略拒绝了。是诺埃尔对她爸爸说了什么吗？

德拉科领着她走向了沙发区，她看到了一个留着大胡子的男人。随着他俩走近，马格里斯站起身，给了他一个紧绷的微笑，他们握了握手。然后马格里斯温暖地问候了声赫敏，向他俩介绍另一个男人，那人刚才被马格里斯遮住了，她都没发现他的存在。

“这位是梅森。”低哑的声音介绍说。

昆汀是个深肤色，温暖的男人，梅森则是白皙，冷酷的。介绍他时，他没有站起身，也没有握德拉科伸出的手，或表现出想要结识德拉科的兴趣。他看起来接近三十岁，不过想要辨认出狼人的年龄不容易。

“还需要点点什么吗？咖啡，格兰杰？”德拉科问。

“好的，谢谢。”

昆汀要了杯茶，道了声谢。梅森上下打量了德拉科一番，然后要了杯茶，还有一个火腿三明治，沙拉和牛排。赫敏有种直觉，德拉科在被考验。

值得赞扬的是，德拉科眼都没眨一下，仅仅点点头，转身走向柜台。

“小泰迪怎么样了？”昆汀转向她。

“我最近听说，他跟着他祖母到爱尔兰拜访罗恩.韦斯莱去了。”赫敏微笑，扫了眼梅森，他懒散地看着她。“梅森，你和雷姆斯.卢平熟吗？”

“我见过他，是的。”

他没再说什么。赫敏能听到麦谢丽夫人的谆谆教诲，当遇到这种交流困难的客人时该怎么处理。

“他人非常好。是我在霍格沃兹上学时的教授，还是我的一位好朋友，”她说，“我觉得你也是北部禁林族群的一员吧？”

“对头。”

赫敏看着昆汀。他抿紧嘴唇，给了赫敏一个歉意的微笑。

德拉科拿着三杯茶和一杯咖啡回来了。赫敏努力隐藏住自己的微笑，看着他小心翼翼地不用魔法，平衡着四个杯子。他将一个带着数字的塑料卡片放到桌子中央。

“让我们直入正题吧，好吗？”昆汀说，胳膊放到桌子上，身体前倾。梅森保持不动。赫敏伸进包里，抽出装着说明资料的文件夹，听到昆汀接着说：“马尔福先生在十二月的时候和我曾有个简短的会，所以我已经明白你们公司打算采用的那些政治策略。我告诉过马尔福先生，我会考虑一下，然后和我的族群讨论一下——”他指了指梅森，梅森目不转睛地盯着德拉科——“然后我们可以进一步讨论。”

“非常好。”赫敏找到了需要的那页文件，“我为这个案子规划了一个大致的时间线。”她将文件分别发给他们，“我二月份就可以开始，访问北部禁林族群的成员们。我手下的联络员会和我一起到北部禁林，在那花上一到两周的时间，我们尽量不会打扰你的族群的日常——”

梅森窃笑。赫敏看了他一眼，但他什么也没说，于是她继续。

“只要我们访问完北部禁林族群，我就可以开始联系愿意资助这个案子的捐赠者。正如马尔福先生上次和马格里斯先生的会面中所说，北部禁林族群不用为马尔福咨询公司的服务付费，但欢迎一些代表，出席今后会举办的一些筹款聚会。一旦我们——”

“所以你们根据我们的采访，为马尔福的生意筹集资金。”梅森盯着赫敏。这不是个疑问。

“我们会根据你们的采访，为 **案子** 筹集资金。”赫敏不悦地抿紧嘴。

“那告诉我，赫敏.格兰杰，”梅森说，“要花多少钱，让这些威森加摩的人开庭？”

她对他眨眨眼，“我记得申请费是十加隆。”

“十加隆的募捐会？天啊，天啊。你们这生意比我想得还要糟，马尔福。”梅森冷酷的眼睛落到德拉科身上。德拉科直视他，身体前倾。

“筹款将包括研究费用，北部禁林之旅，辛勤努力的员工工资，如果狼群的人选择到伦敦处理这个案子，还包括他们的食宿——”

“所以我让你们采访，告诉你们我们作为一名狼人，生活是多么困苦，还有我有多渴望，像那些男孩女孩们一样，然后你们给我一个魔法部的工作？是不是就这么干的？”梅森把话题转回到政策上。赫敏看了眼昆汀，他在默默地喝茶。

“不对。”赫敏说，感觉怒火有点上涌。“有了北部禁林族群的访问情况，我们会帮你去 **争取** 一个权利，让你们可以在魔法部工作，在你们对这工作感兴趣的前提下。”她感觉呼吸有点急促。“如果任何狼人想要一份稳定的工作，这项政策将不允许任何形式的歧视。我们还将争取获得政府资助的奖学金，帮助在霍格沃兹的孩子们能支付起他们的费用，还有学校将被要求，在满月时提前安排好措施。”

梅森维持着她的眼神。昆汀清了清嗓子。

“我很感谢你所做的努力，格兰杰小姐，准备这些资料，还有所有你想为改善狼人们生活的努力，但我们还是要拒绝。”

赫敏张了张嘴，眉头紧锁地看着昆汀。嗓子溜出了一口挫败的气，她接着问：“为什么？”

“对 **你** 来说应该很容易，格兰杰小姐，在聚光灯下生活了一辈子，但我不相信被带到公众视野下是什么好事。”昆汀目光严厉地看向德拉科。对 **她** 来说很容易？赫敏皱起眉。她看向德拉科，发现他身体僵硬，但目光直接地承住了昆汀审视的眼睛。

“那真是不幸，昆汀先生，”德拉科说，“要我们怎样做，能够改变您的想法呢？”

“你能让阿不思.邓布利多复生吗？”梅森挑衅地说。他对德拉科得意地笑，就好像知道自己刚刚袭击了他内心中脆弱的一点。赫敏看着德拉科的瞳孔紧缩，但他没有任何动作。梅森接着说：“还是你能回到过去，放倒芬里厄.灰背，而不是跟他玩过家家过了一整年。”

德拉科咬紧下巴，她感觉她能看到他眼睛里的红血丝。

赫敏转向梅森，“你不知道自己都说了什么。”灰背闯进她卧室的影像浮现在她眼前。“马尔福和芬里厄.灰背没有任何联系，他不是强迫——”

“我真不明白你，赫敏.格兰杰，”梅森嘶嘶地说，“仅仅两年前的战争中，他还在你的对立面，现在你却出面维护他这种人。”他坏笑，“看来马尔福咨询公司给得 **真不少** 。”

她血脉贲张。

“如果我没失忆，梅森，你都没在这战争中露面。至少马尔福有勇气选择了一方。”

整个氛围凝固了。梅森的下巴啪嗒地合紧。她听到身旁的德拉科低低地喘了一口气。

“你严重地误解了马尔福先生还有我，”她说，“我现在做的不是为了公众形象，都是为了正义。当我发现我能用自己的力量，去帮助那些被低估了的人们时，我尽我所能去帮助他们。不是为了什么宣传。”

“但这就是能搞个大新闻，”梅森目光冷冷地甩向她，然后看向德拉科，“难道不是吗，马尔福？”他坏笑。他伸出手，好像在翻阅报纸一样，装模作样地读着头条：“多么有意思的团队啊。纯血种和泥巴种。”

她呼吸一窒。德拉科身体警告地前倾，“措辞！”他低吼，声音低沉得让赫敏都不确定，哪边的男人是狼人了。

“好了。大家都别这么冲动。”昆汀放下茶杯，“梅森，你还有什么要说的吗？”

“哦，请一定，留下来。”赫敏站起身，收拾包，“你还有你的沙拉还有三明治没吃呢，”她嘶声对他说。她一把将文件夹塞进包里。“知道吗，昆汀？我会继续为这个案子奋斗的，因为我 **在乎** ，不是因为有人花钱雇我让我在乎。有你没你，我们都会继续与不公正斗争，然后我们会赢，然后我们会庆祝。当你的孩子们作为狼人享有着同等权利时，你会为此感激德拉科.马尔福。”她知道她的声音有点过于高亢，尤其是在一家麻瓜咖啡厅里，“我们走，马尔福。”

她转身，冲了出去。

她等不了。她一直沿着街道向前走，高跟鞋踩在路面上咔哒咔哒响。怒火要冲出了她的脑袋。

他们明显没有和他俩合作的意愿，然而他们还浪费了这么久时间。赫敏忽略她脑子里一个声音，提醒她，昆汀可能觉得当面拒绝显得更有诚意，但梅森的表现真是太特么 **有诚意** 了。

对 **你** 来说应该很容易，格兰杰小姐，在聚光灯下生活了一辈子，但我不相信被带到公众视野下是什么好事。

带到视野下？她喷了口气，感觉头发都乱了。她听到身后德拉科鞋子踩在地面上的响声，他长腿两三步就赶上了她。

他俩在安静中大步走着，所有行人都让开了他俩。她在转过一个转角时，趁机看了看德拉科的表情，发现他正低头皱眉看着人行道。

“对不起，”她说。他看向她，“因为他们。对不起我没能让他们看到你的努力。”

她继续顺着街走，走向移形换影点。走了五步，她感觉他落到了后面。她停下脚步，转过身。他平静地直视她，她皱眉，记起他这个表情，正是几个月前他在威森加摩被审席上的模样。

“我不需要你的同情，格兰杰。”

她看着他。他下巴紧闭，双手握紧成拳收在身侧。

“你不需要我的同情，”她说，“你拥有我的尊敬。”

她对他摇了摇头，转过身，来到了移形换影点，离开，留他在身后。

与狼人们的午餐会，让她一整天心情都不好。沃尔特试着询问她事情的进展。她很自信地说，他是最后一个敢于问她这个问题的人。

四点钟，她终于放弃挣扎，从书架上抽出一本书读了起来，平息她的思绪。雇她来不是来干这个的，但反正她的薪水也有点过于丰厚了。

她大开的门口传来一声敲响，抬起头，她看到文特沃斯小心的微笑，“糟糕的会议？”

“糟透了。”她合上书，“他们不仅仅是拒绝。他们要一边拒绝，一边侮辱我人格。”她看向窗外，“他们认为这整个案子就是个面子工程。”

“啊，”文特沃斯作个苦相，“好吧，这确实本能成为一个绝佳的展现的。‘赫敏.格兰杰解放狼人’。”

这让她皱起眉，“你不应该说是‘马尔福咨询公司解放狼人’吗？”

“哦，不，不。这全都是你。”他露齿一笑。她知道他本意是好的，但在见过昆汀和梅森后，她还是很不喜欢这话。“我必须承认，我本来对于加入德拉科.马尔福有些犹豫，但我一听说 **你** 上船了，我就立马坚定了。”

“哦，你太抬举我了，”她说，“所以，你加入到这里来也挺晚的了？”

“不算太晚。十二月初左右。”

她眨了眨眼，“一月初吧，你是说？”

“不，是在十二月初。我妻子生日那天左右。”

她感觉胸口有大石压了下来。“所以，德拉科在十二月初的时候，告诉你，我会加入M.C.G.？”她尽量保持着轻松的语气。

“对，他说他明白我的犹豫，但这是他想要达成的目标，还有这些成员是他构想中一起奋斗的人。”他对她微笑，“我确定你是许多人来到这里的首要原因，不论是职员或是客户。”

她舌头抵住牙齿，避免自己说出不明智的话。她调动嘴唇抻出个微笑，“好啦，谢谢你，文特沃斯。很高兴听到这些。”

他对她点点头，留她一人在屋里。

她站起身，脑袋里嗡嗡响。她走向书架，把刚刚在读的书放好，站在门后，想要好好思考一下。

德拉科在外面的大厅里，和莫克里奇的一名联络员聊着什么。

他怎么知道她会加入他，早在十二月初就猜到这个结果？那时候德拉科都没提过邀请她加入M.C.G.，直到十二月三十一号那天。这之前，加入他的念头都没出现过她脑子里。

她看着他靠着隔间，因什么话翻了个白眼，微笑着。

但他在那之前就给她看过了狼人案子的企划书。十二月初的时候。他用三本书和一个微笑换来了一封推荐信，并把一个装满了他笔记的文件夹塞给了她。动摇了她，激起了她的好奇心……

任何人都能被诱惑，格兰杰。

然后恍惚间，她回到了马尔福的阳台上，穿着白色连衣裙，看着德拉科颀长的身躯靠着栏杆，对她娓娓道来，她生命中真正想要做的事。他甚至在她自己察觉到之前，就为她规划好了。

他为一名联络员说的话笑了起来，走向他的办公室，手上翻着什么。他感觉到了她落在他身上的视线，抬起头看向她，点点头。

她愣愣地看着他。

昆汀.马格里斯是对的。只不过诱惑她的不是钱。


	28. 第二十八章

第二十八章

赫敏真希望她没清空马尔福之墙。

她终于下定决心，在圣诞节之前把墙上写的各种文字擦除了，所以现在她的墙面是洁白一片。

但要是她没有，现在她会为有个时间线而感激不已。

德拉科带着狼人案子企划书在十二月的第一个周末来到了角落书店，但在此之前，他俩都两周没说过话了——自从那个马库斯.弗林特事件之后。

赫敏对着她雪白的墙皱着眉。在这期间一定是有什么变了。应该是发生了什么非常难办的事，才让他会放下他的骄傲来找她。他很坦诚地承认了，他到角落书店就是来寻求她的帮助的。

帮助他，她一点都不介意。操纵公众，她就有点意见了。

有什么事让她心烦意乱……诺埃尔和她父亲之间发生了一些事。不论是什么，都发生在德拉科扯着她的大旗招揽员工和客户之前，还有德拉科请她给昆汀.马格里斯写信之前。

赫敏咬着脸颊内侧。德拉科非常明确，不许她写信给诺埃尔……

于是三十分钟后，寄给诺埃尔的猫头鹰飞走了。她坐在床边，踢开她的中跟高跟鞋，然后脱下外套。赫敏从包里拿出沃尔特那天为她准备的文件夹，打算看一下。

赫敏发现，沃尔特的直觉很敏锐。那天下午，沃尔特敲了敲她关着的门，发现她双手抱头愁眉不解，他是来转交这周邮到的所有粉丝来信，还有求爱信的。

“每当我妻子某周过得不顺心时，我就把我在霍格沃兹时写给她的那些，令人尴尬的诗歌，还有她所有N.E.W.T.考试分数拼到一起给她。”他说着，耸耸肩。

赫敏笑了出来，“诗歌？”

“对，在宾斯教授的课上写的。”

“当然了。”

他还拿了他现在正做的金色飞侠的档案夹过来，然后告辞离开，让她有时间整理。

她收到了年轻白领们的信件，向她咨询自己的发展方向，还为她拓宽了道路致谢。她收到了老兵们的信，里面满是鼓励和表扬。还有一封是一名在伊法魔尼上学的十三岁女孩寄来的，她想听听赫敏对她在奖品陈列室里找到的一只嗅嗅的意见，她想当宠物养它。她还在信的结尾请教赫敏如何应对同学们的取笑。

那天晚上她回家时，赫敏对现在的情况，终于能把控自己复杂的心情了。

她不会辞职。在这个时候辞职是职业生涯的自杀，而且她现在很享受在马尔福咨询公司工作，她也对他们的未来非常有信心。但她会让德拉科知道，她已经知道他都干过什么了，而且她不太喜欢他的做法。

但她会非常平静地表达。

她希望她会。  
周四上午十点钟，她终于鼓足勇气去找德拉科谈谈了。她会表现得直接，简洁又真诚。

她走向他的办公室，发现门是合上的。他的门很少合上，所以他应该是正在开会。当她正考虑要不要问问他秘书，什么时候他能有空时，门开了。

潘西走了出来。赫敏对她眨眨眼，有点疑惑。潘西微笑。

“赫敏，亲爱的！”她上下打量了下赫敏，评估着她今天的穿着，“非常好，我正想去看看你呢。”

赫敏微笑，礼貌地回应了几句，满脑子想的则是刚刚德拉科和潘西举行了一场闭门会议。德拉科出现在门口，正穿上他的夹克外套。

他遇上了她的眼。有那么一瞬，她感觉自己又是十五岁，抓到德拉科和潘西在她从图书馆回去的路上，消失在一面挂毯后。

她甩甩头，觉得那景象根本是无稽之谈。潘西看起来非常端庄，头发一丝不苟，她的口红涂得饱满，没有一点晕染。只不过是德拉科在穿他的外套而已，根本就不意味着他们刚刚有什么……

“你想要我？”德拉科眼神似乎要看穿她，她听到这无意中的双关语，差点笑出声来。

“我，呃——没，如果你要出去的话就不用了。”

“确实。”他看了看手表，“我有两个连着开的会。呃，事实上如果你午餐时有时间，我的客户很想见你一面。”他理了下头发，从助理手中拿过一个文件夹。“蜂蜜公爵的一个经销商想要起诉蜂蜜公爵，而且他是你的忠实粉丝。”他翻阅着文件夹。

她皱眉，好吧，如果这不是这个案子的关键的话……

“不。我没时间。”她的声音有点严肃。她能从潘西皱起的眉毛读出这一点。

“好吧。”他观察了下她，然后告辞了，走向电梯。

潘西面向她，“咱们聊聊《女巫周刊》吧！他们周一要过来，拍照还有做个访谈。”潘西挎着她的胳膊，就好像她们是老朋友了一般。

“好的，咱们聊聊。我希望这回拍照时，穿的不是绿色衣服。”赫敏瞥了她一眼。

潘西扬起眉，“真的吗？”她意味深长的笑了，“那就格兰芬多红？”

“只要不是斯莱特林绿。”赫敏也对她扬了扬眉毛。  
她周五和柯本讨论了下狼人案子。他们能做的还挺多的，尽管现在昆汀.马格里斯和他手下的北部禁林族群不配合。不过失去了他们的支持，确实让事情有点难以进展。

柯本帮忙梳理了下几个月法律方面的进展方向，他们还共同起草了今年3月份威森加摩博览会第一天开幕式上的声明。柯本正给她讲曾经在法庭上他遇到过的最奇怪的一天时，德拉科敲了敲门框。

她抬起头看到他，脸上还带着因柯本故事的微笑。他看了看他们之间。

“哈特福特。”他对柯本点点头。

“下午好，马尔福先生。”柯本的声音还因为描述故事有些高亢。

“开幕式上的声明怎么样了？”

“我们差不多写完了，接下来就能交给你来审阅了。”

“很好。”德拉科看向她，下巴有些紧，“格兰杰，一位汤森先生对狼人案子非常感兴趣。”他低头看着手上拿着的信件。“他下周想要见我们一面，一起吃个晚餐讨论下资金支持。”

他走向她办公桌，她从他手上拿过信。“哦，那真是太棒啦。”

“周二晚上七点。”马尔福说。眼睛又扫了扫两人，然后转身离开。

赫敏忙着读信，没太在意他说的话。随后他的话进入到脑袋里，她一下子跳了起来。麦谢丽夫人！

“哦，我——”但他已经离开了，“你等我一下，”她对柯本说了一声，立刻追了出去。

“马尔福。”她出门，手搭在门框上，发现他转过身在等着她了，“我——我周二七点不太方便。”他眼睛紧紧盯着她，让她有些紧张。“我有……我有点事。”

“你不能安排下吗？”他目光坚定又带着些好奇。

“不行，我真的不能。”她头撇到一边去，看着门框，想要找一个合理的借口。“呃……这是……我有点……”

她抬起头看他，发现方才她移过目光也带着他看向了她的门框。他视线仿佛想要在墙上挖个大洞，好能盯住现在还安静坐在她办公室里的柯本。他眼睛猛地转回她身上，眸色阴沉。

他向她走近一步。“如果你是为了一些微不足道的事情想要推掉这个非常重要的会议的话，我真怀疑你的专业性，格兰杰。”他声音轻柔。他俩离沃尔特还有其他员工只有几步远，他向她靠得更近。“我真不愿相信你是那种比起你的狼人案子，你会优先选择一个约会的人。”

她向他眨眨眼。一个约会？和柯本？这可真是……

“我没有约会，”她低声说，“不过就算我有，如果我说我不能出席一个会议，我是真的不能，马尔福。”她对他危险地眯了眯眼睛，他视线灼热看进她的眼里。

“好，”他咬着牙说，“我会再安排一个时间。”他转身。

“最好周三。我周四也没时间。”她盘起胳膊。

“我周三没时间。”德拉科说。

“哦，马尔福，我真不愿相信你是那种比起你的公司，你会优先选择一个约会的人。”她嘶声说，翻了翻眼睛，转身走回办公室，听到身后德拉科喷了一口气。

她下午不久后，又成功激怒了德拉科一次。这真是美好的一天。

虽然她还需要和他谈谈，他对待她还有她名声的态度。但当看到他咬紧牙关，再次对她怒目而视时，她禁不住傻笑还有得意地对他眨眨眼。

美好的一天，确认无误。  
周六上午，她在角落书店一边整理账簿，一边读着一本新发行的书。柯本说这书的作者是他最爱的之一，但她还没怎么看出来有趣之处。已经一百来页了，不是什么好迹象。

“我以为你辞职了呢。”

赫敏从小说中抬起眼，看到了德拉科站在柜台前几步远的地方。他表情冷冷的，对她扬了扬眉。她怎么没听到门打开的声音。

“没有。需要帮忙吗？”她说。

他皱了皱眉，靠向柜台。“需要。”

赫敏看进他灰色的眸子，有种冷冷的感觉。她感觉自己挺蠢的，被人抓到工作时间看小说，于是拿起几本书，整理一下，向左边书架走去。

“我觉得没有找到足够理性的理由离开吧。你知道我这人，这里装着的全是‘理性’。”她翘起一边唇角，点了点自己的脑袋，引用他曾经提到的“喜欢她的一点”，然后消失在一扇书架后。她听到他跟在她身后，就像她知道他会的。

她把一排架上的书拨到一边，他就从转角处出现了。她无视他。他肩膀靠着书架，盘起胳膊。

“今天算起，你还有两周来交辞呈。”

赫敏停下放书的右手，扭过头，从撑着的右胳膊后看着他。“我需要一个更好的理由，而不是什么‘我要求的’，马尔福先生。”她嘲笑道。

“你签了利益冲突政策条款。”

她停住了。“利益冲突？梅林在上，一家小书店怎么就和亿万资金流的马尔福咨询公司杠上了？”她对他摇了摇头，向左走了两步，把一个红色封面的大部头放到了第三层书架上。他跟在她身后，站到了她正后方，她则依旧面对着书架。

“这是一个公共商业场所，”他的呼吸从她右肩上方吹过。像这样看不到他，但能听到他的声音，感觉到他的存在，让她有些紧张不安。“所有我们的竞争对手都有可能踏进这里，和你开展一段友善的对话，问你关于马尔福咨询公司的岗位问题。甚至更可怕，威压你。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，从鼻子呼出一口绵长的气。

“除此之外，”他接着说，“你和潘西签了合同的。如果被不应该的人看到了你周末在书店穿的这一身，你会危害到她开展的事业，更可能损害你自己的形象。”

这句话让她受不了地转过身，“那你说说我穿的这身到底有什么问题？”

他用鼻子对着她说：“麻瓜牛仔裤，还有一个棉花缝的差点没包住你的碎布片？很难说是当代白领女巫的代表。”

赫敏张开嘴要反驳，但怒火堵住了她的喉咙。她不敢低头看自己，但她知道现在穿着的这件T恤衫根本一丁点也不暴露。她花了几秒钟整理了下衣服，感觉到棉质的T恤服帖地护住了自己的后腰和腹部，再次确定了衣服下摆足够长。但她还是克制不住自己，将拿着的最后一本书环抱在怀里，就像一道盾牌一样护在身前。

“我周末就这么穿，马尔福。我没看出来哪里——”

“我要让潘西给你订一条周末产品链，那么。因为这身，”他上下扫了扫她，“真是不像话。”

赫敏哼了一声，她眸子因怒火发亮。“你不能这么做。你周一到周五是我的上司，马尔福。周六和周天我可以随心所欲地休息。我会在这家书店想工作多久就工作多久。”

他靠向她，右手撑在她身后的书架上。她脸上在烧，而且他的存在让剩余的清凉空气沸腾。

“我不会给公众嚼舌根的机会，说我付不起我的员工工资，格兰杰。如果世人听说那个赫敏.格兰杰，黄金女郎，”他坏笑着，看着她对他撅起嘴巴，“同时还是马尔福咨询公司最引人注目的高级咨询师，还做着兼职工作，他们会认定你薪水不足。”

“那当记者们涌向角落书店时，我会亲口纠正他们！”她翻了翻眼睛，向右一步，想逃出他的包围。他左胳膊抬起，撑在第三层书架上，她的肋骨刚刚好擦过他的手臂，于是她退回，停住了。他上前一步，离她更近了，她感觉到书架的格子在她背上压出了凹痕。

“只要你还在马尔福咨询公司，格兰杰，你就要表现得还有穿得像那么一回事。如果你想要回去当一个魔法部混子，成天无所事事地填填表格，放弃最后一个能帮你那些可怜的物种的机会，那就请便吧。”他的呼吸拂过她的脸庞。

他怎么敢。他听起来就像是他父亲……

“你只雇佣我在周一，周二，周三，周四，还有周五工作，马尔福。我是自由身——”

“哦，那一定是我错过了你周五下午递交的辞职信，只收到了你周一早上的应聘信了。”

“我只收到了周一到周五工作的工资。你只能够控制我周一到周五的行踪。”

“那要花费多少能买断你的周六，周天呢，格兰杰？”他对她挑起一边眉毛，在说下一句前深深地吸了一口气。“我确定我付给你的早就远远超过你能在这里挣到的了。”

她张开嘴又合上。她不能呼吸了。他身体散发的热使她窒息，她能感觉自己的皮肤震动，脊背抵住书架的疼痛。她咯咯地笑了，希望在他看来是一种居高临下的姿态说：“我才不需要更多的钱呢，马尔福——”

“那你真的需要什么？”他的目光灼灼地盯着她，他气息灼热就在她唇边，一缕不听话的金发落到他额间。

她嘴巴里干干的，她双眼来回扫视着他的，感觉灼热快要将她焚烧殆尽。她颤抖着呼出一口气，又强撑着吸了一口气。他的脸庞占据了她的全部视野，她看着他的唇角渐渐上翘，也看着他的视线渐渐下移落到她嘴唇上。

“赫敏？在吗？”哈利的声音从店前面传来。

赫敏闭上双眼，让空气占满肺。她睁开眼，看到德拉科直起身，向后退了一步。但他双臂还撑在她身体两侧，所以她迅速低头从他胳膊下溜了出去，拍了拍她的T恤，走出转角。

“哈利，嗨，”她说，哈利从柜台转过头，“我正整理书呢。”

“嘿！我过来问问你，想不想和我还有金妮一起吃个午饭。”哈利对她微笑，然后眼睛越过她的肩膀，向她身后望去。她知道那方向是德拉科刚刚走了出来。她看着哈利的眼睛不停在他俩之间来回扫视，似乎考量着赫敏通红的面颊。她不敢回头去看德拉科。

“我不知道，哈利，”赫敏走向柜台，想让自己的双手忙碌起来，“你得问问我的老板。”她瞪了德拉科一眼，而他对她皱了皱眉。

“呃……好吧。马尔福你要一起来和我们仨吃饭吗？”

赫敏手中的羽毛笔折断了。

“哦，不，”她说，“马尔福要花上今天一整天来检查他的高级雇员呢，他没空。”她将一个卷轴嘭地扔到了桌上。

“我一点钟应该能把文特沃斯的巫师棋锦标赛的报告看完。”他拖着长调说。赫敏咬紧下巴。

“太好了。”哈利一副想要尽快逃离这里的样子。“那我们一点钟在福特斯特餐厅见？”

“听起来不错。”德拉科回答，看向赫敏，她喷了一口气。

“哈利，这午餐的着装要求是什么？我是不是该先跑回家，然后穿上更符合纯血审美的衣服？”她眼睛一直盯着哈利，危险地眯了眯，然后哼了一声，就好像是对德拉科说话。

“呃……不用。我觉得你现在这身就挺好。如果你穿得舒服的话，”哈利说。赫敏转过头对德拉科挑衅地一笑，哈利接着说，“不过要我说，你有没有那种膝盖上没有洞的裤子？”

赫敏下巴要掉下来了，愣愣的听到德拉科愉悦的低笑声。她看着德拉科，他脸上快要被那个得意的笑撕成两半了。

“多谢，波特。多谢所有。一会儿餐厅见。”德拉科手跨过她，从她身侧抓了片该死的薄荷，然后带着那得意的笑离开了。

赫敏怒气冲冲地走向福特斯特餐厅。路上，她突然想到，今天很有可能又要被拍了，如果真的被照到，她真的应该换一身衣服。但她永远不会让德拉科知道她有这个想法。

哈利和金妮选了一张远离公众视线的桌子，谢天谢地。德拉科掐着点，刚好和她一起到了，于是他坏笑着为她撑着门，看着她白了他一眼走了进去。

闲聊了一会儿后，哈利和德拉科走向柜台给大家点些东西吃。

金妮对她说：“我的梅林啊，你今天到底发什么疯！”

赫敏叹了口气，摇摇头，“马尔福特地到角落书店就为了嘲讽我的衣服。”

金妮抽了一口气，“不会吧，潘西的搭配！”

“不，不是，是我的衣服。这一身。”她指了指自己，“他不高兴我还在角落书店工作，他还觉得我周末不应该穿着不像话的衣服。”她喝了一口水。“然后他提出要给我涨工资，然后让我在周末穿得更好。”

“他用了‘不像话’这个词吗？”

“用了。”

金妮很安静。赫敏从街景上移开目光看向她，发现金妮正对着茶杯偷笑。

“怎么了？”赫敏问。

“就是……”金妮大笑起来，看向她，“赫敏。我六岁时第一次见到一个麻瓜女孩。她穿着我见过的最紧身的裤子，和一件露肩的T恤。”金妮微笑，“我问我妈妈她是不是一名性工作者。”

赫敏也笑了，“好吧……六岁时？”

金妮挥挥手，“我有那么多哥哥，所以很不幸我知道挺多东西……我是想说……麻瓜时尚，那些纯血种不能很好理解。当你看惯了松松垮垮的巫师袍子，很难适应其他的。”

“所以，在他看来我穿得像妓女？”赫敏对金妮扬起一边眉毛。

“不，不是！”金妮笑了，“我是说……你的裤子糟糕的紧身……在一个纯血种看来。”她露齿一笑，“当然不是世界上最糟的事。”金妮对她抛了个媚眼，赫敏皱眉。

她听到哈利的笑声，转过头，发现男孩们正往这边走。每当哈利为德拉科说的什么笑起来，赫敏就感觉好奇挠着她的心房。这不正常。

德拉科在她面前放下一杯咖啡，哈利将他们的数码牌放到桌子上。

金妮一开始和德拉科聊起M.C.G.，赫敏就抓紧时间观察他们，忽然间感觉这一幕就好像他们举行了场“双人约会”。她意识到，德拉科就坐在她右边，金妮在她对面，左边是哈利，这简直是一副绝佳的照片。

她不自在地扭了扭身子，双唇抿紧，想喝口咖啡。她试着按照麦谢丽夫人教的那样，一起拿起托盘和杯子。金妮和哈利正在给德拉科讲一个她早就听过了的故事，于是她没有理他们，专心想把动作做好。直到平安放好杯子，她转过头，发现他正目不转睛地看着她。

她转过头，将手臂盘放在她薄薄的棉花衫前。  
赫敏星期天晚上收到了潘西的一封猫头鹰，里面写特雷西和达芙妮明天会过来，帮她为办公室的拍照做准备。他们一整个早上都要做造型，布景，还要换几身不同的服饰，这些最好能运用她隔壁空着的办公室，因为她的办公室将要作为拍摄的背景。赫敏一想到第二天早晨，就感觉筋疲力尽了。她怕死了这整个面向的公众事情，真希望这一回过去后，她能和《女巫周刊》封面的事一拍两散。

她一再提醒自己，这文章无关M.C.G.，仅仅是关于她。她可以把采访的重点放在，她将如何影响魔法世界的重大政策变化上。像是宣传狼人政策，还有她即将开展的新项目。宣传德拉科.马尔福还有他没救了的名誉就算了吧。

周一，她七点钟就到了办公室，发现潘西已经在她旁边的空办公室里待命了。她临时搭建了一个试衣帘，好方便赫敏换衣服，她还带了一整架拍摄要用到的衣服。

赫敏看到那一整架衣服时，下巴都惊掉了。那些衣料还有颜色，无不向她彰显着高端大气上档次。而且赫敏注意到，那里面没有一件是绿色的。

“潘西……”她没法把视线从那些衣服上撕下来。

“我知道，”潘西走到她身边，“我真是太棒了，是不是？”她从衣架上拿下一件，“试试这件。他们到之前，我想确定这些衣服合身。”

这是件淡蓝色的裙子，上身绣着银色的丝线。看着它有一点隐隐的熟悉感。赫敏接过，仔细看了看。

“这件大体上是根据你三强争霸赛舞会上的礼裙设计的。”

赫敏抬起头，发现潘西得意的笑着，“真的吗？”

“好吧，你说不要绿色，所以我只能把重点放到那些我讨厌的颜色上了。”潘西翻了个白眼，把她推到了试衣帘后面。

她开始换下身上穿着的那件简单，但看起来很专业的衣服。她正要穿上那件长春花色裙子，听到敲门声。

“一切顺利吗？”德拉科的声音。

“是的，亲爱的。”潘西回答。

“格兰杰已经到了吗？”

“我在这，”她从试衣帘后走出来，看向潘西。潘西吸了口气，跳着舞步走向她，帮她把后背的扣子扣好。

她把头发捋到一边肩膀上，抬头看到了站在门口的德拉科，突然间非常在意自己没有穿鞋子。

他瘪着下巴看着她这一身。他讨厌这件裙子。她对他眯了眯眼睛。他在整个看过了她的裙子后，才看入她眼睛，他眨眨眼，转过身，感觉好像被她抓包了一样。

“如果你需要任何事，叫我。”他看着办公室的门框说，眼睛不敢再瞟向她。“我们周一的例会已经调到十一点开了，给你和《女巫周刊》留了充足时间慢慢来。”

这挺好的，事实上。哈利中午约她一起吃饭。

“好的，谢谢。”

他又快速地瞟了她一眼，离开了。直到这时赫敏感觉到，潘西刚刚扣好了她裙子上的最后一颗纽扣，所以刚刚德拉科字面意义上看着她“穿衣服”。这也是他立刻转过身的原因。

她满脸通红，试着把注意力集中在潘西的指令上。

“哦，我希望他们能选这件做封面。”潘西双手拉着裙子，魔杖咬在牙齿间，看起来非常不淑女，让赫敏有种她又专业又滑稽的感觉。

“我喜欢这件。虽然我还没能看到我什么样，但我已经喜欢它了。”

潘西用无杖魔法变出一面全身镜，然后又开始检查衣服上面的刺绣了。令人惊叹。

即使还没做头发和化妆，赫敏看起来已经像名女皇了。她咯咯笑了，潘西也对她微笑。

“我真的喜欢这件。”赫敏说。

“我也喜欢。”

“马尔福不喜欢。”赫敏轻笑了两声。

“你开什么玩笑？他要膜拜你了。”

赫敏看向她。潘西正忙着用魔杖检查裙子缝合处，但看起来刚刚说的是真心话。

在把裙子尺寸改好后，潘西又让她试了其他几件更多“当代白领女巫”，更少仙女气的裙子。

她踩进一双高跟鞋，来搭配她身上深红色的裙子，裙子上有着累赘的布料，完全是为了装饰，没有一点功能上的作用。这时，布雷斯靠在门口，手上拿着马克杯，慢慢喝着。

“我们格兰芬多女皇回归了。”他坏笑着。赫敏翻了个白眼。“做得不错，潘潘。”

“谢谢，亲爱的。”潘西之后就无视了他的存在。

“需不需要帮忙，像是拉链啊，纽扣啊，这之类的都行？”他微笑，赫敏对他摇了摇头，努力板着脸不笑出来。

“布雷斯，亲爱的，”潘西说，“请滚吧。”

赫敏笑了。布雷斯撅起嘴，藏起微笑，正要说什么时，特雷西和达芙妮走了过来。特雷西嘴上说着“借光”然后就越过他走了进来，但达芙妮站在门口，等着布雷斯为她让开大门。

赫敏看着他的微笑从脸上落了下来。下巴收紧，让开了她前进的路，然后又后退了两步。达芙妮为他的后退皱了皱眉，但最终还是进来了。

在赫敏能思考他们的反应前，潘西就开始帮她解开衣服，然后变出一件浴袍，让她穿着，好让她们帮她弄头发还有化妆。

达芙妮开始往她脸上一层一层抹着化妆品，特雷西开始帮她做复杂的发型，赫敏不由问能不能让沃尔特把一些工作拿过来。她总感觉工作时间，她却单单坐在这弄着头发和化妆，非常愚蠢。

人们不停在敞开的门口走来走去的，在第三次抓到德拉科慢慢穿过她门廊后，她终于请潘西合上门。

潘西接下来的一个小时不停进进出出的。赫敏于是意识到，潘西是个闲不下来的人，她不能只是坐下聊聊天，她需要不停运动。

她刚刚出去了差不多十分钟，然后再次走了进来，表情严肃。

“好啦，”潘西走到赫敏椅子前，仔细检查她外表，“我们今天要把赫敏的头发放下来。”

特雷西咳了一声，“你在开玩笑吧。”

“一点没有。”潘西抿紧嘴唇。

特雷西将刚刚费心插进去的定型发夹抽了出来。她刚刚可是花了整整三十分钟才做好这个可爱的，复杂的发型，但现在她把这发夹抽出来了，因为……为了什么啊？

“《女巫周刊》的人到了吗？”

“不，还没。”

“那是谁觉得应该把头发放下来的？”

潘西对她眨巴眨巴眼睛，“德拉科建议——”

“哦，不谢谢。”赫敏皱起鼻子，“特雷西，还是继续刚才的吧。”她盘起胳膊，表情笃定。

潘西和特雷西相互看着彼此，不知所措。达芙妮则对着她的眼影盒偷笑。

“呃……我觉得德拉科的意思是，是这次摄影，你应该看起来更像一点我们知道的那个赫敏.格兰杰。我有那么一点点同意他——”

“但这个发型是特雷西特别为这次摄影设计的，”赫敏扬起眉，“而且这个很好看。”

特雷西眨眨眼。潘西嘴唇骄傲地扬了起来，她努力克制着自己，“好吧，这正是我们的目的。那我们盘起来一半，放下一半？”

赫敏站起身，将手上的笔记放到一边，“如果你们害怕面对那个有权有势的混蛋，那请允许我告辞一下。”她大步走向办公室门，猛地拉开，穿着浴袍，光着脚，带着化了一半妆的脸冲了出去。

她无视掉周围好奇的眼光，还有合不上的下巴，走向了大楼对面角落的办公室。德拉科办公室的大门开着，所以她都没费心敲一敲。她冲了进去，发现他正坐在桌子后面，专注地读着什么。

“这就是今天拍摄的发型。”她狂乱地比划着脑袋。他抬起头看着她，眨了眨眼，从她的脑袋尖一直看到她赤裸的双脚。“不知道这个还需要向你报备，但就是这样了。”

“你不会真的穿着浴袍穿过了整个大厅来找我吧？”他对她扬起一边眉毛。

“对，对，我就是。”她手放在屁股上，“而且我以后想更经常这么做，因为这样挺舒服的。而且下一次你要是对于我的发型和衣着不满的话，放心里。”

她转过身向门外走去，他将自己读着的文件往桌上一扔，站起身。

“格兰杰，你到底有什么毛病？”

“有毛病？”她嘶嘶地说，“我什么毛病也没有。我今早正要拍摄我的照片呢。”

“在我的办公室里，所以冷静点！”

“事实上，是在我的办公室里拍——”

“那也都是我付的！”他吼了起来。

她愤怒地跺了下脚，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，克制自己讽刺的评论，说事实上还是多亏她，才帮他保留住他的继承权好能付这些办公室的租金！

“我不明白你凭什么管我怎么拍我的发型！”

“这只是建议——”

“那就放心里！”

他从桌子后面走出来，“你怎么了？”

“我没‘怎么’——”

“你这几天表现得就像个泼妇！”

她吃惊地张大嘴，“可能是我才发现你这几月来表现得像个混蛋！”

他对她不满的低吼了一声，她喘着粗气，感觉就像上不来气一样。

“嗨，嘿，”一个试探的声音响起，赫敏转过身，发现是布雷斯靠在门框上，双眼圆睁。“我正打算把这门关上……”他伸出手缓缓去握门把手。“还有给屋子里施个静音咒，好吗？”他看了看他们两个，“这是你俩其中一个早就该做的事。”他以一种教育小孩的口气说。

“别麻烦了，”赫敏说。“我走了。”

“格兰杰——”

她挥挥手打断他要说的话，从布雷斯旁边走了出去，忽略整层同事们好奇的目光，大步走回了潘西和女孩们所在的办公室。

“好了，”她说，“特雷西，继续吧。”

特雷西扬起眉毛。潘西转过头，微微笑着。

在终于搞定《女巫周刊》的采访后，赫敏都累瘫了。她尽了自己全部力量不去质疑这肤浅的杂志提出的无聊问题，但真的太难了。她试着宣传了自己的狼人法案，还预见了一下她所认为的家养小精灵权利改进方向，但最主要的还是聊她自己，喜欢的颜色啊，上学时最爱的课程啊之类的。

摄影师在她办公室里给她照了挺多不错的照片，既有她的大书架，也有她的办公桌。潘西的服饰已经有大热势头了，接下来就是让长春花色裙子引领风潮了。赫敏成功地让访谈者注意到，她有多么的喜欢帕金森潮牌，赞扬这品牌把麻瓜和魔法的时尚结合得完美无瑕，得到了潘西对她得意又感谢的笑。

直到十一点五分，他们才最终搞定。她于是还穿着那件长春花色裙子和高跟鞋，着急忙慌地跑进了会议室，嘴里不住道着歉，打断了德拉科正讲到一半的开场。然后她不得不绕过整张桌子，走到德拉科的左手边入座。

“你看起来真漂亮，年轻的淑女。”莫克里奇在她走过时说，让她一阵脸红。

“哦，谢谢。”她抬眼看着德拉科，“请吧，继续。”

他低着头看着桌子。他咽了咽嗓子。

德拉科开始继续讲，规划这周的目标。这周会进行对威森加摩关系处理岗的招聘，德拉科希望在下周之前能把这空缺填上。文特沃斯报告了他在对角巷生意上的胜利消息，他将负责几个连锁店的企业重组，让赫敏不由想到乔治，不知道他是不是对这些辅助感兴趣。她得去问问他。

轮到她这边的桌子了，她报告了狼人法案，然后给所有人发了一份她现在很关注的金色飞侠文件包。其他人报告时没准备任何文件的问题一点也没困扰她。

“总而言之，萨默赛特郡的金色飞侠庇护所正在请求我们的帮助。这一季的繁殖率急剧下降，保护区里的金色飞侠都活不了太久。他们希望能将金色飞侠放归野外，同时制定法律，将偷猎行为和在非官方魁地奇比赛上使用金色飞贼的行为，列入重罪。”

她环顾了一圈桌子上的众人，看着他们翻阅着她整理的文件包。德拉科磕了下下巴。

“这个项目不错。我觉得你可以把它列为下季度的主攻项目，狼人案子一结，就接这个。”

她眨眨眼，他视线还在她的文件上。

“可以的话，我希望现在就开始。这个物种已经快要灭绝了。”

“你有愿意支付咨询费的客户吗？还是有这个项目需要筹集的资金？”他抬眼看着她，眼里的意思她读不出。

“我们需要筹集资金。庇护所没有提到他们能支付相关的费用——”

“我希望能够确保狼人案子的资金充裕，然后你再无后顾之忧地进行下一个项目。”

她对他怒哼了一声：“我能同时处理多个问题，马尔福。”

“但你分散了精力，对这两个案子有什么好处呢？”

她脸上火烧一般，感觉屋子里的视线都集中在她身上。她深吸一口气想要讨回一局，但他开口打断了她。

“就像我之前说的，这是四月份处理的好案子。你和沃尔特可以在三月份去趟萨默赛特郡收集相关资料。”德拉科站起身，开始扣外套上的扣子。“感谢大家的时间。解散。”

她感觉到自己的血液渐渐沸腾。她转过身，怒气冲冲地冲出了会议室，嘴上念着“该死的混蛋”。

赫敏气得要忘掉回自己办公室的路了，她听到门在身后哐当一声合上。她径直冲到了外面大厅，穿过她空了一半的团队，看着人们纷纷让开她前进的道路，同时忽视掉身后十步远阴魂不散的龙皮靴的咔哒声。

她用无杖魔法打开了她办公室的大门，一走进就立马甩上了门，试着锁紧。她听见德拉科进来时差点被门撞到，这让她几乎要笑出声来了。

“格兰杰——”

“为什么要我在这，马尔福？”她转过身面对他。他合好她办公室的门，同时眼睛一直直视着她，他下巴收得紧紧的。她接着说：“你告诉我你想‘做出改变’还有‘改变世界’。全都是屁话。”

她转身不再看他，跺着脚走向办公桌。

“正如我之前所说，格兰杰，这季度的预算不够了，但是四月份可——”

“一派胡言！”她停下脚步，转过身又走向站在办公室中央的他。她想试着不用麻瓜的词汇，因为纯血种们有时难以理解其中的意义，但她的嘴巴已经先她头脑一步动了起来，她浑身血液就像开闸的洪水在身体里奔腾。“到四月份这个物种就灭绝了！”

“太夸张了。”他双手放到裤子口袋里，身体站直向后微微倾斜。他对她皱起眉，看似一副无动于衷的样子，但他收紧的下巴出卖了他。“你可以在两个月内用更多的预算完成同样多的事情——”

“你是在惩罚我吗？”她双手放在屁股上，对他扬起眉毛。她过会儿要感谢潘西为她选了这双高跟鞋，让她在他面前总算有了点高度。

“惩罚你？”

“对，因为我不会退出角落书店？”

他目光闪闪看着她。

“还是因为我周末的衣着让你不满？如果我允许你‘拥有’我的周末时间，就像你之前要求的，能不能给金色飞侠一个机会？”她几乎尖叫着说。

“格兰杰。”他小心翼翼地靠近她，仿佛她是一只他想捕获的丛林野猫。

“为什么要我在这马尔福？！”就算她尝试了她也不能把声音降下来，她知道自己现在看起来就像疯了一样，头发炸开，白瞎了特雷西早上的辛苦工作。“在马尔福咨询公司？”

“我想要最好的——”

“你说每个人都值得拥有第二次机会，但我猜你说的不包括魔法生物。你指的只有马尔福家族还有他们的名誉。”她手指随着她的话语，一下下戳着他的胸膛，正常情况下她会觉得这很幼稚，但现在她想都不想。他站姿僵硬笔直，在她的戳刺下一点也没有后退，这更加激怒了她。

“小心你说的话，格兰杰。”他咬紧牙关说，瞳孔有火苗燃烧。他双手从口袋里抽出，在身侧握紧成拳。

她没有理他，“我真荣幸帮你‘凑足’了你的高级职员啊，马尔福。上帝啊，要不是我你都没法达成你的泥巴种配额。”他头微微偏向一边。“没有这个你怎么说服公众改变对马尔福家族的看法啊？我说的对吗？”

他向她眯了眯眼睛，她知道自己说过头了。她已经踩到了他的底线，但她停不下来了。她开始来回慢慢踱步，戏剧性地强调自己的观点。

“还有一点，我是你组员里面唯一一名女性职员。没有了这些你都没法正常运作，考虑到魔法部制定了那么多该死的平等法案——”

“停，”他警告地说。她看到他眉间紧锁的纹路，还有他绷紧的手臂，紧张感一直延伸到他宽阔的肩膀。“别再说了，格兰杰。”

“不，谢谢。”她讽刺道，“我才刚刚开始。”她停止踱步，在他面前两步处站定。“我肯定我加入到这个团队里来最重要的作用，明显和我对于魔法生物的关注一点关系也没有，完完全全只是因为我是赫敏.格兰杰，黄金女郎，”她的恼怒有如实体喷向他。“你是不是还指望我能把那些金色光辉像仙粉一样撒遍这里啊，马尔福？我承认，这样绝对会为你的狐朋狗友斯基特带来绝佳的相片！”

她双手推了他胸膛一把，手上的触感是那样的坚硬，她想让他因此后退两步，让他与她争执。但当然，他甚至都没晃一下。但她能明显看到他呼吸很不平稳了，很好。

“是不是，马尔福？”她更进一步，“拥有了黄金女郎来作为你炫耀的工具，让你每天都能占据《预言家日报》的头条？当然，要是不是因为我的血统或是性别，那肯定是因为我的名声了。”她又推了他的胸膛，然后再一次他一动不动。她能感觉自己身体里的每一个细胞都调动了起来，渴望他的反击，打破她。

“又或者，”她低声咆哮，“我到这来只是作为潘西的娃娃！这回说对了吧，马尔福？送你该死的女朋友一个洋娃娃玩？”

她右手使尽全身的力气狠狠推了他一把，她感觉自己的视线开始模糊。在她手从他胸膛上收回来前，他的手猛地抬起，一把抓住她的手腕，将她稳稳地握在胸前，抓得是那样的紧，让她有些疼痛。

他头渐渐低下，面对面紧盯着她的脸，眼里火焰想要把她燃烧殆尽，他声音低哑：“别.碰.我。”

她怒视着他，扬起左手，扇了他的胸部一巴掌。

他空着的手突然间就捧住了她的后脑，将她整个人拉进怀里，唇齿相抵。

她定住了。双眼睁得大大的。他嗓子里低沉的呻吟传到她嘴唇上。

她手腕握在他手中，她头不自觉顺着他的力道偏向他，她失去了自己的呼吸。他全身心地投入到亲吻她的事业中，细碎地啃咬她的唇，他呼吸烫到了她咽喉。

他亲她了。她什么也没做。她脑子只够费力地感知现在，感受他修长的手指缠绕着她的头发，调整着亲吻她的角度，好让自己能更好地品尝她。

她终于合上了双眼，身体无骨地融入他坚硬的躯体，感受着他霸道地占据她的唇，时而挣扎着吸取短缺的空气。他握着她手腕的手是那样的用力，让她别无选择只能困在他怀抱里。她手指奋力地揪紧他的衬衫，想要更加拉近他，他微微退回，猛吸了一口气。她试着追逐他的唇，舌头渴望品尝他的味道。

他拥着她向前走，她于是一步步后退，直到快要仰倒。他的大手稳稳地托着她，手指埋在她繁复的发型中，他轻柔地调整着拥着她的姿态，引导她一步步向后退着。

他嘴唇微微离开了她，她立刻想睁开眼问他出什么差错了。但幸好他只是喘了一口气，嗓子不耐烦地咽了口空气，然后再度贴上她的唇。他嘴唇描摹着她的唇线，慢慢地，慢慢地亲吻着。她浑身在燃烧。等不及想要他再度强势入侵。她被他推动着又后退了一步。

她的屁股一碰到坚硬的办公桌，他的身体就立刻贴了上来。他的身体又坚硬又温暖。他终于再度入侵她的嘴了，激起她最甜蜜的反馈。她感觉他握住了她还放在胸前的手，手指纠缠，放到了身后的办公桌上。她身体向后倾，他的手顺着她的身体拂过，将她的双手牢牢把控住，阻止她的探索。她多想碰碰他啊。她想感受他坚硬的胸肌，顺着他有力的胳膊探索，还有，当然，他丝滑柔顺的头发。但他的手牢牢地囚住她，将她困在办公桌上。她将自己的苦恼全部倾诉到他的唇齿间，舔吮着他的唇，不时用牙齿轻轻咬上几口。他性感的呻吟声让她不自觉松开了膝盖，他顺势挤入她双腿间，将她的左腿更加向外敞开。他更向前一步。

他左手松开了她的右手，在离开前轻轻压了一下，告诉她安静待在原地。他小心翼翼地将手放到了她腰上。她呻吟了一声，勾得他轻轻揉捏了两下。

他的舌头对她做的这些甜蜜又诱惑的事情啊，让她的呼吸变成了一声声短促的喘息，但怎么也品尝不够他。他的身体深深压进她的身体，将她整个人贴紧他。她太渴望抚摸他了。终于忍不住，放在桌上的右手开始慢慢游走，贴到他的下巴上，她的小指感受着他脖子惊人的热度，拇指贴在两人纠缠的嘴唇上。

这样的碰触，让他倒吸了一口气，他的左手向下滑，握住了她的臀瓣，将她更加拉近他，终于两人的下身贴紧，他上身也开始更加逼近，让她向后仰倒到办公桌上。

门突然被敲响，她还没反应过来，随着一声“赫敏，你准备得咋——？”，哈利就推开门走了进来。

德拉科立刻跳到了一边去，转过身背对着门。赫敏立刻站起身，抹着嘴唇。

哈利呆呆站在原地，嘴巴大张，手还放在门把手上。哈利眼睛在他俩之间来回转着。

“到了——”她试着开口，清了清嗓子，“到吃午饭时候了吗？”

“呃，是的，”哈利说，“不过我可以过会儿再来。”

“不用！”赫敏和德拉科同时大叫起来。德拉科终于转过身面对哈利，他下巴收紧，简单说了一声“波特”，就走了出去。房间里的紧张氛围顿时散了。

哈利只是呆呆盯着她，眼睛圆圆的，然后一抹笑容渐渐浮现。

“老天，哈利，不要。”赫敏双手捂住了脸。

“我啥都没说呢！”他大笑起来。


	29. 第二十九章

第二十九章

不到三周前，她才签订了那份禁止办公室恋情的合同，然后现在，她已经默许他将她推倒在她办公桌上，尽情享用她。

她咽了口唾沫，指甲敲着她的办公桌，眼睛没有焦距地看着对面的书架。羽毛笔无意识地敲在羊皮纸上，溅出了一些小斑点。

他会像电影里那样做吗？一把将她桌上的墨水瓶啊，相框啊，信件啊扫到地上，然后压倒在她身上。也许他们会开开玩笑。

她眨眨眼，摇摇头，将画面甩出脑海。

她真不知道那次午餐到底是谁感觉更尴尬，哈利还是她。那是他们有史以来最匆忙和安静的一餐。是哈利之前提起，约她吃的这顿饭，所以她还以为他有什么消息要告诉她，或说点搞笑的故事，但他只是坐在那里，看着她吃东西。观察她混乱的模样。

回去后的那个下午，她办公室的门一直关着。每当有人敲门，她都要被吓一跳。期望敲响的人不是德拉科。又期望他是。

随着时间流逝，她的胡思乱想渐渐深入。要是哈利没有进来呢？她会纵容他……继续吗？她还从没有过……

德拉科知道吗？他曾经假设，追溯到拍卖会时。他拿到了35,000的金加隆资助，但还觉得需要额外的5,000金加隆作为保障。

还要再加五千加隆，如果能证明你没有 ‘被碰过’。

她闭了闭眼，责备自己瞎想，还有她那些愚蠢的，黑暗的思想。

沃尔特下午三点钟的时候过来问了下她情况，询问她早上开会时说到的金色飞侠案子的处理情况。赫敏直到那时才想起这个案子的事。沃尔特在听到她说这个案子要被推迟了后，很是失望，但赫敏告诉他，他们会在情况允许后立刻开展行动。

她比往常晚走了三十分钟，不想在离开时遇到任何人。当她走时，她发现德拉科办公室里的灯还亮着。她按着电梯按钮，感觉那盏灯一直形影不离地跟在她身后。电梯怎么也不到，让赫敏有种非常脆弱的感觉，独自待在空旷的大厅里。她数着秒数，眼睛不时瞟向德拉科办公室的大门，祈祷它不会突然打开。

电梯到了， **叮** 的一声巨响，惊得她身体一缩，立刻跳了进去，戳着“合上”的按钮差不多二十来下。

她幻影移形回家，走了几条街回到她的公寓楼。拧开大楼门外的锁，一抬头，她就看到了金妮坐在通往她们楼层的台阶上。

金妮跳起来，双眼圆睁，一只手搭在扶手上，一只手放在脖子上。

赫敏停住了。她对她眨眨眼，大门在她身后合上。

金妮也对她眨眨眼。

赫敏张开嘴，但什么声音也没发出来。

金妮侧过耳朵，好像想听听她说的话。

赫敏看向金妮肩后的一点，眼神飘忽，她闭上嘴，低头看着楼梯。

金妮吸了口气，然后停住，看着墙。又呼吸了一口——停住。

赫敏闭紧嘴巴。

“谁亲了谁？”

“他。他亲了我。”

金妮点点头，试图破译。

“咋样？”

“就是——很……对。好。就是……好。”

金妮盘起胳膊，然后又放了下来。“我们今晚吃中餐咋样？”

“好。很好。”

金妮挂断了打给中餐厅的电话。转向赫敏。

“所以他……我是说……”她皱眉，“哈利说还有张桌子的事？”

“对。桌子。对。”

金妮点点头。她咬住了脸颊内部。

“用到舌头了吗？”

“对。”

金妮点点头，赫敏开始刷碗。

赫敏打开一包酱油。

“感觉甜蜜吗？还是……慢慢的？”

“不。我会用侵略这个词。”

金妮点点头，咬了口她的蛋卷。

“他是告诉你他的感觉了吗？还是你试着联系他——？”

“我们在争吵。”

“嗯。”金妮打开电视。

“互摸没？”

“没太，没有。”

金妮把幸运饼干掰成了两半。

晚饭后，金妮放过了她。赫敏躺在床上，翻来覆去，不时锤几下枕头，直到终于忍不住，向她野马奔腾的思绪屈服，放任思考。

她明天要对他说点什么？她真的有 **必要** 说任何事吗？

可能做同事就是个坏主意。可能她应该给玛蒂尔达写封信，看看她的职位还在不在。

她还没问他怎么打着她的招牌揽员工开公司的事呢。

她怎么搞的，在他说不要碰他后还碰了他？她怎么干出的这事？

明天她会穿些什么呢？会不会太暴露？她需要确认一下。

她摸了他的脸颊，他抓了她的屁股。他正要把她压倒在桌子上，扑到她身上……然后呢？

哈利真实的想法是怎么想的？

那份恋爱禁止合同的实际法律后果是什么？她需要检查一下。

还会发生吗？还是再也不会发生了？哪种更糟？

她怎么才能和他坐在同一间办公室里，若无其事地谈论狼人和威森加摩的审判呢？

她好奇，她吻起来的感觉是不是也像个处女……

她终于在凌晨三点钟爬上了金妮的床，跟她开始从头讲起。

她告诉她，自己发现他运用她的名头来招揽员工和生意。她告诉她了那些华丽的裙子，精致的发型，还有金色飞侠，还有最后的那个吻。

金妮总是在最恰当的时刻赞叹，还有为德拉科的愚蠢打抱不平，为赫敏的蛮横咯咯笑起来。她从赫敏那钓出了更多细节，让赫敏不时脸红，不时结结巴巴的。她还问她什么感觉，还有他的手都放在哪儿了，你说的“喉音”是怎么回事，还有你会让他更进一步吗？

金妮五点钟还要早起练习，于是赫敏终于让她慢慢睡去，一边对她道着歉。赫敏终于得到了差不多一个小时的睡眠。

她梦到了自己站在那个阳台上，眺望着马尔福花园。她倚着栏杆，看着池塘。德拉科从她身后靠近，她转过身看到他穿着那身黑色西装上面绣着银色丝线，她低头看到自己也穿着那身新年夜的白色罗马裙。

他对她微笑，拉过她的手，当她再度抬头看向他时，他俩并排面对面站在花园的凉亭前。她手里捧着一束银色的捧花，她转头，看到金妮穿着一件蓝色的礼裙，伸出手要接过她手中的捧花。

她微笑着醒来，看到金妮房间的屋顶，床是空的，耳边能听到淋浴哗哗的水声。然后她哭了。

她终于将心中的忐忑宣泄了出去。

不，她还是不知道所有疑问的答案。不，她也不清楚今天面对德拉科所迎接的挑战。但她还是穿上了她今天的紫色套装，还有搭配好的高跟鞋，将她的黑眼圈遮好，昂首挺胸地走向了办公室。

当电梯大门打开，她能听到心脏在耳畔砰砰跳动。当麦洛蒂对她微笑，问候她早上好时，她终于能集中分散的注意力了。

她走进了办公室，差点在进门后，把大门甩上，但立刻意识到自己没必要这样做。她让门开着，感觉有些脆弱，但起码她能看见或是听到他的接近。

她在办公室的第一个小时是安静的。沃尔特给她带来了信件，赫敏挑着回复了几封。她强迫自己不要每当听到脚步声，或是男人低沉的声音就一惊一乍的。

布雷斯噘着嘴走进了她的办公室。她抬头看到是他，然后看着他将自己往会客沙发上一扔，瘫坐着像个孩子。

“我不想面试。求你帮我弄了吧？”他皱着眉，手掌来回揉搓着脸。

“威森加摩关系处理岗位的面试？”他点点头。“怎么是你主持？”

“因为德拉科不想主持——抱歉，是 **马尔福先生** 。”布雷斯翻了个白眼。“你和我一起整好不？”

她对他皱起眉，“怎么是你负责？”

“难倒我了！”布雷斯无精打采地瘫在椅子上。“他让我在他不在时主持面试。”

赫敏瞪着他。“德——马尔福今天没来办公室？”

“嗯-哼。”布雷斯玩着外袍的袖子。

她越过布雷斯肩膀看向外面，思绪飞转。为什么他不在这？他是病了吗？还是他在躲着她？这是该死的生意啊，他必须要在这！

“第一个面试在11点，求你了，和我一起做面试吧？如果你不同意，那我就雇下第一个穿过门廊的漂亮女人。”

她瞪着他，但知道他没有说笑。“好吧。”

赫敏接下来的三十分钟里审阅了职责说明和那些提交的申请。

她和布雷斯在会议室里坐了下来，决定他们将轮流向求职者提问。布雷斯一副根本不打算记录的样子，于是赫敏认命地兼职了记录员。

两次面试过后，布雷斯指示一名实习生过来给他们送午餐。赫敏不太赞同那样使用实习生，也不赞同那样使用公司的资金，但布雷斯翻了个白眼，最终说他会掏自己的腰包。

她百无聊赖地戳着沙拉，动了动她的面包丁，这时布雷斯开口了。

“你为什么在德拉科的审判上帮他？”

她看向他，他正观察她，手上拿着正吃着的三明治。

“为了正义。”她有点厌倦于重复这单调的话语了……

他眯起了眼睛，“这是什么意思？”他咬了一口面包。

“我……觉得不公平，威森加摩不该那样指责他。面对审判的那么多人中，他是里面唯一一名学生，还有——”

“他是唯一一名试图杀死阿不思.邓布利多的学生。”

她抬眼看他，他嚼着面包，还看着她。

“他失败了。他放下了魔杖，哈利看到了。”

布雷斯对她扬起一边眉毛，“所以这就解释了为什么哈利.波特帮他说话了。”他说着，赫敏等着他接下来的“但是……”。

“当我们被搜捕队抓住时——罗恩，哈利，还有我——我们被带去了马尔福庄园。”她看着沙拉说，“他拒绝指认我们。”她戳了块番茄。“我不认为这样的人应该被锁进阿兹卡班。”

德拉科看着她受折磨，忍受不住地转过身，还有他那声绝望的抽气，浮现在她脑海——

“那如果是其他人呢？”他说，她抬头看他。“如果是格雷戈里.高尔，是他被要求指认你们，然后他说他不知道呢？”

布雷斯眼睛里亮亮的，就在这个时刻，她知道。她知道自己在这点上无法糊弄他一丁点。

她咽了口唾沫。“我会为高尔作证，如果威森加摩选了他下刀的话。”

他露齿一笑。“都是为了正义。”他说着，将一块面包扔进嘴里。

她点点头，看着他微笑。她能感觉自己有点脸红，于是看着他把三明治撕成一个个小块。这种吃东西的方式还挺有趣的……

“你和达芙妮是怎么回事？”

他手指停住了，她看向他，发现他嘴角的微笑消失了。她突然间感觉自己多事了，问过头了。

“我们……曾经约会过。”他低头看着三明治，手上撕着的也放下了。

“哦，”她说，“分手时不太愉快，我猜？”

“分手不都这样吗？”他勉强地笑了笑，脸又拉了下来。

她感觉自己好像从他脸上看出了愧疚，她想象着如果和布雷斯开展一段感情会是什么样子，他是她遇见过的最不可救药的调情圣手。她克制不住自己黑暗的想法。

“你背着她偷吃了？”她保持着一副不偏不倚的面孔。

他眼睛立刻看向她，她知道自己猜错了。他抿紧了嘴唇。

“正相反，事实上。”布雷斯咽了口唾沫，折起外套，揉了揉，站起身，告辞离去。

她把叉子放下，闭上眼，再次提醒自己记住不要假定斯莱特林任何事。他们比她想象的还要更加复杂。

她和布雷斯完成了面试，她帮德拉科记录了整个过程。周四还有更多的面试，但她认定德拉科会自己出席的。

麦谢丽夫人那晚是一个魔鬼。赫敏做的所有事都不对，课程结束后给她的那张羊皮纸根本都翻不完。这是她第五堂课了。她已经上完一半的课程了，但她根本没觉得自己学到任何东西，或是有一点成长。

如果卢修斯.马尔福想要 **真的** 折磨她，那他应该在课程结束后举行一场考试。

周三，她重复了昨天的步骤。穿上套装，化好妆，还有厚脸皮，准备面对德拉科。

但他今天还是不在办公室。

她在十点钟时，终于接近了他秘书。

“今天马尔福先生会来吗？”

“我觉得不会。”那女孩从杂志上抬起头，看到她，立刻将杂志塞到一些文件下面去。

“好吧，”赫敏说，“呃……他取消了今晚和汤森先生的会议吗？”

女孩翻了翻他的日程表。“没有，”她回答，“还在那呢。”她看向赫敏，“我想回来的门钥匙应该安排好了，在这之前能回来。”

赫敏对她眨眨眼，“门钥匙？哦，他是……出差了吗？”

“是的，他在纽约呢。在那安排了场会议。”女孩对她微笑，手指卷着自己的头发。

赫敏一瞬间不知道该说些什么。这是她人生中少见的一个时刻。“你能收集一些他对汤森先生会议的笔记吗？我担心准备不足，本来我希望今天能和马尔福见个面，聊聊情况的。”

“当然了，”女孩拿出一本厚厚的笔记本，开始写，“我一会儿会把文件发给你的。”

“谢谢。”赫敏转过身向自己的办公室走去。

纽约。她能想到的美国人只有诺埃尔，但她真不觉得他是去见她的，既然他声明不要她联系她。除此之外，她能肯定诺埃尔的大学是在加利福尼亚。

还有谁在纽约呢？

她提前了十五分钟来到了即将与汤森先生见面的餐厅。她也做好了德拉科可能不会出现的心理准备，只是以防万一。

服务员将她引导到了一张桌子前，她很庆幸自己是第一个到的。

她整个下午都在调查汤森先生的信息。他是个混血，将近七十岁时成了个鳏夫，他通过魔药制作生意攒了一笔财富。他也很支持狼毒药剂应该免费提供给那些买不起的人。

差五分钟七点时，一个服务员领着一位灰发男人走了过来。赫敏微笑着站起身。

“汤森先生？”她抬起手，自信要是麦谢丽夫人看到现在她的姿态一定会很满意。

“是的。你好，格兰杰小姐。”他握了握她的手，给她一个温暖的笑容。“很荣幸见到你。”

“我也一样，汤森先生。”她回到之前的座位上。“我真是太荣幸了，您同意为狼人法案见我们一面。马尔福先生本来也应该出席的，但我知道他正在出差。”她示意了下一旁空着的座椅。

服务生过来了为他们点酒水，汤森先生点了杯苏格兰威士忌，赫敏听从他的建议点了杯葡萄酒。

也是在这一刻，她猜想这顿饭是不是应该由马尔福咨询公司支付。她对着雪白的桌布眨了眨眼，她不知道自己有没有足够的金子来付这笔费用，之后是不是可以申请报销。这是不是就是商业晚宴的流程？还是说德拉科在这家餐厅有贵宾账户，她可以直接记到他账上？她环顾了下四周。这里 **是** 家巫师餐厅，对吧？她可没带她的麻瓜信用卡啊。

她将担心收拾好，决定一会儿告下辞，问问领班怎么处理。她将注意力集中到汤森先生身上，事实证明，他是名和蔼可亲的绅士。

他们聊了聊霍格沃兹还有书籍，慢慢把话题引上了狼人。

七点十分了，赫敏决定现在是时候开始正式话题了，不管德拉科能不能到场了。她正要开始和汤森先生讨论，一道熟悉的声音响起，让她顿时定住了。

“非常抱歉我来得这么迟。”

她抬头，看到德拉科.马尔福，对着汤森先生礼貌地微笑着。她看着德拉科道歉，然后汤森先生站起身握住了他伸出的手。她愣在那里，不知道自己是不是也该站起来。有这个必要吗？去你的吧，麦谢丽夫人。为什么她就没学到点有用的？

他看起来棒极了。都不是棒极了能形容的好。他秀色可餐。

赫敏眨眨眼，一把抓起她喝水的高脚杯，装作平静地看着德拉科坐到了她身旁，正对着汤森先生。

她看着他闲聊，让她的表情也渐渐平静下来。他微笑着，打了个手势，点了杯火焰威士忌——毕竟这是家巫师餐厅——然后完美展现了一个迷人的，尽管迟到了的男主人。赫敏看着他。但整个过程她试过不去看着他。

话题一转回到狼人身上，德拉科示意她继续。她发现他到现在都还没看她一眼。

她对他眨了眨眼，转向汤森先生，继续之前他们的话题。她梳理了事件的时间轴，以及他们目前面临的困境。德拉科不时会插入补充信息，而她能做的，只有随着他的声音响起，浑身颤栗。

德拉科在餐前点了不少开胃菜，于是赫敏有时间慢慢读她的菜单。他们从政治上跑了一会儿题，聊到了他们共同的熟人，与此同时，赫敏读着菜单。

“还有马库斯.弗林特！你还在霍格沃兹时跟他挺亲近的，是不？”

赫敏瑟缩了一下，她深吸一口气，看了眼汤森先生。他在微笑，就好像马库斯.弗林特勾起了他美好开心的回忆。

她又微微转头瞄了一眼德拉科，正好看到他微微笑了，说道：“是的，他当了我几年的魁地奇球队队长。”她必须仔细观察，才能看到他神情的紧绷感。

她拿起了她的红酒杯。

“事实上正是马库斯告诉的我这个狼人法案，”汤森先生微笑，赫敏深深喝了一口酒。“他说‘杰弗里，你听说德拉科.马尔福和赫敏.格兰杰要做的事了没？’”汤森先生——杰弗里——呵呵笑了。

赫敏闭紧嘴唇，感觉有一点反胃。

“他是一名出色的学徒。强大有力的魔药制作师。”

信息嵌入。是马库斯.弗林特自己熬制的那个魔药。他师从汤森先生，一名致力于用魔药帮助大家的魔药制作师。多么糟糕的悲伤消息。她深吸一口气试着把自己的压抑呼出去。

“他真是太好了向你提起这个法案。”她微笑着说，听到坐在右边的德拉科关节咯叭地一声。

她抓住机会将话题引到别的方向，远离马库斯.弗林特。侍者走了过来，将他们点的单拿走了。从她粗略扫到的价格上看，她很庆幸有德拉科在这里。

侍者一走远，汤森先生将膝盖上的餐巾拿下，“抱歉两位，我要去一趟洗手间。”

她感觉冰冷的感觉渐渐从胸口扩散。哦，汤森先生，不要这样对我啊……

随着他每一步走远的脚步，就像一块石头压在她胃里。赫敏不敢看德拉科。她伸手去拿红酒杯，差点把它打翻了。她平衡了一下手指，将酒杯送到唇边。

她将它放回到桌上。等了三秒钟，又将它送到唇边。

她能听到他在她身旁安静的呼吸声。

“纽约怎么样？”

她终于看了他。他正盯着桌上的盐和胡椒罐。她看着他下巴收紧，然后放松。

“非常好。”

他没有看她。她为此有些感激，要是他将视线转向她，她真的不知道自己该怎么做了。

“一名潜在客户？”她放任眼神顺着他下巴游走，最终停留在他饱满的嘴唇上。

“不是，”他清了清嗓子。“私人预约。”

“哦，”她说，“抱歉，我不是有意要打听——”

他盯着盐罐摇摇头，意思是没有觉得她在打听。

“布雷斯和我一起主持的招聘。”她真希望他俩能安静坐着，但很明显她的心不放过他俩。“有一些很棒的应聘者。”

他点点头。

“你明天会来办公室吗？”

“会。”

汤森先生回来了。然后她又能呼吸了。

他们剩下的夜晚过得很愉快。她的晚餐美味极了，汤森先生也让气氛十分轻松，而且他还让他们的募集资金的目标一下子达成了一半。她都震惊了。

汤森先生和德拉科为账单小小争执了一下，让她觉得两人都很可爱。当她站起身要去用下洗手间时，两个男人都为她站起身。多么难得。

走之前，他们握了握汤森先生的手，安排好下周在办公室举行会议讨论的时间，然后德拉科示意她在他之前走。

她不太清楚自己的想法，当再度感受到他的手轻轻放在了她后腰上，引导着她。脑子里一直乱乱的，直到他的手离开了。

德拉科，布雷斯和她在周四早上坐到一起讨论来面试的人员。

她将周二记的，一式三份的记录递给了他们。赫敏最看好的那名女士是布雷斯最不喜欢的，当然了。

“但我真的很想和你们分享一下她的回答。她说的话让我印象深刻，”赫敏翻着记录，“啊，在这。我们问‘回忆一下你曾经与一名同事有不同意见的时刻，之后你们是怎么解决问题的’。然后她说她喜欢从不同角度来看待问题，她会花时间考虑另一个人的想法，让自己感同身受，然后接受她可能错了的事实。”

赫敏从笔记上抬起头，发现德拉科直直看着她。她眨眨眼，自从周一起，她就没能再看进他的眼里了，也就是自从他亲了她之后。那时他眼神火热，蕴藏着什么坚定的承诺。

现在，他眼神平和，甚至波澜不惊。她仔细看了又看，想找到点表情。但什么也没有。

“呃，”她开口，“她还说她会以‘公事化，不含私人感情’地对待同事们，她还清楚办公室里的感情有时难免牺牲，为了客户或是一些生意情况。”

她再次抬起头，发现德拉科还是那样看着她。没有波动。

“她可怕的无聊，”布雷斯打个寒战，“而且我个人感觉被无情地抨击了，什么‘不是所有人都要成为朋友’那块。”

“好了。”德拉科说，“我会留意她的。布雷斯和我今天会继续面试，所以他可以全面地比较所有的应聘者，补全我没见到的部分。”他站起身，拿着她的笔记。

布雷斯今天还会参加面试？她皱眉。布雷斯这个没记过一笔笔记的家伙，而且他还以偏概全用外貌评分？她张开嘴想质疑，但德拉科已经走出了房间。

她喷出了一口气。

她让他的秘书查了下他周五的日程安排，为她找了个空缺。尽管她还是很想和他谈谈利用她名号的事，但现在的气氛来看，似乎有点太……不适宜讨论了。

她想要给沃尔特一个再次提出金色飞侠提案的机会。他另外还有两个投资组合，其中一个非常有趣。他为赫敏和她的分部起草了一份建议，关于帮进入霍格沃兹学习的麻瓜家庭提供咨询服务，为家长答疑，也为学生启动一项“补习”。

赫敏爱死这建议了。它正是她感兴趣同时想投入进去的工作。她想象着亚瑟.韦斯莱带她父母游览对角巷，想象着她父亲的表情变得越来越不知所措，想象着她母亲赞叹的模样。一想到能够帮助麻瓜家庭们度过过渡期，她就感到无限开心和满足。

就在这临时会议开始前三十分钟，沃尔特走进了她办公室。

“刚刚听说，”他挥着一张纸说，“我们得下周重新定个时间了。”

她皱眉，从他手里拿过纸。这是德拉科秘书送来的便签，道歉说德拉科三点钟事实上没空。

她刚刚才问过那女孩，眼睁睁看着她几小时前在他的日程表上找到了这个空缺。

“哦，好吧。”沃尔特耸耸肩，“我会继续打磨这个提案，下周我们再提出来好了。”他离开了。

赫敏走向门口，停下了，靠着门框。德拉科办公室的门关着，但能看到里面亮着灯。

他真的只是临时有事吗？还是他只是不想和她一对一面谈？

周末的时间痛苦地长。角落书店里没发生什么有意思的事，她发现自己也开始考虑要不要停下这份工作。然后她又想，要是保留这份工作，只是为了惹恼德拉科到底值不值。

周一《女巫周刊》发行了。封面是她穿着那件长春花色的裙子，里面还有不少她穿着其他裙子还有摆着各式造型的照片。赫敏对这些照片都挺满意的，她还收到了潘西的一封短信，告诉她她也非常兴奋。

周一她从电梯里出来时，看到德拉科坐在前台那读着什么，而麦洛蒂在一旁开着信件，赫敏差点跌倒。他转身要走回他的办公室，但在那之前，目光落到了她身上。

她简单对他点点头，然后走向办公室，试着将他死死盯着她，平静得让她心惊的眼神甩到脑后去。

周一的高级咨询师会议上，她带上了沃尔特的提案。文特沃斯也学着她上周的做法，他将起草的文件分发给每个人，里面是建议下一步如何在对角巷收购更多的企业。

终于轮到她了，她拿出两个文件包分发下去。

“沃尔特和我一直在修改金色飞侠的计划，调整预算，制定一个更加可行的时间表，希望能把这个项目提前到这个季度，而不是下个季度——”

“我记得我已经决定推迟这个项目了。”

赫敏看向德拉科。他眼神还是死水般的平静。

“确实。不过这正是我们修改的原因，按你的要求来的。”

他合上文件，正要开口，她立刻接着说：“也就是说，你拿着这新文件，仔细通读一遍，认真思考后，再来找我，告诉我你的最终决定。”

她脖子感觉有羞赧的热度，看着他的眼睛，感觉里面有一晃而过的生机，但她再看到时，又已经消失了。她吸了口气。

“下一个我想要呈现给大家的，完完全全是沃尔特的主意。我认为非常棒。”

她开始描述麻瓜出身巫师融合计划，让他们有充足时间理解提案。当她结束演讲时，转过身，她看到文特沃斯对她咧嘴笑了，莫克里奇则在算着财务分析报告，布雷斯在纸上乱涂乱画着什么……意料之中。德拉科对着封面皱着眉头。她话音一落，他就说道。

“那么，这就是你们部门要进行的第三个需要融资的项目，而且也没有明确资金来源的客户？”

她努力不向他翻白眼，“有些麻瓜家庭自己本身就可以支付这些费用，但是的，我预计设计一种‘奖学金’形式来帮助麻瓜出身巫师融合——”

“那么，再一次，你的部门的花销可能会导致我们整体陷入赤字，如果你的项目在未来开展时，无法得到持续的资金回馈。”

她遇上了他冰冷的眼，就好像想要把她自身的热情也都驱逐殆尽。

“这不正是筹款的作用吗？”

“三个项目同时？”

“麻瓜出身巫师融合计划直到七月份霍格沃兹的信件寄出后，才需要，这个项目肯定是下季度开始。”

“这是门生意，格兰杰。”他向后靠着椅子，漠不关心的模样让她有些不适。“你只考虑到了如何撒钱，没有考虑你的部门的发展前途。当然，你手上所有的案子都会，为马尔福咨询公司赢得更多的公众支持——”

“难道这不就是我在这的意义吗？公共支持？”她怒视着他。

布雷斯扬起一边眉毛，突然间对讨论提起了兴趣。

这回，她明明白白看到了德拉科眼睛里的火焰。他一下子咬紧了下巴，那火焰渐渐熄灭了。

“先考虑能够提高盈利能力的办法。”

她深深吸了口气。德拉科宣告解散，然后她尽可能平静的回到了她的办公室。

一部分的她知道他是对的。她比其他所有人都知道这公司的资金情况。但要是她只忙着狼人案子，她能在这里待多久呢。她现在对目前的工作有些厌烦了，更严重的是她和德拉科之间摇摇欲坠的情感。

这情况变得……难以忍受。

周二下午，她穿过办公室大厅，手里拿着一张对叠的纸。她到他秘书面前——叫什么，尽管非常尴尬，但她要承认她真的不知道——询问他是不是在开会。

女孩告诉她没有，眼睛扫了扫日程表，说他说过，除非是有十分重大的事情，不然不要打扰他。

赫敏点点头，敲响了他办公室的门。

在一刻的停顿后。

“请进。”

赫敏深吸一口气，打开了门。他坐在桌子后，手上拿着文特沃斯昨天会上的财务报告读着。他靠在椅子上，看起来十分舒适。眼睛扫向她，然后又落回到文件上。

“什么事？”

她合上身后的门。他又看向她，眼睛在她和闭合的门之间来回扫视。她咽了咽。

她走向他的桌子，手指摆弄着她亲笔写的一页不到的信。她选择了潘西预定她周五穿的套装，因为这是她这周里最爱的一套。飘逸的及膝海军蓝短裙，灰色系扣。她一直期待着穿它，她把头发梳成一个顺滑的马尾，控制着尾部留了几个卷，就像潘西教她的那样。

她将信放到他桌上。“我想要……我需要通知你。”

他盯着信，下巴渐渐收紧。

“我在这开始感觉不舒服，而且我不认为我的感觉会随着时间改善。我的工作开始受到影响，加入到这家公司时，我抱有着不切实际的幻想，我认为这实现不了。所以我提前两周通知你，我要离职。”

她双手交叠紧张地捏在身前，她咬住了脸颊内部的肉，看着他还是那样一动不动。

“不。”

她对他眨眨眼，“不？”

“我不同意。”他将面前的信推回去，都不费心看她一眼。

赫敏感觉热度烧灼着她的脖子，她闭紧嘴唇，压下火斟酌着文字。

“好吧，很抱歉你不同意。我会尽心尽力培育我的接班人，但我在这的最后一天会是2月25日。我会一直工作到那周末，然后2月份就离职。”

他脖子动了一下，咔叭一声。他将文特沃斯的文件一扔，从椅子上站起身。她心怦怦直跳。他抬头看着她，他脸上平静无波，但他的双眼，火焰似要燃烧一切。

他绕过桌子，一把抓起她之前放在桌上的信，展开。他站在她三步远的位置，微微靠着桌子的边缘。他眼睛迅速扫了一遍信。

“里面没有说任何，你的老板性骚扰你的问题。”他盯着她，闷闷不乐的。

她咽了口唾沫。哦，所以现在他俩要讨论这个问题吗？“没有。这不是我的意图——”

“那什么 **是** 你的意图，格兰杰？”他将信揉成一团，扔到一边。他手紧紧捏住了身旁的桌子，骄傲地扬起下巴。他脸颊有点红。“你想要什么？”

“我……我想要辞职。显而易见。”她摇了摇头，不是很明白他的意思。

“你将会辞职，如果我不……怎样做？”他对她歪了歪脑袋。

“怎样也不，”她笑了，观察着他。他下巴咬得紧紧的，握着桌子的手上关节青白。“这不是什么胁迫，德拉科——”

“ **德拉科** ，又来了。”他站直，从桌边离开。现在离她两步远。“上一次我听到后过了好几个 **月** 了。”她听到他的一个指节啪地一声，感觉自己紧张得不能呼吸。“我觉得上一次是在一个巷道，你手指埋在我头发里，你罪恶的嘴唇对着我的耳朵——”

她倒吸了一口气，向后退了一步。

“——也可能是在我的阳台，你穿着那件白色罗马裙，微笑着看着我，就好像你知道自己在做些什么——”

“你在说些什么啊，马尔福——”

“不-不！不能收回了。是 **德拉科** ，以后。”他走向她，灿若明星的双眼紧盯着她，呼吸急促不复平和。她后退，暗暗咒着她的高跟鞋。她心口肿胀，感觉他把整间屋子的空气都抽出了。他眼神在几秒钟前还是一潭死水，现在是燃烧跃动的火焰。

“你 **想** 让我做一个性骚扰声明吗？”她声音颤抖，笑着说。

“我 **想** 让你诚实，坦白你离开的原因，格兰杰。”又一步，看着他迫近，她暗暗希望自己不被他气势吓得后退。“勇敢的小格兰芬多，黄金女郎啊，让我亲了她，但现在不知道该怎么收回那个吻了。”

她笑了，尽管还是后退了一步，“ **我** 是那个想要收回吻的人？？”他灰色的眼睛扫过她的脸，他面颊上的潮红随着她的背怼上墙壁，向上扩散。他囚住了她，再一次。总是这样囚住她。她怒视着他，“ **德拉科** **.** **马尔福** ，总是那样冷静而自持，从来不会把工作和感情混为一谈，亲了一个员工，然后现在，想要为此受到 **惩罚** 。”

他胳膊扬起，撑在她身侧两边的墙上。他继续靠近，再靠近，她能感觉到他坚硬的胸膛抵住了她的前胸。

“你要惩罚我吗，格兰杰？”他咬住了下唇，她能看到他唇角若有若无的坏笑。

她脊背一颤。这……不是她预计的。她能感觉他灼热的呼吸喷到她唇上。她等待着，期待他再次抱住她，然后偷走她肺里仅存的空气。她向他扬起头，期待着。他呼吸渐渐急促。

她看着他的双眼，深邃，闪烁着光芒，他也在等待。期待着 **她** 吻住 **他** 。

上帝该死的他。她踮起脚尖，努力在她高跟鞋里站得更高一点，嘴唇寻觅到他的嘴唇。他追逐着她的唇，低声咒了一句“该死”，然后贴紧了她。她为他唇齿蛮横地冲入她的唇而满足地喟叹。

她听到自己的呻吟，他一只手搂紧了她的腰，他下身紧紧贴住她的。另一只手移到她脖颈间，随着他嗓子深处性感地一声嘟哝，一把解开了她的马尾，将发圈扔到了一边。

“永远不要这样……”他声音嘶哑，抵着她的脖子，她头发散落包围住他俩。他吮\\\吻着她的脖子，她颤抖着。

她感觉着他的牙齿轻轻舔咬着她的皮肤，不由渐渐合上了眼睛。他放在她脖颈后的手掌向上插入她发丝，手指贴着她的耳朵，那热度惊人。她闭紧了嘴唇，但细碎的呻吟还是通过她的鼻子哼唱了出来。

他右腿轻轻拨开了她的膝盖，他下身的动作轻柔，但狂风般蚕食享用着她的上身。她无助地攀附着他的躯体，有些不知所措。她急促地呼吸，他膝盖沿着她的大腿渐渐上移，轻柔地打开她。她感觉放在她屁股上的那只手也慢慢动了起来，一点点向上拉着她的裙子。

她咬住了嘴唇。这感觉就像在天堂。这一切的感觉是那样的自然，就好像命中注定。她感觉他的大腿向上提起，慢慢贴近了她的核心，她呻吟出声，恍惚意识到，此时此刻才是她在霍格沃兹那晚，抓到他和潘西时的景象。这正是她十六岁时起魂牵梦绕的时刻，是她一直放在心上无法忘怀的景象。

她抵着他，运动着自己的臀部，感觉电流从她接触到他大腿的那一点，麻酥酥游走遍全身。她做了一次，然后又一次。

“哦，老天。”她呻吟着，手掌顺着他肩膀向上抚摸，终于插入他发丝间。完美。她感觉抵着她的他，身体一颤，她拉着他的发丝，将他埋在她颈间啃咬的头抬起来，他嘴唇有点肿了。当他终于看到她的脸和脸上的表情时，他呼吸一瞬停了。她嘴唇再度饥渴地贴近他的，然后纵容他品尝她，感受着他的大手顺着她脖子向下，拂过她前胸，贴着她乳\\\房划过，而她为这触电般的感觉呻吟。

她衬衫最上方的纽扣打开了，她裙子的布料摩挲着她的大腿，他的手指终于寻觅到她无人触碰过的肌肤。

他几分钟后就能让她赤裸地瘫软在他怀里，而她不会也不想阻止他。他想要她，而她不会也不想阻止他。

“你让我发狂。”他抵着她的嘴唇喘息着，双目紧闭，额头对着额头。他右手在她大腿根部画着圈圈，她裙子被全部搂在腰间，他左手伸进了她衬衫，顺着她的腰向上接近她的乳\\\房。

“对不起……”

他低声笑了，闭紧眼，咬住了嘴唇。他终于摸到了她的乳\\\房，隔着薄薄的布料揉着她的胸，她吸了口气。他抓住她的大腿，向上拉，缠住他健硕的腰。她一只腿独立，有些摇摇晃晃的，不过刚才开始，她两条腿站着也很难保持平衡了。

他手指顺着她大腿外侧滑向她背部，然后向下，顺着她浑圆屁股寻找藏在中间的布料，她的内裤。他亲吻着她。他指尖潜入，她猛地睁开了眼。

他知道吧。一会儿他会……他是能感觉出来的，对吧？她有些恐慌。万一他不能通过她生涩的表现辨别出来的话，他都快剥光她了，但她都不太知道怎样抚摸他。

这正是你应该提醒某人的时刻，对吧？就算他可能已经猜到了……

“我是……我……”

他再度吻上她的唇，叹息埋进她唇齿间，他拉下她的胸罩。

“等等，等下，”她慌张地说，“我是……你是对的……假设，之前的时候。关于那附加的5。”

“什么？”他对她轻柔地耳语，手指贴近她的核心。

“会是35。”她说，脸颊一片通红。

“35？”

“35,000。”她吸了一口气。他手指停在她皮肤上，眼睛睁大看着她。“我是……我还没……”

他嘴巴张开，大口喘着气。他闭紧双眼，头慢慢垂到她肩膀上。

“为何？”这句话离开他的身体像一声自嘲的笑。

她不知道自己是不是应该回答。

“我想让你知道，还没……”

然后她感觉到他的手从她内裤里退了出来，这感觉像是迎面一盆冰水。

他抬起靠在她肩上的头，留下她脖颈一片湿热，手掌撑在她脖子后的墙上。他另一只手也从她衬衫里拿了出来。

他原本抵在她大腿中间的膝盖也落回原地，刚刚摩挲她的感觉是那样美妙，让她为这损失差点挫败得啜泣。

他不会继续了。因为她是个处女。他不想要她了因为她是个处女？

她张开嘴，但没有声音发出来。

“我真的对不起，”他贴着她肩膀轻柔地说，“事情过头了。”

她咽了咽嗓子的肿胀，泪水糊住了她的眼睛。这不公平。她一直等待着。一直以来她只想要他。她都没费过心考虑其他任何人，但现在，他为此而不想要她？

他抬起头，手抚摸着她的脸庞，轻柔得怕弄碎她。

“不要走。”他灰色的眼睛紧紧看着她的双眼。“不要辞职。”他咽了咽嗓子，“我会变得更好。我们会回到在这些……之前。我不会再无视你，或对你因为这个，有任何不同。”

回到从前。回到同事关系，在这之后。在品尝到这些之后。

“不要走。”他大拇指抚摸着她的嘴唇。

她可能一无所有，或者她可能得到一点点。但他不肯给她所有。

“好。”


	30. 第三十章

第三十章

他在她身上留了块淤青。标记她。

赫敏盯着脖子上那块吻痕，伸手用头发再度遮住。

占据她。

她让她的头发垂下，她考虑过不遮住，想到他从来就不遮住她留在他身上的那些痕迹，但还是想不通为什么他就那样大喇喇地展示着。

然后她想到要是办公室的那些人看到了都会怎么想。布雷斯会说什么……

她用一个魔咒遮住了吻痕，然后进一步在上面铺了些粉底。

周三早上，她站在通向M.C.G.的电梯里，脑袋里过了一遍又一遍她昨天声称的，想要辞职离开的理由。

她的项目被关停了。

她没有得到足够的支持，来推进她的梦想。

她对现在正在做的项目兴趣不足，而且这还是 **唯一** 一个她被准许做的项目。

她的上司总是无视她，或是对她像对待他讨厌的人一样。

她上司利用她，作为取得公众支持的工具。

她和她上司的关系总是那样不平静，那样不可预测要她胃痛。

她决定把最后涉及性骚扰嫌疑的点划掉，部分是因为她不想让自己听起来像个伪君子。第一回是他主动的。第二回是她主动。

她甩去脑袋里浮现的问题，阻止她问出 **第三回是谁主动？**

电梯门打开。她渐渐从地面移开目光，调整表情变得坚定，然后她视线落到了德拉科身上，他正站在前台的桌边。

她胃部一阵扭动。

她看着他的眼睛从正在读着的文件上移开，与她对视。他点点头作为招呼，又深吸了一口气，似乎在平静心情。她一周之前绝对不会注意到他这种细微的变化，但她感觉自己现在对掌握他呼吸的节奏近乎成魔，就好像他呼出去的那口气顺着就吸入了她的肺里——

她走出电梯，不知道自己的脸部表情是什么样，然后转向右边走向她的办公室。他两步就走到了她身边与她一同前进着。

“早啊。”他说。

她看向他，发现他一只手伸向她，拿着一杯咖啡。她对它眨眨眼。这是杯外卖杯，上面印有咖啡店的标牌。

“汤森先生明天想过来，讨论纸质文件，最终定下方案。”

她接过他手里的咖啡，完全忘记了什么礼仪之类的东西，也忘了道谢。“好的。”

“就在午餐前可以吗？”

“好的。”她呆呆看着手中的咖啡，想着，他可能之前和沃尔特确定了她的空闲时间。

他们一起来到了她办公室门前。

“我对于剩下的筹款有一些想法，等你方便的时候咱们可以讨论一下。”

她看向他。他表情平静，灰色的眼睛温和如水，但不再是从前冰冷的湖面。

“非常好。”她说。

他俩在门口呆立了一分钟，就这样彼此看着对方的眼睛，然后他点点头，转身走向自己的办公室。她可能只是眼花，但她感觉自己好像看到他眼睛先往她脖颈处扫了一下，然后他才转身离开。她没拿咖啡的手抬起，按住了层层遮盖下的吻痕，将咖啡凑到唇边，她看着他走远的背影，缓缓喝了一口。苦与甜的完美融合。

他指的“以前”是哪一个，他俩要回到什么时候的以前？

不到一小时后，赫敏才刚刚安抚下不安的灵魂决定干点事业，他又走了进来。

“格兰杰。”

她被他突然响起的声音吓得一跳，然后抬头看到他就在她门口又是一跳。

“什么事？”

“你有空吗？”

她眨眨眼，“有？”

他走进办公室，看着他合上了门，让她的心又漏跳了两拍……但之后他又把门开了道缝，能够隐隐约约看到外面集体办公室的景象。

哦，感谢老天。

“好了，”他走向她的办公桌，大手自然地理了下头发。他将什么东西——应该是文件——扔到了她桌上，然后坐到了她的一张会客椅上，“让我们搞定这些。”

一个可怕的想法涌上赫敏脑海，他刚才扔到桌上的文件不会是关于禁止恋爱、利益冲突或是其他令人不快的事情吧。

他将椅子拉近她，然后打开了文件夹。

“金色飞侠庇护所，”他眼睛看着文件说，“他们有没有提供下降的明确数量，还是只是预估？”

他抬头看向她，不知为何眼睛眨得有些频繁，好似在澄清他的视野。

她花了两秒搞清楚现状，才清了清嗓子回答：“这些预估是根据去年下降的数量确定的。”

“所以，我们要做的第一件事就是派出我们的人马，确定真实的数量，根据今年的数据，预估明年可能会下降的数量。”他又低下头看着文件，赫敏终于把情况加总起来了。他拿着的是她金色飞侠提案，上面写满了各种笔记标注。

他认真看了。

“你修改后的时间表和预算，比第一次的可行得多，但为了大幅消减成本，我想只派沃尔特自己去萨默赛特郡。”他抬头看着她，仿佛是在等她的回应。

她能感觉自己的嘴巴渐渐撅起来了——

“他最早下周就可以出发，”德拉科说，“但如果你要和他一起去，你会错过狼人案子的很多决定性会议，还会超过截止日期。”

赫敏紧紧闭上了嘴巴。 **这就是妥协啊，赫敏……**

她一点也不喜欢这种感觉。

“好的，”她说，“如果我们最早下周能开始的话，那就再好不过了。”

他对她点点头。“不过我依然认为把开庭日期订到3月操之过急了。”她抿起嘴巴。“我预计，到狼人案子结束时，威森加摩会对我们十分厌烦。我们的第一个项目刚刚结束不到几周，就推进另一个项目，可能会引起一些反弹。”

“但他们应该保持公正。”赫敏皱着眉说。“他们应该把每一个案子都当做独立的个体看待。”

德拉科对她扬起一边眉毛，“他们确实应该……”他后面 **但他们不会** 的意思尽在不言中。

他在座椅里动了动，没成功叠起他的大长腿，他低头看着椅子。“我要把你的椅子全都换掉。这些太难受了。”

她看着他换了一个姿势坐着。“我挺喜欢这些椅子的。”

“那你一定是很讨厌你的访客了。”

“我没有访客，准确说，”她说，“唯一一个会坐到那的，是布雷斯。”

“哦，这样啊，那就不换了。”他对她狡黠地一笑。

她看进了他的眼里，比往常更加有温度。她有点不确定他俩现在是在做什么。她嘴唇已经不自觉为他的诙谐上翘了，但她真的不明白这一面的他是从哪儿冒出来的。

她决定将话题转回到金色飞侠上。“所以，我们计划在4月份开庭？”

德拉科点点头。他们开始进行筹款的讨论。

“我觉得要是我们把公众引入金色飞侠的案子会很有帮助，”德拉科说，“很多人都不知道它们的历史，或是它们与魁地奇之间的联系。我们要是能借助一些著名魁地奇球员的影响力，那就能引起更多人的关注了。”他小心地观察着她的脸色。

她扬了扬眉毛，思考着这个主意，然后突然说：“哦！我想我能联系到维克多！”

她的大脑开始围绕着这个计划展开思考，想着要是有个魁地奇球员为这个项目代言那会多有趣，还有人能去接受采访了。她抬头看向德拉科，发现他不悦地抿紧了嘴唇。

“我想说韦斯莱，但是，好吧，”德拉科揉了揉下巴，“克鲁姆勉强及格吧。”

哦，当然，罗恩和金妮。自从几周前收到罗恩的那封恶心的信后，她迄今还没联系过他。

“你在想什么？”她问。

“我在想把这个项目公开，”德拉科说，“叫斯基特写篇文章，甚至可以问问卢娜，看看她的报纸有没有兴趣参加。”

赫敏点点头，这应该会有用。“你知道还有谁会对金色飞侠感兴趣吗？罗尔夫.斯卡曼德，”她说，“他肯定会乐意之至地加入到这个案子里来的。”

她大大的眼睛兴奋地看向他，看到他身体僵硬着，闭紧了嘴巴，然后又慢慢放松。

“很好。”他站起身，“你先联系一下，安排沃尔特下周动身。”他抓起笔记本，朝门外走去。

“谢谢你，德拉科。”她话一出口，就无措地咬住嘴唇。

他转身面对她，点点头，离开了。

那天晚些时候，沃尔特把她的信件拿了进来。他一直在帮她分辨寄过来的信，私人的一摞，公事的一摞，当然他也尽量不去读那些私人信件。他还给了她一份办公室公告，上面写着霍格沃兹理事决定这周六要举行一个情人节主题舞会，所有M.C.G.职员都被邀请了。她对着公告翻了翻眼睛，管它是庆祝情人节还是情人节本身呢。哈利这周末要去加拿大看望正在那打比赛的金妮，所以她指望不上他俩陪着她一起去这个舞会。

她随意地翻着那摞私人信件，一封可爱的橘红色信封吸引了她的注意力，她抽出来，看到上面用圆圆的字体写着：赫敏.格兰杰小姐收。

赫敏疑惑地皱起眉，将它打开，然后眼睛随着内容，睁得越来越大。

我最最亲爱的赫敏！

我终于休假回到英国啦，所以有机会的话我想请你吃饭！我好想当面为你庆祝，恭喜你顺利加入了马尔福咨询公司！

我真的迫不及待想见你一面向你当面请教，因为我马上要开展我的慈善项目了。如果这周你有时间的话，请一定要联系我呀！

所有的爱送给你，

卡嘉

赫敏手一抖，信落到了桌子上，她双手捂住了脸。

你特喵的不是逗我吧。

周四晚上，赫敏的舞蹈课上发生了件令她惊奇万分的事。留声机里响起了熟悉的曲调，特鲁斯戴尔小姐宣布，那天晚上她们要练习法式华尔兹。

那个法式华尔兹，万分巧合，正是赫敏知道的唯一一支纯血种的舞蹈。是那个她为了三强争霸赛舞会，练了日日夜夜，形成了身体记忆的舞蹈。也是那支深深印刻在她记忆深处，与德拉科若即若离地旋转的舞蹈。也正因此，在她意识深处，这五年来，她和德拉科的舞步就没有停下来过。

但当然她不会傻白甜地告诉特鲁斯戴尔小姐这些。她只是简单点点头，听着特鲁斯戴尔小姐讲解，分解这支舞的舞步，还有如何保持优雅的姿态。赫敏故意地跳错过几回舞步，但就算这样，当课程结束时，特鲁斯戴尔小姐还是对她露出了满意的微笑。

那天晚上，她回到了公寓，带着一股不想做其他任何事的心情，只想安静地洗漱，读一会儿书，然后入睡。

当她进门后，发现哈利坐立不安地站在沙发旁。

“哦，晚上好啊。”

“嘿，赫敏。”他手掌抹了抹裤子。

“我记得金妮在加拿大吧？”

“是的，”他又挠了挠耳朵，“我自己进来的。”

“哦。”她放下背包，踢掉她的高跟鞋。“出什么事了吗？”

“呃，没，都挺好的。”哈利推了推眼镜，又开始不安地绞着双手。“我们能坐下聊吗？”

赫敏盯着他。是她做了什么吗？还是德拉科？他是终于要和她谈谈关于德拉科的想法了吗？还是谁受伤了？还是发生了可怕的事情？

她坐在餐桌旁，感觉双腿有些发软。哈利坐在她对面，深吸了一口气，然后一句话冲出了他嘴唇。

“我要向金妮求婚。”

赫敏感觉自己的眉毛要飞了，但这是她全身上下唯一一个动了的部位。她甚至都感觉不到自己的心脏跳动，或是肺部扩张了。她只盯着他。

微笑。当这种事情发生时，你应该做的就是微笑。

赫敏微笑。她咯咯笑了起来，“哈利！”

哈利担忧的表情一下子烟消云散，他也对她放松地笑了。

“什么时候！？”

“周一，”他说，“情人节那天。”

她双手捂住了嘴巴：“你为啥告诉我也要这么紧张兮兮的？”

“我也不知道，”哈利爽朗地笑了，揉了揉眼睛，“你是我名单上的最后一名——除了金妮，当然——我现在感觉太轻松了，现在名单完成一半啦。”

最后一名……

“还有谁？”

他低头看着桌子。“我这周去看了亚瑟，然后上周末，我去了趟爱尔兰。”

去看罗恩。赫敏点点头。他在来看她之前，去了趟别的国家。然后她记起上周时，他们一起吃的那个尴尬又可怕的午餐，就是他不小心打断她和德拉科的好事时。他那天邀请她一起吃午饭，估计就是为了说这个。但多么不幸，赫敏弄得主角彻底成了她。

她咬住脸颊内侧：“和谁的谈话最困难？”她笑了两声。

“罗恩，没想到。”哈利点点头，“他挺好的，顺便一提。”

“非常好。”

“他在……呃，他和人约会了。”哈利抬头看她。赫敏咽了口唾沫。

“是的，他圣诞节时跟我说了。”

“是吗，”哈利抓抓脸，“我见了她一面，人挺好。”

赫敏缓缓呼了口气，“那真的挺好。”

哈利眼睛看向她，“总之，我真高兴你现在知道我和金妮啦。”他微笑。

赫敏点点头，拉出她嘴角能做到的最大的笑，“你身上带着戒指呢吗？”

哈利脸红了，从袍子里拿出一个小盒子。

赫敏露齿一笑，点点头，然后又大笑起来，然后咯咯笑着问他要怎么做。他是想浪漫的，还是自然一点，亚瑟知道时的反应，还有他们打算去哪家餐厅。她安静听着他说，感觉胃部的重量一点一点地下垂。

哈利要结婚了。罗恩在和一名好女孩约会。而赫敏，在和德拉科玩着每周一次的抓屁股游戏。

周五早上，赫敏看着预计要穿的套装，皱起了眉。总感觉有点不对劲，也许是颜色不太搭吧，或许是裙子边缘？

她想过打给潘西，弄明白怎么回事，但她现在在意大利，为意大利魔法部长的女儿定制一件成人礼晚会礼服。这事对她来讲非常重要，而且赫敏不觉得“和卡嘉.维克多的午餐”是什么紧急事项，值得她的关注。

德拉科又拿了杯咖啡等着她，就像周四早上时那样。看来这将会成为一个习惯，就是他会跟她一起度过那十五秒钟，走到她办公室门口，顺便告诉她他们今天要参加的会议，然后留她在她的办公室门口，呆呆地看着他走回到他办公室去。

她中午时溜出了办公室，径直走向了离M.C.G.办公室最近的那唯一一家巫师咖啡厅。她从没来过，但卡嘉说这里来过一次“死也值了”。

卡嘉早到了。比赫敏还要早，这点非常少见。卡嘉从桌边站起，带着灿烂的笑容，用她缎子般的胳膊搂住了赫敏，给了赫敏一个她从没和陌生人间有过的友善拥抱。

好吧。毕竟卡嘉还不知道，赫敏与她那一会儿在一起了，一会儿又分开了情人的热烈的吻……

“我最亲爱的！”卡嘉收回怀抱，抓住了赫敏的胳膊，“你看起来棒呆了！”卡嘉眼睛扫过潘西为她准备的套装，赫敏努力忍回了自己的答复，要是说了，一定会被麦谢丽夫人批评为“不坦率接受表扬”。

卡嘉手指落到赫敏的肩膀上，“哦，我多么希望潘西.帕金森能专门为我打造一个品牌啊！她真是天才！”赫敏差点笑出来，想起潘西说的讨厌这位保加利亚女孩的评价。卡嘉接着说：“不过当然啦，如果不是合适的女巫穿的话，也显不出这些衣服的绝妙啦！”明晃晃的雪白牙齿。然后卡嘉柔软的手指爱怜地挑了一下赫敏的下巴。

赫敏总算找个了感谢她的话，然后坐下，顺道逃脱了她的魔爪，把她的精力从赫敏身上移开。

她们聊了一会儿假期，从经营咖啡厅的慈祥的年长女巫那点了饮品，然后又按照自己的喜好调好了茶还有咖啡。卡嘉，赫敏注意到，她放了正正好的牛奶还有恰当的糖，正如麦谢丽夫人教导的那样。她搅拌三圈，茶匙也不曾碰过杯壁。不过不算什么，因为赫敏现在也能做到。

“哦，我真是太开心咱们能有机会聊聊啦！自从见过你一面后，我就一直 **渴望** 能和你坐下来——呃，在那之前就想！”

赫敏的脑子里则只有反反复复一个想法，自从看到卡嘉和德拉科在一起的照片后，同样的想法：她笑得太多了。

“我也很高兴能有个机会见面，”赫敏说，“你会经常在这边吗？”赫敏控制不住地问出了下面的话。“至少周一会过来吧，情人节呀？”

“哦，不！”卡嘉嘟嘟嘴，“我明天就要回保加利亚了，最早也要三月才会来。”

“哦，”赫敏说。她试着尽可能看起来若无其事地扬了下眉问道：“我还以为你会和德拉科一起过情人节呢。”

为什么，赫敏。为什么。

卡嘉精致的手挥了挥，“哦，根本没必要。我们的合同几个月前就结束了。”卡嘉将茶杯举到唇边，托盘托在下面，正是麦谢丽夫人教导的合格距离。

赫敏眼角一跳，细细看着她。“合同？”

“是啊，就是约会的事。”卡嘉将托盘放下，茶杯轻轻落到上面，眼睛欣赏着店面装饰。

赫敏盯着她。可能是保加利亚语翻译到英语的理解错误？

“你的意思是分手吗？”

卡嘉惊讶地看向她。“分手？”她看起来和赫敏一样的疑惑，然后就像一盏灯照亮了她的脸。“哦！多么奇怪！”她笑了。赫敏觉得好像没什么好笑的。“我还以为德拉科告诉你了呢，毕竟你俩这么亲密。”

赫敏耐心等着，忍下自己的疑问，关于形容她和德拉科关系“亲密”。

卡嘉接着说，眼神柔和看着赫敏。“德拉科和我签了一个照片情侣的合同。我们不是真的情侣。”她向后靠着椅背，“我真惊讶他没告诉你。”

赫敏咬住下巴，“我也是啊！”她挤出了几声笑，听起来有点歇斯底里。“我恐怕还是不太明白。”

“他离开阿兹卡班后，需要一种活跃的让人向往的社交生活，为了重建他的形象。所以，我们达成了协议。”卡嘉耸耸肩，招呼侍者过来。

她们点了其他东西，赫敏感觉心里的火苗烧得她坐立难安。侍者一走，赫敏就转向卡嘉。“我不是有意冒犯，但你不觉得自己被利用了吗？”

“哦，没有，”卡嘉微笑，“事实上，我时常觉得是我占了他便宜。”

赫敏看着卡嘉。这女人让她感觉又尊敬，又惧怕，又嫉妒，而且赫敏现在想跪下来求她讲明白到底怎么回事。

卡嘉看了眼周围，压低声音小声说：“我在保加利亚有个未婚夫。”她指了指手指上赫敏才注意到的一枚戒指。它平平无奇，但挺可爱的。“他是个麻瓜。”

赫敏眼睛猛地瞅向她，等着下面的重点。

“我父亲……他不同意。”卡嘉对桌子皱了皱眉。

赫敏向她眯起了眼睛，“抱歉，但我记得你母亲是……我听说你是混血啊。”

“她是麻瓜种。她怎样也是巫师。我父亲觉得有区别。”

随着这句话，像真空一样吸走了这个女孩的自信。她耸拉着身体，咬着嘴唇。她抬起头看向赫敏，赫敏努力把不适甩掉。

“我需要个借口。安德烈和我正在存钱，我需要个理由让我父亲不会把我拉去见德姆斯特朗的毕业生，或是什么保加利亚魔法部的副部长。”她翻了翻眼睛。“不过安德烈和我下个月要私奔啦。”她微笑。

“所以……安德烈对这合同没异议？”赫敏试着把自己的态度剔除掉问话，她试着问：“你可以为了合同亲另一个男人？”

卡嘉笑了起来，“第一次还挺轻松的。不过第二次，他确实有意见。”赫敏听着她银铃般的笑声回荡在咖啡厅里，想起是那张德拉科把卡嘉困在酒吧后面的墙上，手指伸进她头发里，另一只手放在她屁股上的照片。卡嘉的声音将她带回到现在：“但德拉科事前征得我的许可了。他说他需要一张更有说服力的照片，就那一次。”

“为什么？”赫敏的声音里有一种压抑的安静。她早已经知道这个疑问的答案了，但她还是想亲耳再确认一次。

卡嘉扇着浓密的眼睫看着她，扫了一眼旁边又转回来，“因为他父亲。”

赫敏咽了咽嗓子，这句话与记忆里的一句话重叠……

每次在 **你们俩** 被报纸偷拍后，就去找那个保加利亚混血种约会。

赫敏有种生病了的感觉。侍者将沙拉放到她面前，然后卡嘉滔滔不绝说起她今年要开展的那个慈善项目。赫敏尽量都用“嗯啊”来回答，感觉自己要多说点就会崩溃。

在她们拥抱，又互相保证一定不会断了联系，要分别前，赫敏转过身又叫到：“对了，卡嘉？”

女孩转过身，头发旋出一个美丽的弧度。

“德拉科有没有送过你什么礼物？像是书，包装好的？”

卡嘉对她眨眨眼，“没有。我不记得有任何。”

赫敏的血液沸腾了，她向保加利亚女孩微笑致谢，快活地挥了挥手，高跟鞋利落地转了个身，大步流星杀回办公室。

电梯门打开，布雷斯靠坐在前台桌上，和麦洛蒂调着情。当麦洛蒂看到她时，立刻正了正身，脸上的微笑收了起来。布雷斯转身看到是她，说了什么，但她现在完全不知道也不在意，直冲向那个对角办公室。

他的门开了条缝，所以她没费心问秘书，只是冲了进去，然后合上了身后的门。

他抬头看到是她，然后眼睛又扫向她身后合好的大门。吞了一口口水。

“什么事，格兰杰？”他低头看着文件。

“我刚刚结束了一场非常有趣的约会。”

德拉科眼睛立刻盯住了她，从上到下仔细看了她一遍，“哦？”

“和卡嘉。”

他看住她的眼睛。“哦。”他微微耸耸肩。“我都不知道她回来了。”

她怒火中烧。从袍子里抽出魔杖，念出：“无声无息。”

“别——”德拉科咬紧下巴，“请不要静音房间。”

“但我想吼你。”她嘶声说。

“如果我知道门关着，房间还静音了的话，这会让我更加煎熬。”他咬着牙说，平静的脸上渐渐染上颜色。

她几乎喘不上气来，但那股令人颤抖的愤怒最终胜出，统治了她。她将静音咒收回，深深吸了口气。

“书呢？”

他凝视着她，“书？”

“书啊——！”她控制住自己，降低音量，“那些包装的书。”

他在椅子里动了动，“既然那些是礼物，我肯定是送了出去——”

“卡嘉没收到一本书。她告诉我了，今天。”赫敏向前走了一步。“我为你的 **女朋友** 包装的书，然后现在她 **不是你的女朋友** ，而且 **从来** 就不是，而且她从来就没收到书！”她再度降低音量。“我想知道它们怎么了。”

他抬了抬眉，端详着她。“你真的为那些书生气？”

“对！”控制音量。“我为那些书要 **气疯了** ，”她嘶嘶地说，双手挥舞着手势，作为音量不足的强调。

“难道我没买下那些书吗？”

“是的，你买了——”

“那么在交易结束后，我难道不能随意处置它们吗？”

她瞪着他，看着他手肘放在桌子上，手指搭成尖塔。

“我花了那么多时间，还有努力，为了 **卡嘉** 包装那些书，然后现在我听说 **卡嘉** 从来没收到那些书。所以，我想要知道为什么！”她音量维持得低低的，但以喊叫的气势吼出。

“我很抱歉，”德拉科平稳开口说，以那一副给她的怒火更添了一把柴的占了上风的态度说：“我还以为角落书店为客户提供的礼品包装服务是免费的，”他狡黠地笑了，“我不知道在包装前还要提供收礼人的个人声明。”

她下巴难以置信地张开，眯了眯眼睛。“你知道吗，马尔福？”她嘶声说，“既然你提到这点，礼品包装服务 **不是** 免费的，事实上要花两个银西可。”她双手嘭的落到桌上，身体前倾，“我都忘了这点了，因为根本没有哪个 **蠢蛋** 那么愚蠢，还要把 **书** 包装起来！”

她音量又不自觉提了起来，于是她缓缓吸了一口气，但还是一直怒视着他。他坐在椅子上一动不动，维持着与她对视的目光。然后他忽然手伸进袍子里，抽出了一个钱包。

“两个银西可，是吧？”

她倒抽一口气，“你 **敢** 付我 **钱** 的。”

“我又不是付给你，我是付给角落书店。”

“我 **不想** 要你付给角落书店！”

“那你想要什么？！”他一直低沉的声音终于起了波澜，他双手放到两边，脸颊上有了明显的血色。

赫敏视线越过他黑色大理石的桌子与他对视着，胸膛激烈地起伏着，然后一个念头袭来，她想到这是不是他不肯从桌子后面起身的原因。通常到他们争执的这个阶段，他早已把她压倒在墙上享用……

她深吸一口气，从他桌边退了一步。“我只是想知道，”她说，“到底为什么。”

她看着他缓缓地叹了口气，然后静静说：“这样能和你在一起多待三分钟。”

她看着他的眼睛，心脏重若擂鼓。那其中冷淡的灰色比平常要温暖得多。她慢慢呼出一口气。

“还有事吗，格兰杰？”他眨眨眼，里面又重回平静的一汪湖水，不冰冷，但也不温暖。

她脸颊温热，低头看着他的桌子。“没。是的，就这些。”她一直低着头，“对，好吧。”她有点结巴，然后走向大门。她仍然感觉好像忘了点什么，应该要向他怒吼激起他反应的事……

“明天见。”

她停住了脚步，“明天是周六。”

他眼睛看向她，平静的湖水。“理事舞会。”

她对他眨眨眼，“我没……我不去。”

他眯起了眼睛，“你难道没看到通知？”

“我——”她开口辩解：“这是个邀请，又不是强制性的！”

他指节敲着桌子，“作为高级咨询师，和马尔福咨询公司背后的主要力量之一，你应该出席。”

哦对，就是 **这个** 她想吼他的事。她双手放在屁股上，“你的意思难道不是作为 **黄金女郎** ，我应该出席吗？”

他看着她，“什么？”

她向他走了一步，“我是非巫师方向部门的高级咨询师，又不是马尔福咨询公司的门面。”

“你在说些什么，格兰杰——？”

“我知道文特沃斯的事了，”她打断，降低声音，从门口离开。“你打着我的名号签下了文特沃斯——还有数不清的其他人，我肯定！告诉他我会到M.C.G.工作，甚至在我自己都不确定这点之前。我知道你利用我的名号和声望来提高你自己的，就像你利用卡嘉那样，我感觉恶心。”她嘶嘶地说。

“我可能提到我会提供你职位，”德拉科扬起一边眉毛，“但我不记得告诉过文特沃斯，说你会同意。”

“但你没有——！”她停住，压低了声音，“但你没有提供我职位。你只是拿着一杯香槟为我祝酒。”她盘起胳膊。

“一样的。”德拉科摆摆手，困惑地眯起眼睛。

她喷出一口气。

“听着马尔福。我很乐意在那些不相信你的人面前为你辩护，或者为你写推荐信。我很高兴为这家公司服务，我也欣赏它代表的含义。我也很荣幸能够协助你在这世界上留下印记。但你不能不问我一句，就擅自认定任何事。”

她深吸一口气，好了，快成了。她看着德拉科，看着他抿紧了嘴唇。

他从椅子上站起身，走向她，优雅缓慢的猎豹般绕过桌子。

“唯一一件我 **认定** 了关于你的事，格兰杰，是你的价值被魔法部严重低估了。”他眼神渐渐升温，她向右挪了一步，手指抓紧一把会客椅，看着他渐渐逼近。“我 **认定** 魔法部会像摧毁其他梦想家那样摧毁你。而且我 **认定** 你能做得更好。”

呼吸，继续呼吸。走到椅子的后面，将它放到他俩中间。

“你带着狼人案子来找我，知道我根本拒绝不了——”

“我带着一个能诱惑你到我这来的案子，没错。是想让你认识到自己的能力。 **我们** 的能力。”他靠近，但被椅子挡住了前进的步伐。“但我一点也不在乎他.妈的狼人。”

她应该怒视他的，和他争论这个想法的伪善和狭隘。

但，她所能做的只是浑身上下的颤栗。

他看到了，眼睛一瞬间幽深闪烁，就像之前无数次那样。

“你……你都不能确定我会不会领导这个部门，就不应该告诉别人。”

“我创造这个部门，仅仅是为了你，”他轻声说，她看着他眼神柔和扫过她，让她难以控制地呼吸急促，“如果没有你，就不会有马尔福咨询公司的非巫师方向部门。这是为你定制的，只有你。为了给你，你想要的。”

他膝盖碰到了椅子，她死死地抓住椅背，将它握得紧紧的，挡在在身前如同一块盾牌。她嘴唇干涩，于是用舌头舔了舔，但随着他向下看去的眼神，立刻后悔了这个举动。

“下次，”她轻声说，“问我，我想不想要。”

她的话就如同一把刀子，破开了缠绕两人的层层迷雾。她看着他深深吸了口气，那句话仿佛有实体一般沉进他身体里，她恍惚觉得他俩谈的已经不是之前的浅显问题了。但看着他重重点了一下头，她感觉氛围陡然一转，就好像他俩达成了什么共识。

他缓缓呼出一口气，她看着他眼睛里的灼热渐渐消散，“我希望你能和我一起去理事舞会。”他咽了咽嗓子。她咬住脸颊内部，不让自己评论他缺少商榷感的问话。他接着说，“有几个出席人员不仅会对马尔福咨询公司有很大影响，对你个人也会很有帮助。”

这回轮到她咽嗓子了，“我-我没什么能穿的。”

他唇角浮现一个浅浅的笑，他后退一步离开了椅子，“我确定我们能催促潘西做点什么。”

他走回桌子后，离开她身边。她还紧紧抓着那椅子的靠背。

“她在意大利。她——”赫敏吸了口气调整呼吸，既然他已经离开她了。“她有个项目忙。”

他停住，似乎记起来了，低声咒了一句，“你家里真的没有一件合适的衣服？”

“我是说，如果公众能接受我穿着新年晚会时穿的那件……”

这不是应该提起来的话题，很明显。她看到他转过身看着她，眼神灼热。他迅速看了她全身一眼，然后看向一边。

清了清嗓子，他说：“你在哪儿买的那条裙子？”

“那是……对角巷里的一家小店。我记不清名字了。”

“德斯罗伊斯？”他边走向壁炉边问道。

“好像是，对。”

他往壁炉里扔了一把飞路粉，叫到“德斯罗伊斯”。

一位灰色头发一丝不苟盘在头上的瘦女人从火里探出头来，看到德拉科后，她笑得皱纹都抻开了。她像招呼老朋友一样亲切问候了他，然后忽然间，德拉科开始说起法语。

她从未听到过比这更悦耳的声音。

赫敏再次抓紧了椅背。他的声音忽低忽高，陌生的词汇流淌在房间里，让赫敏尽管很想跟上他们的思路，却无能为力。忽然他向她打了个手势，然后挪到了一边。

“格兰杰女士！”女人惊叹着说，“是的，女士，我有你的尺寸信息。”她又转向德拉科说起法语。他回答了，然后他们一齐因什么事笑了起来。赫敏皱了皱眉。

在互相道别，那女人亲了空气一下后，她消失了。他从壁炉旁站起身。

“他们明天下午会直接把裙子寄到你家里。样式会和你新年夜时穿得那件差不多。”

他走回桌子后，抓起羽毛笔写了封短信。

“账单寄我。”她说。

他低声笑了，“好。”

她对他眯起眼睛，不太信他说的话。她看着他写着字，身体前倾伏在桌上，头发落下半遮着他眼睛。他没再对她说什么，她觉得这大概意味着她该走了。

她转身走向门，在手碰到门把手前，听到他说：“和你和潘西的合作有什么不同？她却能骑在你身上作威作福。”

她转身。“完全不同。”

他刚开口说了一个“我”然后抬起头看着她问：“哪里？”

“她……我有收到回报。这既帮助了她也帮助了我。”

“所以，你不满足我俩的关系，格兰杰？”

她真想知道他是怎样用他那双灰色眼睛吸走了房间里的空气的。

“这不是……”她撇过头不再看他。

“我会给你飞侠的案子。”

她眼睛看回他的，看着他将手插到口袋里。他接着说：“让我们把开庭日提前吧。”

“我不……你没有……”她磕磕巴巴的，看着他凝视她的双眼。

“或是那个麻瓜出身巫师融合计划？我同意了。”他说。

她对他缓缓眨着眼，张开口，却又合上。

他接着说：“或是任何你想要做的案子。只要是你，我都同意。”

心跳渐渐不受控制，她不知道自己怎么就和他开展谈判了。他慢慢地迈开步伐走向她，优雅小心。她真希望她还有那张椅子护身……

“但你一定要知道不是德拉科.马尔福的脸他们想见到，他们想在那些舞会，晚宴，还有筹资活动上看到你。赫敏.格兰杰，活动家，战争英雄，黄金女郎。你必须学会运用你的名气来得到你想要的。”

他走到她面前，近到一抬手就能碰到。她尽量平稳地呼吸，听着他叫她名字的声音，在耳畔甜蜜地回荡。

她抬起头，透过忽闪的眼睫看着他。“你可以教我吗。”

他下巴闭紧，深吸一口气。她注意到他双手还插在口袋里，有意识地控制着和她的距离。“我们可以明晚开始。”他声音轻柔。

她点点头。

他低下头，后退，“你那个保加利亚人明天也会去。”他状似不经意地观察着她。

“维克多？”她扬起眉毛，“在理事舞会吗？”

“嗯-嗯。”德拉科鼻子哼了声，“你可以和他聊聊金色飞侠。试着取得他的支持。”

她咬着嘴唇，思考着，“很好。”她眼神不定地看着地毯。

“还有一些我觉得会对你以后有帮助的人，我到时候也会介绍给你。”

她抬头看着他，“好。”

他眼睛扫过她的脸，然后说：“七点见。”

周六早上裙子就到了。她一见到包装礼盒，就认出了上一回是德斯罗伊斯家的裙子。赫敏打开盖子，拨开包装纸，急切地想知道德拉科给她订了什么样的礼裙。

当她碰触到那绸缎质感的裙子时，肺里的空气才一下子全呼了出去。

金色。


	31. 第三十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包含了大家期待的剧情，不过我真的希望在这里看过就好  
> 主要这文精华不在这方面，而且我翻得也挺一般的  
> 感谢大家捧场啦~

第三十一章（五）

她告诉了莫蒂晚上的舞会，然后问他，自己能不能提早一小时下班，这样她好赶回家打扮一下。

“当然不行。”他皱着眉头，“你中午必须走，小姑娘。”

她眨眨眼睛，“什么？”

“情人节舞会很重要的！我可不想让你在本该打扮的时间，在书店里晃荡来，晃荡去的！”

她呆呆地张大了嘴，“我……好吧，我不用那么长时间的。我不想麻烦你——”

“还有明天也别来了。”他挥挥手，向楼上的公寓走去，“你需要恢复！”

“什么？不，莫蒂，我明天会来的！”

“想都别想！”他喊着回了她一句。

她撅起嘴，“好吧！但我中午会来的！”

他通往公寓的门嘭地扣上了。

她皱眉。

十二点钟，他把她推出了书店大门。赫敏回到家，冲了个澡，准备着达芙妮和特雷西的到来。

她昨天下班后给她俩寄了个猫头鹰，询问能不能雇她俩帮她准备舞会。

这感觉挺奇怪的，见到了她俩却没有潘西。潘西总是那个叽叽喳喳不停，聊着老朋友八卦的人，所以当特雷西用魔杖放起音乐时，赫敏只是安静坐着让她俩摆弄。

“我们今晚把它绑起来还是放下？”特雷西问了一句，打破了安静。

“呃……”赫敏有点蒙。裙子样式和新年夜的很像。金妮那晚是把她头发放下来的，但金妮也先把它绑起来了一部分。

“你裙子什么样？”达芙妮问，手上不停试着色，调出最适合赫敏肤色的颜色。

“金色的，落地裙。”

“你能穿上吗？”特雷西期待的大眼睛看着她。达芙妮看起来很平静，只是想确定眼影颜色和她相趁的模样，但特雷西看起来非常激动雀跃。

“呃……好……”

赫敏走进屋里，金色裙子如水滑上她肌肤。她还没试过这裙子。缎子贴在皮肤上，有种微凉的感觉，穿上后，赫敏发现这件的剪裁确实很像那件白裙子。她打算把新年夜穿的那双鞋子变成金色的，好搭这身裙子。

她走出房间。特雷西小声尖叫了一声，达芙妮越过特雷西肩头眺向她，然后给了她一个非常斯莱特林的微笑。

赫敏走进客厅，那里的光线更充足一些，“我要换个胸罩，我知道，”她转了个身，这件裙子和白的一样，后背是彻底镂空的，但前面不太一样。

正当特雷西要问她发型的事时，壁炉的火焰摇曳，金妮的脸从里面出现。她眼睛一下子瞪大了。

“你穿的他.妈的是什么！？是什么？！”她一副合不上下巴的样子。

“我——金妮！”赫敏吓得一跳，“你在干什么？”

“ **你** 在干什么？？我只是出城三天，然后你现在成了英国女皇了？”

“我今晚要去参加一个情人节舞会。”

金妮倒吸了一口气，“和马尔福？”

赫敏眼睛紧张得要跳出眼眶了。金妮从她的视角看不到客厅里的达芙妮和特雷西。赫敏也还没能和金妮聊聊这一周发生的事情。

“和……马尔福公司，对。”赫敏试着回答，迅速看了一眼达芙妮和特雷西。特雷西狡黠地笑着，加热着一些做头发的工具，达芙妮则对她挑起了一边眉毛。

“ **梅林的胡子啊** ，赫敏。”金妮上下来回地欣赏着她，“你走之前用不用我教你避孕咒？”

金妮调皮地对她舞动着眉。赫敏整个人呆住了，嘴巴也不自觉张开了，她听到特雷西的扑哧一笑。

“我……我……”赫敏再度结巴，“特雷西和达芙妮在这呢，帮我做头发和化妆。”

特雷西走过来打了个招呼，金妮挑起眉毛，“哦，你好啊。”不过看起来一点也不在意。

“好了，金妮，你需要什么吗？”赫敏感觉自己脸颊红了，知道达芙妮一会儿化妆时，肯定能明明白白地看见。

“我打过来只是告诉你，我今晚晚些时候就能回来。明天的比赛天气原因推迟了，”金妮说，“不过看来你根本就不会在家！”

“哦，好啦。等我回来，会去找你的。”赫敏不自在地想换掉身上的裙子。

“好好玩！抓住机会你懂的！”金妮抛了个媚眼，消失了。

赫敏闭了闭眼睛，再次睁开时，看到特雷西看着她，努力隐藏着自己嘴角的笑。

“所以。绑着还是放下？”

“呃……是绑着好看？还是放下更好？”

赫敏能听到耳畔有个声音，说 **永远不要这样** ，然后将她马尾的发圈拉掉。她抬头看着特雷西，面色红润，感觉特雷西也透过她的表情听到了那句话。

特雷西狡黠地笑了：“咱们两种都弄一点吧。”

赫敏换下了金色裙子，穿着浴袍回到了客厅，让女孩们接着忙了起来。达芙妮开始给她上遮瑕，赫敏努力试着让脸上的红潮褪下去。

达芙妮后退了一步，仔细观察着她的脖子，“格兰杰，那些是吻痕吗？”

赫敏尴尬地抬着头，看着达芙妮唇角意味深长的笑。

她七点钟穿过了壁炉。理事宅邸的大厅和马尔福庄园的大厅差不多大，但里面装饰的不是大理石和雪花，而是温暖的挂毯和飘散的心形亮片。

她加入了接待队伍，向大厅走去。长廊的两边是奢华的窗帘，用藤蔓系紧，上面装饰着散发柔和光芒的灯笼。

赫敏想起自己根本没有请帖，或是护送者。新年夜晚宴的时候，她收到了请柬还专门带在了身上，以防纳西莎可能需要查看。现在她顺着一大群人向装饰得浪漫温馨的大厅走去，但却根本不记得她桌上有过请柬这东西。

随着她渐渐走近大厅，她注意到根本没人拿着名单核对，或是索要请柬，但她也不认识那个站在门口迎宾的人。他是一名留着灰胡子的绅士，看上去人很温和，一直和来宾握着手。身旁是应该是他的妻子，看起来比他年轻很多，紧紧搂着他的胳膊，审视着来宾。

“格兰杰小姐！”那男人叫道。他灿烂地笑了，赫敏决定回他一个礼貌的微笑。

他握住了她的手，向她介绍他的妻子。那女人像麦谢丽夫人教导的那样握住了赫敏的手，赫敏也以同样的礼节回应了她。

“我很荣幸今晚能出席。谢谢你邀请了马尔福咨询公司。”

“当然，当然了！”他骄傲地拍了拍胸脯，“我们都为您和马尔福先生取得的成就而骄傲！”

赫敏礼貌地点点头回应，注意到他说的话里只提到公司里，她和德拉科两个人。

他接着说：“我相信马尔福先生已经在里面了，请尽情享受今晚，格兰杰小姐。”

她微笑，穿过门廊，跟着装饰在两侧的丝绸向前走。她发现自己到了一间大宴会厅的二楼，里面有十二盏华丽的枝形大吊灯照亮了整间大厅。然后她面前的阶梯裂开，向两边旋转分开，露出了里面的舞厅。

她还在思索着这两个楼梯是单纯为了美观，还是真的楼梯，可以通往别处去时，德拉科出现在她右侧的阶梯下方。

然后一切都顺其自然。

她将手轻轻搭在扶手上，另一只手优雅地微微提起顺滑的裙摆，然后她慢慢地走下楼梯，小心着每一步，不让自己摔倒。她走下的全过程都专心致志地看着他的双眼，看着身着白色礼服的他对她露出了真心的笑容。

他眼睛扫过了她全身，然后才又缓缓回到她脸上。她感觉到红霞慢慢从脖子升起，突然左边一道强闪，是斯基特和她的摄影师，站在两边阶梯的中间，方便随时左右取材。

“格兰杰小姐！你看起来美极了！”斯基特刺耳地尖叫着说：“告诉我，今天情人节是不是有特别的人在心上啊？”

她站在台阶上停住了，对斯基特眨了眨眼。她张开嘴，发出了一声响，然后又合上。

她头转向德拉科，他还在看着她，专注地，站在四阶楼梯下。

多么 **忐忑不安** 。这是个约会吗，或者不是呢？

还是说这都是 **她** 的选择？

德拉科低下了头。她看着他向后退了两步，就好像要离开阶梯边了，离开她。仿佛想不再挡住她的前方，将自己从这一幕，从她的时刻里剪掉。

赫敏看着斯基特，“我不会回答你那个非常唐突的问话。但丽塔，如果你想拍我走向德拉科.马尔福的照片，请便吧。”

斯基特眼睛一下子瞪大，里面满是贪婪。赫敏余光看到摄影师迅速支好了相机架，她转过头，对上了德拉科的双眼，那里面有星光闪烁。

她继续走完了那四步阶梯，将扶着扶手的手抬起，然后滑入德拉科早已等待着的手中，一切都是那样的自然。

他大手温暖，坚定地握住了她手掌，随着周围闪光灯的狂闪，他拉过她的胳膊，将她的手稳稳放到自己臂弯中。然后护着她转过阶梯，躲过斯基特，向屋里走去。直到这时，赫敏才注意到德拉科的白色礼服的边缘，绣着金色丝线。

她为此有点得意，低下头看着鞋子作为掩饰。德拉科领着他俩经过了一处餐盘，上层是香槟，下面装饰着一层草莓。他递给她一杯，正要贴近她说点什么时，一道熟悉的声音响起。

“赫敏.格兰杰小姐！”

她转身，是斯拉格霍恩教授，晃动着胖胖的身躯走了过来。他手里拿着的香槟晃得快要洒出来了，脸颊红彤彤的。

“教授！”

她还没反应过来，就被他半拥进怀里，亲了下脸颊。哦，我天。

“格兰杰小姐！你真是道 **美景** ，我亲爱的！”他看向德拉科，“还有我最爱的斯莱特林——不要告诉赞比尼先生这点。”他悄悄地说。

“想都不敢想。”德拉科得意地笑了笑，握了握他的手。

“我就知道，像我说的，”斯拉格霍恩打着嗝说，“我就知道我那年的鼻涕虫俱乐部人选没选错！获得广泛影响，取得巨大成功的公司里有不止一个，而是 **三个** 我的学生！”

赫敏抿紧了嘴唇，克制自己不要提起那年德拉科脑子里装的是其他的事情……

“哦！”斯拉格霍恩突然说：“我想给你介绍个人，格兰杰小姐。”他走在前面，示意他俩跟上，“她是比你们早几届的霍格沃兹毕业生，但她会对你们非常有帮助的。”

他们跟着走着，德拉科将放在他臂弯里她的胳膊抽出来，手放在了她后腰，轻轻搂着。

比之前感觉更糟。原本冰凉的丝绸，在他的大掌下有了热度，熨帖着她后腰。她感觉有点意识恍惚，和斯拉格霍恩介绍的朋友瞎聊着。

这夜晚刚过了三十分钟，赫敏惊讶地发现在斯拉格霍恩的带领下，他俩把这大厅几乎走了个遍，但也新认识了四个人，都能给马尔福咨询公司带来全新的资源或是新客户。为此赫敏很有敬意地向哈瑞斯.斯拉格霍恩举了举香槟杯。

在整个介绍过程，德拉科的大手一直放在她后腰上。她真不知道哪一种感觉更糟糕——是一开始的姿势，低低地搭在她腰上，贴近她屁股，他温暖的大手接触到的地方，她能感觉随着她一举一动，不断有麻酥酥的电流从那一点扩散到全身。还是后来，当他俩和一名吸血鬼小说家闲聊时，他将手掌向上移了一点，于是他大拇指偶尔会不经意地滑过她赤裸的后背，带起她一片颤栗，让她全身的汗毛都立了起来，不由为他颤抖。

“啊！巴克沃斯先生！”斯拉格霍恩的声音将她拉出自己的思绪，“巴克沃斯先生，快来见见我的新朋友。”

一名与她祖父年纪相仿的大块头男人走了过来，向斯拉格霍恩伸出了手掌。她感觉身旁的德拉科微微贴近了她，抬起头，她发现他注意力完完全全落在巴克沃斯先生身上。

“巴克沃斯先生，你认识我朋友德拉科.马尔福，对吧？”斯拉格霍恩用手中的白兰地酒杯指了指德拉科。赫敏感觉似乎有一滴酒液溅到了她脚面上。

巴克沃斯先生看着德拉科说：“卢修斯的男孩。天啊，天啊。你引发了好大的轰动！”巴克沃斯微笑着握了握德拉科的手。

当提到卢修斯的名字时，赫敏偷偷瞄了一眼德拉科，却没有见到他被称为“卢修斯的男孩”时，有任何动摇的表情或是不悦，他只是自信地露齿一笑，然后热情地握住了伸向他的手掌。

“谢谢，巴克沃斯。我父亲谈起你时也很欣赏。当然，你一定认识赫敏.格兰杰吧？”

她感觉后背被轻轻一推，于是她向前踏了一步，和卢修斯.马尔福的朋友握了握手。这一天的第二次，她的名字从德拉科的嘴唇中流出，让她的大脑一阵麻酥酥，忘记了思考。

“真不知道我有这样的荣幸！”巴克沃斯先生的微笑很慈祥，她对他有了点好感，而且他没有像之前被介绍的那些人那样，眼睛放肆地扫向她脖子以下的位置。“瑞特.巴克沃斯，格兰杰小姐。”

“很荣幸见到你，巴克沃斯先生。你是在霍格沃兹认识的哈瑞斯吗？”

“呃，是也不是。”巴克沃斯先生低声笑了，斯拉格霍恩对着他的香槟也笑了起来，“尽管我在霍格沃兹时是个糟糕的学生，我毕业后和哈瑞斯一起工作了一段时间，制作魔药啊，其他的什么。”

“哦，挺好的。”赫敏说。

“告诉我，巴克沃斯先生，你还和杰弗里.汤森有联系吗？”

赫敏看向德拉科。看到了他眼睛里有一缕熟悉的光彩，但非常淡，她确定除了她以外没人能看出来。

“杰弗里？”巴克沃斯先生身体前倾，就好像没听清楚一样，“天啊！我都好几年没见过杰弗里了！强大的魔药大师，是不是，哈瑞斯？”

斯拉格霍恩对着酒杯笑声叨咕了句什么。

“格兰杰上一周和他开了个会。”德拉科说。赫敏为此对他眨了眨眼，难道他不也在那吗？德拉科低头看着她，微微点了下头，要不是她一直看着他，绝对会错过。

“是这样吗？”巴克沃斯先生说，“上学时，他在魁地奇比赛上总是打败我。那老家伙现在怎么样？”

赫敏看向巴克沃斯先生，“他很好。我和他的会议开得很愉快。”她感觉到德拉科放在她背后的手，轻轻一压。她于是更加深入地说，“我们讨论了我正处理的案子——狼人法案。我们下个月就要在威森加摩开庭了，试着为狼人群体争取平等受教育和平等工作的权利。汤森先生非常慷慨——他一下子达成了我们一半的筹款目标。”

“哦？”巴克沃斯先生说。赫敏看着眼前的男人嘴巴抿紧了，眼睛也眯了起来。她是说了什么不对的吗？他接着说：“所以杰弗里还是那样到处撒钱，是不是？”

在她身边的德拉科低声笑了，赫敏感觉自己漏掉了什么信息。是她不应该提起筹款的事吗？

“他捐了多少？”巴克沃斯先生问，眯起了眼睛。

赫敏对他眨了眨眼。

“我记得是筹款的一半。”德拉科回答，低下头，好像在寻求她的支持一般看着她。那神采还在他眼睛里，她终于认出来了。她以前也在他眼睛里见到过，那意味着他赢了。

“当然，他必须的。”巴克沃斯先生喃喃说，越过赫敏肩膀看向她身后的一点，然后视线又转回她身上，“你下次见到时，记得告诉他，他的老伙计瑞特赶上了他的捐赠金额，”他看着德拉科，“ **而且** ，他还在周一早上送来了一份非常棒的水果篮。”

什么……刚刚发生了什么。

德拉科低声笑着，感谢了巴克沃斯先生的慷慨，两人握了握手。他俩又开了些玩笑，什么德拉科最喜欢的水果是沾满了巧克力的草莓，然后赫敏感觉到德拉科的大拇指在她后背上轻轻画了个圈。感觉就像表扬。

趁着斯拉格霍恩把巴克沃斯先生的注意力吸引了过去，谈着什么弗洛伯黏虫，赫敏贴向德拉科的肩膀。

“我完全不知道刚刚发生了什么？”她轻声说。

“你刚刚成功捍卫了你第一个项目的资金安全，格兰杰。”他的声音顺着她脑袋，温柔滑过她脖子。

“我……我什么也没做啊，可是。”

“你是完美的。”

他是在教她，就像他之前承诺的那样。

她为他俩刚刚成功帮狼人法案保障了资金而雀跃不已，但还是对过程充满迷惑，让她感觉头有些晕晕的。

当斯拉格霍恩被经过的一名绅士吸引注意力时，德拉科俯身附在她耳边柔声说：“我需要找哈瑞斯谈点事，不过现在这儿的年轻人是霍格沃兹最年轻的理事。他也是麻瓜出身。”

她看进了他灰色的眼，点点头。这是她的麻瓜出身巫师融合计划的支持者有力人选。

德拉科握了握理事的手，然后和斯拉格霍恩走到了一边去——当他离开时，大手滑过她后腰，大拇指擦过她皮肤，一片酥麻——她介绍了自己，眼角的余光中，看到德拉科问了斯拉格霍恩个问题，然后斯拉格霍恩的眼睛惊讶地睁大，随后点点头领着德拉科离开了。赫敏终于能专注地和眼前的霍格沃兹理事谈话了。

二十分钟后，她向理事道别，承诺以后一定会联系，但德拉科还没有回来。她将手中空了的香槟杯放到一个经过的托盘上，转身，发现中央的舞池里，人们已经开始翩翩起舞了。她穿过人群走到边缘的一根柱子旁，搜寻着熟悉的脸庞。

“ **梅林** ，真是美景！”

转身，她看到布雷斯向她走来，眼睛不停上下扫着她的裙子，到她的头发。

“眼睛看这里，布雷斯。”她指着自己的脸。

“根本不可能。”

她看了看他全身。布雷斯穿着一身粉西装。赫敏不由为他的大胆选择惊讶地眨眨眼。

“有人沉浸在情人节的气氛中啊。”她说。

他前倾，让她抵到身后的柱子上，“好吧，我以为舞会上大多数单身女郎都会穿红色礼裙呢。我只是想融入她们而已。”

她露齿一笑，“结果怎么样？有吸引你的女郎吗？”

“除了现在我身旁的这位吗？”他向她抛了个媚眼，“单身女郎不够多啊，”他哀嚎了一声，看着跳舞的人群，“这几个，那几个，但我没有僚机啊。甚至 **德拉科** 也有人陪着。”

她感觉浑身血液一瞬结冰，脸上的微笑瞬间掉了下来。她看向他，疯狂想从他脸上看出什么。

“什么？”

布雷斯还看着跳舞的人群，“不知哪儿来的穿金色裙子的漂亮女模特。”

赫敏皱起眉，试着深呼吸。这就是他衣服的装饰色是金色的原因吗。为了搭配另一名穿金色裙子的女郎。为什么他……？他难道现在和她在一起吗？

她扫描着舞动的人群，试图寻找金色。

“我指的是你。”

她眨眨眼，看着他丰满的嘴唇慢慢裂开成一个笑。他眼睛也弯了起来，鼻子发出长长的一声嗯。

“哦……”她感觉脸颊臊热，“哦，不。呃，德拉科和我不是……”

布雷斯大笑，“哦，你有大麻烦了，格兰杰……”

“不，我是说……我的意思是——”

布雷斯笑弯了腰，手扶在膝盖上，他的笑声包围了整个空间。

“这没有……姆……”赫敏结结巴巴的。

布雷斯站直身，抹去眼角的泪花，“梅林，我真庆幸及时说清楚了。要不然你会直接阿瓦达掉你第一个见到的穿金色裙子的女孩！”

赫敏脸上热热的，对他摇了摇头，“我没打算……”

“今晚好运，格兰杰。”布雷斯拍了拍她肩膀，“抓住机会你懂的。”他抛了个媚眼，留她一个人红着脸纠结。

不一会儿她找到了德拉科，在大厅另一边，和一名干瘪的灰扑扑的男人聊着。他们面对面聊得很专注，似乎是一个很严肃的话题。在她能找到机会走过去前，她遇到了一些之前在新年夜晚宴上认识的人。她花了些时间和他们聊了聊。

她正打算从一个颇为无聊的谈话中告辞时，看到了维克多.克鲁姆，站在她三步远，耐心等待着，想和她说话。

当他看到她注意到他时，眼睛一亮，给了她一个明朗的微笑，她不自觉回了他一个微笑。

“赫米恩，”他说，她为此不由仰头大笑，有些事永远也不会变，不是吗。

他伸手拉住她的手，拿到唇边亲了一下。他看上去一点也没变，头发还是那么短，脖子和肩膀还是那么宽，眼神还是那样温柔。他穿着件红色的袍子，当他抬起头，嘴唇从她手上移开，她能看到他深棕色的眼眸，一如她记忆里的模样。

“维克多，你好吗？”她微笑说。

“我很好。”他看着她的脸，“你还是那么美丽。”

她脸红了，“你还在保加利亚队，是吗？我现在知道更多魁地奇的知识了，因为我现在认识更多魁地奇球员啦！”

“是的。我两周后就要和你的罗恩.韦斯莱打比赛了。”他在提到罗恩时，仔细观察着她双眼，然后说，“你现在和德拉科.马尔福一起工作了？”

“是的，”她说，“我现在是非巫师方向部门的头。”

“那是干什么的呢？”他笑了，露出洁白的牙齿。

“我能帮助魔法生物和麻瓜种。”她决定把握机会，“我现在手上正好有个案子，我觉得你一定会很感兴趣……”她透过睫毛偷偷看了看他的表情，发现他注意力还在她这，“你知道金色飞侠吗？”

十分钟的轻松谈话后，赫敏让克鲁姆彻底拜倒在她石榴裙下。无论她说什么，他都会支持地点头，还为那些小小鸟儿受到的不公待遇愤慨。她告诉他，她以后还会联系他，想利用他的公众度，而他只是为她以后还会联系他而开心不已。

正当她打算再讲一个关于金色飞侠的无聊知识时，身后的弦乐四重奏开启了一篇新乐章。赫敏转过身，听着曲调，发现正是她熟悉的那一支，于是转过身，发现克鲁姆已经对她伸出手。

“再和我跳一支舞吧，赫米恩？”

她点点头，手放到他手心里。他领着她走进舞池，加入到其他人中。他们面对面看着对方，赫敏心里涌起一股欣慰，幸好她从特鲁斯戴尔小姐那重学了一遍这支舞。

法式华尔兹的乐曲开始奏响。

维克多弯腰行了个礼，眼睛一直看着她。

她对他微笑，然后随着音乐，回了一个淑女的屈膝礼。她觉得要是特鲁斯戴尔小姐看到了，一定也会满意她的姿态。

她迈进维克多怀里，一只手搭在他肩上，另一只手放进他手里，然后他们开始旋转。当他握着她的腰将她举起来时，她感觉到丝绸滑过她的皮肤，痒痒的，一边咯咯笑着一边随着维克多将她放下继续舞蹈。

很简单。太简单了，就这样和维克多.克鲁姆跳着舞，就好像时光不曾流过。就好像不曾有战争，就好像塞德里克.迪戈里还活着，还有小天狼星，雷姆斯，斯内普，弗莱德还有邓布利多，他们都还好好的。他们转身面对着彼此，然后她随着记忆的指引，跟着节拍向右转，等待着身后的绅士过来。

然后她忘掉了周围的一切。是德拉科.马尔福，再一次，一边唇角上翘，坏笑着。

昨日重现。同样的舞蹈，同样的音乐，同样的搭档。

他眼睛里藏着俏皮的光，对着她弯腰规规矩矩地行了个礼，一如五年前。当他站直身，她微笑，然后咯咯笑着控制着自己的呼吸。她竭尽完美地对他回了个屈膝礼。

“你在笑些什么，格兰杰？”

她起身，目光相遇，笑容挂在脸上，“命运的安排。”

他伸出右手，她也伸出手，但没有碰到他的手，隔着一英寸的距离，正如五年前。不过现在这样做，又有了那么多那么多复杂的原因和小心思。

“我不信什么命运的安排。”他说。两人开始旋转的舞步。

“哦，真的？”她意味深长地对他微笑，想着，要是他知道……

“我就出现在我安排的地方。就像上一次我俩跳这支舞，我同样出现在我安排的地方。”

脚步渐缓，然后停下，站回到最初开始的地方。她脉搏加速，冲刷着血管。他不会是……

她看着他的坏笑，眼睛忽闪的璀璨光芒，然后她看着他走向原来的搭档。

“赫米恩？”

她转过身，眼睛湿漉漉的，有点看不清前方。维克多向她伸出手，她随着音乐节拍下意识地接过。

她不能呼吸了。她不能——

她踩到了维克多的脚趾，他疼痛地吸了口气。于是她让他领着她，在舞池里无意识地旋转，双眼则忙乱地寻找着德拉科。越过层层舞者痴迷地寻着他的身影。

维克多再度行了个礼。舞跳完了？明明才刚开始啊。她心慌意乱地随意回了个屈膝礼，然后告诉他，她需要喝一杯，但马上回来。

然后她立刻转身离开了，没有听到身后保加利亚球星的声声呼喊，问她需不需要他帮她拿一杯过来。她眼睛扫过层层人海。

她不能呼吸了。双手压着胃，感觉到金色丝绸的冰凉，然后转身，她走向一条安静的走廊。

多少年，多少次，她梦回那一刻，为命运的安排而雀跃，而欣喜，而感激。她在脑海里一遍遍回放着那支舞，想着他看着她的表情，琢磨着他的思绪，体悟着他的感情。

她听到她高跟鞋踏在地上急促的声响，然后，渐渐地，远处回响起龙皮鞋踏在地上的声音。

她还没准备好。她……他到底是什么意思？

她听着龙皮鞋的脚步加快，渐近。

“格兰杰。”

她停住。她在走廊的尽头了，而他就站在她身后。

“我不是想……吓你或是……”

她听到他声音里明显的挫败，她能想到他修长的手指滑过他金色的发丝。她真想看着他，但她不相信自己。

“什么时候开始的，对你来说？求你，告诉我。”她声音轻柔，宛若耳语。

安静。她愈发感觉吓坏了。可能他说的本来不是那个意思。

“四年级。”

紧紧压在她胸口上，名为恐慌的大石下，攀爬出喜悦的藤蔓，紧紧缠住她，然后开出了绚丽的花朵。她转过身，终于看到了他的脸，他脸上有着和她之前一样的恐慌。

“我赢了。”她含着泪，但喜悦又骄傲地对他宣布。

他对她眨了眨眼，困惑。

她合上了他俩之间最后那一丝距离，看着他眸色转深。

“哦，你这笨蛋。”他大手一把捞过她，当他热切的唇终于吻住她时，她差点大笑起来。

她手捏着他衬衫的翻领，手掌顺着他的脖子，渐渐向上，直至手指终于插进他丝滑的发丝。她胸膛渴望地挺起，紧紧挨着他的胸膛。他嘴唇肆虐着她的，大掌顺着她裙子向下滑，向下，然后终于握住了她的屁股，将她压在身上。

他支撑着两人走向一扇门，一边贪婪地吻着她，一边将门打开，两人一同跌进了间小小的会客间里。她靠在他身上费力地保持着平衡，直到门终于关上，他把她压在门上，继续渴求地吮吻她。

他额头抵着她的，急促的呼吸着，而她也听到了自己同样急促的呼吸声。他灰色的眼睛细细凝望着她，她感觉到他的大手隔着绸缎抚摸着她的腰。

她看了眼周围，看到了一个壁炉，几把椅子和大沙发。

“你以前就知道这有个会客室吗？”她怀疑地看着他。

“格兰杰，是 **你** 领着我走进这走廊的，而不是换过来。”他再度靠上来，嘴巴暧昧地停在她唇边，“但是，是的，我曾经来过这。我母亲和我上个月才在这里喝过茶。”

“我想你母亲了。”

“我们一会儿再聊她，好不好？”

她微笑，再度吻上他的唇。她手指还埋在他发丝里，于是她把握机会，好好理了理他的头发，感受那丝滑的触感。他低吟了一声，大掌揉捏着她两瓣浑圆，将她下身更加贴近自己。

“告诉我你想要什么。”他呼吸的薄雾蒙上了她嘴唇，他的大手在她身上四处放火，越来越贴近她的胸前。终于一只手捉住了她胸前颤动的软玉，她轻叹。

“所有。”

他头靠在她肩膀上，克制地低吼。

然后她整个人被举了起来。她发出一小声惊叫，感觉他坚实的臂膀紧紧环住了她的腰，轻而易举地将她从门上抱起。她抓住他的肩膀，他搂着她走进了房间。她刚刚看了眼旁边的壁炉，和周围散落的椅子，就感觉自己身子在空中漂浮了一瞬，然后落到了长毛绒的舒适沙发上。长沙发的靠背挨着她的左边，那壁炉就在她右边。

她好不容易重拾呼吸，就看到德拉科坐起身，开始脱掉身上的夹克。

哦，老天，拜托了。

他终于再度压回她身上时，她感觉自己已经饥渴地喘息不止了。他俩头上的水晶灯闪耀着光辉，洒下的光芒映照得他宛如梦幻，一如她埋藏在心底里多年来的美梦。

“告诉我什么时候停下来。”

她差点为这句不合逻辑的话笑出声来，但他再度吻上了她，安静了她。他身体靠向她，双腿岔开在她身体两侧跪着，一只手死死攥着沙发靠背，另一只手则再度顺着她屁股的曲线向上游移，直到她前胸。她在他唇边渴求地轻叹，感觉到他大手握住了她的乳房，拇指怜爱地画着圈。

“哦，老天，德拉科……”

他咬了咬她的唇，微微的疼痛感，让她对周围更加敏感。 但他迅速移开了，她回味地用舌头舔了舔那处疼痛。“对不起，”他贴在她脖子上，声音含糊，大手还隔着她薄薄的衣料抚弄着她。

她双手抚摸他坚硬的身体，感受着双手下他坚硬肌肉的颤抖。她想要他紧紧压在她身上，狠狠地要她。但为什么感觉他这样遥远呢？

“更多，求你了，德拉科。”

他颤抖着，在她颈间喷出一口气。她挪动着双腿，左膝盖微微抬了抬，丝绸从她大腿处滑落到腰间。她大腿顶到了他屁股，催促他，然后他终于有了进一步的动作。他身体向下压，他的胸肌终于贴到了她前胸，让她满足地喟叹。

“好点吗？”

“是的，天啊。”

她能感觉到他身体贴紧了她，感觉到他的坚硬，压进了她的柔软，顶进她腹部。

他吻着她，她在他身下渴求地扭着身体，听他再度性感地喘息。她爱死这感觉了。她又做了一次，然后他移开了亲吻她的嘴唇。

他一只手再度顺着他俩肋骨间的空隙触到她乳房。她呻吟出声，他接着性感地抵着她扭动了下臀部，她猛地吸了一口气，双手死死掐住他厚实的肩。

“告诉我什么时候停。”他在她唇边轻叹，再次抵着她转了一下。

第三次，她挪动屁股，让她的柔软隔着薄薄的衣料与他的坚硬相触，听到他低声咒了一声。他立刻移开了，他浑身颤抖，呻吟着。她屁股想要再度感受他，但他停了下来。

“我不能……我要……”

他身体微微退了回去，她为此慌乱万分。他抵着她的坚硬移开了，然后他再次压上她，他的左手落在了她左边屁股上，溜进了丝绸底下。

她满足地叹了一声，他开始亲吻她脖子。她恍惚地看着上方的水晶灯，品味着他手指顺着她内裤的边缘滑动着，渐渐接近她因欲望疼痛纠结的终点。

他隔着布料终于碰触到了她，她转过头激动地舔吮着他的耳朵。她感觉他埋在颈间的呼吸渐渐急促，然后他再度碰了碰她。

“天啊，求你，求你，求你。”她渴求地喷着气。

“告诉我——告诉我什么时候停。”

“为什么——”她呻吟着，感受着他的再度碰触，“为什么要停？有什么不对吗？”

他抬起头看着她，脸颊绯红，眼睛里氤氲一片，“如果你想让我停……如果你想要停——”他喘息着，眼睛紧紧盯着她。

“我们为什么要停！”

她委屈地调整着呼吸，看着他不确定的眼睛仔细观察着她的表情。

“因为……因为我是处女？”她舔了舔干涩的唇，“是这原因吗？”

“这就是你之前停下来的原因，上一次。”

“ **我** 停下来？？是你停下来！”她开始坐起身，而他则身体向后靠坐在他小腿上。

“ **你** 说你从来没——所以我移开了！”

“是的，我 **记得** ，”她对他嘟起嘴，“但我从来没要你停下来啊！”

他眉毛渐渐拧紧，嘴巴也张开了。他看起来好年轻，所有忧虑都离他而去。然后他灰色的眸子渐渐深沉。

“如果你不告诉我停下来，那我会要了你，格兰杰。就在这，此时此刻，这张沙发上。”

电流滑过她全身，她喘息。

“你还等什么。”

她脸颊发烫，为自己这句不知羞耻的话语，但当他握着她肩膀，将她推倒在沙发上时，所有思绪离她远去。他撑在她身前，眼睛一眨不眨地将她收览。然后他抓住她裙子前襟，向下一拉，撕到了她腰部，堆在一起。她吸了口气。

“你在干——？”

“我会给你买一千条一万条，”他说着，嘴唇堵住了她剩下的话语。她脉搏因他话语里的承诺加速，再加速。

她还来不及细想自己到时候要怎么从这理事庄园 **离开** ，脑子里就只剩下德拉科炙热的嘴唇顺着她下颚向下，滑过她脖颈，吮吻她锁骨，在上面留下一个深深的吻痕后，又再度向下，终于落在她左胸上。她身上的胸罩没有任何抵御作用，透过它，她再度真切地体会到他唇齿的热烈。她抓住了他的头，手指缠进发丝，渴求的将他向自己胸前压去，同时她小腿也无意识地摩挲着他的腿，无声地诱惑着他。

他手指抓住盖在她腿上的衣料，向上推到她腰间，他终于重新覆上了她已经渴求到疼痛的地方，手指尖隔着布料精准地找到她隐藏其中的小豆豆，温柔地打着圈。他一根手指继续向下，终于发现了她早已湿润得不成样子的甜美核心。她向后挪了下屁股，喜悦地低泣了一声，感觉德拉科的牙齿轻轻咬住了她胸口顶端的花蕾。

他开始了他甜蜜的折磨，对她敏感脆弱的核心不时捻转，不时按压，那温柔又热烈的摩擦让赫敏不由闭紧了双眼，又感觉到了 **所有** 。

她在升腾。她都没有注意到他放开了她的蓓蕾，直到他抵着她额头，温柔地低语。

“看着我。”

她睁开眼，看进了他的眼里。她还没来得及为自己渴求的表情羞涩，就感觉到身下他的手指再度捻转，同时一根手指浅浅探着她身体。

她猛地抓住了她头顶的沙发扶手，感觉自己体内有一团烟花炸开。

她将目光对上天棚的水晶灯，那璀璨的水晶折射闪耀，上面的光晕随着她的感受四散，飘舞，世界变得色彩斑斓。

她吸了一口气，浑身震颤，将大腿合紧，想将他就这样留在她身体里。

当她终于从漂浮的半空中落下来，德拉科还在专注地看着她。脸颊也红红的，汗水沾湿了他的头发。他嘴巴微微打开，喘息着。她能看到他舌头饥渴地舔过他下唇。

他手指从她身体里抽出，她咬住嘴唇，不让失落的低哼溜出来。

她坐起身。他挪到一边看着她动作。她将半挂在身上的裙子轻轻一拽，从肩膀上滑落，堆在她腰间。然后将魔法内衣一把拽了下来，随手扔到了一边去。她有点害羞地将环在胸前的胳膊，看着他一点点地放下，看到他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，他左手撑着沙发靠背，渐渐握紧。她伸出手，开始解开他衬衫的纽扣。多好的布料啊。

他坐得笔直僵硬，低头看着她一点点解开他的衣服，她感觉他的眼睛在一点点生吞活剥她。上身赤裸的在他身前脱他的衣服。

她解开到一半时，看到了。那个浅色的从他锁骨处开始延伸的伤疤，划过他前胸。她将他右边衬衫拉开，看到那道疤划过他心脏下方的位置，直抵他下腹部。

神锋无影咒。

他抓住她捉着衬衫的手，拉开。她抬起头看着他，他下巴收紧，头转到一旁没有在看她。他深深吸了口气，然后低下头拉着她的右手臂，怜惜地亲吻着她手腕内侧。

她静静看着他亲了两遍，然后她猛地扑进他怀里。

她牙齿不小心磕到他的嘴唇，他疼痛地低吟了一声。她立刻直起身，手指轻轻抚摸着他有点磕破的嘴唇。他大笑起来。那富足的声音回荡在整个房间里，温暖了她的全身。

她试着再次吻向他的唇，但她半报废的裙子让她滑了一下。她不耐地喷了一口气，双腿放到地面上站好，让那顺滑的布料顺着她长腿堆到地面上。她抬起腿，一只一只地将高跟鞋脱了下来，扔到一边去。她转过身，对上了他火热的双眼，才感觉到一阵害羞。她刚才就这样在他面前脱光了，只穿着一条小小的内裤站在他面前，而他，还几乎穿戴整齐。

但这点他好像根本就没想到。她看着他火热的视线顺着她脖子向下滑，她的胳膊抽动着想要抬起，环在胸前，但她克制住了，让它们自然地垂在两侧。

“裤子脱了。”

她真不敢相信那声娇蛮的声音是从自己口中发出的。他看起来也没有想到，显然。他眼睛睁大，然后一吸间，眸色转深。他紧紧看着她双眼，深深吸了口气。

“我是说……”她感觉声音已经不是自己的了，“要是我们开始的话，就应该 **这么** 做，对吧？”

她站在沙发前面对着他。他还跪坐着，自从她从沙发上站起身，脱掉裙子的那刻起，他就没再动弹过。他对她暗暗的笑了，然后忽然间他就站起身了，身体紧紧贴着她，站在她和沙发间的那一小块距离里。

她不由吸了一口气，感觉自己的乳尖擦过他衬衫。她想要后退，留给他空间，但她还是站定了，站在那里抬眼看着他，慢慢地对他展露自己洁白的脖颈。

他嘴唇分开，她听到他急促的呼吸声，还有乳尖一下下随着他的呼吸蹭着他的衬衫。

他抬起手开始解裤子的皮带，金属皮带扣冰凉凉擦过她胃部。她小声惊叹了一声。他唇角上翘。

她听到金属发出的清脆的声音，以及他礼服裤子纽扣一颗颗解开的声音。她一直盯着他，感觉自己的呼吸愈发急促，为乳尖感受到的那一下下爱抚上了瘾。

随着他解纽扣的手指渐渐下移，她感觉他的关节也一路向下，划过她腹部，越来越低，羽毛般轻柔的触感。她舔了舔嘴唇。他喉结动了动。

从她视线的下方，她隐约看到他的手回到了腰部，然后慢慢的，他将裤子拉过他挺翘的屁股。她听到一声闷响，他的裤子终于落到了地上。她推了他结实的腹部一把，让他仰面倒在了沙发上，她也跟着坐到了他大腿上，面对面，双腿叉开放在他大腿两边。她手指抓住他衬衫剩下的纽扣，嘴唇再度袭上他的。

他抵着她嘴唇呻吟着，她能感觉到他的坚硬隔着内裤抵着她。他大手抓住她的屁股，温柔地揉捏着，手指安抚着她的身体。

她终于解开了他衬衣上的最后一颗纽扣，然后一下拉开了他的衬衫。她手放在他腹肌上，他倒抽了一口冷气。她顺势把舌头伸进了他嘴巴里，他顺从地仰起头。她手指顺着他的肩膀，把他的衬衫剥落。

她膝盖更向两侧分开，试图更进一步贴近他，然后核心贴向他的。

他俩同时喘息，争夺着两人之间的空气。她能感觉到抵着她核心的坚硬灼热，她知道他也能感觉到他触到的温暖潮湿。她闭上双眼，双唇紧闭，扭了扭屁股，品味着他紧压着她。一阵猛烈的快感涌上她脊背，他紧紧抓住她臀瓣，发出了一声紧绷的低吼。

她双手插进他发丝，又扭动了一次。他臀部跟着她动作一起扭动着，但随后他大手死死按住了她臀部，手指都陷进她屁股的软肉里。他一动不动地紧抱着她。

“德拉科，求你了。”

他有力的胳膊抱住她，将他们转了个身，她又再度躺倒在沙发里，他压在她身上紧紧贴着他。

他灼热的呼吸喷到了她脸上，她看着他，看到他闭紧了双眼。

然后他猛地睁开，双眼炯炯一眨不眨地看着她，“你确定。”

“是的，”她急促地低吼，“对，对，对。”

还在她臀瓣上的大手拽住她的内裤，将它向下拉，她顺从地抬起屁股来帮助他。

她呼哧呼哧喘着气，感觉自己扭动的样子非常别扭难看，但他看起来丝毫不在乎。她伸出手想要拽下他的内裤，但他再度碰上了她。她头向后仰，再度看到了她决定从今天起吊灯历史上她最喜爱的那盏水晶灯。

他一根手指伸进了她花穴，她随着他动作轻哼。然后他慢慢加了一指，她闭紧了双眼，嘴巴抿紧。她能感觉到脖颈间他灼热的呼吸，然后他手指动了起来。

他手指比她的要粗得多，带来的闷痛压力也棒得多。棒太多了。

“德拉科，求你了。求你，求你了。”她睁开眼，看到他正一眨不眨地看着她，“不要再折磨我了，求你。”

“嘘……”他气息喷在她脸上，她呜咽着安静下来，“相信我。”

他手指在她体内一直抽动着，不时扩张着，扭动着，然后他大拇指按住了她的小豆豆，她嘴巴张开，发出了一声长长的呻吟。

“我准备好了，真的好了。”她吸着气说，手指松开一直抓着的靠垫，伸进他发丝里，将他的头压向她，饥渴地亲吻着他，恳求着他。他终于把手抽了出来，褪掉了自己的内裤。

她感觉到他抵住了她的花穴，她睁开眼，看着他。他额头抵着她的额头，双眼紧紧凝视着她，她坚定地点了点头。

他冲进了她体内，这感觉太紧致了。她咬住舌头克制自己不要说出来。她紧紧闭上双眼，压力和拉抻，为什么人们会做这事呢？

她咬紧牙关，感觉他呼在她脸上的一声满足的叹息。她睁开眼，看到他眼睛闭上了，下巴收紧。如果这也让他难受，那是不是他俩应该停下来？接着，她看到他下巴放松，认出了他脸上流露出的那种原始的快乐。是她带给他的快乐。

他双眼垂下，爱恋地看着她，那里面的感情火热喷薄，她为此颤抖，“你还好吗？”他问。

她点点头。

他微微后退，然后再度进入她，慢慢地。那种扩张的不适压力还在那，但现在她看着他的脸，看着他的表情，看着他闭紧了双眼。再一次，他头垂向她，慢慢亲了她，让他的舌头慢慢滑进她口中，与她共舞，同时他臀部一起进进出出。

感觉更好了。她手掌抚摸着他宽阔的肩膀，指甲掐紧了他肩上的肌肉。

他一只抚摸着她身侧的手来到她胸前，把玩着她椒乳。

这感觉也更好了。她感觉到了更多的麻酥酥的电流，进一步安抚了她。

他的手顺着她腹部向下滑，揉过她臀瓣，拉着她膝盖内侧，向上抬，然后他进入得更深了。她对此不是那么热衷，但她可以看他的脸，还有听他诱人的低吼，所以她还是很满足。

这感觉更加好了。

她看着他，他眼睛紧闭着，喷着灼热的空气，汗水浸湿了他头发。每猛推几次，他就会含住他的下唇，然后再几次猛推后，放开。她喜欢。

她渐渐有点适应这节奏了，开始数着他的韵律，这时他眼睛慢慢睁开了。她看着自己吐出的呼吸拨动他的头发。

“我能动得快一点吗？”

他声音低沉，又有点沙哑，是她想要的所有。她点点头。他扭了扭屁股，看着她的反应。她抿紧嘴巴，点点头，示意他继续。

他又把额头靠在她额头上，上身贴近她。他抓住她两侧的腿，将它们盘到了他健硕的腰上，然后他再度动了起来。

这感觉……更好了。

至少她能感觉他坚硬的胸肌，她乳房摩擦着他，带来阵阵快感。

接着他握着她大腿的手向两人连接的地方滑去，插进那小小的空隙间，他手指摩挲着她的小豆子。

最好的感觉。对，这是最好的感觉了。

她呻吟着抵向他，她几乎想让他停下来了，于是她试着收紧了一下内部，德拉科的节奏乱了。他再度揉了揉那点，就在她想要再试着收紧的时候，于是他俩同时呻吟着。他动得更加快了，玩弄着她的手指也加快了节奏。

她感觉到汗水顺着两人的身体跌落，她大口喘息着。这感觉太好了。这原来就是性爱，原来感觉这么好。

那只一直撑在她头顶的胳膊动了动，手掌伸进她发丝中，手指缠绕着她头发。她感觉到他轻轻拉了拉，他嘴唇落到了她脖子上亲吻着。他一只手就这样玩着她，另一只绕着她发丝。

“操……”他轻叹。

她呻吟。他抽动着，玩着她的手指加了一点力度。她已经到顶点了，她看着上方的水晶灯，咬住了嘴唇，他在她脸颊上轻柔地印下一个吻。

她娇吟着，感觉大脑终于彻底封闭了，她身体打开了。

她紧紧抱住他的后背，他猛地一冲，仿佛冲进了她的花心，她哭叫了一声，感觉自己终于飞了起来。他抽插的速度降了下来，等待着她慢慢平息。当她终于睁开双眼时，看到他含情脉脉地凝视着她。

她咽了咽，对他微笑。他于是加速冲刺了几回，随后呻吟着，身体抵着她颤抖。

她端详着他的脸，他下巴不自觉张开了，眼睛闭紧。他头垂靠在她胸前，平整着呼吸，温暖的气息烘得她全身暖洋洋的。他一只手还缠在她发丝里，另一只紧紧抓着她臀瓣。他压在她身上的躯干感觉沉甸甸的，她手指满足地划过他厚实的肩膀，到他汗湿的脊背，到他湿漉漉的头发。然后一遍一遍地重复，乐此不疲。

她雀跃地暗暗揣摩他俩会不会就这样睡去。她感觉他嘴唇亲了亲她的花蕾，舌头划过她前胸，尝着她的汗水。然后他直起身，从她体内慢慢退了出去。

这感觉有点奇怪。

他胳膊撑着自己，有点微微颤抖，从她身上起来。他在站起身前最后留恋地看了她全身一眼，这时她才恍惚记起自己浑身赤裸裸的。他对她伸出手，小心将她从沙发上扶了起来。

他俩开始穿衣服。好吧，准确说是他开始穿衣服，然后他想办法把她撕破的裙子变成了件袍子。他在地幔边找到了一包飞路粉，在她终于放弃寻找自己的内衣后，她跟着他走到了壁炉前，手上拎着鞋子。

“如果你还打算到那边去的话，”她说，“你最好先找个镜子整理下。”

他头发一团乱，脸颊通红，而且全身上下到处都有她的口红印子。

他对她点点头，“我会给你找个借口的。”

赫敏点点头，脑子想的乱七八糟。

格兰杰必须早走一步。她被好好地仔细地干了一遍，现在需要休息。

请原谅格兰杰，她在找她的内衣。

她抬起头，发现他在看着她。他靠近她，轻轻亲了亲她的唇，她咽了咽，看着他将一把飞路粉扔进壁炉。她站了进去，念出她的地址。

她透过摇曳的火焰，看着他灰色的眸子消失了。

她走进她的起居室，现在很晚了。

她扔下鞋子，转身，径直走向金妮的房间。她已经睡下了。

赫敏坐在金妮的床上，晃动着她肩膀。

金妮眼睛慢慢睁开，“嘿，玩得开心不。”

赫敏盯着她。

“我需要你教我避孕咒。”

金妮一下子彻底醒了过来。

**Author's Note:**

> 在这边备份一下，还有涉及到以后的少儿不宜情节，完整版到这里。


End file.
